The Return
by beccalucy
Summary: What happens when Happy's little sister returns to Charming after 4 years, and all grown up. How will Happy cope having his baby sister back in his life and will he find out her secrets.
1. Family History and Choices

**The Return **

_This story starts 11 years before season one. David LaBrava is Happy and he is 20, Elena LaBrava is his younger sister she is 9. Their Father bolted when Elena was a few months old, he used to beat on their Mom. Samcro took her in and that's how Happy became part of Samcro. Jax is 16._

**Family History and Choices**

David LaBrava was standing outside Clay Morrows house trying to figure out how to tell his 9 years old sister that she no longer had mother. He knocks on the door, Gemma answers.

"Hey, what happened is Evie ok" He shakes his head but shows no emotion. Gemma pulls him into a hug. "I'm sorry Baby"

"Where is she"

"She's in the front room with Jax...Do you want me to come with you"

"No it's okay, this is something I have to do" He turns to face Clay who had now entered the room

"Hap, what happe..."

"She didn't make it Clay"

"Sorry to hear that Happy" Clay grabs his shoulder reassuringly "Were all here for you brother what ever you need."

"Thanks Clay" Happy walks towards the front room, he sees Jax lounging on the sofa with Elena tucked under his arm. Jax turns to face Happy as he hears him approach.

"Hey"

"Jax"

"She's asleep man, do you want me to wake her." Happy takes a seat on the opposite side of his sister, he brushes a piece of her brown hair out of her face. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"No she looks so peaceful, she deserves a least one more peaceful night sleep"

"Your Mom..."

"Didn't make it bro"

"Know how you feel man" Jax had lost hos dad 1½ years ago, in a biking accident.

"I'm okay I just have no idea how I'm going to tell her"

"She'll be fine, at least she still has you. And you know everyone will be there for you both. Were your family always will be"

The following morning everyone left the house so they could give Happy and Elena some space. Happy had finally managed to tell Elena about her Mom, he told her that her car was hit by a lorry and that she hadn't made it out, but she didn't understand. When Happy told her she had gone away to heaven she just kept saying she would come back.

The fact that their mother wasn't coming back finally hit Elena on the day of the funeral. She hadn't stopped crying most of the day and whenever anyone tried to comfort her she would scream for her brother. That night Elena slept in Happy's bed. And from that day forward the two became inseparable.

Over the years Happy had become more involved in club, and as Elena got older she too embraced the club life as that was really the only life she knew and she loved it. She accepted what her brother did when he wasn't fixing cars knowing that sometimes hard decisions had to be made. Whatever the club did illegally, in some twisted way she knew they were doing it for the greater good. But not everyone saw the club the same way. Most people in Charming loved and respected Samcro, but some people hated everything they stood for, thinking that they were just biker thugs. Some kids liked to point this out to Elena at school.

Elena was 13 when Happy started teaching her to defend herself. One day some 15 year old girl decided to show off in front of her friends and tell Elena what she thought of Samcro, and how she thought that they were bullies and killers. Elena hated anyone talking bad about her family so she tried to hit the girl, but she was to quick and strong and the girl ended up getting the drop on Elena and smacking her sending Elena to tumbling to the floor. Happy was fuming when he picked up Elena and saw the cut on her lip. He dragged her back inside the school, he went straight to the Principles office a gave him a piece of his mind. Once they were back home Happy made sure she was okay and told her that she needed to defend herself, he told her that the next day he was going to teach her how to fight back.

At 16 years old Elena thought that she was more than capable of looking after herself, but Happy disagreed. It seemed the older she got the more protective he got.

"But why do I have to go, it's just one night I'll be fine"

"Elle I'm not budging on this so you might as well save your breath. Your staying at Gemma's"

"But Hap"

"Elle go get your stuff ready we have to leave in 30 minutes"

"Fine" Elena gets up from kitchen table and walks up stairs to her room making sure to slam the door behind her. Happy just shock his head and chuckled to himself.

35 minutes later Elle reappeared downstairs with her bag in hand. "Your late and you've changed" Happy asks noticing her new clothes

Elena new that if they were going to Gemma's then Happy would be meeting Jax there. And although she never mentioned it to another living soul apart from her best friend Rachel, she had a major crush on Jackson Teller, even though he was 7 years older than her. When Happy had delivered the news to her that she would be staying at Gemma's because he had club business to attend to she was wearing sweats pants and smurf t-shirt, there was no way in hell she was going to let Jax see her like that. She changed into a pair of light blue jeans and a yellow strappy top, which completed her tanned skin. She also quickly ran the straighteners over her long brown hair. She put on some lip gloss, not to much though she didn't want Happy to get suspicious.

"Yeah I spilt something on my shirt, so you know new shirt new pants" Elena lied

Elena placed her duffel bag over her shoulder, as she climbed onto the back of Happy's motorcycle. She loved riding with Happy it was like their thing. They always went for rides together if they wanted to clear their heads, most of the time they would end up in some random town, they would normally find some diner to eat at, always joking about the décor and the hicks in the town.

They pull up outside Gemma's House Elena notices that Clay and Jax's bikes were in the drive way. As she takes off her helmet she flattens her hair back down making sure she didn't have helmet hair. As they walk up the drive way they pass a young blonde girl, she was looking over her shoulder waving to someone in the door way she looked like the cat who got them cream. As they got closer Elena realised that it was Jax standing in the doorway.

"Jesus Jax another one"

"Yeah her name was Haley or Hallie something like that not sure, all I know she was pretty good in the sack"

"Hey man don't talk like that in front of my sister" Happy pushes Jax jokingly. Jax attention now falls onto Elena who was standing behind Happy.

"Sorry sweetheart, you know your my favourite girl right" Elena feels herself blush slightly and quickly bows her head.

"Don't believe a word he says Elle, he's a dog" Jax laughs as Happy pushes his way past him. Jax grabs Elena's hand as he follows Happy inside.

"Hey baby" Gemma gives Elena a hug

"Hey Gemma" Elena takes her bag off, placing it on the Kitchen counter. Elena turns to face Clay who had just walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Clay"

"Hey" He places a kiss on Elena's cheek "So you boys ready"

"Yeah" Happy and Jax answer in unison.

Clay walks over to Gemma and they share a kiss. Happy Gives Elena a hug before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her forehead.

"I love you" Happy whispers to her

"Love you too" Happy runs his hand over Elena's hair before saying goodbye to Gemma and following Clay outside.

Jax comes over to Elena and places his hand on her waist and kisses her cheek. He walks over to Gemma as gives her a kiss before he disappears outside. Gemma turns back to look at Elena who she notices was blushing. Gemma had come to realise that Elena had a little crush on Jax for a while now she hadn't mentioned it to Happy because she knew he would over react, but she hadn't told Elena that she knew either, she figured it would only make her embarrassed.

"There's some ice cream, in the freezer if you want some"

"Cookie dough flavour" Elena's asks

"Would I get you anything else" Gemma replies knowing that Ben and Jerry's cookie dough was her favourite

"Thanks Gemma" Elena skips towards the freezer.

Gemma grabs Elena's bag, and takes into the spare room that she had already set up for her. She unzips her bag to get out her Pj's when something else caught her eye. Gemma checks the hall way, it was clear. She opens the letter and starts to read it.

"Jesus" Gemma says to herself.

Gemma walks into the front room where Elena was. She was curled up on the sofa watching T.V while munching on the ice cream, and laughing at something on the T.V. Gemma stood there watching her getting lost in her thoughts. Happy had done such a good job in raising her, most people would have gone off the rails living through what Elena had, maybe she might have without Happy being there for her and supporting her. Happy was never one for showing emotion, that was why he had the nickname killer, but when it came to Elena he was different, she managed to break through his cold exterior. He would do anything for that girl, and she would do anything for him that's how they worked. And Gemma knew that was the reason Elena was hiding the letter.

Elena finally realises she was being watched. She smiles at Gemma, but her smile quickly fades when she sees the piece of paper Gemma was holding.

"I think we need to talk Baby" Elena doesn't stay a word. Gemma takes a seat next to her on the sofa, Elena places her bowl of ice cream on the coffee table, before turning to face Gemma.

"This letter is dated the 21st that's over a month ago, why haven't you said anything, the closing date is 3 days away"

"Because it's not important, I'm not going" 

"Baby this is a once in a lifetime opportunity"

"I'm not going Gemma end of" Elena snaps.

She loved Gemma to bits she was always there for her when she needed help with something that Happy wasn't equipped to deal with. Like when she first got her period, and boys. But right now Gemma was over stepping her mark, that letter wasn't her business and it was her choice, and she had already made her mind up.

"It's because you'll have to leave Happy isn't it." 

"Gemma, I've made my mind up, I don't want to talk about it"

"Your Mom..." Gemma didn't get to finish her sentence as Elena jumps up off the sofa, Gemma could see her eyes filling with tears at the mention of her Mom.

"I told you that I'm NOT GOING. And don't talk about my MOM"

Elena runs to the spare room and slams the door shut. She drops onto the bed and sobs into the pillow. Gemma falls back into the sofa, she could hear her crying in the next room, but Gemma knew Elena wouldn't appreciate her coming in and trying to comfort her, the only person who could calm her down was Happy.

Clay and Happy return. Happy always spent the night on the sofa when he returned from club business. He liked being there when Elena woke up in the morning, normally at home she would be the first to wake up and she would always climb into his bed, some times she even spent the night in his bed. She still suffered from nightmares about their Mom and the only place she felt safe was wrapped in Happy's arm.

"Hey Sweetheart what are you still doing up, everything okay" Clays asks walking over to Gemma who was having a cigarette while sitting at the dinner table.

"Yeah, where's Jax" Gemma asks noticing that he wasn't with him

"Where do you think, he's at the bar probably hooking up with another crow eater" Happy answers, Gemma shakes her head

"Gem, he's just doing what most lads do his age" Clay states

"Well I don't like it, he's better than that, using women. Its all that bitches fault that he's acting like this. Tara fucking Knowles"

Tara was Jax's high school sweetheart, Jax loved her to pieces, but she couldn't handle being in Charming or being involved in Samcro so she left to go to Chicago. They were 19 at the time. Jax was heart broken and his way of dealing with his pain was to sleep with every girl he saw.

"Crow eaters aren't like normal women they know what there getting into they know the deal." Happy tries to explain

"Would you like it if some guy treated Elena like that" 

"That ain't ever gonna happen she ain't dating till she's like 40" Clay and Gemma laugh but Happy face stays the same, as the thoughts of some guys hands on his sister made his blood boil. "On that note I think I need a beer"

"So you never answered my question what are you doing up."

"Well I need to talk to Happy" Happy arrives back at the table with 3 beers.

"What is it, is Elle okay."

"She's fine now"

"What do you mean she's fine now" Happy snaps

"I found this" Gemma hands Happy the letter she had found.

"I didn't know about this"

"No she has been hiding because..."

"Because what Gemma" Happy snaps

"Because of you"

Elena was restless, she looks at her cell it was 4 in the morning. She couldn't lie there any more trying to sleep. She decides to get up, she ties her hair into a high ponytail, before slipping out of her room. She sees Happy sleeping on the sofa he looked so peaceful. She takes a seat at the dining table. Her eyes were glued to the sofa in front of her. She looks towards the front door where she heard someone enter, her body tensed wondering who it was she was about to go and wake Happy when Jax appeared in the kitchen, her body relaxes and she goes back to staring at Happy.

"Hey Ellie bean what are you doing up?"

"Well your Mom found something of mine, something I haven't told Happy about, and I'm just sitting here wondering if your Mom told him" 

"Well is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Jax questions as he takes a seat next to Elena.

"Depends on how you look at it I guess" Elena could feel Jax eyes looking at her, encouraging her to continue. Elena looks at him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"I..um... I won a scholarship for a 4 year course in New York at Berkeley College studying Criminal Justice."

"That's fantastic, we need someone to help the club out now and then" Jax jokes

"You don't understand it's an early admittance because I've been excelling in all my classes. Which means if I accept I have to leave in about a week" Elena blinks trying to hold back her tears

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"So I'm guessing the problem is Happy, or more you having to leave him"

"I don't think I can do it, I don't think I can leave him" 

"I understand that." Jax moves closer to Elena "But what do you want"

"What"

"This course do you want to do it"

"Well it is a great opportunity but..."

"But were back to the same point again, leaving Happy"

"Exactly"

"So talk to him, it might give you some perspective. And if you decided you don't want to go then don't"

"Your right"

"Of course I am" Jax and Elena laugh "Come Ellie Bean, you need to go to bed, and I need my beauty sleep" 

"You can say that again" Elena jokes. Jax messes up her hair before throwing his arm around her walking her back to her bedroom.


	2. Farewell

**The Return**

**The Farewell **

"Morning sleepy head"

"Happy!" Elena replies still half asleep, knowing the raspy voice anywhere, it was the same tone as hears, which meant it could only be Happy. "What time is it?"

"7 am"

"You do realise it's a Saturday right?" She sits up in her bed rubbing her eyes.

"I know"

"Sooooo, is there a reason you're waking me up this early?"

"Get dressed where going for a ride." Happy places a kiss on her head before existing her room.

"_Yeah Gemma defiantly told him about the letter" _Elena thought to herself as she dragged herself out of her bed towards the bathroom.

35 minutes later Elena was finally ready. She was existing her room when she walked straight in to a solid body. She looks up to see Jax standing in front of her.

"Sorry"

"It's okay. Your up early?"

"Yeah me and Hap are going for a drive"

"Oh so I take it my Mom told him"

"Looks that way" Jax rubs her arm.

"You'll be fine this is Happy remember, nothing you could do or say would upset him, he'll just want to do whatever makes you happy"

"Thanks Jax" Jax pulls her into a hug, Elena responds by wrapping her hands around his waist. "_God he smells good"_ She thought to herself.

Happy had been driving for about an hour and half before he finally pulls up along side a park area. They both climb off the bike, Happy ushers Elena to take a seat on the picnic bench in front of them. Elena looks around the view was breath taking, but the idyllic scene wasn't enough to calm her nerves.

"You don't have to be nervous Elle"

"Don't I?" Elena replies avoiding his eye contact.

"Gemma told me about the letter"

"I gathered as much"

"So"

"So what?" Elena snapped finally looking at Happy, his heart broke when he saw a tear fall.

"So, this is a great opportunity Elle, why are you hiding it?" Elena doesn't answer she just wipes away her tears

"Gemma said you hid the letter because of me is that true?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to leave you. I can't" Elena starts to cry harder. Happy moves from the opposite side of the table to his her side, he pulls her head into her chest

"This is silly, who said you have to leave me?"

"It's in New York Hap, of course it means I'm going to have to leave you"

"No it doesn't. There's a SOA Charter not far from this College, I'll get Clay to transfer me" Elena pulls away from his chest to look at him.

"You would do that for me, leave Charming?"

"I would do anything for you Baby, you should know that by now." He kisses her forehead "Plus you worked hard to get there and after everything you have been through you deserve something good in your life"

"I Love you so much" Elena wraps her arms around him tightly

"I Love you too Elle" They hold on to each other for a little while longer, neither one wanting to break away. "So how about we go and see what kind of Diner this place has"

"Sounds perfect".

It was the night before Elena had to leave for Sanford. Happy had already gone ahead 4 days ago, as he was driving plus he wanted to set up the flat that he and Elena would be staying, so Elena had been staying at Gemma's house. This was the longest time Happy and Elena had been apart and they were both hating it. Elena was constantly calling him as he was her. She was so glad that he was able to transfer because she didn't know if she could cope without him.

Gemma had insisted on throwing a farewell dinner for her. Gemma made one of her famous roasts, she had invited all the guys and, she even invited Elena's neighbour Rachel, she was 2 years older than Elena but the two clicked as soon as they met and had been best friends ever since. Rachel came round early. They had tried offering to help with dinner but Gemma insisted that she was fine and they should just enjoy their last night together.

Elena put on some music as Rachel flopped onto Elena's bed. Elena grabbed a handful on nail varnishes out her bag.

"So what colour do you want?" Elena asked.

"I think I'll go for Cherry"

"Good choice, and I think I'll go for Navy Blue" Elena starts painting Rachel's nails first.

"I still can't believe your leaving"

"I Know me neither. I'm glad Hap's coming though or else I don't think I'd be going"

"Yeah that's soooooooooo sweet of him. Just dropping everything like that so you stay together. Your so lucky to have him."

"I Know"

"Lets stop talking about this it's to depressing." Rachel waves her free hand in front of face as she starts welling up at the thought of her best friend leaving.

"Okay so what do you want to talk about"

"How about you living with Jax Teller for the past 4 days, have you seen him in the shower yet?" Rachel laughs as Elena playfully hits her.

"God Rachel your soooo rude always thinking about one thing"

"So have you?" Elena nods her head, causing Rachel to let out a girlie scream.

"AND?"

"And what?" Elena replies coyly, knowing full well what Rachel wanted to know.

"And was it like you imagined?"

"His has the worlds most perfect ..." Elena doesn't get to finish her sentence as Jax walks into the room, not bothering to even knock, both girls blushed

"You girls okay in here, I thought I heard a scream" Jax asks suspiciously

"You ever heard of knocking, one of us could have been indecent" Elena replies sarcastically. "And yes were fine"

"Hey Rach...Sorry next time I'll knock. Mom said dinner will be ready in 10" Jax walks back to the door

"God he's hot"

"Yeap" Elena responds popping her 'p'

Everyone was full after Gemma's feast, but when she placed her famous home made Chocolate cake in the middle of the table no one could resist having some. Gemma of course gave Elena the biggest piece.

By about 9 o'clock everyone started to leave. Bobby, Piney, Kyle, Chibs, Opie and even Tig all gave her a massive hug and a kiss before they left. She was really going to miss them guys. Clay left with the guys telling Elena he would see her in the morning to take her to the airport. Elena and Rachel say their goodbyes and vow to call each other every day, they share one massive hug before Gemma took her home.

Elena watched them leave from the doorway. Once Gemma's car was out of sight she stepped back into the house and closed the door. She notices that Jax was putting on his jacket.

"You leaving?" Elena asks

"Yeah I've got a hot date" Jax responds with a huge grin on his face

"You do realise that your not suppose to leave me by myself"

"Yes, but Rachel only lives 10 minutes up the street so Mom will be back just as I leave"

"Your Mom's going to Luann's after she drops of Rach." Jax looks at her shocked.

"You're shitting me?"

"Nope...looks like your going to have to cancel your hot date"

"Yeah looks that way..." Jax pulls out his cell.

Elena excuses herself, and heads to her bedroom giving Jax some space on the phone. She puts on her music and flops onto her bed, she was exhausted. 5 minutes later Jax knocks on her door and enters.

"See I knocked this time"

"Yes well done, but usually you wait for the person to say come in"

"Maybe one day I'll get the hang of this"

"Maybe, what's behind your back" Elena asks noticing Jax was standing with his hands behind his back.

"Well I'll tell you, but you have to promise you want tell anyone especially Happy"

"Okay" Elena agrees cautiously

Jax sits on her bed and puts 2 bottles of lager, a bottle of vodka and two glasses on her bed. Elena looks at the bottles that were now resting on her bed. She looks up at Jax and smiles coyly.

"What this for?"

"Well Ellie Bean, now I didn't go to College myself, but I do now that it involves a lot of drinking." He points his index finger at her "Which by the way I'm not encouraging you to do."

"So why are the bottles here?"

"I figured that Happy has never let you drink before" Elena shakes her head "So I didn't want it to be a strange feeling for you, so..."

"So this is a kind of practice run for College"

"Got it in one. I want you learn to respect alcohol and not abuse it"

"OK so what do we do first?"

About 40 minutes later and three bottles of lager, Elena for the first time in her life was drunk, and she had to admit she liked the feeling. Jax couldn't contain his laughter as Elena was dancing around her room to her favourite, but Jax also noticed how the past 5 songs had been her favourite.

"Okay Ellie Bean, want to try a shot" Elena clapped her hands excitedly Jax took that as a yes. He pours her a shot and Elena downs it in one before jumping around on the spot.

"at's disgu...sting" Elena states wiping her mouth, and falling onto the bed, she bangs her head on the wall "ouch"

"You okay?" Jax asks why laughing his head off

"Don augh me" Elena mumbled

"Sorry, I think you've had enough now"

"One...m...ore.,"

"I don't know"

"Pllllleeeeeaaaaaassseeeee" Elena begs giving him her best puppy dogs eyes

"How could I resist that face" Jax pours her and himself one more shot.

"Sleepy"

"What your sleepy?" Elena nods her head like a little child. Jax clears the bottles off her bed "Get dressed for bed then" Jax orders as he leaves the room taking the empty bottles into the kitchen.

When he returns to her room he laughs to himself. She was sprawled across her bed, she had managed to get her pajama top on but by the looks of her she had given up on the bottoms as she was still wearing her jeans. Jax walks over to and pulls the covers over her tucking her in. He kisses her forehead, as he leaves her room he turns off the music and the lights, leaving her in her blissful state.

The next morning Jax and Gemma were in the kitchen having breakfast, Gemma looked at her watch realising that Elena should probably get up or they would be running late. Jax insists that he would wake her, Gemma looks at him suspiciously before finally agreeing. Jax knocks lightly on her door he waits for a response but doesn't get one so he knocks again.

"Come in" Jax enters as he does he was shocked to see that Elena was already dressed. "See you finally have the knocking thing down"

"Yeah just as I get used to having a little sister around she's going to leave me"

"Don't say that you'll make me cry" Jax falls onto her bed as he watches her do her hair in the mirror

"So I have to say I'm surprised to see you up and dressed"

"Well the hangover that you talked about kicked in around 6 this morning. So couldn't really sleep so decided to get up, shower and change hoping I would feel better"

"And do you?"

"No" They both laugh. "But thank you for last night I really enjoyed, best farewell ever. Oh and your practice method work I defiantly wont be abusing alcohol especially if I feel like this in the morning."

"Good glad it worked, but remember don't ever mention it to Happy because he will kill me if he knew I got his baby sister drunk"

"Promise it's in the volt." They both look at the door when they hear someone knocking, Clay was standing in the doorway.

"You ready sweetheart, it's time to leave"

Everything was going great, Elena was enjoying College life and Happy had settled into his new club. Although Elena was allocated a dorm room, she didn't stay there, she slept in the flat with Happy, in fact when Elena wasn't in class or studying she was spending all her free time with Happy. Although she got on well with the new SOA members, they weren't a patch on her boys back home, so most of the time it was just her and Happy. It didn't bother Happy that Elena was occupying all his free time because when he agreed to letting her go to college he didn't think about all the older college boys. Happy was on full alert he knew that his sister was beautiful and he knew that college boys would take advantage of her innocence he was not going to let that happen.

18 months later Happy got a call that changed everything. Clay called him and informed him that Kyle had ratted on Opie and that Opie was now inside. He told Happy that he knew he was asking a lot but he needed him back in Charming. Happy had no choice but to agree. He told Clay he would need a few days to sort things out, Clay agreed. Happy broke the news to Elena that night she didn't take it well not that he expected her to. Elena begged Happy to take her with him, that she didn't want to stay in New York and she hated college anyway. Happy put his foot down and told her she was staying. He could see that she was enjoying her life in New York and that the only reason she told him that she hated it is because she loved him and couldn't be without him.

After about an hour of continuous battling against each other, they both finally ran out of energy. They were sitting on the sofa, Elena was curled up against him. Happy told her calmly that he wasn't going to let her give this up for him, and as much as it would kill him to leave her here alone it was something that he had to do. Elena slowly started to come round to the idea. She realised that he was leaving her to go and help their family, just like he had done for her when he left Samcro. She knew she had to stop being so selfish, he wasn't leaving her because he wanted to he was leaving because he had to.

For the first 6 months everything was going well. Elena had settled into her new dorm room and her and Happy got into a routine of calling each other, they were up to like 6 times a day. But as they months dragged on things started to change, Happy was become more engrossed in club life, which meant their phone calls got less and less, and when they did manage to catch one another the calls were short. The visits had also dwindled down to a few times a year rather than every other weekend. Although Happy had asked the Sons from the New York Charter to keep an eye on her it wasn't the same, they weren't Happy. Elena hated that her relationship with her brother was suffering, but when she did talk to him she didn't air her concerns as she didn't want to make him feel guilty, he was trying to do the best by everyone. But the one thing she did hate was that this growing distance in their relationship meant that for the first time in her life she was keeping secrets from Happy.


	3. Four Years Later

**The Return**

**4 Years Later **

_Happy is now 31, Elena is 20 and Jax is 27._

Elena pulls into Teller/Morrow in her baby blue 1979 Beetle convertible. It was her pride and joy. Once she had parked up she steps of her car, quickly gaining the attention of every man that was in the workshop.

Elena was wearing a pair of gold aviator sunglasses, a pair of light Denim short shorts and a long sleeved red flannel checked shirt, that was buttoned just in the middle, revealing some cleavage but not too much so that she looked sluty. To finish her outfit she was wearing brown cowboy boots. Her hair which she had now had cut to just below her shoulders, was tied in a messy ponytail, leaving her side bangs falling onto her face. She had also got a couple of tattoos. She had her mothers name Evie tattooed on her wrist in script writing and she has a small star on the back of her neck.

Elena leans over to the passenger seat to grab her bag. As she did that she was unaware that everyone in the workshop was now staring at her ass. Elena starts to make her way over to them. They all watch this stranger approach them all making suggestive comments about her. As she walked closer Elena instantly recognised Tig and Chibs but they were with a younger guy who she didn't know. Elena approaches Tig first as he was closet to her.

"Hey there Sweet thing, now what can I do for you?" Tig asks. Elena stood there for a second

"_Was Tig just flirting with me" _She thought to herself, she shook off the horrible feeling that had overcome her Tig was like an Uncle. Him flirting with her was wrong on so many levels.

"Well, I'm looking for Happy?" Elena asked, Tig enjoyed the tone of her sexy husky voice.

"And you would be" Tig asks still being cautious of not giving away too much information about a fellow brother, even to a girl as smoking as she was.

"You don't remember me do you?"

"Trust me sweet thing if we'd met, I'm sure I'd remember"

Elena takes off her sunglasses, and stares at Tig waiting for the penny to drop, but in true Tig style he wasn't getting it. But the penny had obviously dropped with Chibs.

"Jesus Christ love, is that really you?" Tig was looking back at Chibs still not getting it

"Yeah, it's really me" Chibs pushes past Tig a grabs Elena into a hug lifting her up and spinning her around, Elena let out a girlie scream. Tig looks back at Half Sack who looked just as confused as he was.

"Would someone mind filling me in here?" Tig asks. Chibs finally puts Elena back on the ground.

"Typical Tigger always slow on the uptake" It was like getting hit by lighting suddenly Tig knew exactly who she was there was only one person who ever called him Tigger.

"_OH god I just flirted with Happy's baby sister he is going to kill me" _Tig thought to himself

"Elena Baby" He gives her a big hug and whispers in her ear "Sorry about the sweet thing comment, lets not tell Happy"

"You've got it" Elena responded breaking away from their hug. She could the young man hovering behind them. "So you must be the new prospect"

"Yeah" Half sack responds blushing slightly.

"Don't worry about him love." Chibs states regaining Elena's attention. "Happy said you weren't due back for another 6 months."

"Well.. I...um..." Elena was grateful to get interrupted.

"Tig.." Gemma freezes as she sees a stranger in the workshop. Elena could feel Gemma's eyes on her back. She turns around to face her.

"Hey Gemma" Gemma rushes over to her pulling her into a hug that almost squeezed the life out of Elena.

"Gemma...can't...breathe" Gemma releases her grip and cups her face in her hands.

"Sorry Baby its just so good to see you"

"You to" Gemma turns to face the guys

"Right boys pack up for the night, and come to the clubhouse for a drink we have to celebrate my baby coming home"

Gemma wraps her arm around Elena's shoulders while Elena places her arm around Gemma's waist, they both head towards the clubhouse.

"You look skinny, you been eating properly?" Gemma questions

"Yes Gemma 3 meals a day like you told me"

"Hmm... Well we need to put some meat on these bones of yours"

"You know one of your famous chocolate cakes might do the trick." 

"I'll see what I can do"

They both walk into the clubhouse Clay, Piney and another guy Elena didn't know were sitting on the sofa's, they all turn to look at the door when they hear people entering.

"I'll be dammed" Clay states getting to his feet and walking over to Elena and Gemma. He gives Elena a massive hug.

"Hey Clay" Parting from the hug Clay keeps hold of her arms looking her up and down

"God look how grown up you are, your so beautiful" Clay kisses her forehead. Elena looks over Clays shoulder to see Piney, Clay moves to the side letting Piney through.

"Hey sweetheart" He gives a hug. Elena goes onto her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"How's Opie holding up?"

"He's ok" Piney whispers back.

"I never did trust Kyle" When they part from the hug Piney rubs her cheek and smiles affectionately at her.

While this was all going on Juice was watching completely lost, when Tig, Chibs and Half Sack walk in, Juice calls Tig over to him hoping he could explain. Chibs follows Tig over to the sofa both taking a seat.

"Hey Tig. Who's the hot piec..."

"If I were you Lad I wouldn't finish that sentence" Chibs states, gaining Juice's attention

"Yeah and what ever you are thinking about her or what you would like to do with her, I'd stop" Tig adds

"What, why?" Juice asks confused, his eyes flitting from Chibs to Tig

"She's Happy's sister" Chibs states patting Juice on his shoulder before walking over to Elena.

"Yeah, so unless you want to be the reason Happy has to get another smiley tattoo I'd steer clear" Tig adds before following Chibs

Gemma and Elena were sitting on the bar stools while the rest of the guys circle around them everyone was laughing and joking. Elena enjoyed being back with her family she was glad she decided to come home, even the new guys were ok. All the chatter stops when Happy enters the bar followed by Bobby, Happy notices that everyone was staring at him.

"What?" Happy snaps

"We have something for you" Clay answers with a smile on his face. Clay grabs Elena's hand and pulls her off her chair and into the view of Happy.

"Hey"

A grin that reached form ear to ear appeared on Happy's face at the sight of his baby sister. He rushes over to her a pulls her into a hug grabbing on to her tightly. Elena breathes in deeply taking in his scent.

"_God I missed that smell" _Elena thought to herself she could feel the tears filling her eyes.

"God I missed you" Happy whispered to her "I am never letting you out might sight again..."

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere" Elena responded. Happy could tell she sounded upset. He pulls his head away from her, so that he could look at her face.

"I thought you weren't due back for another 6 months?...Hey...hey... What are the tears for Elle?" Happy asks concerned

"I just missed you so much" Happy wipes her tears with his thumb

"Your such a girl." They both laughed. Before Elena pulls him back in for another hug.

"Why don't you take her home" Clay suggests figuring that the two of them had a lot to catch up on.

"But, I gott..."

"Bobby can fill me in, take her home"

"Ok, thanks Clay" Happy and Clay share a manly hug.

Happy and Elena say their goodbyes to everyone before heading outside. Happy gives her his helmet.

"I don't need it"

"Your not getting on my bike without it" Happy states pointing his index finger at her.

"Yeah I know that but the reason I don't need it, is that I have my car" Elena explains pointing to her baby blue beetle.

"Wait you drove here?" He snaps not happy with that little fact.

"Yeah" 

"That's like a 4 day drive"

"3 and ½ actually"

"Is everything okay?"

"Fine I just didn't want to leave my car" Happy nods his head before climbing onto his bike. He couldn't put his finger on it but something wasn't right

About half an hour after Happy and Elena had left Clay calls church so they could discuss the days events. Jax enters the room a couple of minutes late, he makes his apologises to Clay before taking his seat. Once they finish talking business everyone starts to leave before Clay orders them back.

"Gemma's throwing a welcome home party tomorrow night for Elena, so I want you all to attend" Jax full attention was now on Clay

"What, Elena's coming back?" He asks

"No, she's already back Jackie boy" Chibs states "Of course will all be here for the party"

"Where is she? How is she?"

"She's with Happy, and she's fine she looks good" Clay replies to Jax's question

"She defiantly looks good" Juice states with a grin on his face, he suddenly notices that all eyes were on him "Did I say that out aloud"

"Dam it Juice, please just keep comments like that to yourself, I really can't handle an in house killing."

"Sorry Clay" They all filter out the room. Gemma notices that Jax had a massive grin on his face.

"What you smiling about Baby?"

"Clay told me Elena's home"

"She sure is" Gemma confirms linking her arms through Jax's

When they arrived home Happy helped Elena with her belongings, they placed her bags in her old room. Happy hadn't changed a thing in her room it was like she had never left, she kind of liked it, it made her feel safe.

"You hungry?"

"I could eat" 

"Good you look skinny" Elena laughs "What?" 

"Gemma said the same"

"Pizza good?" Elena nods "Right I'll order one"

"No Ol..."

"No Olives don't worry I haven't forgot" 

"Okay I'm just going to grab a shower and get changed"

Happy goes upstairs to call Elena for dinner, but when he entered her room she wasn't there so he goes to check the bathroom, but he hears a noise come from his bedroom. He makes his way over and that's when he sees Elena flat out in his bed, he noticed that she was wearing one of his hooded jumpers. He couldn't help but smile to himself, he had missed having her around, now she was back he didn't think he would ever let her out of his life again.


	4. Secrets

**The Return**

**Secrets From Happy**

_Elena's POV_

_Secret 1 Dad._

It had been about 4 months since Happy left, and I was missing him terribly. Even though he promised me that things wouldn't change, I could tell they already were. I was in the shower when I heard my cell ringing, I tried to answer it but by the time I got out the shower it had stopped. I looked at the caller ID but I didn't recognise the number, so I just left it figuring if it was important they would ring back, plus I was already running late for my lecture.

Later on that evening I was doing some course work when my cell rang, I answered it without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello" No one answered so I tried again "Hello"

"Hello" I didn't recognise the voice

"Who's this?" I snapped

"Is this Elena?"

"Who wants to know" I asked, I knew I was being rude but I couldn't help myself.

"Your Father" I was shocked into silence. "Elena are..."

I didn't let him finish because I hung up the phone so many questions were running through my mind. As far as I was concerned I didn't have a Father.

Over the next few days he, my so called father had tried to contact me but I never answered, I couldn't face it. He chose not to be in my life and now I'm choosing not to be in his.

_Secret 2 Losing My Virginity_

Today was my 18th birthday, but I am saving my celebrations for the weekend. Happy was coming to see me and I couldn't wait, we hadn't seen each other for about 3 months. I had planned the whole weekend, I had found the perfect 50 style diner not to far from my campus, I just knew he would love it. He had promised me that he would also take me to get my Mom's name tattooed on my wrist, it was something I had wanted for years and finally he had agreed.

I went to my Law lectures in good spirits, I was explaining to my friend Julie that I was saving my celebrations till the weekend, but she was having non of it, she was insisting that we celebrated tonight.

"Come on Elena your only 18 once"

"I Know but I really don't want to be hungover when my brother comes tomorrow"

"You don't have to get drunk, but you really need to let your hair down...Plus I know for a fact that a certain Mr Smith is going" I could feel my self blush.

Greg Smith was a lad in our Law class and I had a major crush on him. He was a year older than me, he was about 5'9 and he had dark brown hair, he was the captain of the rugby team so he was very well built for a lad of his age.

We had spoken a few times in class, and once my lecturer put us together to work on a project, them 3 days were the best, he was lovely and Julie was insistent that he had a crush on me too, but I wasn't sure he was so gorgeous and I was, well I was just me.

"Okay I'll come but I'm not drinking" Julie let out a girlie scream clapping her hands.

"Miss Roberts is there something you would like to share with the class"

"No sir" We both giggled.

I looked at the clock it was 8pm and I had 20 minutes left to get ready and for once in my life I was on time. I was finishing off straightening my hair. I'd decided to wear a short denim skirt, with a long sleeved khaki top, which was cut in a low V, I put on my 4 inch cream wedges. I always liked wearing heels when I was out, plus with only being 5'3 I could use the extra inches. I take a look at my self in my long length mirror, I had to admit these were the times I didn't miss Happy because I know he would make some comment about my skirt being to short, or my top being cut to low.

I grabbed my bag and was just about to leave to go and meet Julie when I saw something being pushed under my door. I walked over and picked the letter. The envelope had my name on it but nothing else. I quickly opened it, and I couldn't believe what I reading.

_Dear Elena, _

_This is probably the hardest letter I've ever written. I'm not even sure where I should start. I'm not very good at this sort of thing, but I do know that I want to apologise for leaving you. I know it's a big ask but I would love it if we could meet and talk._

_Love your Father_

I looked at the details he left before running towards my door. I check the hallway it was empty, I slammed the door shut, my hands were shaking. I couldn't deal with it so I shoved the letter in trash hoping I could forget.

"Your late" Julie kindly reminded me

"Sorry"

"You okay?"

"Yeah" I lied

We entered into the house where the party was being held, I walked straight towards the big bowl of punch and poured myself a large glass.

"I thought you weren't drinking?" Julie stated

"A girl can change her mind can't she" I responded

I could see Julie looking at me I knew she could tell something was bothering me, but thankfully her attention was diverted off me when she sees Greg and his best mate James walk in, Julie had a major crush on James.

It was official I was wasted, I lost count of how many drinks I'd had after the 5th one. But it was doing the trick my mind was not on my father it was on the two gorgeous men standing in front me. Me, Julie, Greg and James were having a laugh all of us quite drunk. Julie was trying to get James to dance but he was having none of it saying he was a shocking dancer, even her pouting didn't change his mind, Greg did the gentleman thing and offered his services. I watched as Julie basically dragged Greg onto the dance floor.

Julie and Greg had been dancing for ages, well I had managed to have another 3 drinks anyway. Me and Jamie were talking but I could barely hear what he was saying. He obviously was getting annoyed of repeating himself as he grabbed my hand and took me to one of the bedrooms downstairs.

We were sitting on the bed when I fell backwards as I looked up at the ceiling the room started spinning.

"Oh god" I whispered

"What is it" James inquires as he leans on his elbow next to me.

"The room...it's...spinning"

"I have a remedy for that, you want to try it" 

"Okay" He leans over me placing his hand on my waist, he caught my lips with his, kissing me softly

"Is it working"

I nodded my head, he repeated the action but this time it was more intense. His hands were wandering over my body as mine were on his. Minutes later we were taking each others clothes off. Everything was moving quickly and we were tangled in each other.

We both lay there, I could believe what I had just done, I had just lost my virginity to they guy who my best had a major crush on, what was I thinking. It quickly occurred to me that was the problem I hadn't been thinking. I lay with all these thoughts running through my head when suddenly I felt the body move next to me.

James climbed out of bed, he started gathering his clothes that were scattered around the room. He had just got his jeans on when Julie entered the room. I saw her eyes move from me to James and then back at me. It didn't take a genius to figure out what we had done, I saw the tears forming in her eyes, I wanted to slap myself for what I had done how could I betray her like that.

I tried to put on my best game face when Happy arrived. We decided to stay at the clubhouse for the weekend which I did not object to, as I really didn't want to stay on campus.

Happy could tell something was wrong with me, I could hear the worry in his voice. I knew I had to tell him something because Happy is just as stubborn as I am, he wouldn't leave me alone unless I gave him something. I explained that me and Julie had fallen out, but I didn't dare mention the reason why. There was no way I was going to tell him that I got wasted and lost my virginity to a guy who my best friend had a major crush on, oh and the reason why I was getting drunk was because our dad had written me a letter, yeah no way at all I was going to tell him that he would probably have a heart attack.

_Secret 3: The attack_

20 years old and some things never change. I still had some of the same classes with Julie, and 2 years on she still wouldn't talk to me. But then again I really didn't want to talk to her. When I returned to college after Happy's visit, everyone knew about what had happened at the party thanks to Julie, I suppose I couldn't blame her. However when she cornered me in the cafeteria I'd had enough. She was shouting at me and calling me a whore and a slag. I was about to argue back, but I didn't have to. This girl came out of nowhere and started defending me, she was about a year older. Julie backed of straight away. And ever since that day Sammy and I became best friends.

About 4 months ago Sammy got a new boyfriend Dean, he was 25 and worked in the student bar. He was such a laugh and was not once jealous of mine and Sammy friendship. Most nights we would go to the bar, and wait for him to get off work. He would always put a sneaky shot of vodka into my lemonade, it was nice having him around he was like a surrogate big brother, and with my actual big brother not around it felt nice.

One night, I got a phone call from Happy he was once again cancelling a visit, although him cancelling had become like a regular thing, it didn't get any easier. But this time was worse it was the anniversary of our Mom's death and we had never been apart on that day.

The more I thought about Happy bailing on me the more upset I got. I headed to Sammy's dorm to get some sympathy, Dean answers the door.

"Hey Dean is Sammy here?"

"No she's out"

"Oh it's okay I'll catch her tomorrow" I turned to walk away when I felt him grab my arm. He turned me back to face him.

"You've been crying what's wrong?"

For some reason I just started crying, I couldn't stop myself. He pulls me into a hug and takes me inside. We sat and talked for ages, I told him all about my Mom and Happy cancelling on me, for some reason it was so easy to talk to him. I looked at my watch and realised that it was past midnight. We had been talking for over 4 hours.

"I better be going" I said getting of the bed.

"Do you want me to walk you back?"

"No I'll be fine"

He walked me to the door I gave him a hug and thanked him for listening to my problems, as I pulled away from the hug Dean did the unthinkable, he bent down and kissed me. I pushed him away and ran out the door before he could say anything.

The next couple of days I had avoided Sammy, although I did nothing wrong I couldn't help but feel guilty. I was finishing up some coursework when someone was banging on my door. When I answered Sammy was outside she was crying her eyes out. After I managed to settle her down, she was finally able to tell me what was wrong, Dean had dumped her and she had no idea why.

After then things started to get weird. Everywhere I seemed to go I would always bump into Dean sometimes he would act like he hadn't seen me, other times he would come and talk to me telling me how much he wanted to be with me. I also got flowers and chocolates delivered to my dorm, although the cards were never signed I knew they were from Dean, I was starting to get really freaked out by this guy but I was alone I had no one to help me no one to protect me.

One night he came to my dorm room, when I answered the door I could tell he had been drinking, I tried to stop him from entering but he over powered me forcing his way inside slamming the door shut behind him.

"What do you want Dean?"

"You, your what I want"

"You have to leave" I snapped.

I pushed him back towards the door, but he pushed me back hard. I fell into my desk my ribs taking the full impact. I dropped to the floor in pain. He came over to me and knelt by my side.

"I'm so so so sorry, I never meant..." 

"GET AWAY FROM ME" I shouted, he started running his hand over my hair.

"You don't mean that, you love me like I love you, were meant to be together"

He placed a kiss on my lips I tried to turn my head away but he placed his had on my face stopping me from moving. The next thing I knew he was kissing my neck, I was shouting at him to stop but he wasn't taking no notice. He grabbed my wrists in his hands pinning them to the ground. I was trying as hard as I could to get away from him but he was too strong. I could feel my tears falling. I knew what was going to happen and there seemed like there was no way of getting free from him.

He took both my wrists in his one hand still keeping them pinned to the ground. His other had roamed over my body, he ripped my shirt open and rubbed his hands over me breasts, his touch making me feel sick. His hand then found his way underneath my skirt, at that point I was pleading for him to stop but he just kept telling me that we were meant to be together and that this was meant to happen. He tore off my underwear before his hand moved back to his own jeans. I felt him unbutton them before pulling them down. I felt him force his way inside me, I closed my eyes trying to bury myself inside, trying to distant myself from my own body that was being violated. I stopped screaming but the tears were still falling. When he had finished he fell onto me, I just lay there unable to move but not just because of his weight because my body was numb.

Dean rolled off me, finally releasing my wrists from his grasp. I sat up instantly wrapping my arms around myself. Dean got to his feet and readjusted himself. He bent down in front of me and kissed me on the lips as he left the room he told me he loved me and he was glad that we were finally together.

I sat there for ages unable to move when I finally managed to get up my whole body was hurting. I climbed into the shower trying frantically to wash him off me, but it didn't work I could still feel him. I fought back the tears I wasn't going to cry any more tears over him. Once I got out of the shower I entered my bedroom, I instantly felt sick. I knew I couldn't stay here any more I needed to go somewhere I would be safe, I had to go home.


	5. Catching Up With Happy

**The Return**

**Catching up with Happy**

Elena had spent most of the next day sleeping, she was exhausted, she had been awake for almost 4 days straight. She was too afraid to sleep to afraid of what she might dream. But being home being close to Happy sent a soothing feeling through her body and finally she felt safe enough to close her eyes.

Happy had stayed with his sister, he wanted to be there when she woke up, he wasn't sure why but he had an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something had shifted in Elena, something had changed, but he couldn't be sure what, all he knew was that he didn't want to leave her alone.

Elena finally started to wake, she slowly opens her eyes allowing them to adjust to light that was filling the room. As she opens her eyes fully she sees Happy lying next to her, his smile filling her heart.

"Afternoon sleepy head."

"What time is it?" Elena asks.

"It's just gone 3, you've been asleep for over 16hours"

"Jesus!" Elena tries to move herself into a seated position, she winces in pain, that her ribs were causing her.

"What's wrong?" Happy asks placing his hand on Elena's arm helping her up

"Just must have slept awkward" She lied avoiding his eye contact

"Right" Happy was unconvinced especially because she wouldn't look at him.

"So the party Gemma is throwing for you at the clubhouse starts at 8 so, I suppose you'll start getting ready at 6.30, because I know how long it takes you." They both laugh "So we have 3½ hours to do whatever you would like. We could go shopping, go for a ride, absolutely anything"

"Actually" Elena started cuddling up to Happy, he places his arm around her "I'm pretty good where I am, spending some one on one time with you"

"So you just want to stay here? In bed all day?"

"Yeap"

"Okay" Happy chuckles to himself, looking at her right now all he could see was a 10 year old Elena.

"There is one thing I want though"

"What's that?" 

"Well I am starving"

"Right" Happy stated climbing off the bed

"Where are you going?" 

"You said your hungry, so I'm going to fix you something, so you just keep your skinny ass there and I'll bring it up"

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs" Happy states without even looking at her, he had heard her sneak down.

"I couldn't help it, the smell coming upstairs was amazing." She leans onto her tip toes to get a look over Happy's shoulder to see what he was cooking.

"Are you making me pancakes?"

"Of course...they still are your favourite aren't they" 

"Absolutely" She places a kiss on his cheek

She walks over to the coffee pot and pours herself a cup before taking a seat at the table, she pulls her knees up and snuggles into the chair. She notices that Happy was watching her with a curious look on his face.

"What?"

"Just can't believe how grown up my baby sister is"

"Well I am 20 now"

"Don't remind"

"Why is Davie feeling a little old?" She questions in a mocking tone.

"Something like that" He replies placing a big plate of pancakes in front of her

"Thanks, god they smell sooooooooooo good" She states getting stuck into them straight away.

They finish their breakfast/dinner in silence, she could feel him looking at her, she knew he was dying to question her, so she decides to beat him to it.

"So how's things been here? How's Ope?"

"He's doing okay, should be out in about a month or two"

"That's good, how's Donna been doing?" Happy laughs

"This is Donna were on about, how do you think she's handling it?" 

"Not good"

Donna was Opie's wife and she hated the idea of him being involved in the club. And with him going away didn't help the clubs cause. Since Opie had been inside she had completely distant herself from Samcro.

Happy lets Elena continue talking and asking questions for about another hour before finally stopping her as he couldn't handle any more small talk.

"So you done?" Happy asks

"Yeah they were fantastic, thanks Hap"

"Thanks but I wasn't talking about the food. I meant are you done dodging the reason why your here?"

"I told you I finished up early, so I came home, it's as simple as that"

"Is it?"

"YES" She shouts

"You forget how well I know you Elena, which means I know when you're hiding something"

"Well maybe you don't now me as well as you think, I mean you haven't exactly been around have you. Unlike you I have changed and grown up" Elena snaps at him quickly putting up her guard.

She gets up from her chair and storms upstairs slamming her bedroom door shut. Happy quickly follows her. He enters her room to find her sitting on her bed.

"Slamming doors, yeah that's real grown up Elena"

She doesn't respond to him and that's when he notices that she was crying. Happy was taken a back, they'd had some major rows in the past, a lot bigger than the one they were having now and she rarely broke down and cried, so he was confused to why she was crying now.

"You're crying, what's..." Happy doesn't get to finish his sentence. She was on her feet pushing him back out of her door.

"Get out David" Happy new she was serious she only ever called him David when she was mad at him.

"I'm not leaving you until you tell me what's upsetting you"

"Believe it or not, I'm used to dealing with things on my own, and this is no different" She goes to close her bedroom door but he wedges his foot against it.

"Yeah well I'm here now so what ever it is it's now our problem, you don't have to deal with it alone." His tone shocked her it wasn't angry or harsh it was soft, she could tell he was really concerned.

"Fine!"

Elena pushes past him and storms to the bathroom slamming the door shut bolting it behind her. Happy bangs his fist against the door demanding her to open it. Elena turns on the shower and sits on the floor with her hands over her ears she was desperately trying to block him out.

Finally the banging on the door stopped, Elena looks at the clock on the wall, it was 6 o'clock. She knew she had to get ready for the party not that she was in any mood for it, but Happy would be even more pissed off with her if she didn't go. She climbs into the shower and hoped the water would wash away her problems. After about 30 minutes in the shower Elena finally stepped out, she wrapped one towel around her body and one around her head. Slowly opening the door, she checks the hallway, thankfully there was no sign of Happy. She runs into her bedroom. As she places on her underwear something catches her eye, moving closer towards her mirror she turns to her side so she could get a better look. There was a massive bruise that started on the side of her ribs and reached around onto her back, it was a dark purplish colour, her attention then turned to her wrists, there were bruised just like her back.

"_yeah defiantly will be wearing long sleeved tops for a while longer" _She thought to herself.

She decides to wear a long slinky V-neck white jumper, it was cut low enough to see the top of her black lacy bra. She put on some dark denim jeans, and her navy blue suede platform shoes. She added a loose curl to her hair. She grabs her bag checking that she had everything she needed before she heads downstairs. As she walks downstairs, everything was in complete darkness.

"Happy..." No answer "Happy"

Still nothing. She checks every room and she was sad there was no sign of him. They had argued many times before but he had never left her before, maybe she had crossed the line, maybe she pushed him to far. He fears were settled when she hears the front door open. Happy walks into the kitchen. They both look at each other, both waiting for one of them to break the silence.

"Where have you been?" 

"Had to drop some things off for Clay" the conversation dies again.

"I'm sorry" They both say in unison, the smile at each other.

"No I'm sorry Hap I was out-of-order, I shouldn't have said what I did."

"You were right, I haven't been around an..." 

"No Hap..." Elena was silenced when Happy takes her face in his hands.

"I have neglected my big brother duties over the past couple of years. And I have to get used to the fact that your not my 16 year old sister any more you've grown into a beautiful woman who is more than capable of looking out for herself." Elena smiles as Happy wipes away a stray tear from her face.

"But I just want you to know that I am here for you, I always will be no matter what the problem is big or small I'll be here. Well that's if you still want your big brother."

"I always want my big brother, you ain't getting rid of me that easily." Happy kisses her forehead.

"Wow! I should argue with you every time we need to be somewhere" 

"What?"

"Well your dressed and ready and we have 20 minutes to spare before we have to be at the clubhouse" Elena punches him in the arm "Ouch" Happy rubs the spot where Elena had just hit him.

"Jerk"

"Come lets go"


	6. Homecoming

**The Return**

**Homecoming Party**

Happy and Elena pull up outside the clubhouse. There were already a few girls gathered outside, Elena didn't recognise any of them but she gathered most were Crow eaters. Happy climbs off the bike and she quickly follows.

"See I told you we would be late." Happy sates noticing the girls gathered outside

"Well it's not my fault" Happy turns to face her and frowns "What, it wasn't"

"Well do I look as if I used the curling iron and forgot to turn them off?"

"Fair point" Elena agrees looking at his shaved head

"Fair point" He mumbles to himself before pulling Elena into him. "So you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

As they approach the girls Elena notices that they were all smiling and eyeing up Happy. She rolls her eyes, she really didn't get the whole Crow eater thing, she didn't understand what the big attraction was about being an old lady.

Elena was brought out of her thoughts when she feels Happy's grip fade away from her, she looks to her side, she watches as Happy mingles himself between the girls leaving her standing on the sidelines. She stands awkwardly on the spot he head left her, not knowing what to do. She looks towards the clubhouse wondering whether or not to go in, but something was holding her back for some reason she couldn't face going in there alone, If she was honest she couldn't face being anywhere alone.

Happy made sure he said hello to all the ladies, they were all laughing and joking, when suddenly he catches a glimpse of Elena. The first thing he noticed was that she looked fragile, and vulnerable. He quickly leaves the centre of the girls and walks over to her, he really wanted to ask her what was wrong, but after the argument they had just had he didn't want to push it.

"Right we heading inside?" He asks grabbing her hand which he could feel shaking slightly.

"Yeah."

Once they were inside everyone cheered and raised their glasses to Elena. She did the rounds making sure to give everyone a hug and a kiss, each one telling her how much they missed her. About an hour later Elena was sitting at a bar with her 4th bottle of beer when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"You want a vodka shot with that?" Elena spins around on the bar stool.

"Jax... I wondered where you were, late as always"

"Well you now me, like to make an entrance" Elena gets of her stool and gives him a hug, he hugs her back tightly.

"Hey Ellie Bean" He whispers in her ear. Finally the two pull away from each other, they both just stand there staring at each other

"_Oh my god is it possible that Jax Teller got hotter?" _She thought to herself

"Wow"

"What?" She questions him

"You look amazing I can't believe how grown up you got. You cut your hair" He states running a strand of her soft brown hair through his fingers. "It looks good on you" Elena feels herself blush.

"Yeah well you don't look so bad yourself, and I see that you have grown your hair and got a beard."

"Yeah all grown up myself as well" He replies placing his hands in his pockets, they both fell into another silence.

"_God I missed that smile" _Jax thought to himself as he stands there watching her smile.

"OH MY GOD" Jax and Elena both turn to face the new voice that had broken their silence.

Elena is taken aback when the girl who had shouted, was now hugging her.

"I can't believe your here you look amazing" The stranger turns back to face Jax, "Doesn't she look beautiful Baby?"

"_Baby she must be Jax's new flavour of the month" _Elena thought to herself.

"She sure does Rach" 

"_Wait did he just say Rach? No way it couldn't be" _She thought

"Rachel?" She questions

"The one and only."

"Oh my god, you look..." 

"Different."

"Well yeah."

When Elena had last seen Rachel she looked like a typical 18 year old, but now, now she looked like a crow eater. Her hair was now fire red instead of brown. She was wearing a leather mini skirt that was just about long enough to cover her ass, she had a very tight black see through lace t-shirt on, which you could clearly see her black bra through. She had a couple of tattoo's on her wrist that Elena couldn't quite make out, she had a rose tattoo on her stomach. Finally she takes her focus off her old friends appearance, and notices that she was cuddled up in Jax's arms.

"So I take it to are an item?" 

"Yeah going on for 11 months now" Rachel answers planting a kiss onto his lips.

"That's great. Jax did I hear you mention something about a vodka shot?" Elena reminds him suddenly really needing that drink. 

Jax orders two shots each for the 3 of them, Elena was about to put the second shot to her month when she hears the familiar raspy tones of her brother.

"Don't even." He states pointing to the shot glass near Elena's mouth

"You're kidding right?"

"Last time I checked your were 20 not 21."

"It's one shot Hap." Jax pleads, Happy shoots him a look warning him to shut up.

"Fine." Elena places the shot onto the bar "But you do realise that most of the girls you've been drooling over and buying drinks for are about my age if not younger...and maybe older." She states looking at the crow eaters Happy had been flirting with.

"Yeah well they ain't my baby sister."

"Come on Hap, it's a party, in fact it's her party so cut her some slack" Rachel stated smiling sweetly at him.

Elena didn't like the way she looking at him, she turns to face Happy and she wasn't impressed by the look he was giving her back either, the expression on his face was a look that was normally reserved for her and her only it was a look like he would do anything she asked.

"Fine sweet, but I'm holding you responsible for her, so don't get her drunk." He kisses Elena on her cheek before walking back over to his fans.

"I love your brother, he's acts so hard but he's just a pussy cat."

Elena downs her shot, she couldn't explain why but Rachel was really starting to piss her off. Elena excuses herself from them, but considering that they had their tongues shoved down each others throats she didn't think they would notice or care, she heads for the bathroom. Happy watches her cross the room towards the bathroom.

"God you sister is..." 

"Juice if you want to make it out of this bar alive tonight I wouldn't finish that sentence." Happy threatens never taking his eyes of Elena.

Elena wasn't sure how much longer she could cope, even though she was in a room surrounded by people, people who she loved she felt completely alone. Walking back into the room she sees all the guys and Gemma gathered around Rachel and Jax. She felt a feeling in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't put her finger on what it was, but she didn't like it. She walks behind them, and manages to sneak out the front without any of them noticing or at least that's what she thought.

Once she was outside she walks past the other party goers and heads towards the workshop. She notices that the office door was open, she lets herself in. Jax made it outside just in time to see Elena disappear into the office, but Jax wasn't the only person to notice her leave.

"Where did she go?" Jax turns to face Happy

"The office. She okay man?"

"I don't know. We had an argument before we came here, but I think there's something more going on something she's not saying"

"You think something happened? You think that's why she's back early?"

"Maybe."

"I'll let you go talk to her bro." Jax turns to head back inside before Happy stops him.

"Jax." 

"Yeah."

"Maybe you could try talking to her. You two have always been close, she might open up to you" 

"You think?"

"It's worth a try."

"Okay."

"Thanks man." 

"No problem. I love that girl as much as you"

"I know"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ #

Jax walks into the office he notices that Elena wasn't there, he looks through the window and he sees her sitting on a barrel with her back to him. He sneaks into the workshop, and walks up behind her barley making a noise. He places his hands on her waist, Elena jumps off the barrel and without thinking lashes out at the stranger landing a solid right hook on their nose.

"Jesus Ellie" Jax snaps stumbling back and holding onto his nose.

"Jax...oh my god I'm so sorry...you okay?" She asks quickly going to him to check he was all right. "Let me have a look, shit your bleeding."

"Well I did just get sucker punched."

"Take a seat" Jax takes a seat on the barrel that Elena had been sitting on.

Elena grabs her bag and pulls out some tissues. She leans in between Jax's legs and starts examining his nose. She places her hands on his face, to get a better look at the cut on the bridge of his nose, she then takes the tissue and starts applying pressure to his wound.

"Ouch."

"Don't be such a baby" Elena joked.

"Well if you weren't so jumpy."

"Well it kind of happens when people sneak up on you."

"Fair point" They both laugh and once again they fall into silence, but both continue to stare at each other. Elena starts to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. She clears her throat as it had suddenly gone very dry.

"I think your done, it's not broken."

She lets her hands fall off his face. She goes to walk over to her bag when Jax grabs hold of her wrist. He sees her flinch at his touch, and let out a sigh of pain. He frowns at her and gets of the barrel. He pulls up her sleeve, Elena didn't know why but she doesn't pull away even though she knew that he would see her bruises. Jax looks down at the black bruise on her wrist, he looks up at her but she was avoiding his gaze. He takes her other wrist and does the same, he saw the second bruise, holding both of her wrists in his hands, he didn't like the look of what he was seeing.

"Elena who did this? Did someone hurt you?" He snaps Elena was still avoiding his gaze. "Elena" this time his voice was softer.

She turns to face him, he could see her eyes glistening in the light she was trying to fight back the tears. He releases one of her wrists and places his hand on her face, she opens her mouth about to tell him everything, but someone interrupts them.

"Everything okay here?" Rachel asks standing in the doorway unnerved by the scene in front of her.

Elena and Jax were both facing Rachel. Elena quickly steps away from him, as he releases her from his grasp she pulls down her sleeves, and grabs her bag, wiping a tear away that had escaped before walking over to Rachel. 

"Yeah everything's fine, I'm just leaving" Elena states as she walks past Rachel and heads outside.

"What's going on Jax?"

"Look if you're thinking what I think you might be thinking your way off base" He states walking over to her

"And what do you think I'm thinking?" She asks looking down at him from the doorway. He places his hands on her waist.

"That me and Ellie were about to do something." 

"And were you?"

"Hap asked me to talk to her, so I did and she just got a bit upset, so I tried comforting her, that's all."

"She okay?"

"She will be" Rachel bends down and kisses him.

"What happened to your nose?"

"Nothing, just walked into a door" Jax kisses her again.

Elena could feel her tears fighting hard to come out, but she couldn't cry not yet. She takes a deep breathe trying to compose herself before she enters the clubhouse. She looks around the room for Happy, it was not a shock to find him with some girl. She walks over, but no one seemed to notice her. She clears her throat letting her presence known. Happy finally turns to face her, his smile quickly fading when he notices the look on her face, she looked upset.

"I want to go home"

"What, why what's a matter?"

"I'm just not feeling well, look you don't have to come I'll get a cab."

"No it's okay I'll come with you." Happy turns back to the girl "Sorry, sweetheart gotta go."

He gets up and follows Elena, who was already heading for the door. As she heads for the door Gemma steps into her path.

"You going somewhere?" Elena looks back at Happy, looking for help.

"She's not feeling well, one to many vodka shots I think." Gemma

Kisses Elena on her cheek

"Okay baby, I'll come and see you tomorrow" Elena smiles and continues walking out.

Once they were back home, Elena still hadn't spoke. She walks straight upstairs to her room, Happy hears her bedroom door close. He hated not knowing what was wrong with her, but he didn't want to keep pushing her because he knew it would only make things worst. He pulls out his cell and calls Jax, Happy thought as he seemed to be the last person to speak to his sister then maybe he might answers, his call went straight to voice mail.

Happy was finally starting to drift off to sleep when he hears his door open, he felt a body enter his bed and snuggle up to him, without saying anything, he wraps his arm his sister pulling her closer to him. Happy finally fell asleep in the comfort of knowing his sister was safe next to him, Elena on the other hand couldn't sleep as memories of her attack filled her dreams.


	7. Girls Day Out

**The Return**

**Girls Day out**

The next morning Happy woke to smell of bacon entering his senses, he walks downstairs into the kitchen, he sees Elena standing next to the stove.

"That smells good."

Elena jumps and quickly turns to face Happy. Her eyes take in his bare chest or rather how many little smiley faces were now tattooed along his rib cage. She knew exactly what they stood for, and for the first time she realised how involved in Samcro her brother really was. Elena her back on him and takes a deep breath to compose herself before carrying on as normal.

"Well figured that I owed you since I cut your night short last night, soooo I've made you egg, bacon, sausage well pretty much everything. So take a seat." Happy does as he was told. She places all the food on the table before she joins him.

"So you okay?"

"Yeah" 

"So what was last night?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well I know that you didn't drink too much, so what made you want to leave?"

Elena didn't have to try and think of a lie, because the house phone started ringing, Elena quickly left the table to answer it. After about 5 minutes Elena returns.

"Who was that?"

"Gemma, wants to take me out for the day."

"You going?" 

"Yeah. I should probably start getting ready" Elena grabs a slice of bacon before leaving the table, and placing a kiss on his head.

He watches her leave, hating the fact that once again she had managed to avoid his questions. He hates the fact that he didn't know what was going on in her life.

"ELLE GEMMA'S HERE" Happy shouts up the stairs.

"OKAY." Elena shouts back. Happy walks back into the kitchen.

"So how is she?" Gemma asks accepting the cigarette Happy was handing her.

"She's good"

"Does she seem a litt..."

"She's fine" Happy snaps. As much as he loved Gemma Elena is his sister which means her problems are for him to deal with and no one else.

"Okay, I take the hint, I'll back off" Both of them turn to face Elena who had now entered the room.

"Hey sweetheart, you look beautiful"

"Hardly" Gemma shakes her head at Elena's modesty. Even thought she was only wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a lose fitting white vest she really did look beautiful.

"You ready?"

"Yeap" Elena grabs her bag and gives Happy a kiss

"I'll call you later, maybe we could do something?" 

"Sure, but I don't actually have a cell at the minute" 

"Why?"

"Um..mine..I kinda broke it, but it's okay I'll try and pick up a pre-pay today"

The real reason she didn't have a phone was because she had thrown it away so that Dean couldn't get hold of her, but she couldn't really tell Happy that so again she lied.

"Pre-pay?" Gemma snaps, Happy turns to look at her. Gemma raises her hands in a surrendering motion "I'll meet you in the car."

"Why do you want to get a pre-pay?" Happy asks seriously

"Well I don't exactly have an income so at least this way I can pay when I can afford it." Elena shrugs

"So is that the only reason?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason" He walks over to her and places his hands on her arms. "So how does this sound. I'll get you a phone put in my name and the bill can come out of my account"

"I can't ask you to do that"

"Your not asking I'm offering"

"Thanks Hap, love you" 

"Yeah me to" They hug each other, she kisses him on the cheek before she leaves the house.

Gemma pulls up outside a small shopping mall just outside of Charming. As they head towards the entrance Elena notices a red head girl standing in front of the doors.

"Is that Rachel?"

"Yeah, I asked her if she fancied joining us, is that okay?"

"Yeah...it's fine" Elena lied plastering on a fake smile as she looks at Gemma.

Elena wasn't fine, she really couldn't deal with Rachel today especially after last night. She didn't know what Jax had said to her after she had left. Elena knew that the scene Rachel had walked in on could have easily misinterpreted as something else.

"Elena" Rachel throws her arms around her catching Elena slightly of guard.

"Hey Rach" She pulls herself free from her grip.

Gemma and Rachel give each other a kiss before the three of them head into the mall. For some reason Elena felt slightly overwhelmed. Gemma and Rachel were getting along so well, and they were talking about things that Elena had no idea about. It became very clear to Elena that a lot of things had changed in 4 years and not just with her.

They were having lunch when Rachel excuses herself from the table. Gemma had noticed Elena hadn't been herself since they entered the mall, she had also noticed that although Rachel had been trying extremely hard with Elena, she was getting nothing back and Gemma didn't like that at least not without knowing why. So she decides to take advantage of Rachel's absence.

"So what's your problem with Rachel?" Gemma asks getting straight to the point as always.

"I don't have one" Elena replies shocked by Gemma's question

"_Have I been that obvious" _Elena thought to herself

"You can't lie to me. I know you have an issue with her. You were fine in the car then when we met Rach you completely changed, you got distant."

"I..didn't I don..."

"Is it because she's dating Jax?"

"What...No" Elena snaps completely caught off guard.

"I know you had a crush on Jax when you left"

"That was a stupid teenage crush, and how did you even know about that?"

"It was pretty obvious"

"Gemma I'm not interested in Jax"

"Good because Rach has been good for him and I don't want anything to ruin that"

"I get that"

"So what is it with you and her?"

"I don't know I mean she's changed, I've changed maybe we just aren't the same people we were before I left"

"Well you could at least try, because Rachel is a permanent fixture around here"

"_Yeah so I'd noticed" _Elena thought to herself.

Rachel appears back at the table. She could sense the tension between Gemma and Elena, Gemma leaves so that she could go and pay the bill, leaving Elena and Rachel together.

"So was everything okay last night?" Rachel asks taking a sip of her drink

"Yeah everything was fine. Why what did Jax say?"

"Nothing, just that you were a bit upset"

"Yeah, just weird being home"

"I know we haven't exactly been the best of friends over the past 4 years but we were best friends once. What I'm trying to say is that I am here if there is something you want to talk about."

Elena just nods at her, before turning her head away, she looks around the restaurant trying to see what was taking Gemma so long and to avoid Rachel's gaze.

"And about me and Jax, is it weird for you?" Elena quickly snaps her head back in Rachel's direction, she frowns at her. "I mean I now that you liked him"

"Yeah exactly Rachel LIKED, past tense." Elena snaps now fully pissed off with her

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you..." Rachel sees Elena rising from her seat "Where are you going?"

"Home I've had just about enough shopping for one day"

Gemma returns to the table and asks Rachel where Elena was. She lies and tells her that she had a phone call and had leave. Gemma knew straight away that this was a lie considering she had told Happy that morning that she didn't have a cell. Gemma was curious as to why Elena had left but more curious why Rachel was covering for her.

Elena was sitting in a cab she managed to get outside of the mall. She was still mad at Rachel and Gemma.

"_God why does everyone think I'm in love with Jackson Teller, I am so not in love with him I had a stupid crush and that was it I was 16. Plus men are the last thing on my mind right now. Who is Rachel anyway, she thinks she knows me, she knows nothing about me. Stupid crow eater." _Elena ranted to herself on the drive back to Charming

Happy pulls into Teller/Morrow, he notices Jax's bike already parked up. Happy looks around and sees Jax with Chibs in the work shop. He makes he way over to them.

"Hey Brother"

"Chibs" Happy turns to face Jax "Can I have a word... What happened to your face?" 

Jax was now sporting a cut on the bridge of his nose and two black eyes.

"Nothing, just hit it on the door" Happy frowns at him not buying it, he knew a door didn't cause that damage.

"So, what can I do for ya?" Happy ushers Jax outside.

"How did you get on with Elle?"

"Oh, um al-right she didn't have a lot to say"

"Well did she anything? Something ain't right with her I'm worried"

"I think she's just finding it difficult to adjust, you know coming back here after 4 years things have probably changed a lot more than she had expected."

"Maybe" Jax could tell Happy was worried

"I'll try and talk to her again, is she home now?"

"Nah, Gemma took her out for the day...Listen thanks for trying anyway man."

They share a manly hug before Happy heads over to the clubhouse. Jax returns back to fixing the car with Chibs.

"Everything okay?" Chibs asks noticing the worrying look on Jax's face.

"Yeah" Jax lied.

Jax hadn't slept much last night, he couldn't stop thinking about Elena and the bruises on her wrists. Someone had hurt her and he wasn't going to stop until he killed the person who was responsible. But he had to be honest with himself that wasn't the only he couldn't stop thinking about Elena, he was taken aback on how grown up she had become, she had taken his breath away.

"_But that was it right the reason she took my breath away was because she had grown up and I haven't seen her 4 years. Yeah that is defiantly it, it has to be she is Happy's baby sister and completely off limits." _Jax thinks to himself as he continues working.


	8. New Friend, New Job

**The Return**

**New Friend New Job**

Elena wasn't ready to go home so she asked to be dropped off in town. As she walks through the quiet streets of Charming, she notices that everything was pretty much the same, it gave her a nice feeling of comfort and security knowing that not everything had changed in her absence. She popped into the store to get herself a bottle of water, as she came out she saw a young man across the street, struggling to get into what looked like a bar. He was carrying a load of boxes that he looked like he was about to drop, she runs over to help him.

"Need some help?"

"Yes please. The keys there in my back pocket could you..."

"Yeah, no problem"

Elena grabs the keys from his back pocket, she felt kind of embarrassed, she had only just met this man and she was all ready feeling him up plus it didn't help that he was quite cute and had an interesting sexy accent that she couldn't quite figure out. As she unlocks the doors she grabs a box off the top pile and follows him inside.

She was shocked when she entered the bar, it was like steeping into Ireland. There was a big Irish flag above the bar, all the chairs were green leather and that's when she realised that he was Irish.

"Where do you what this?"

"Just put it wit the other ones" The man points to the other boxes, before using his cell. "Ahh..you're shitting me..."

"Everything okay?" Elena asks noticing that the man looked very stressed.

"Well if you think being down two members of staff and having no cover is okay then yeah I'm just peachy love" He snaps at her.

Elena turns on her ready to leave, she couldn't believe that she had just helped him and he had spoken to her like that "_What a dick" _She thought to herself.

"Wait..." The man rushes from the bar over to Elena "I'm sorry love you just helped me and I snapped, I'm an Eejit"

Elena laughs at him, he laughs to "I'm Elena"

"Jake Hannigan"

"So I take it this is your bar?" Elena states noticing the Hannigan's sign on the window.

"It was me Da's but he died so now it's mine."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be he was a Jackass."

"Oh...okay."

"So let me get you a Bevvie, to say thank you"

"Bevvie?" Elena questions.

"Drink."

"Oh...um...you don't have to."

"I insist."

Elena follows him over to the bar, she takes a seat on the bar stool. Her eyes wonder over the room, there were lots of photos behind the bar. She notices that bar was slightly wider than most. A couple of the photos looked like there were girls dancing on the bar, she leans a little closer so that she could get a better look. Jake notices this.

"That's Megan, she's one of best girls. One of my best dancers anyway."

"Oh, so you have girls dancing on the bar?" Elena asks as she wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Yeah well, after me Da died business went a little quiet. So I had to come up with a way to bring in the punters, and what better way than hot girls dancing on a bar"

"I'm surprised Charming allows it." Elena knew that Clay and the guys had a big say in what happened in Charming.

"You mean that MC. They were hesitant at first but they came around. Made a deal normal business during the day and then at night..."

"Girls on the bar?"

"Yeap. They don't strip or anything just have a laugh, punters love them."

Jake hands her a small glass that had a small amount of brown liquor inside. Elena takes a sip and as the heat of the drink reaches the back of her throat she starts spluttering, Jake starts to laugh at her.

"What is this stuff?"

"Irish Whiskey, single malt some of me best stuff that"

"It's lovely" Elena rolls her eyes before placing the glass back onto the bar.

"You just looked like you needed a lil of the hard stuff."

"That obvious?"

"A little. So what's your fella done now?"

"Fella" Elena was enjoying his sayings.

"Isn't it always a guy?"

"No not this time. A friend actually or more old best friend taking over my life"

"What?"

"Nothing" Elena really didn't want to talk about Rachel.

"Don't want to talk about it, I get it. So you from round here? Haven't seen you before."

"Yeah I was born and raised in Charming. But I moved away and I've just come back."

"How long were you away for, where did you go?"

"Anyone ever tell you that you ask a lot of questions?" If she had learnt one thing from growing up around the MC, it was never give too much information about yourself.

"Sorry, you just make me a curious that's all" She frowns at him slightly not really knowing how to take that.

"So what are you going to do about your little problem?"

"Close" He laughs " Don't know I'll think of something"

"Well as I seem to be in such a helpful mood today, maybe I could help"

"Really"

"Yeah if you need someone to serve I could do it"

"You've done it before"

"Actually no, but I'm a quick study, a genius in fact"

"Genius hey. So what do you get out of this?" He leans on the bar so he was now in front of her.

"Maybe a job" She asks coyly.

Jake backs away and looks Elena up and down, _"She is certainly is gorgeous which means she would be a nice piece of eye candy behind the bar." _Jake places out his hand.

"Deal, if you do well tonight, the job is yours"

Elena shakes his hand but instead of letting go she keeps hold of it, "Quick question does Rachel James work here?"

"No" Jake scoffs slightly confused by her question.

"Good, oh and by the way I'm not dancing on this bar okay?"

"We'll see" They smile at each other before letting go. "Be here by 8...Oh and wear something sexy" he shouts to her as she leaves the bar. Elena laughs to herself at the last part.

* * *

When Elena gets home, the house was in complete darkness. She heads towards her bedroom, as she opens the door and flicks on the light, she gasps for breath as she saw Happy sitting on her bed.

"Jesus you scared the shit out of me, what are..."

"We need to talk." He snaps.

"Okay, what about?" She walks over to chair in the corner of her room.

"Where have you been?"

Elena was about to open her mouth and speak but Happy cut her off, as he stood to his feet, Elena could tell he was really pissed.

"And don't even think about saying you have been with Gemma because she told me you bolted after lunch"

"Okay, I've been in town"

"What for 4 hours? Charming ain't that big. What have you been doing? And why did you leave Gemma and Rachel?"

"Which question would you like me to ask first?" Elena snaps

"Cut the attitude Elena. Tell me why you bolted" She takes a deep breath wondering weather to lie or tell the truth. Looking into Happy's eyes she decides on the truth, plus she already had to many secrets.

"Because of Rachel"

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because what, you and Rachel are best friends I don't get it."

"Were not best friends any more, things change."

"What is your problem with her?" Elena shrugs her shoulders and looks away from him. Happy kneels before her. "Elle please talk to me"

Elena turns back to look at his pleading face. "I just feel that she's taken over"

"What do you mean?"

"She's become the new me." Elena notices the confused look on Happy's face "I know stupid right." Elena runs her fingers through her hair.

"It's just I see the way everyone acts with her, the way Gemma is with her and the guys, it was how they used to be with me. And they way you act with her..."

"The way I act" He couldn't understand what she was on about.

"Yeah... the...the way you smiled at her at the club the other night, I've only ever seen you smile like that at me. I don't know I just figured that nothing would have changed around here, but I suppose I just have to get my head round the fact that it has and that Rachel is..." Happy cuts her off, taking hold of her hands in his.

"She is **not** the new you. No one could ever replace you, especially with me. Do you understand?" Happy states firmly.

"Yes" Elena pull him in her and hugs him.

"So now you need to tell me where you've been all afternoon." Happy questions as he pulls away from her slightly.

"Oh, well I've been in a bar" Elena sees Happy frown at her "Don't worry I haven't been drinking. I was helping out and I actually got myself a job, well I think, It depends how tonight goes"

"What bar?" Happy raise to his feet, looking down at his sister.

"Hannigan's."

"Hell no, you are not working there." Elena jumps to her feet placing her hands on her hips

"And why not?" Happy raises to his full height as Elena stands up to him.

"Because..."

"Because the girls dance on the bar" She snaps back at him, standing her ground.

"Damm right"

"Well don't worry I've already told Jake that I wont be dancing"

"Yeah well maybe I should make it a little clearer for him" He turns towards her door but she grabs hold of his arm.

"NO! Hap you stay away. This is my first job and I'm not having my bad ass, biker brother coming to work and threatening my new boss"

"Fine, but if he tries forcing you into dancing..."

"I'll tell you and then you can kick his ass, deal?"

"Deal" Elena kisses him on his cheek.

"Good, right I have to go and get ready" She pushes him playfully out of her room.

As she shut the door she couldn't help but smile to herself, as much as she used to argue with him that she didn't need protecting, after the 4 years she'd had she had to admit to herself that she kind of liked having her overprotective brother back.

_**Just want to say thank you for all the reviews they really help. Hope your all enjoying the story.**_

_**Oh think Coyote Ugly and that's the kind of bar Jake runs. **_


	9. First Night

**The Return**

**First Night**

Elena had finally finished getting ready, Jakes directions on uniform weren't exactly helpful. She had decided on wearing a black long sleeved silk top that fell off her one shoulder, she teamed the top with a pair of tight light grey jeans, and a pair of black heels. She curled her hair and pinned the front parts at the back, she added the final touches by applying some lip gloss.

She makes her way down stairs, stopping when she hears voices coming from the kitchen and recognises them as Happy and Jax. So far Elena had avoided Jax, but now she was about to be face to face with him.

Taking a deep breath she continues into the kitchen her eyes instantly falling onto Jax's bruises, the bruises she had caused.

"Oh my god Jax, your face, I'm..." 

"Yeah ran into a door" Jax cuts her off.

"A door?" Elena repeats, confused by his story but glad at the same time.

"Yeah"

"You are not wearing that!" Jax and Elena both look at Happy

"Why?"

"Can you even breathe in those jeans, and that top is a little see through, don't you think?" She hits him playfully in his chest before pouring herself a cup of coffee

"God I forgot what it was like having a brother commenting on my clothes."

"Well I think you look great"

"Why thank you Jax." Happy looks sternly at Jax.

"What it could be worse man she's barley showing anything" Happy just rolls his eyes and looks back at her sister. Looking at her Jax realises that she was barely showing any skin which made him think, what else was she hiding.

"So where are you going all dressed up anyway?"

"I have a trial at a bar"

"Oh yeah which one?"

"Hannigan's" Happy answers, Jax chokes on the swig of coffee he had just taken.

"Exactly" Happy agrees

"They have girls dancing on the bar!" Jax now realises why Happy was a bit wound up. 

"Yes they do" Happy states sternly as she turns to face him.

"I've already told you Hap I am not dancing."

"Yeah well I'm still not a 100% about it."

"Jax tell him there's nothing to worry about" She turns to face Jax.

"Sorry but I kind of agree with Hap on this one."

"Seriously?" Elena questions shocked that he was sticking up for Happy. When they were younger he always had her back, always argued her side with Happy.

The conversation dies when Happy's cell starts ringing. He checks the caller ID, before making his excuses and leaving the room, leaving Elena alone with Jax. Jax makes sure Happy was out of ear shot before approaching Elena, who had turned her back on him.

He places his hands on the counter either side of her, trapping her so she this time she couldn't run. His breath sent a chill down her spine.

"We need to talk Ellie"

"Jax I'm working there whether you like it or not"

"It's not about the job, although I have to stay I don't like the idea of you working there"

Turning around so that they were now face to face, she looks into his eyes, She knew what he was talking about. Raising his hand slowly grabs hold of her wrist, lifting her sleeve so they could both see her bruises.

"Please Ellie Bean, you can trust me. Who did this?" Elena places her hand on top of his forcing him to let go of her.

"I can't" She whispers.

Suddenly they pull apart from each other as they hear Happy coming back. Making his way back into the kitchen, he notices that Jax was now standing just inches away from Elena, and that they were both acting shifty, like he had interrupted something.

"I...um...I have to go."

Elena stammers trying to keep her tone casual. She grabs her bag and makes a b-line for the front door. She almost made it but Happy grabs her at the last second pulling her to a halt. Her eyes meet his questioning gaze, before they fall over his shoulder onto a nervous looking Jax. Happy notices her eyes leave his, he turns to look at Jax.

"Did I miss something here?"

"NO" Elena and Jax answer in unison.

"I have to go" Breaking herself free from his hold Elena turns around not giving either one of them a second glance and leaves.

Happy stares at the door that his sister had just left through, before slowly turning around to face Jax.

"I should go"

Happy agrees. But as Jax walks towards the exit, Happy grabs his arm tightly, and leans in towards Jax's ear.

"If I find out your hiding something from me..." 

"I'm not"

"Good."

Happy knew something was off between Jax and Elena but he couldn't figure out what, all he knew was that he was going to stop till he found out.

#######################

Once she had found a parking space, she makes her way inside the bar, which wasn't an easy task, the place was heaving. She was about to walk inside the doors when a very tall, very well built man stood in her path. He was dressed all in black and she notices that he was wearing an ear piece.

"Any ID" The man asked with a deep voice.

"Hi, I'm Elena, I'm..."

"Your the new girl. Follow me sweetheart"

She follows the man as he easily makes his way through the crowd, towards the bar. On their way to the bar, the crowd suddenly erupts into cheers as the song 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' by Def Leppard comes on the jukebox. Elena was confused at first as to why everyone was cheering, but as she approaches the bar she realises that the cheers weren't for the song.

Four girls were lined up on the bar, Elena watches as all four girls perform a well rehearsed dance routine. She had to admit she suddenly felt out of her depth. The girls on the bar were confident and sexy and seemed to be loving the attention that the crowd were giving them, Elena knew that she didn't fit in, she wasn't sexy and was far from confident, in fact she hated when the attention was on her. She knew she had made a mistake, slowly she starts backing away from the bar. A few steps back she hit something, or rather somebody.

"Going somewhere?" She turns around to face the hard body she had backed into.

"Jake...um" She looks back at the girls who were dancing around each other. "No...I was coming to find you"

"Good, for a second there I thought you were bailing"

"No" Elena lied. Jake grabs her hand as walks her behind the bar.

"Meg...MEG" She turns to look at Jake. He flicks his head back instructing her to come over.

"Yeah Jake" Meg asks breathlessly.

Elena takes in her appearance, she was taller than Elena and she had long thick, glossy black hair that rested onto her lower back. She was wearing a pair of tight leather pants, with a killer pair of leather knee high boots. She had a white t-shirt on, that by the looks of it she had cut it to show off her amazing finger. Elena recognised her as the girl in the photo that she had seen earlier.

"Meg, this Elena. Elena, Meg. She's going to show ya the ropes, I'm going for a fag. Play nice Meg!" He shouts as he walks through the door behind the bar.

"Hey" Elena places out her hand, but Megan didn't respond she just stands there giving her the once over. Elena lowers her hand.

"So your the new girl" 

"Yeap"

"So. Jake said your not dancing."

"No, not really much of a dancer."

"You have a good body, you would look pretty good up there"

"Yeah, well that ain't going to happen"

"Fair enough. Well it's all pretty straight forward. All the spirits are on the back shelf, bottles in the fridge." Meg walks over to the bar and grabs one of the taps. "This is all your mixers. They are all labelled, so you basically just push the button and let go when you finish. You ever poured a drink before?"

"No"

"Okay" Megan shakes her head, Elena could tell that she wasn't impressed in having to show her the ropes.

"Right all the glasses are under the bar, you have tall, ½ pint, pint, wine glasses and of course tumblers. They hold Whisky and any other spirits like that."

She grabs a pint glass and starts pouring a beer, Elena watches her closely.

"It's quite easy, tilt the glass and pour it slowly." Megan rests the pint on the bar "You get all that?"

"I think so"

"Good, because your up darling"

Megan smiles at her before helping one of the girls off the bar, the crowd cheered again. And Megan wasn't wrong, it seemed that everyone had now piled to bar, all wanting to be served. The other 3 girls smile at her, before jumping into action, and start serving the customers. Elena felt herself being pushed into the background as the girls did their thing.

"Hey, sweetheart. Sweetheart" A man shouted from the other side of the bar, Elena quickly realised that the man was calling to her. "You, serving or what?"

"Um..um...Yeah what can I get for you?" Elena pulls off her jacket and tucks it away under the bar, and starts serving.

###################

Jake stood in the doorway watching his new girl, and he had to admit that he was pretty impressed by what he had seen. She seemed like a natural behind the bar, and the customers seemed to love her, much to the disgust of Megan. As the girls get onto the bar to perform another dance, Jake steps forward and helps Elena serve.

"Hey" 

"Alright Love." 

"Yeah I think so. What do you think?"

"Fair play to ya, you've done good"

"So does that mean I got the job?"

"Yeah"

Elena lets out a girlie squeal and claps her hand together before throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you"

"You earned it love"

The bar was starting to calm down, Elena was thankfull that she only had an hour left to go because she didn't know how much longer she could stand on her feet, or how much longer she could put up with the deadly looks that Megan kept throwing her way.

Elena places some dirty glasses on the bar. As she walks around the bar to put them in the dishwasher, she notices a couple of familiar faces making their way inside. "_They can't leave me alone for one night" _She thought to herself, she wasn't mad that they had come, in fact it was nice to know they wanted to check on her.

She wasn't the only one who notices Happy, Jax, Chibs and Juice enter the bar. Elena couldn't help but laugh to herself, even thought they weren't crow eaters it seemed that they to had fallen under the spell of Samcro, as they were all adjusting themselves, obviously trying to make sure that they looked good. Jake also notices them and he also notices that Elena was stepping forward to serve them.

"_She obviously doesn't know who they are"_ Jake thought to himself. He walks over to her placing a hand on her waist, causing her to turn her head so she could look at them.

"I've got this one love"

As Happy and the others arrive at the bar, it doesn't go unnoticed that Jake had his hand on Elena's waist. Elena looks away from Jake and back ad the guys, she knew by the look on their faces they didn't like the fact that Jake's hand was on her waist. Quickly she removes it from her waist.

"It's okay I ca... " 

"I'm on it" Megan states as she struts over to them.

"Hey there gorgeous, what can I get you tonight" She leans on the bar making sure to show Jax her cleavage.

"Four shots of Vodka and four beers"

"Take a seat boys I'll bring them over"

"She can bring them over" Happy states pointing over to Elena. Before walking away.

Megan turns back to face Elena, stunned that they wanted her. She storms over to her.

"Four vodka shots, four beers. Think you can handle that?" She snaps

"Meg cut the shit" Jake orders. Megan throws him a half hearted smile before disappearing into the back.

"Right well once you've done that you can go. Just be careful, their part of that MC I was telling you about" 

"I think can handle them"

She places the drinks on the table, they were all smiling at her.

"Nice one sweetheart" Chibs states grabbing his shot and downing it in one.

"Wow you didn't drop it" Happy laughs, she slaps him on his arm.

"Shut up"

"So how's your first shift gone?" Jax asks taking a swig of his beer.

"Okay, a bit tired, so what are you doing here, checking up on me?"

"Yeap. Plus I don't want you driving back on your own so someone from the club will be following you home after every shift." Happy notices the pout on her face "This is non negotiable, you want to have this job..."

"Well i'm sure Clay will love the fact that I will be keeping you lot busy with babysitting duty"

"Actually I ran it by Clay before we came and he agreed"

"Fine, well if Clay's good with it then I think I can live with one of you escorting me home, considering I have no choice"

"We'll finish these then we'll leave" 

"Okay sounds good to me"

Five minutes later the guys head out through the doors, while Elena heads through the back doors. The meet up in the parking lot. As they drove home Elena never felt so safe, Jax and Chibs were riding in front of her while Happy and Julie followed behind, maybe she was wrong, they all stilled cared for her and still thought of her as their own little sister. A smile forms on her face with that thought.


	10. Hello Again

_**So good news, I'm going try to get at least four chapters out before Christmas, as I'll probably be to busy stuffing my face to upload but I don't want to leave you without nothing. So I hope you enjoy.**_

_**I also want to say a big thank you for all your reviews, I really love to know how you feel about the story, as I write these stories to try and please. So reviews good or bad are always appreciated.**_

_**Merry Christmas hope you all have a**_

_**good one. xxxx**_

**The Return**

**Hello Again**

Elena makes her way to the bar for her second day. Today she'd opted to wear something more casual. She had a simple lose fitting low v neck white t-shirt on, with a long sleeved red flannel shirt over the top, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Although her feet were still killing her from the night before she opted for a pair of heels because she wanted to dress up her casual look a bit, she also curled her hair. Although the closed sign was on the door, she found that it was open so she walks straight in when she sees Jake behind the bar.

"Afternoon" She greets as she walks over to him.

"Alright love"

Once Elena had put her belongings away Jake starts running through the routine for the afternoon. He also explained that they served food during the day, he introduces her to Andy who was the main cook. Once he was done explaining how the afternoon shift played out, he starts helping Elena, with restocking the bar. Although he had been talking most of the morning, he hadn't actually spoke to her. He hadn't asked how she was, how she felt she did last night, nothing, she knew something was wrong.

Elena was placing all the clean glasses back on the shelf when Jake finally broke his silence.

"So I had a visitor this morning."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Clay" Elena stops mid flow and turns to face Jake who was still casually placing the glasses on the shelf.

"Clay, as in Clay Morrow?"

"The one and only." He finally stops what he was doing and turns his full attention onto Elena.

"Why didn't you tell me you were involved with Samcro?"

"I didn't think it was an issue...is it?"

"No, but I do like to know who I have working for me, especially when it could get me a bollocking."

"What did he say?"

"He listed many different ways he would kill me if I mess with you, let you get hurt or try anything, oh and he was very graphic"

"I'm sorry" She apologised although she was unable to stop herself from laughing at the scared look on his face.

"It weren't funny"

"Sorry your right, not funny"

"So how are you linked to them anyway?"

"Well, the guy that was in here last night, with the saved head, all the tatts and the killer stare, that's my brother Happy"

"That's ironic, seen him before never really looks 'happy'" He starts laughing but soon stops when he sees the serious look, not unlike her brothers, staring back at him.

"Sorry, carry on"

"My Dad used to beat on my Mom. She was best friends with Gemma, who was married to John at the time, they new what was going on so they helped her out. Looked out for her and Hap. Then when my Mom died they took me and Hap in."

"Jesus. So your Da where is he now."

"Don't know don't care, he bailed on us a few months after I was born. See the thing about Samcro is they come across as big scary bikers, which I guess they are, but they have big hearts, and they care about family."

"Yeah I can see that" He scoffs.

"So you okay with all this, because if your not then I can't work for you, my family come first."

"Think I can deal with it."

"Good cause I kind of like working here. Well maybe not the Megan part."

"Ignore her she's like that with everyone." They both start replacing the glasses on the shelf.

"Jake"

"Yeah"

"What I told you, it stays between us"

"In the vault Love."

#########################

Elena was on the lock up shift with Jake that night, she had been working a lot lately, pulling double shifts all so she didn't have to be alone with Jax, he had been trying to get her alone so that he could try and talk to her but she couldn't face telling him what had happened at college, she wasn't ready to tell anyone. Plus she had to admit she was really enjoying the job, and working with Jake. Although this was her first job she thought Jake was the best boss ever, he was so laid back and easy to talk to, he had become more of a friend than a boss. He even didn't mind that Happy had ordered some of the guys to come to the bar and check on her, in fact Jake even gave the guys their drinks on the house.

Since Megan and the other girls had found out that she was related to Samcro, their attitude had completely changed towards her, and she had to admit to herself that Megan wasn't that bad, although when Elena saw Megan throwing herself over Happy she did have to pull her aside and tell her that Happy was off limits. Megan agreed, saying she understood. Elena liked having a girl friend, she normally spent most of her time around guys always had done, but that comes with growing up as part of Samcro. Elena and Megan had a lot in common, they liked the same sort of music and clothes even books, but one night Elena found out they also shared another common interest, a certain blue eyed, blonde hair biker, which Elena was far from okay with, but her worries were put at ease when she saw Jax give Megan the brush off.

##############################

Jake and Elena were in the middle of cleaning up the bar when his cell starts ringing. Elena tries not to listen but Jake was making it hard because he was raising his voice, when he finishes the call he slams his fist onto the bar.

"You okay?"

"Nah, that was me ex misses, me Babby in Hospital"

"Is she okay?"

"Don't know"

"You go, I'll lock up"

"Can't leave you on your tod"

"It's your kid Jake plus Happy always comes to ride home with me, he'll be here in a bit. You need to go"

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go"

"Cheers love" Jake hands her the keys and gives her a peck on the cheek before rushing out of the bar.

Elena was placing the last of the chairs on top of the tables when someone enters the bar.

"Sorry were closed"

"I'm not here for a drink" Elena froze on the spot she knew that voice, slowly she turns to face him

"What are you doing here Dean?"

"Well you left so quickly I didn't get to say goodbye. And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I just let you go"

"You are not my boyfriend Dean" Elena sees the smile disappear from his face.

"Yes I am" Dean moves closer towards her, she steps backwards.

"NO YOUR NOT!" Elena shouts. Dean storms towards her grabbing her arm and pulling her into his body. "My...my boss is.."

"Your boss is gone, your here all alone" Elena fights the tears she could feel building inside her.

"What do you want?"She fights against his hold, but he just grabs her tighter.

"What I've always wanted" He runs his fingers across her lips "You"

He presses his lips against hers, she tries to pull her head away but he holds her in place. Struggling to get away from him, not being able to bare his lips on her she knees him in his groin causing him to let go of her and double over in pain.

"YOU BITCH"

Looking at him doubled over she decides to make a run for it, but as she passes by him he wraps a hand around her waist.

"NO" Elena sobs. He turns her around so that he could see her face. He brushes his hand over her hair.

"That wasn't very nice was it? I lov..." He pauses mid sentence as he hears a low rumble of a motorbike. "I think that's my cue to leave, don't worry though I'll be back and we can finish this" He kisses her again before leaving the bar.

Jax pulls up outside Hannigan's, he was glad Happy had asked him to pick up Elena, because he still needed to finish a certain conversation with her. Walking towards the bar, he bumps into a man coming out.

"Sorry man" Jax apologises

"My fault"

Dean smirks at him, which Jax didn't like. He watches the man walk to his car. As Dean opens the driver side door, he turns to look back at the bar but instead was met by a deadly stare coming from the biker he had just bumped into. He smiles cockily at him again before getting in his car and driving away. Jax couldn't explain it but he didn't like the vibe that he got from that guy, but he ignores it as he had more pressing issues to deal with.

Elena quickly tries to compose herself before Happy came in, she didn't want him to know.

"You ready Ellie Bean" Jax asks walking closer to Elena.

Elena was shocked "_That's not Happy" _She thought to herself "_It's Jax"_

"Yeah just give me a sec"

She responds trying to keep her tone normal even though she could feel her emotions fighting to overtake. She wipes away any stray tears that had fallen. Tucking her hair behind her ears taking a deep breath she tries to make meaningless conversation with him to try and take her focus of Dean but it was proving very difficult.

"Where's Hap?" She asks keeping her back turned, pretending to be doing something until she was ready to face him.

"He just had to run an errand for Clay, he should be back by the time we get you back." Jax watches her head slowly nod.

"You okay?" He questions, the fact that she hadn't even looked at him since he walked in, told him something wasn't right.

Feeling a tear roll down her face she quickly wipes it away. Jax walks towards her, as he gets closer he could see her hands were shaking. He places his hand on her shoulder, but she quickly turns around and slap his hand away from her.

"_What was that, something is seriously wrong" _He thought to himself as he went towards her again. Noting the way she reacted when he touched her and seeing the fear in her eyes, he approaches her with his up as in a surrendering motion, showing that he didn't want to cause her any harm.

"Ellie what is it? Talk to me please" Jax begs.

Slowly taking steps towards her, stopping just inches from her, he could see her whole body shaking. Looking into his eyes Elena knew that he was worried for her, and that made her feel guilty, she didn't want this, she didn't want her problem to bleed onto everyone. But as he stepped closer she felt the need to be close him knowing that he would keep her safe. Grabbing hold of his shirt in her hand she buries her face into his chest, taking in the security that he offered.

Jax was taken aback at her advances at first, but his instincts told him that she needed to feel secure. As he wraps his arms around her shaking body he felt her chest shudder underneath him followed by a sob. Keeping hold of her until he felt her calm in his arms, he pulls back his head so that he could look at her. Letting his index finger find her chin he lifts her head so that she would look at him. He caresses her cheek with his thumb wiping away some left over tears causing their eyes to lock in a daze once again.

"So you want to tell me what this is about?" He asks in a tone just above a whisper.

"You don't want to know"

"Yeah I do"

"Okay" Elena breaks herself away from him and takes a seat at the nearest table. Jax follows her, relieved that he was going to finally get some answers.

"The reason I came back wasn't because I finished my course early, I haven't even finished my course." She laughs to herself. "Sammy, my friend had this boyfriend called Dean, we always used to hang out together. Me and Dean became close it was kind of like having an older brother again, or at least that's what I thought."

She's notices Jax's jaw clenching she knew he knew where this story was going but she had to continue, she finally had to get it out.

"Happy called to cancel yet another visit, I was upset and needed some sympathy so I went to go and see Sammy. Dean answered and told me Sammy was out, I was going to leave but he must have realised I was upset because he asked me if I wanted to talk, I was going to say no but I was really pissed and needed to talk to someone, so..."

"So you went in"

"Yeah" Her fingers nervously intertwined as she continued her story. "We talked for ages, then when I went to leave he kissed me I told him it was wrong and he agreed, I thought that was the end of it."

"But it wasn't"

"No. He broke up with Sammy, then he started turning up everywhere"

"He was stalking you" Jax could feel his blood boiling, he was going to kill this guy.

"He got drunk one night and came to my dorm room. I tried to stop him from coming inside but he overpowered me. He pushed me and I hit the ground hard."

Elena turns in her chair and pulls up her shirt revealing the bruise on her back and ribs. Although it had calmed downed a lot there was still some yellow bruising. Jax shakes his head in disbelief. Elena lowers her shirt. As she looks into his eyes she could see the hurt he was feeling.

"I was on the...I was on the..." Elena starts to cry again as she became overwhelmed by the memories, he pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly.

"It's okay your safe now, your safe"

"He raped me...he raped me Jax" She sobs into his chest.

"It's okay" Elena pulls away from him, she wipes her tears and starts shaking her head,

"NO, No it's not okay Jax. He's here" Jax hits his fist on the table, making her jump.

"SON OF A BITCH" He shouts running his hand over his face "That guy I passed when I came in, that's him isn't it?" Elena nods. Jax cups her tear stained face in his hands.

"We need to get you home. When we get there you have to tell Happy exactly what you have just told me"

"No...no...I can't it will kill him"

"He needs to know."

"I can't" Elena eyes fall to the floor

"Look at me...Look at me" Elena finds his eyes with hers "I promise you I will be there every step of the way, you don't have to do this alone, not any more" He places a soft tender kiss onto her forehead.

He made a pact with himself, he promised that he would never let anyone touch her or hurt her again. He didn't think he would be able to cope if something happened to her.


	11. Secrets Revealed

**The Return **

**Secrets Revealed **

Happy paces around the kitchen, he had called Elena's cell 5 times and every time it went to voice mail. He checks the time it was 2.30 am she should have been back an hour ago.

"_Where they hell is Jax with my sister I'll kill him if anything's happened" _He thought to himself. He'd finally had enough of waiting, so grabs his keys. He was about to head for the front door when he hears it open.

"Thank god, where the hell..." Happy sees his sister and notices that her eyes were red and puffy a clear sign that she had been crying. He turns to face Jax hoping to find some answers.

"What the hell?" Happy demands

Jax feels Elena grip his hand tighter. He turns to look at her giving her a reassuring smile, before turning back to Happy.

"There's something you need to know" Jax pulls Elena in front of him "Elena?"

They all take a seat around the kitchen table. Elena starts telling Happy, what she had told Jax. She kept her eyes on the kitchen table unable to look into her brothers eyes, both Jax and Happy remained silent while Elena spoke.

Happy couldn't believe what he was hearing he felt sick, but most of all he felt guilty, guilty that he hadn't been there to protect her because that was his job always had been. But that weekend he had shirked his responsibility's and for what to do a stupid run for Clay, that someone else could have easily done but no he had to do it and the consequences led to his baby sister getting hurt.

Jax could feel the bile rising in his throat, having to listen to the details of Elena's attack again was too much, hearing again how he forced himself on her. He wanted to kill him. He looks over to Happy, for the first time he saw raw emotion in his eyes.

When Elena finished the room fell into silence, she wanted to look at Happy but she couldn't face it, she felt disgusted in herself, dirty. And she couldn't deal with seeing the disappointment in his eyes.

The silence didn't last to long, as the sound of Happy kicking his chair across the room as he stood to his feet echoed through out the kitchen. Grabbing the keys to his motorcycle he marched out the front door. He didn't care how long it took him, he was going to track down this piece of shit and kill him. He couldn't bare the thought that he was in town and again he had got to Elena, well he wasn't going to let that happen not again, this was the last time that he would cause her hurt.

Elena cradled her head in her hands as Happy stormed out.

"I knew this would happen, he can't bare to be in the same room as me." She sobbed as her tears fell uncontrollably.

Rising from his seat, Jax places his hand onto the back her neck and bends down to whisper in her ear.

"He loves you"

He runs his hand over her hair before he goes after Happy. Jax was already full of rage and the fact that Happy had stormed out and abandoned his sister when she needed him now more than ever, just made him more pissed off. As he makes it outside he sees Happy straddling his bike.

"What the fuck are you doing"

Jax snaps, easily gaining Happy's attention. Happy fiery eyes dart straight at Jax. He could feel the rage inside him and Jax was not helping that. Swinging his leg back over the bike he eats up the ground that lay in-between himself and Jax, leaving hardly any space between them as Happy finally stopped.

"What do you mean what the fuck am I doing. I'm going to kill that fucking piece of shit"

"I want him dead as much as you, but right now your sister is breaking in there and she needs you."

Jax points back to the house, Happy's eyes follow. He knew what Jax was saying was right but he couldn't just do nothing he couldn't stay here knowing Dean was out there, he just couldn't. He turns to head back to his bike.

"Don't do this, don't leave her in there. She needs you"

Happy turns around and grabs his shirt in hand and pulls Jax into him so they were nearly nose to nose. Jax felt himself intimidated by the killer look in Happy's eyes but he didn't show it he had to be strong for Elena.

"Don't you dare tell me how I should look after my sister" Jax pushes Happy away from him.

"Then do your job" Jax shouts, as Happy raises a clenched fist ready to throw in Jax's direction. "Go on hit me, if that's what it takes for you to go back in there then do it"

He prepares himself, for the pain that he was about to have, but he was shocked when Happy unclenches his fist and wipes his hand over his tired face, before both hands come to rest on his hips. Putting some distance between himself and Jax he stares up at the sky hoping to find answers, but there was nothing there but stars.

"I don't know how to handle this shit man."

"Know one does."

"You seem to"

"On the outside maybe, but on the inside I'm freaking out as much as you are."

"The fact that he's out there..."

"I know I want him dead as much as you, but right now she needs you more"

"How did I miss this"

"We all did"

"Yeah" Happy paces the ground underneath when suddenly his heart stops as the memory of last week comes flooding back to him.

"Wait..." He points his finger in Jax's direction. "The other week when Elle was getting ready for work, I... I took a call... when I came back you and Elle were acting weird." Happy walks closer to Jax who was starting to look nervous.

"You knew...You knew about this" Jax starts backing up. He could see the madness in his eyes.

"No...I knew something was up but I swear to god I didn't know about this. I saw the bruises on her wrist..." He stops mid sentence as Happy slams his back into the wall behind him, before grabbing hold of his face in his hand.

"Bruises? You saw bruises on my baby sister and you didn't think to tell me, what the hell Jax."

"I tried to talk her get her to tell me but..."

"YOU should have told ME. I could have got it out of her and I could have dealt with this and she wouldn't of had to see him tonight, she wouldn't have been hurt by him again."

"I KNOW. I fucked up. We could stand here all night arguing about which one of us screwed up the most, but non of this is going to help Elena."

Happy keeps his hold on Jax for a minute or two before finally letting him go. Jax was right they had both done wrong by her, and now they had to start fixing that. Happy doesn't apologise, it was something he rarely did plus he wasn't sorry Jax needed to pay for lying to him. Walking into the house he stops and stares at his fragile sister who was still sitting in the chair, her head in her hands crying.

She could hear them shouting outside she wasn't sure what they were saying but the was no doubt it was about her. Her tears kept coming, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop. As she sat on the chair crying into her shaky hands, when she feels a warm hand touch her cheek.

"I am so sorry Elena"

Finally looking at him she didn't see the look in his eyes that she had expected. His eyes weren't looking at her with pity or disgust, he looked sad and guilty. Elena knew at that point he was blaming himself what had happened to her. She falls into his arms finally allowing herself to break down, he pulls her close to his body never wanting to let her go. Jax watches from the doorway before leaving them to have their moment.

#################################

Rachel was curled up on the sofa, she finally gave up, over a 100 channels and she still couldn't find anything to watch. Throwing the remote onto sofa she checks her watch it had gone 3 am.

"_Where the hell is he"_ She thought to herself as she lit another cigarette. And then she finally heard the sound that she'd been waiting for, Jax's motorbike.

Jax takes a second to try and compose himself before entering the house, it had been a long night. Noticing that the light was still on, he knew that Rachel was up.

"_This night is about to get longer"_ He thought to himself as he approaches the front door.

He unlocks the front door and just as he had expected Rachel was standing in the hallway waiting for him.

"Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to back ages ago." She shouts

"Not now Rach, I just wanna go to sleep okay"

"No it's not okay. You were just supposed to pick her up and drop her off home."

"Rach please not now" He runs his hand over his tired face.

"I knew it" Rachel scoffs "I knew the moment she came back that this would happen"

"What are you talking about?" He snaps at her his patience wearing thin.

"Elena"

"Don't"

"She wants you, she's always wanted you and now she's trying to make a play for you." Jax was about to stop her ranting but she doesn't let him.

"I mean that would explain why she has been off with me since she got back. I have to say I'm not surprised you two were always close, I remember the way you used to be when you were around her."

"RACHEL" Jax shouts causing Rachel to fall into a stunned silence. "You have no idea what you're talking about"

"YES I DO, that little tart is making a play for you and you don't even see it"

Jax slams his fist against the wall. "She was raped"

"What...wha.." Rachel whispers shocked by his outburst

"Raped. I was late because I went with her to tell her brother about it, because she didn't want to do it alone and because she needed a friend more than anything else and that's all we are Rachel, friends." Jax heads back towards the door.

"Wait..." Jax turns back to face her "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay at the clubhouse"

"Jax wait I didn't know"

"No, but you assumed the worst anyway" Jax slams the door behind him.

#################################

Elena steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her petite frame. She wipes the steam off the mirror and looks at her reflection. She finds herself lost in her thoughts, but they weren't thoughts about her rape they were about her brother, she knew he was taking all the blame for everything that had happened to her and that was the one thing she didn't want. She walks into her room and heads straight towards her closet, rummaging through the pile of shoes, she pulls out a black shoe box that was buried at the back. Her fingers trace over the edge of the box sitting in front of her, she sat on the floor debating with herself weather she should open it.

Happy takes another shot of Whiskey as he sat on the sofa staring out the window, completely lost in thoughts about his sister. He couldn't believe that this had happened to her and he hated that she had to go through it all alone. Elena watches him from the doorway, he must have heard her because he suddenly turned to face her. He found himself staring, she was wearing one his navy hooded SOA jumpers and a pair of grey sweat pants. Her hair was still damp from the shower allowing her natural wave to come out. He couldn't help but notice how small and fragile she looked, it made him want to grab hold of her and keep her wrapped in his arms safe from all the dangers that lurked outside.

"Come here" He whispers in his raspy voice. Elena takes a seat next to him. Happy notices the black shoe box she was holding.

"What's that?"

"There something else I have to tell you but I don't know if should" Elena sees fear take over his face

"You can tell me anything you know that I'm always here for you"

Elena hands him the box, he opens the lid and was surprised to see it full of letters, unopened letters.

"What are these?"

"There letters... from our Dad" Happy didn't answer like she had expected he just stared into the box. After about 5 minutes of silence and rifling through the letters he finally spoke.

"You haven't read any of these"

"Just this one" Elena hands him the one letter she had read, Happy takes it from her and reads it.

"Did yo..."

"No I didn't contact him"

"Do you want to?"

"No. As far as I'm concerned I don't have a father. Your are all I need."

Happy places the lid back on the box and throws it onto the coffee table. He places his arm around her pulling her next to him.

"I'm sorry I let this happen..."

"Happy you don't..."

"No, let me get this out okay. I should have been there for you. And I truly am sorry that I wasn't. But I promise you that I am never going to let anything or anyone hurt you again"

"I know"

"I love you okay, no matter what."

"Love you to"

The two of them sit there until they both fall asleep, both of them feeling safe in each others embrace.


	12. The Plan

**The Return **

**The Plan**

Happy was the first to wake, he slowly moves himself off the sofa trying not to wake Elena. He places a cushion underneath her head, before pulling a blanket over her. Happy heads upstairs to get cleaned up. Although it was only 7 am Jax had already been on the phone, he told Happy that he had called an emergency meeting, and everyone was gathering around the table at 8.

Happy heads downstairs, he was glad to see that Elena was still asleep, but he had expected it after everything she had been through all the secrets she had been keeping, now they were finally out it probably felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

His attention was forced off her when there was a knock at the door. He opens it and finds Jax standing on his doorstep.

"I thought we were meeting at 8?"

"We are but I thought I'd come and check on her" Happy walks back into the house, Jax follows

"She's flat out" Happy informs him pointing to the sofa. Jax looks over at her sleeping form

"How was she last night?" He asks still keeping his eyes on Elena.

"Not good, she stirred a couple of times, nightmares."

"How are you dealing with this?"

"I just want to kill that son of a bitch"

"You and me both" Happy hands Jax a cup of coffee, they stand in silence both looking over towards Elena.

"I should never of left her alone Jax" Happy states breaking the silence

"You didn't know this was going to happen, it's not your fault"

"Isn't it? I completely abandoned her. I'm supposed to be there for her, protect her that's my job and I let her down" Happy runs his hand over his tired face

"You didn't abandon her"

"Whatever" Happy turns away from the both of them and walks over to the sink chucking away his coffee, nothing seemed to being sitting right in his stomach today.

"It's not your fault"

"I'll wake her tell her were leaving. Could you get Gemma to come around, I don't really want her left alone"

"I could stay"

"We have to be at church"

"Well I already know what you're going to tell them, plus I can protect her."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll call you after, fill you in on the plan"

"Okay man"

"Look Jax about last night..."

"Don't worry about it"

"I'm not. I just want to say thanks"

"What for?" Jax asks shocked by Happy's gesture.

"Having her back. You should have told me, but I get that you were just trying to help her."

"Always, your family"

Happy gives Jax a hug patting him on his back before letting go, Happy keeps on hand on his arm.

"Just don't ever keep anything like that from me again because next time I will kill you"

"Understood"

Happy still wanted to wake up Elena though he wanted to tell where he was going and check that she was okay. He walks over to the sofa, he traces his finger over her face she starts to stir.

"Hey there beautiful" Elena's eyes slowly start to open

"Hey"

"I'm going to the clubhouse"

"What?" Elena mumbles still half asleep, she moves up onto her elbows.

"It's okay Jax is going to stay with you. Once I'm done I'll come straight back" He kisses her on her forehead and leaves.

#######################

Happy arrives at the clubhouse, everyone was already inside the bar, when Happy walks in, Clay walks over to him.

"So what's this all about?"

"Can we take it to the table?"

"We just have to wait for Jax."

"It's okay he already knows what I have to say" Clay was getting even more confused, he orders the guys to the table. Everyone takes their usual seats at the table.

"Happy's called this meeting so I am just going to hand it straight over to him" Everyone turns to face Happy

"Thanks for coming. There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come right out and say it. Elena told me that... that before she came back to Charming that she was...attacked...she was raped"

Everyone was shocked by what they had just heard. They all love Elena, she's like a little sister to all of them, so the news of this cut them just as deep as it did with Happy.

"Hap I'm sorry man" Chibs was the first to break the deafening silence. Everyone follows his lead and all say their apologises as well as offering their help to find the guy.

"Thanks brothers."

"So Hap where do we start looking for this guy?" Clay asks

"That's the thing, he showed up at her work last night, he threatened her"

"The scumbags in Charming?" Clay clarifies

"That's a stupid mistake" Bobby states

"Yeah it is" Happy agrees

"Right Juice I want you to find everything you can about this guy." Clay orders

"Everyone else search the town, Happy you have an idea what this guy looks like"

"His name is Dean Mercer and Elle told me that he's about 5'9 well built, shaggy black hair."

"Okay guys you know what you're looking for, go to town ask questions, but be discreet we don't want this guy knowing were onto him" Clay orders

"And if any of you find him, remember he's mine" Happy states

Clay bangs the gravel signalling the end of the meeting. Clay moves over to Happy, he places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry brother. Were are all here for you and Elena. What ever you need"

"Thanks Clay"

####################

Jax was trying to wait patiently downstairs while Elena had gone to clean herself up, but it wasn't working she had been upstairs for ages and he was starting to worry, but he didn't just want to go up there without a reason. So he decides to take her a cup of coffee. He gets outside her door and for some reason he suddenly felt nervous, he tries to ignore the feeling, and walks into her room.

"Jesus Christ" Elena screams trying to find something to wrap around her body considering that she was just wearing her underwear.

"Oh god I'm so sorry" Jax quickly backs out the room, making sure he diverted his eyes from her semi naked body. "Elena..."

"I'll be down in a second okay"

"Okay look I'm sorry" Jax states to a closed door

"It's fine" Elena reassures him.

About 10 minutes later Elena goes into the kitchen where an embarrassed looking Jax was waiting.

"After all these years I see you still haven't got the whole knocking thing down"

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Elena laughs

Elena leans behind him to grab the mug of coffee he had made for her. Jax eyes fall onto her wrists. She was wearing one of Happy's t-shirt meaning for the first time since coming home she allowed her bruises to be seen, she had figured now that Happy knew there was no point in hiding them. Jax gently grabs her tiny wrist in his hand as his thumb lightly traces over her bruise, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you" Elena shrugs her shoulders, continuing to stare into his sad eyes.

"Thank you" Elena whispers finally breaking the silence. Jax frowns at her. "Thank you for being there for me"

She closes the gap between herself and Jax, the hand he was holding fell flat against his chest she could feel his heart beating fast. Leaning onto her tiptoes she goes to place a delicate kiss onto his cheek but Jax tilts his head to one side accidentally making their lips graze. She leans back onto the soles of her feet, still staying close to him. Jax still kept her hand against his chest, he lowers his head closer to hers, Elena could feel her heart race. Jax was about to press his lips fully against her when his cell starts to ring. Both of them suddenly fall back into reality and they part away from each other as quickly as they had fallen into one another. Jax clears his throat before answering his cell.

"Yeah"

"Hey Jax, we've finished the meeting. Were going to try and find the guy, are you going to be okay keeping an eye on Elena for a bit longer?"

"Sure, but I want to help."

"Well Juice could do with a bit more information, maybe bring Elena here"

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Was that Happy?" Elena asks trying not to look at him

"Yeah" Jax again clears his throat "We need to go to the club. Juice needs some more info on the guy who um..."

"Give me a mintue" Elena moves towards the stairs so she could go and get changed, but Jax stands in her path.

"Do we need to talk..." Elena cuts him off by waving her hand in front of him.

"No we don't seriously... it... it was nothing right?"

"Right" Jax steps out of her path.

###################

Elena and Jax arrive at the club house, Elena was glad that most of the sons were out looking for Dean because she knew that it would have been awkward. It was bad enough with Juice. She could feel him looking at her but then quickly diverting his eyes when she looked back at him. This was the one thing Elena didn't want she didn't want to be treated like the victim.

Once Elena had finished giving Juice everything that he needed to dig up dirt on Dean, she made her excuses and headed outside. Jax watches her leave, knowing that she was upset, his heart was telling him to follow her but his head was saying leave her. He didn't have to make the descion as his cell started ringing, It was Rachel. He takes one last longing look at the door Elena had just left through before answering the call.

Elena takes a seat on top of the empty picnic table, lapping up the warm summer breeze that washed against her face. She really wished she smoked at this moment, she could do with some help to ease the stress that was building up in her body, plus she needed to do something with her hands, try and keep them busy so that the would stop shaking.

Elena was brought out of her thoughts when she hears the rumbles of motorbikes entering Teller/Morrow. As they all parked up, they started making their way over to the clubhouse, Clay leading the way. Clay comes to a stop when his eyes land on Elena. He looked at her taking in every inch of her delicate frame, she looked so vulnerable. He walks over to her, he wanted to grab her in his arms and hug her tightly but he didn't want to hurt her, so instead he just smiles at her affectionately.

"We'll get him sweetheart, don't you worry about that."

Elena smiles at him half heartily, before slowing nodding her head in agreement. Chibs, Tig, and Bobby all pass her one by one each apologising for what had happened to her and promising her that they would deal with it, but just like Clay none of them touched her. Finally Happy appeared behind them, but instead of carrying on inside, he stands directly in front of her, staring down at her.

"So how you doing?" He asks in his voice even more low and raspy than usual, which Elena knew meant he was concerned.

"I'm okay. How are you?" Elena replies, her tone drenched in sarcasm she was so sick of being asked that question.

"Worried about you but apart from that I'm good" He responds taking a seat next to her.

"You don't need to worry about me I'm fine, I'm not glass I won't break" She states tilting her head so that she could look at him.

"I know, but you've had a lot thrown at you lately, I just worry"

"Well I'm fine seriously" She snaps, and turns away from him.

"Elena..."

"I didn't want this Hap... I didn't want anybody to know about what happened because I knew that once they all found out that they would treat me differently. They wouldn't even touch me/"

"Their just worried for you, they don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want them or you for that matter to have worry about my shit." Happy places his hand on her cheek forcing her to look at him.

"Look I'm your big brother and no matter how many times you tell me your okay I'm still going to worry, it's just the way it is. And the same goes for the rest of the guy's. They think of you as their little sister, they would all die for you"

"I know and that's what worries me"

Happy was about to speak but Half Sack presence interrupts him.

"Clay's gathering everyone around the table." Happy tilts his head. Half sack disappears back into the clubhouse. He gets up and turns to face Elena pointing his index finger at her.

"None of this is your fault, so stop punishing yourself. Mom did the same thing, blamed herself for the bad shit that happened and it ruined her. I swear to god I am not letting you do the same." He didn't shout but his tone was firm and harsh. He left her sitting there as he stormed into the clubhouse.

Elena stares at the door her brother had just stormed through. She was shocked, shocked by what he had just said about their Mom. Elena was 9 when she passed and as much as she hated to admit it she didn't have many memories of her. When Elena asked about her, Happy always talked about how much she loved Elena and that she was a good Mom, but he had never talked about her the way he just had. It threw her off, had he been keeping her in the dark about how her Mom really was.

She run her fingers through her hair, when she saw a Black Cadillac parking up, it was Gemma and noticing the mass of red hair, next to her Elena knew that Rachel had come with her.

"Great can't seem to catch a break" Elena mumbled to herself as she tried to prepare herself for them.

Gemma and Rachel both make their way over, stopping just in front of Elena.

"How you doing Baby?" Gemma asks placing her hand against her cheek.

"Okay I guess."

"Good, but if you ever want to talk, you know woman to woman, my doors always open." Gemma gives her a hug.

"Thanks Gem"

"Hey Elena" Rachel finally finds her voice.

"Rach"

"I am so sorry"

"Thanks" They share an awkward hug, both glad when it was over.

"You coming inside?" Gemma asks.

"In a minute." Rachel and Gemma make their way inside leaving Elena with her thoughts.

As she sat their by herself Elena, kept thinking about everything that had happened over the past 24 hours. In 24 hours she had managed to put her whole family in danger. She hated the thought of them all going out on a manhunt, all putting their lives on the line and all willing to kill for her, and what was she doing sitting here wallowing in self pity. "_Well not anymore" _She thought to herself before making her way inside.

"Where are you going?" Gemma asks noticing Elens storming toward the church.

"I can't just sit here Gemma, I have to do something"

Elena walks over to the closed doors, she knocks lightly and waits for a response. Clay answers the door.

"Hey Sweetie were almost..."

"Can I come in?"

"I don't..."

"I've got an idea of how we can get him."


	13. The Plan Part 2

**The Return **

**The Plan Part 2**

"No Way!"

"I'm with Happy it's to risky" Jax agrees.

"But it's the only way." Elena pleads.

"NO" Happy states again

"You have been looking for him all day and you've found nothing. You said yourself Hap, Charming is not that big of a place."

"The answer is still no Elle, I'm not using you as bait end of."

"It's the only we will get him. He came for me last night because he knew I was alone, all we have to do is let him think I'm alone again"

"NO!" Happy slams his fist against the table, before getting to his feet.

"Hap she wouldn't really be alone we would be there" Clay tries to reason.

"NO" Happy shoots a death stare in Clay's direction. Elena walks over to Happy who was on his feet in protest

"There is no one more than me that wants this son of a bitch to pay, this is the only way" Happy looks at her, before looking around the table, he could see how much she needed to do this.

"Does anyone have any other ideas?" They all shake their heads, Happy rubs his hand over his shaved head. "Fine"

"Really?" Elena asks

"You sure about this?" Jax questions now getting to feet.

"Not really" Happy answers looking at Jax before he looks back at Elena "But you're wearing a hidden wire or something so that I can hear every word"

######################

Everyone arrives at the clubhouse the next night. Juice sets Elena up with a wire.

"I'm going to be here sweetheart I'll be listening to every word" Piney reassures her sensing that she was nervous. She nods her head in agreement.

She looks around the room all the guy's were preparing themselves for the night ahead of them. They were checking their guns were loaded and ready for action. As she looks around she catches Jax's attention, he was sitting with Rachel but his eyes were on Elena, their eyes lock and they gaze at one another until Juice regains her attention.

"You're all done"

"Thanks Juice"

Elena walks over to Happy who was standing with Clay, Tig and Chibs. Happy wraps his arm around her.

"Juice has set up the wire so I'm ready to go."

"It's not to late you know if you want to back out" Happy states tightening his grip of her.

"No I'm good"

"Okay lets go"

Happy and Elena say their goodbyes to every one, she smiles timidly at Jax before heading outside.

The plan was that Elena was going to go to work like normal, Happy was going to drop her off and then leave like he always did so that they didn't arouse suspicion. They had informed Jake about what was happening, Happy was reluctant to tell him but Elena insisted, saying that he could be trusted. He was going to leave her lock up like he did the other night. The guys were going to be hidden down the street, and Piney was going to be listening to everything through Elena's wire, he was then going to let the guys know when Dean was there so that they could burst in and take their revenge.

################################

Elena hadn't taken her eyes off the clock all night, as time rolled on she was starting to regret her decision. She was nervous and scared at the same time. What if's kept running through her head, What if the guys didn't make it in time, What if someone got hurt. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a something cold on her leg.

"Shit" Elena snaps to herself as she realises that the glass of Coke she was about to serve was now all down her.

She grabs a rag from underneath the bar as quickly starts cleaning up the mess she had made.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it's nothing to get upset about." The man from behind states noticing that she wasn't acting like her normal bubbly self.

"Sorry, Danny I'll get you another one"

Elena looks up at him and felt reassured to see a familiar face smiling back at her, someone who didn't know what was going on, someone who wasn't treating her like glass like Jake had been doing all night. Danny was one of Elena's regular customers, he often came in for his lunch when she was working, Sometimes he would also make an appearance in the evening but it was very rare. Elena would often sit with him if it was quiet and the two of them would talk about anything and everything. She enjoyed her conversations with him, he always made her feel better and without trying he gave her good advice. Maybe it was the fact that he was about 50 and had been around the block a few times, that he could easily help give her advice. Elena had to admit that it was nice somwtimes to talk to someone outside of Samcro, because if she did have a problem their answer would be just to beat up or kill her problem.

"You okay? You seem a little off tonight."

"Just a lot on my mind"

"Well maybe you can share it with me sometime, maybe not now it's a bit loud in here for me, getting a bit old for all of this."

"Okay" Elena giggles at him.

"Look forget about the drink. I'll come by tomorrow"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He winks at her before he leaves.

Elena watches him leave before her eyes once again fall onto the clock. "_Two more hours and then show time"_

_###################_

Happy, Chibs, Bobby, Juice, Jax and Tig sat in the back of the Black SUV while Clay and Half Sack sat upfront. Happy kept checking the time every five minutes, this didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the guys. Tig finally attempts to talk to him, try and ease the pain he was obviously feeling.

"She'll be okay, man." Happy looks up at Tig who was sitting across from him, before returning his eyes back to the floor.

"I mean she's your sister right, same genetics she's gotta have that the killer instinct in her somewhere" Tig jokes trying to lighten the mood. But Happy kept his eyes to the floor and remained silent.

"Trust me she does, I've unfortunately been on the receiving end of it. " Jax laughed to himself with the memory.

"Why what happened, or more to the point what did you do?" Bobby asks

"I was baby sitting her one weekend. she was about 14 I think. Anyway I was working on some parts for my bike and ended up getting oil all over her favourite top. When she found out she hit the roof, I didn't realise such foul words could come out of something so pretty"

All the guys laugh at Jax's story but Happy couldn't take any more. He gets up from his seat and storms out the back of the van, eating up the distance that lay between the bar and himself. Clay turns around at the commotion and notices that Happy was gone. He quickly jumps out of the SUV and runs over to Happy placing himself in his path.

"What you doing Hap?"

"Can't do it, can't let her be used like this. I'm taking her home...now" Happy goes to walk around Clay but stops when Clay places his arm out blocking his path.

"Hap, don't do this. We need to do this so we can get this piece of shit."

"No we don't, we don't need to put her in the firing line. I'll find him some other way."

"We tried looking and we came up with nothing."

"It was one day Clay, i'll keep looking"

Happy pushes Clay's arm away and continues to the bar, but Clay grabs his arm firmly making Happy turns back around. Clay could see the anger burning in his eye, he knew that he wanted to hit him but he also knew the fact that he was the President would make Happy contain his anger, although Clay wasn't sure how much longer Happy could restrain himself.

"How long will that take. The longer we draw this thing out the longer Elena will hurt. We need to do this tonight for her sake. I know this isn't the best plan, I'm not 100% comfortable about having her in the middle of this shit, but it's her choice she needs this as much as we do. So Hap please just get back in the van, before we blow this whole thing."

Clay's tone was sympathetic, he knew that Happy was fighting a battle on the inside. He knew he wanted to kill this guy and the only way to get him was with the help of Elena and that's what was killing him, he hated putting her in harms way. Clay understood his pain, he wasn't exactly thrilled to be using Elena as bait, she is like a daughter to him.

Happy glances back to the bar before returning his eyes back to Clay. "Fine"

He storms back towards the van. Clay rubs the back of his neck, "_I'm_ _defiantly getting to old for this shit" _He thought to himself. Before he goes back to the van something cathces his eye, Clay finds his eyes locked on the bar.

"Clay, what is it" Happy asks noticing that he hadn't made his way back to the van. Hearing Happy's voice brings him out of his daze.

"Nothing" Clay turns around and starts making his way over to Happy. "Nothing just get back in the van." Happy follows orders and makes his way into the back.

When Happy takes his seat, the van once again falls into silence, as they all wait for showtime.

###################

"So I suppose I'm meant to leave ya now love?"

"That's the plan." Elena turns on the wire before Jake pulls her into a hug.

"Be safe."

"Okay." He kisses her cheek before leaving.

An hour and 40 minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Dean, Elena knew he wasn't coming he must have got spooked or something, she pulls out her cell and calls Happy.

"You might as well call it off he's not coming." Elena sighs.

"Okay we'll come and get you."

The guys start walking across to the bar, all of them pissed that the guy hadn't shown up, they all wanted to end this tonight. As the walk inside Elena was sitting on a bar stool waiting for them, she could tell that they were just as frustrated as she was.

"We'll get him don't worry sweetheart"

Clay states as he walks over to her. Elena could see that he was debating with himself whether he should touch her or not so she decides to make the decision for him. Raising from her seat she wraps her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. Clay hesitates for a second taken aback by her gesture before wrapping his strong arms around her petite frame. They hold onto each other for a minute. All the other guys stand around watching the interaction between the two, it was sad to see, the need to feel safe and secure was written all over Elena's face and they all realised that Elena needed all of them in more ways than they had thought.

"Let's get out of here" Clay whispers to into her ear.

"Actually, I think you all deserve a drink first" Elena lifts her head and looks at all the guys standing behind Clay.

"I could do with a drink" Tig states, making his way to the bar.

"I second that" Bobby adds.

They all agree and take a seat at the bar while Elena serves them their drinks. Tig and Chibs were doing their best to lighten the mood by telling the most dirty jokes they could think of. Elena looked around at her family it was nice to hear and see them laugh, it felt like old times. Well apart from Jax, things had changed between them and she wasn't sure if it was for the better. She could feel him looking at her but every time she looked in his direction he quickly diverted his eyes from her.

"_Did he regret it, of course he did he's is with Rachel, stupid, stupid,stupid"_

With that thought she grabs the garbage and takes it outside needing to get some air and put some distance between herself and Jax. She chucks the garbage in and slams the lid shut. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her. Before she could scream for help a cloth smothered her mouth, she tried to struggle free but within seconds everything went dark.


	14. Hideaway

_**I'm back with a nice long chapter for you all**_

_**considering that I left you with a bit of a cliff hanger **_

_**on the last chapter. Thanks for your reviews, and **_

_**for adding me to your favourites**_

_**and story alerts it really encourages me to write more.**_

_**I hope you all had a fabulous Christmas.**_

_**Enjoy xxxxx**_

**The Return **

**Hideaway**

Piney had been listening to the radio, he heard Elena tell the guys that Dean hadn't showed up. He turns down the volume and walks over to Rachel and Gemma who were sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee waiting for news.

"He didn't show."

"You're shitting me?" Gemma questions

"No. The guys are just picking her up now."

"Poor Elena, I bet she probably just wanted this all to be over" Rachel states.

The three of them continue talking away, Rachel offers to go and refill their drinks. As she walks to the kitchen she stops by the radio, she thought she heard something.

"What is it Sweetheart" Gemma asks noticing that she had stopped.

"Nothing" Rachel carries on to the kitchen ignoring whatever she thought she might have heard.

##################################

Barley five minutes passes before Happy realises that Elena was not back. Without a word he gets off his stool and heads outside. As he enters the ally he couldn't see her anywhere, his heart sinks and he starts to panic. He runs back into the bar.

"She's gone."

"What?" Jax demands getting to his feet

"She's gone she's not outside."

Happy pulls out his cell and tries calling her but it went straight to voice mail. He throws the chair that was in front of him across the room.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Happy shouts to no one in particular

"We'll find her" Clay states pulling out his own cell. He calls Piney.

####################################

Elena slowly starts to regain consciousness, slowly opening her eyes she looks around at her surroundings. The room was dark and cold, they only light was candled light. She tries moving but she realises that she was tied to a chair.

"HELP...HELP"

"There is no point screaming, no one can hear you" His voice sent a shiver down her spine

"Dean"

He walks out of the shadows coming up behind her. He runs his finger across her shoulders, his touch making her remember things that she tried so hard to forget. Walking around her, continuing to trail his finger across her body until he finally appears in front of her. He kneels before her, running his finger across her collar bone before letting his hand slide down across her breast until finally resting on her waist. Elena tries to get free from his touch, but it was no use she was tied so tightly to the chair that their was no way she was going to get free.

"Don't touch me you sick freak" She snaps through gritted teeth. He slaps her across her face cutting her lip.

"See what you make me do. I don't want to hurt you but sometimes you leave me no choice." He gets a tissue and starts wiping the blood from her lip.

"Where are we?"

"You don't need to worry about that. All you need to know is that we are finally together"

"What?" Dean rises to his feet and looks around the room.

"Just me and you like it's meant to be. No Sammy, no biker friends, just you and me" Dean looks out of the window just to double check that they defiantly were alone and her friends hadn't come to visit.

Elena scans the room taking in her surrounding. Although it was dark she felt like she knew the room, like she had been here before but her brain wasn't functioning properly and as hard as she tried she couldn't think why she knew this place. Sliently arguing with herself in her head she remembers something. She still had the wire and it was still on.

"Can I have some water please" She whispers tilting her head to look at him and he turns to face her.

"Of course, anything for you princess" He places a kiss onto her forehead. Elena tries not to move but the touch of his lips on her body made her skin crawl.

##############################

"What's up Clay?"

"Piney, Elena's gone you heard anything?"

"What? Hold on"

Piney rushes back over to the radio and turns up the volume, Gemma and Rachel watch him trying to figure out what was going on. Piney listens to the radio but the airways were silent. He was about to report this back to Clay when suddenly he hears Elena's voice, it was barely above a whisper but Piney could tell she sounded terrified.

"_Piney...he kidnapped me... I'm in an old abandon cottage or house. I'm not sure where, it seems familiar but I don't...just please help me"_ She begs, Piney could hear the fear in her voice. _"Please...I ...I..."_

Elena suddenly stops and Piney now heard another voice, a male voice. Rachel and Gemma were now gathered around him listening to awful scenes.

"_I have som...What are you doing? Is that" _

"_NO HELP...HAP..."_ Piney heard her scream and suddenly the radio went silent.

"Clay you better over here quick."

##################################

Dean rips the wire from Elena's body before throwing water over it. He pulls his gun out of his back pocket and raises it into her face.

"Why are you doing this Elena, why are you fighting what's meant to be. We are meant to be together forever, and you will realise that"

"Please Dean...Don't...don't do this" She sobbed. Dean raises the gun and hits her across her face knocking her out cold.

########################################

They arrive back at the clubhouse. Happy was the first to enter quickly followed by Jax.

"What happened" Gemma asks Happy as he storms into the club house.

"He took her"

"How"

"I wasn't there I left her alone" Happy snaps as he walks over to Piney. "You hear anything?"

"Yeah, but you aint going to like it" Piney replies

"Piney we don't give a shit just tell us" Jax states.

Pinry tells them all everything that he had heard, and how it went silent when the man who he presumed was Dean entered the room.

"Anything else?" Jax asks not sure if he really wanted to hear any more.

"She sounded scared, she was begging for help"

All eyes linger on Happy all of them fearing how he would react to what he was hearing. Happy didn't have the best temperament at the best of times, but when it came to Elena everything went out the window, he would kill for her within a blink of an eye, no questions asked. So they all knew that he would not handle hearing that his sister had been begging for help.

Happy's tightens his grip on the chair that he was leaning against, he could feel himself physical shaking on the inside and out. Once again he had put his sister in danger. Happy backs away from the chair and rubs his hands over his eyes, pacing around the room, he could feel all eyes on him, waiting for him to make a move, a decision but he couldn't think, couldn't make sense of what was happening.

"She said she knew the place. I think I might know where she is" Rachel speaks breaking the deafening silence.

"Rach I don't think..." Jax whispers to her.

"Where?" Happy demands now standing by Rachel.

"Sometimes when she...when she bunked off school"

Rachel bows her head, hating that she was breaking Elena's trust. It was their little secret. They would always sneak up to the abandoned cabin in the woods, sometimes they would meet boys there or just hang out, because it was the only place where Samcro didn't watch Elena. Happy could tell that Rachel was nervous about what she was saying, she was afraid of getting Elena into trouble. Happy grabs hold of her arm tightly pulling her into him. He'd didn't care if he hurt her, he'd shake the truth out of her if he had to if it meant that he could get Elena back.

"Rachel just tell me I don't care if it's breaking her trust, this is fucking more important" He shouts in her face. He could see fear in her eyes, but again he didn't care.

Jax steps in between Rachel and Happy "You're hurting her man, let go" He pushes Happy away forcing him to let go of her.

"Fuck you" Happy shouts as he pushes Jax back, causing Jax's back to slam against the bar. Everyone watches shocked at their outburst towards one another, before Clay cuts in.

"Hey cut it out" His eyes flit between the two who were both exchanging heated looks. "This is not going to help Elena right?" Looking back at the two, they both nod their heads in agreement.

"Good, now Rach you were saying" Clay asks.

"Um...we...Um..." She turns to her side when she feels Gemma's hand on her shoulder, supporting her. "We used to hide out in this abandoned cabin in the woods. She said it looked familiar, but I'm not sure I'm just guessing but it's worth a shot right?"

She didn't need to say any more, Happy was already pulling out his gun checking that it was ready, pulling off his cut.

"Hap" Clay shouts just as he was heading out the door.

"She's right it's worth a shot. You coming?"

All the guys jumped to attention each one pulling off their own cut and throwing it onto the pool table where Happy had dumped his. If they were about to go and kill someone inside Charming lines they didn't want it to be linked back to the club.

Clay gives Gemma a kiss. She tells him to be careful. Jax places a kiss on Rachel's forehead before following the others outside. Gemma, Piney and Rachel watch them leave the parking lot, hoping that they would return with good news.

###################################

Elena starts to wake her head was banging, looking around and realises that she wasn't tied to a chair like before. She was lying on an old bed her hands were tied above her head on the headboard, she now had an old rag tied around her mouth. Looking down she notices that the mattress she was lying on was covered with rose petals, and there were candles littered around the room. In that moment she felt like breaking down, she was cold, tired and scared, that she could just give up and let him have her, but as she closed her eyes, pictures of Happy filled her mind and she knew she couldn't just give up without a fight, she had to fight for Happy, she didn't want to lose him.

She tries her hardest to struggle free, she could feel the rope ripping into her skin but she didn't care she had to get free.

"Your only going to hurt yourself if you keep struggling" Dean states as he enters the room. He takes a seat next to her, pulling the gag down from around her mouth

"Why are you doing this to me?" she cries.

"Because like I keep telling you we are meant to be together, you belong to me."

"NO...No Dean I don't." She flinches as she notices Dean's fists clench

"Why do you keep SAYING THAT?" He turns away from her and takes a couple of deep breaths calming himself before turning back to face her.

"I love you" He sits back down beside her and cups her face in his hands "And you are going to be my wife and we are going to live happy ever after."

"NO. I don't love you never have. And you are going to regret this because my brother **will** kill you" She spits at him. He wraps his hands tightly around her throat so that she could barely breathe.

"Your brother will never find us. He couldn't find me in this little town so what makes you think that he will find us when we leave."

Dean could see that she was confused by what he had just told her, so he decides to fill her in.

"In an hour's time we will be so far away from this little town and your little biker friends. I will make it so that we both disappear, and you know that I capable of doing that. I am as you once called me a _"computer genius" _I told you Elena we will be together."

He pulls the gag back over her mouth before she could answer. She tries hard but she couldn't stop her tears. He moves further onto the mattress slowly removing his jacket, he leans into her and kisses her neck. Elena tries screaming but all that came out was a muffled cry, she fights underneath him trying to knock him off her but he was too strong.

His hands runs down her upper body where his hands finds their way underneath her shirt, he could feel her skin against his hand,he lets out a groan of pleasure, while Elena lets out a cry of fear. She couldn't believe that this was going to happen to her again, that he was going to violate her, She closes her eyes and tries to bury herself inside hoping to turn her mind off from what was happening.

###################################

Tig approaches the door of the cabin, and starts to unpick the lock as quietly as he could. Once the door was open he raises his gun, checking the room. Once he was sure it was clear he signals for everyone else to enter. They all start searching the rooms, each room coming up empty. Tig was about to join the others when he notices something on the floor, it was a wire, Elena's wire. Picking up the wire he continues to the other guy's but with his excitement of finding something he kicks over the glass that was on the floor causing it to smash. All the guys rush over to where the noise came from, only to find Tig.

Dean was about to unfasten her jeans when he heard a noise, he looks up towards Elena, who's eyes were now fixed to the door, he knew she had heard it to. He unties her hands from above her head, but making sure that they were still bound together. He pulls her off the mattress, and pulls out his gun. Placing her in front of him as if using her as a human shield, he slowly opens the door with his gun raised, as they step out of the room they saw nothing. Dean starts to make his way towards the front door, his eyes constantly scanning the room for any unsuspecting visitors.

He made it into the front room, turning his back on the room to make a run for the exit he heard the trigger of a gun.

"I wouldn't if I were you" A calm voice said from behind him.

Elena Felt Dean's whole body tense at the sound of the new voice, but the voice had a different affect on Elena, she felt her body relax, she knew that voice it was Jax, she was safe. Dean slowly points his gun at Elena's head before he turns around. When he sees six men with guns in their hands, his mouth suddenly goes dry. "_How am I going to get out of this one" _He thought to himself.

Elena felt more tears roll down her face, but these were happy tears. She not only saw Jax standing in front of her, but Tig, Chibs, Clay, Juice and Bobby were there to, all looking like they were ready to kill for her, the only person missing was Happy.

"I swear to god if you don't let us go I will kill her" Dean states.

"Not an option" Jax snaps back never taking his eyes off Dean.

"You have two options, you let her go and we kill you, or you continue standing there, and we kill you, either way your not leaving this house breathing." Clay raises his gun, slowly followed by everyone else.

Dean starts laughing. "You all going to stand and just start shooting, you really think you won't shoot her."

He grabs Elena by her hair and pushes her forward, still keeping hold of her.

"The chances are you'll miss me and kill her" The guys all exchange looks, knowing Dean was right. They lower their guns, Elena couldn't believe that they were giving into Dean.

"They might miss but I won't" Dean feels the barrel of a gun at the back of his head. Elena breathed a sigh of relief, she knew them raspy tones, he was here, Happy was going to save her.

"Drop your gun" Dean doesn't move "Don't make me ask twice" Happy warned. Dean dropped his gun.

Happy fires a shot into Deans leg causing him to fall to the ground, and scream in pain. Elena jumps at the sound of the gun. Stepping over Dean, Happy takes his sister into his arms hugging her so tightly that he almost squeezed the life out of her. Elena felt herself fall into him, finally giving into her tiredness.

"Are you okay?" Elena nods her head against her chest signally to him that she was okay. But Happy knew she wasn't, he could feel her body going limp in his arms.

Jax walks over to them, pulling his knife from his jeans. He looks at Happy silently asking him if him approaching her was okay, Happy agrees, he turns Elena around to face Jax. As he cuts her hands free from the ropes, he catches her eyes with his. He saw nothing but fear, and all he wanted to do was make her feel safe. Jax removes the rag from her mouth placing one hand on her cheek, before Dean regains her attention by grabbing hold of her leg.

"Elena don't let them do this, don't let them kill me"

She looks down at his pitiful form, and before she had time to think she threw herself on top of him, using the last of her strength she could muster together she starts hitting him, and screaming at him, tears rolling down her. Jax goes to intervene, but Happy places his arm against his chest stopping him.

"No, she needs this" He states, Jax reluctantly stays put following Happy's orders.

"I hate you...I hate what you did to me...I...I...Jus..." Elena couldn't speak any more she was too tired.

Knowing his sister had done what she had to, he helps her back onto feet, hugging her tightly and placing a kiss on her temple before passing her over to Jax. He refocuses his attention back on Dean as he could her him laughing.

"What" Happy asks him through gritted teeth.

"Is that it, is that all you've got?" Dean asks as Happy stands above him.

"You wish" Happy growls at him placing the sole of his biker boot heavily against his throat finally silencing him, before looking back at Jax. "Take her home, NOW" He orders.

Elena tries to walk but her legs buckle underneath her, noticing this he scoops her into his arms bridal style before she fell. Happy watches them leave before turning back to face Dean.

"So what are you going to do now shoot me" Dean teased

Happy shakes his head "No shooting you would be too easy and I want you to suffer, like you made my sister suffer." He kneels beside Dean.

"I'm going cause you so much pain, that you'll be begging me to kill you" Happy could see the fear growing in Dean's eye. He was really going to enjoy killing this guy and earning another smiley face tattoo, that would easily become his favourite kill.

Happy pulls out his knife. He teases Dean before he makes his first cut, he slices through Deans flesh on his chest causing him to scream in pain. A smile forms on Happy's face before he cuts him again. The other guys make their way into the other room leaving Happy to exact his revenge.


	15. Pieces

**The Return**

**Pieces**

_**Authors Note: I wrote this chapter along with the song Pieces by Red. I felt that the words fitted perfectly with the emotions I was trying to put across in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_

_I'm here again a thousand miles away from you,_

_A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am_

Jax pulls up outside her house, he helps her inside, he watches her nervously she was shaking and she hadn't spoken a word, she was also as white as a sheet.

"Let me look at you, your hurt" Jax asks noticing the bruises that were forming on her face. As he goes to place his hand on her face she steps away from him, he could see the fear in her eyes.

"I need a shower" She whispers before heading upstairs.

She locks the bathroom door behind her, walking over to the mirror she takes in her reflection. Her lip was cut and red, she could also see the bruise forming on the side of the head from where Dean had hit her with his gun. Turning on the cold tap she splashes the water over her face, that's when she notices her wrists, they were red raw from the rope burns. She frantically pulls off her clothes that were now covered in Dean's scent before she steps into the shower. She starts washing herself, but she could still feel him on her she tries scrubbing harder and harder trying desperately to get the feel of him off her but it wasn't working and finally she broke, she fell to the floor sobbing, she tries fighting back the tears not wanting to cry over him, but she couldn't fight them any more.

_I tried so hard, thought I could do this on my own, _

_I've lost so much along the way_

Her eyes fall onto her clothes that she had discarded onto the floor. Wiping her eyes she slowly stands up steadying herself against the wall, she turns the water off before stepping out. She grabs the robe off the back of the door. She stares at her clothes that were stained with Dean she knew what she had to do. Grabbing the clothes she runs into Happy's room, and starts rummaging through his draws, until she finally finds what she was looking for. She rushes downstairs, when she reaches the kitchen Jax jumps to his feet.

"Ellie what are you doing?"

She ignores him and unlocks the back door, running into the middle of the garden. She throws the clothes to the ground and pours the lighter fuel that she had found in Happy's room, over her clothes before lighting a match and throwing it to the floor. She watches as the flames destroy her clothes she feels herself starting to cry. Jax runs over to her and wraps his arms around her as she sobs. She turns around in his arms and buries her head into his chest.

_Then I'll see your face, I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything I thought I lost before, You call my name_

_I come to you in pieces so you can make me whole._

"It's okay, It's okay" Jax tries to reassure her.

Elena looks up at him, wiping away her tears, staring into his eyes she felt safe, she leans onto her tip toes and places a soft kiss onto his lips, grabbing his shirt in her hand pulling him into her, but he pulls away suddenly, shocking her.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" She runs back into the house

Jax follows her inside, he sees her standing in the kitchen fresh tears streaming down her face. He grabs her arm gently forcing her to face him, he stares into her eyes she stares back and without saying a word they both knew what they wanted, she needed him and he wanted her.

_I've come undone, but you make sense of who I am, _

_Like puzzle pieces in your eyes_

Jax places his hand at the back off her head pulling her towards him before kissing her. The kiss was intense and passionate Elena responds, they open their mouths allowing their tongues to explore each others. They stumble back, Elena slams into kitchen unit. Jax places his hand around her thigh and his other arm around her waist hoisting her up onto the counter, his fingers trace the lining of her robe before sliding the material off her shoulders to reveal her soft tanned skin, his lips trail down her neck to collarbone. A moan escapes her mouth in pleasure with every kiss he lays upon her. She cups his face so that she could find the sweet nectar of his lips again, he pulls her away from him they take a second to gaze into one another's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jax asks unsure if he should be doing this.

"I need this"

_Then I'll see your face, I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything I thought I lost before, You call my name_

_I come to you in pieces so you can make me whole._

Wrapping her legs around his body she pulls him closer if it was possible, and kiss him passionately, picking her up Jax stumbles back against the opposite wall, smashing the picture off the wall before carrying her into the other room, they never let go of each others kiss. He places her on the sofa, positioning himself over her.

Her hands move to bottom of his shirt, before she pulls it up over his head allowing their lips to part before discarding his shirt across the room. He teasingly unties her robe. He takes a second to observe her beautiful naked form before letting his hands roam over every inch of her supple skin. Unbuttoning his jeans she pulls them down, he looks at her before smiling, Elena lets out a whimper as he enters her, the two of them were in perfect unison with one another. Jax felt her nails digging into his back, he looks up at her face, he saw just how beautiful she was, and he wanted all of her. He catches her lips in his before finally finishing inside her. He felt her whole body shudder underneath him.

He moves a piece of her hair behind her ear before letting his hand fall onto her face, his fingers trail over her lips, before placing a tender kiss onto them. Elena wanted to stay lost in his kisses forever, they made her feel safe, and that was a feeling that she really didn't want to let go of. Breaking away from her their eyes lock and they both gaze at each other, they both wanted to say something but neither one being able to find the right words, but none of them had to try as Jax cell starts ringing. Moving himself from on top of her, he pulls his jeans up, and grabs his cell from the back pocket. Jax takes a look at the caller ID, it was Happy. He walks away from the sofa trying to regain his composure.

"Hey" 

"It's done. How is she?" Jax looks back at Elena was tying up her robe, he could tell that she was feeling awkward.

"She's okay. I'll see you in a bit" Jax hangs up and looks back at Elena.

"Happy's on his way home."

"Right" Her body suddenly went numb with the news.

Jax walks across the room and picks up his shirt, placing it back on. They look at each other knowing that they were now back in the real word, which meant now they had to deal with consequences of their actions.

_I come to you in pieces so you can make me whole._

_**Authors Note: Sorry not the best at writing sex scenes, but felt like this scene was needed. Elena needed to feel safe and in control of her body again and this was the only way she knew how. Jax makes her feel safe in ways that Happy can't. **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, very much appreciated. Hope you are all still enjoying the story. xxxxx**_


	16. The Morning After

**The Return**

**The Morning After**

Jax was lying in bed with Rachel curled up next to him. He felt guilty because all he could think about was Elena, and what had happened between them last night, and how he wanted to repeat it again and again and how he wanted it to be her body lying next to him.

"Morning" Rachel greets him still half asleep. Jax was suddenly brought out of his thoughts

"Hey" He quickly leaves the bed, grabbing his jeans off the floor.

"Where are you going?" Rachel questions, now resting on her elbow.

"Clubhouse"

"It 7 am" Rachel informs him looking at the clock on her bedside table.

"Yeah, well it was a big night last night" Jax places on his jumper

"How was she?"

"Um...yeah...okay."

"Okay! Really? I bet she was scared to death"

"Well yeah"

"I should probably go and see her"

"NO"

"Why?"

"I thought you said you two weren't getting on"

"So we've had a few teething problems, but she was my best friend once, I'm not going to just abandon her now when she could really do with a friend" Jax smiles at her

"What?"

"Nothing I just forgot how great you are" He turns to leave the room.

"UM...excuse me"

"Yeah" Jax asks popping his head back around the door

"Kiss"

"Sorry" Jax walks over to her and her on her forehead but Rachel pulls him back and kisses him on the lips.

"I love you Jackson Teller" That second Jax wanted to kick himself for what he had done to her.

"You too"

#################

Elena lay next to Happy in his bed, she had been awake for hours, but it wasn't Dean that had kept her awake it was what happened after with Jax. She felt stupid and guilty, she knew he thought it was a mistake. After he had told her that Happy was on his way back they didn't speak, he quietly cleared up the picture that they had smashed, placing the remains in the bin. She wanted to talk to him but she didn't know what to say. When Happy entered the house Jax made some excuse about having to leave, and he left the house within seconds without even giving her a second glance. She feels Happy stir next to her, she quickly closes her eyes pretending to be asleep.

Happy looks over at his sisters sleeping form, glad that she was able to sleep, slowly he gets out of bed trying not to disturb her. He was dressed in his boxers and a t-shirt, so he grabs a pair of sweat pants from the chair in the corner of the room before he heads downstairs to kitchen. He pours himself a glass of water, when something catches his eye outside. Placing down his glass he heads to the back garden. As he got closer he realises what it was that had caught his eyes, it looked like a pile of burnt clothes. Kneeling down to get a closer look he picks up one of the burnt items, although it was barely unrecognisable to anybody else, Happy knew that the item belonged to his sister. He grabs up the rest of the remains and places them into trash before heading back inside.

######################

Jax was sitting halfway up the street from Elena's and Happy's house, he was sitting on his bike arguing with himself whether or not he should go in and try to speak to her. He finally made up his mind, he drives towards the house parking up outside.

As Happy walks back into the house he hears a knock at the door. He rushes to answer it, hoping that the noise hadn't woken Elena.

"Hey man"

"Jax" Happy leaves the door open and walks back into the house, Jax follows. He looks around the rooms for any sign of Elena, but he was disappointed.

"So how are you doing?"

"Okay, did what had to be done." Happy didn't feel bad for what he had done last night, his sister needed him, needed him to keep her safe and that's exactly what he did. In his eyes he was just doing his job.

"Yeah"

"So you want to tell me what happened here last night?" Happy asks in a serious tone, pinning his eyes onto Jax

"What do you mean?"

"_She couldn't have told him, no she wouldn't, but then again they always do tell each other everything" _Jax argued in his head

"Outside" Happy points to the garden where he had found the burnt clothes.

"Oh that."

"Yeah, why what did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing" Jax replies shifting uncomfortably under Happy's gaze

He wasn't sure but he had a feeling Jax was keeping something from him again.

"So what happened?"

"I don't know she came down from having a shower and ran outside with the clothes and burnt them, guess she just wanted to get rid of it. So how is she?"

"How do you think?"

"Can I talk to her?"

"No. She's sleeping plus I think she needs some down time, so..."

Jax picks up on the hint that he wanted him to leave "Yeah, I better go. Tell her I called."

"Will do"

Jax walks out the house, he turns around to see Happy watching him from the doorway with a curious look, as Jax looks up he sees Elena looking out the window straight at him. Jax looks away and continues towards his bike.

Elena sinks back into bed pulling the covers over her head burying herself inside.

"_What have I done, I've ruined everything" _She thought to herself, she felt sick to her stomach thinking about her actions last night.

Happy stayed downstairs waiting impatiently for Elena to come down. An hour had passed when there was another knock on the door. This time Happy was greeted by Gemma who was carrying a big bouquet. Happy takes the flowers and takes them into the kitchen, and places them on the table, Gemma follows him inside.

"How is she doing?"

"She's asleep"

"And how are you darlin, you look tired" Gemma asks noticing the dark circles resting under his eyes.

"Fine"

Gemma knew she wasn't going to get much more out of him. Happy was a man of few words at the best of times, and she could tell that he was still dealing with last night, and Happy was never good at expressing his emotions, she'd have more chance of getting blood out of stone.

"Okay, well you know that I'm here for you darlin whatever you and Elena need."

Gemma walks to the door, just as she was about to step outside, she felt a hand clasp hers, she turns around to Happy.

"Thanks" Although he only said one word it spoke volumes. Gemma rubs her free hand over the top of his hand that was holding hers, and smiles at him reassuringly, before they both let go of one another.

Another hour passes before Elena manages to get out of bed and go downstairs to face Happy. On her way out of the room she grabs one of Happy's jumpers off the side, and pulls it over her head as she makes her way downstairs. Walking into the kitchen her eyes land on the bouquet on the table, but there was no sign of Happy. Walking over she grabs the note that was nestled in between the flowers.

_Elena_

_Thinking of you_

_xxxx_

Turning the card over she hoped to find a name telling her who they where from, even though she already had an idea.

"Gemma brought them round" She turns on her heels to face Happy who was standing by the back door, she could see the sadness in his eyes, and she knew the sadness he was feeling was for her.

"That's sweet of her"

Happy nods his in agreement. His eyes couldn't help but fall onto the bruises that rested on her face. As he watches her fidget under his gaze he feels overwhelmed by guilt and sadness. He couldn't believe that he had come so close to losing her, and that thought scared him to his core. Since their Mom Elena had become his life and the thought of losing her killed him. He just wanted it to be like old times but he knew that she had changed, circumstances had changed her, and that scared him more. Walking over to her he pulls her into him.

Elena was taken aback by his sudden advance, she stood motionless for a second before succumbing to his safe embrace. Lifting her arms she wraps them tightly around his waist, grabbing hold of his t-shirt. They both stood there just holding one another, no words needed.

They held each other for a few minutes longer, before Happy finally pulls away slightly, just enough for him to be able to look at her face. Brushing a piece of hair off her face his finger traces across the bruise on the left side of her forehead, he felt her flinch.

"We should put something on these" Elena nods. "You want something to eat?"

"No"

"Coffee?"

"Coffee sounds good"

"Okay"

He kisses her cheek, and goes to get her coffee, Elena takes a seat on the sofa pulling her legs up underneath her chin, for comfort she turns on the T.V. Five minutes later Happy walks in carrying two cups of hot coffee, handing one to her he takes a seat next to her. He looks at the screen.

"So what are we watching?"

"Nothing really" She answers not taking her eyes of the T.V

"I called Jake told him what happened, he said that you can take as much time as you need"

"Okay"

"So I was think..."

"What happened?" Finally she turns to look at him "After I left what happened?"

"You don't need to worry about that, all you need to know is that you never have to worry about that guy again. He'll never hurt you again."

"We promised each other no more secrets, so tell me what happened. I need to know."

He takes a deep breath wondering if he should tell what went down. But she was right secrets were never a good thing.

"You know what happened"

"You killed him"

"Yes"

Elena knew this is what her brother did, but he had never said it out loud and Elena had never asked him. It was hard for to think of her brother as a killer, because she never saw that side of him. He never threatened her with violence as he was always so busy protecting her from it, she had never been put in a situation where she saw her brother getting ready to kill, well that was until last night. Knowing her brother murdered people, not for the sake of it but because he was protecting the people he loved and cared for made her love him and respect more than words could explain.

"Okay."

"Okay, is that all you've got to say?"

"What else is there to say. It's what you do right? I get it" She turns to look at him, her eyes take in the cuts and bruises on his hands.

"I do what I do because I have to protect the club, protect you."

"I Know."

"So what else do you want to know?"

"About Dean, nothing just need to hear you sat that he was dead."

"So is there anything else you want to know?"

"Actually there is something."

"What"

"I want a gun"

"You want a what"

"A gun. Hap you can't watch me 24/7, and I think I will feel safer if..."

"No, you don't need a gun. No one is going to be coming after"

"You can't be sure of that"

"Elle you are not having a gun end of."

"Fine whatever" Elena runs he fingers through her hair before pushing herself of the sofa and walks away from him.

"Elena where are you going?"

"Bed... nothing else I can do" She doesn't even turn to look back at him when she answers she just continues to make her way upstairs dragging her feet as she goes.

Happy sits there for a second thinking about what his sister had just asked. He hates the fact that she didn't feel safe even with him and his brothers around. Although he wanted to do everything he could to make her feel safe a gun in his mind wasn't an option. He didn't want her to ever have to use the gun. Running his hand over his shaved head, he decides that he should probably go and check on her. Walking up the stairs he naturally starts making his way into his room, but as he walked in he didn't see Elena. Walking back down the hall he walked outside her bedroom door that was shut. The fact that she had taken refuge in her room instead of his, he knew that she wanted to be alone. As much as he hated leaving her especially when they had so much to talk about, but knowing his sister he knew that if he went in there she would just shut down. So he walks back downstairs leaving her in peace, which killed him.


	17. Dealing

_Hello, just want to say thanks again for your reviews _

_i really do enjoy reading them. Also thanks to_

_everyone who has added me to their Favourite and_

_ story alters._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little longer than usual but had a lot to fit _

**The Return**

**Dealing**

A week had passed and Happy was worried. Elena had completely shut herself off from everyone, especially him. She barely left the confides of her bedroom, and when she did it wasn't for long. She'd barely been eating which was weird because she had an appetite that could put Bobby to shame. When Gemma brought round her famous chocolate cake, he thought Elena would at least eat that, but no it was still intact in the fridge, well kind of, Happy had helped himself to a couple of pieces, it was too hard to resist.

Gemma had popped around a couple of times, on Happy's request he thought that maybe Elena needed a little girl talk, but as much as Gemma tried she wouldn't open up to her. She was just as stubborn as Happy when she wanted to be.

Elena couldn't be bothered, couldn't be bothered to make an effort with anyone or anything. She just stayed in her room, which to her had become the safest place. Gemma had come around and tried talking to her, but she didn't understand, yeah sure Gemma had been through a lot of shit but she hadn't been through something like this, she didn't understand how it felt to be completely scared out of her mind.

Even though she knew that Dean was dead and he could never hurt her again, she couldn't stop thinking about how easily he had got to her even with Samcro around he had got to her, hurt her and that's what scared her. She understands that Happy will do everything he can to keep her safe, but this thing with Dean proved that he can't even when he is there, and that why she wants a gun she wants to be able to protect herself but Happy had completely shut down that idea.

###################

Jax sat at the kitchen table, pushing his breakfast around the plate, he wasn't hungry. He knew Rachel was talking to him, but he wasn't hearing any of it. His mind was full with one thing, Elena. Over the past week he tried calling and texting her but he had heard nothing. What had happened between them, it was different it wasn't like a normal one night stand, she was definitely no sweet butt, she was Elena. She didn't try to pass herself around the guys, not that anyone would be as stupid as he was to actually sleep with her, not because they wouldn't want to, she was gorgeous, they'd decline because they were afraid what Happy the 'killer' would do to them if he found out that anyone of them had fooled around with her. Jax minds starts wondering. What would Happy do to him when or if he found, he knew Happy wouldn't care that he was his VP because when it came to Elena all bets were off.

"Jax...Jax" Rachel lightly slaps his arm finally getting his attention.

"Hmm.."

"Have you being listen to anything I've been saying?"

"Sorry babe, heads full of shit at the moment."

Rachel places her hand on top of his.

"I know all this with Elena is hard for you, she's like a sister to you."

"Funny, you thought she was a lot more than that to me a few days ago" Jax snaps anger in his tone.

Rachel removes her hand from his, hurt by what he had just said. Feeling her touch leave his Jax turns to face her, he didn't mean to take his shit out on her. She didn't deserve it, she didn't deserve to be betrayed the way she had.

"I'm sorry, like I said my heads full of shit. Look lets talk about something else."

"Okay. Sooooooo, Opie's party tonight what time is he going to be there?"

"Not sure, maybe 8.30, He said he wouldn't be staying long."

"Why?"

"Donna and the kids. First night out doesn't think they'd appreciate him staying out all night"

"I don't get Donna, the club has done everything they can to look after her and she just throws it back in our faces." Rachel says as she clears the plates off the table.

"Yeah well to Donna, the club took away her husband and left her kids without a father."

"Whatever...oh shit I'm supposed to meet your Mom. I better finish getting ready. I'll probably be with Gemma all day, so catch up with you later?"

"Sure"

Rachel kisses him on his forehead before she goes to finish getting ready. Jax sat back in his chair, now he was alone he allowed his mind to wonder back to Elena, as he tries to figure out what he's going to do.

#########################

Happy races to get to his phone in time before it rang off. "Tig"

"Hey Hap, how you doing, haven't seen ya in a while brother."

"Been busy." Happy appreciated his brother's concern but at the same time this was his business, Elena was his business alone.

"Right."

Tig knew exactly what Happy was saying or rather what he wasn't saying. Gemma had told him that Elena was having problems dealing with things. Which automatically meant so was Happy.

Happy was the type of guy who didn't deal well with emotions, as he rarely showed any. He was the club's killer and most people who met him, instantly feared and respected him. But he had one weak spot, although he kept it well hidden from strangers outside of Samcro, his brothers knew he had it and knew it was Elena.

"Anything I can help with?" Tig ask, he wanted to know that he was there for them.

"No" Tig knew that was be his answer.

"So take it your not coming tonight."

"Probably not."

"Okay then brother I'll let you go."

"Yeah"

Happy hangs up. He grabs a spare hooded jumper and head towards Elena's room. He'd finally had enough of this shit, he couldn't stand to watch her punish herself any more it was killing him.

He doesn't bother knocking as he reaches her door, because he knew she wouldn't answer. When he walks in Elena doesn't even acknowledge him, instead she stays buried underneath the covers of her bed. Happy shakes his head not being able to believe that she had got to this point.

Walking over to her bed, he pulls back the covers, finally making Elena look at him. Staring down at his sister he couldn't believe the state she was in. She was wearing just a white cami top and a pair of short blue boy shorts, meaning that he could now see the full extent of her not eating had done.

He remembers how was pissed he was when she first returned from College because she had lost weight, but now she must have lost another 6-8lbs easy, making her look like nothing more than a bag of bones.

His eyes work their way to her bony wrists which were still red from the rope burns, he also caught sight of the bruise on the side of her head, it had calmed down a bit, but considering how pale she was lately, it just emphasised the bruise.

Elena was lying under her covers reading through the text messages she had received from Jax each one saying they needed to talk. She had started to reply to him so many times but never managed to finish, because she didn't know what to say.

Throwing her phone to one side she sighs deeply. She was trying to figure out how she had managed to screw everything up so badly. Jax was with Rachel they were happy and she had made him cheat. Placing her fingers onto her temples she starts massaging hoping that it would make her headache go away. She didn't know how much more she could take.

Closing her eyes she tries to sleep hoping that maybe her dreams would take her away from all the shit she had caused, but her eyes shoot open as she heard her door open. Knowing that it could only be Happy, she doesn't move because she hoped that he would think she was asleep.

Her plan didn't work because the next thing she knew her covers were being pulled off her and Happy was staring right at her. Gasping as the cold air hit her skin, she looks up at him waiting for him to say something, maybe explain what the hell he was doing, but he doesn't instead she watches as he just stares at her. His eyes were moving up and down her body, she could see the horror in his face "_Do I look that bad"_ She thought to herself.

"Come on, get up and get dressed." He throws the hooded jumper he had got from his room in her direction.

"Hap..."

"Down stairs in five minutes". He turns around without saying another word and leaves her alone in her room, wondering what was going to happen in five minutes.

Dragging herself out of her bed, which was hard because she had zero energy, she stumbles into the bathroom, where she realises why Happy was staring at her.

She barley recognised the person staring back at her in the mirror. Her eyes looked sunken and dark her face was gaunt. Her eyes fall onto the bruise resting on her left temple, she wraps her arms around herself with the memory of how she got it. With that thought she wanted to crawl back into her hole and try and forget, but she knew if Happy wanted her downstairs in five minutes then, he would just come and drag her ass out of her bed.

Splashing her face with cold water, avoiding touching her bruise because it hurt like hell. She quickly brushed her teeth before dragging herself back to her room where she changes into a pair of grey sweat pants and the hooded jumper that Happy had thrown at her. She inhales deeply as she pulls it down over head enjoying the scent of her brother, she had missed it.

Once she was ready she goes downstairs to meet Happy who was standing in the kitchen waiting for her.

"Right come on" Happy starts walking towards the front door.

"Wait...were not going out?" Elena asks. Happy notices that she was looking past him and straight at the door. He could tell she was scared.

"Yeah, something wrong with that?"

"I...um I don't feel like going out." She tried to sound casual but looking into his eyes she knew she was failing.

She starts fidgeting on the spot. Sensing her fear Happy just wanted to pull her into his arms and let her do whatever she wanted but he knew he couldn't do that. He had to be harsh with her, she couldn't carry on the way she had been, he couldn't carry on watching his sister disappear, he just couldn't. He needed her to snap out of it.

"Tough were going" He snaps.

He unlocks the door, and walks outside before he turns around and sees Elena standing in the hallway looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He grabs the spare helmet from his bike and walks back towards her. Standing in front of her, he stares down into her eyes. He takes one of her hands in his and hands her the helmet which she takes. She looks up into his deep dark eyes.

"Come on it's me you and the open road. Just like old times. I promise."

He takes her free hand in his and leads her outside. He feels her body stiffen as her eyes dart around. They walk over to his bike, Happy places on his helmet and throws his one leg over his bike. Turning around he notices Elena was still standing by the side of his bike not moving.

"Elena, come on" Elena snaps her head in his direction.

"Right" She places on her helmet and gets on the bike. She wraps her arms around Happy's waist pulling herself close to him. She tilts her head up towards his.

"Just you and me yeah?" She questions. Happy turns his heads towards her as much as he could.

"Yeah, promise" Happy starts up his Harley, as they pull away from their house.

############################

Happy had been driving for ages, they had left Charming behind them over an hour and a half ago, and Elena had to admit that she felt herself calm the further they drove. She had missed this, she tried hard to remember that last time her and Happy had done this, just got on the bike and drove to the middle of nowhere.

Happy felt the tension in his sister drift away as they left Charming and he was hopeful that his plan working. Noticing the secluded park, he pulls his bike over. As the bike comes to a halt he felt Elena's head lift off his back. She climbs off the bike, Happy follows her.

"Why have we stopped here?" Happy could see the fear staring to creep back into her eyes.

"Figured we could talk for a bit."

"Okay what do you want to talk about. The weathers always a good place to start." She replies sarcastically. Happy smiles glad to see that his sister was still in there somewhere.

"Funny!"

Happy starts walking over to the picnic bench in front of them. Elena reluctantly follows. They both sit there taking in the view in front of them. They sit in silence for a few minutes, before Happy finally speaks.

"You remember this place" Elena diverts hers eyes from the view and looks at Happy, shaking her head.

"This is where you told me that you were going to college." Elena didn't respond to him, she wasn't sure why he was bringing this up now.

"You were scared to tell me. Worried how I would take it, just like you always do. Do you remember what I said to you?" Elena kept silent. "I told you that I would do anything for you. That still stands you know" Elena nods her head.

"Elena, I want to help you, but to do that I need you to talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" He leans over the table grabbing her hand, but she pulls away before he can touch her.

"This, this is what I'm worried about. I'm worried bout what's going on in that head of yours."

"You don't want to know" Elena looks down at her feet, feeling the tears burning in her eyes.

"Yes I do" He snaps, he was getting frustrated. Seeing her jump slightly Happy desperately tries to calm himself.

"Fine" Elena jumps to her feet. "You wanna know what I'm feeling. I'm scared, scared of everything, scared of going outside, scared of being alone and no matter how hard I try I can't shake it off." She storms off, Happy hot on her heels turning her towards him.

"You don't have to be scared, Dean's gone and I am not going to let anything happen to you."

"Dean got to me. He got to me when you and all of Samcro were there."

She knew her words came out harsh but she couldn't help herself she was suddenly so angry. Happy rubs his hand over his face. He didn't need to be reminded how much him and his brothers had fucked he already felt that quilt.

"I'm sorry" Elena apologises as she notices the quilt that was eating her brother up. He knew his mistakes and she was just being a bitch for reminding him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I told you to stop blaming yourself. Look at what it's doing to you" He cups her face in his hands. But again Elena pulls away from him as she turns her back on him.

"I'm trying...I'm trying so hard Hap. But I just... I just keep screwing things up and making it worse and I don't know what to do any more." She turns back to face him tears streaming down her face.

"I...I...Hap I've screwed up" She wanted to tell him what she had done, how she and Jax slept together, but as she tried to find the words Happy fills the silence with his own.

"You need to snap out of this Elena, it's destroying you, and I can't stand by and watch this happen again. Together we are going to get through this. If you need to talk, shout, scream, cry or even hit something then I'm here for you understand?"

"Yes" She answers. The moment of her telling him had passed.

"Good" he pulls her into a hug. The both stay in each others embrace before Elena tilts her head back to look at him.

"Hap"

"Yeah"

"Can we get some food, I'm starving" It was her way of saying thankyou. By making this gesture she knew that it would make him happy, make him realise that she was willing to try and sort herself out, and she knew that he really needed that right now.

"Yeah" He replies with the biggest smile of his face.

#######################

Elena and a very pissed off Happy arrive back home.

"I can't believe that waitress, who does she think she is I would never do that to you." Happy snaps.

He was referring to the waitress in the diner. When she came over to serve them, she let out a gasp when she took in Elena's appearance. Her eyes immediately shot to Happy, thinking he was the cause. The entire time they were in there the woman just kept throwing worried looks in Elena's direction and filthy looks in Happy's.

"Well you can't blame her, small town, small minded people. I mean think about if it wasn't us and you saw some young girl walking in with a bad ass biker, who is covered in tatts and her face is covered in bruises are you seriously telling me that you wouldn't think the same thing the waitress did." Elena replies as she makes some coffee.

"Maybe, but I mean I'm your god dam brother."

"And that's exactly what I told her, not that I think she believed me" Elena laughs but Happy was still not finding the funny side of the situation.

"Anyway forget about it, you've got Opie's homecoming party to get ready for."

"I'm not going" Happy takes a seat at the table, while Elena takes a seat on the counter.

"Why?" Happy shrugs his shoulders "Well that's a shame because I was planning on going"

"You were, since when?"

"Since now. You were right when you told me I have to snap out of it."

"I didn't mean that you have to get back out there straight away."

"Well what better place to start than at a party where I will be surrounded by family."

"Okay I'll go if it's really what you want."

"It's what I want"

"In that case you better start getting ready then you only 4 hours to get ready and you really look and smell like ass" Happy jokes as he walks over to her.

"Funny" She punches him in the arm.

Happy goes to walk upstairs but Elena stops him. On the ride home she replayed the conversation they'd had, when something kept playing on her mind something that she didn't understand and it was something she needed him to clear up.

"Hap"

"Yeah" He noticed she looked nervous again.

"When we were at the park..you said something...something I didn't get."

"What did I say" Happy had no idea what they hell she was talking about, it was starting to annoy him.

"When you told me I had to snap out of it you said you couldn't watch by and let this happen again. What did mean" Happy now knew exactly what she was going on about, the problem was, how was he going to get out of this one.

"Did I?"

"Yeah"

"Must have been a slip of the tongue." Happy shrugs casually. He turns his back on his sister and continues upstairs. Inside he was kicking himself for being so stupid and almost letting his secret out in front of the one person he didn't want to know.


	18. Welcome Home Opie

_Hello. So this Chapter is another long one, hope it doesn't bore you._

_Thank's again for your reviews and adds._

_Hope you enjoy please R&R xxx_

**The Return**

**Welcome Home Opie**

Elena was just putting the finishing touches to her outfit. She was wearing a pair of black leather look leggings and a long loose mustard colour muscle vest. She decides to wear her black suede ankle boots. She straightens her hair, and the applies some black eyeliner around her eyes. She sprays some Givenchy Very Irresistible perfume onto her before stepping back to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes immediately fall onto her bruises, although she had done her best to cover them she could still seem them.

"You look beautiful" Elena turns to face Happy leaning against her door.

"Wouldn't go that far but it's a definite improvement from looking like ass i suppose." She jokes. Happy just laughs at her, she always was too modest for her own good.

"So where have you been, I called out to you before but, you weren't here."

"Had to pop out, took a bit longer than I thought. Sorry"

"It's okay. So where did you go?"

"To get this." Happy pulls out an old rag from his inside pocket. He unwraps it revealing a 9m glock.

"What's that for?"

"Well I thought about what you said the other night and if you think having this will make you feel safe, then you should have one." Elena walks over to him, she traces her finger over the cold metal.

"But I thought..."

"Do you want it or not?"

"Yeah"

"Good" Happy wraps the gun back up "I'll teach how to use it tomorrow until then it stays in the house"

"Okay" He goes to leave the room but she catches his arm in her hand, causing him to look at her. "Thank you" She places a kiss on his cheek, before letting him go.

#####################

As they pull into Teller/Morrow they notice that the party was already in full swing. Most of the people were outside enjoying the warmth of the summer night. As soon as they were off the bike they were greeted straight away by Tig.

"Hap"

"Tig" They share a manly hug, before Tig looks back at Elena.

"Hey Dollface, how you doing?" He asks pulling her into a hug.

"I'm good" She whispers into his ear. "Thank you" Tig tilts his head back to look at her.

"What for"

"All the shit with Dean."

"Your family simple as, no need to say thanks." Elena smiles at him. "I do have a question for you though"

"Oh yeah what's that"

"Can I steal your brother here, fancy going a couple of rounds with him." Elena looks up at Happy. "I promise I want hurt him too much doll" Elena looks back at him laughing.

"Oh I'm not worried about you hurting him. I'm worried about what damage he'll cause you" Elena jokes causing Happy to laugh.

"Oh it's like that is it?" He grabs Elena's hand and starts walking towards the ring. "In that case I think you should come and watch, and then you'll see what really pussy your brother is" Tig jokes.

"You gonna keep shit talking or we actually going to have this fight?" Happy questions.

Happy and Tig both start taking off their tops and any jewellery that they had on, placing them on the side before. Elena walks over to Clay, Bobby and Chibs were standing at the side of the ring Clay wraps his strong arm around here.

"Good to see ya lass" Chibs takes hold of her arm and winks at her before returning his eyes to the fight that was about to start. "COME ON KILLAH" He shouts.

"Hey Bobby"

"You look good sweetheart."

"Thanks" She smiles timidly at him, before turning to look at her brother and Tig in the ring.

After a few moments of silence, well apart from the occasional cheers some for Tig some for Happy. Clay turns to Elena and places a kiss on top of her head.

"Glad to see you out an about, I was getting worried." He whispers to her.

"No need to worry, Hap sorted me out."

"Good to hear. You two have always been the only ones who can sort each others shit out." Elena shrugs agreeing with Clay 100%.

"So this is Opie's party right?"

"Yeah" Clay looks at her confused

"Well then where is he?" Clay laughs.

"He's inside."

"Let me guess at the bar?"

"That would be my guess."

"Right I'm going to go and find him."

"Your not staying to watch the fight?"

"Nah, never did really like watching Happy fight." Clay nods his head understanding why. "When he's done beating Tig tell him where I am yeah?"

"Will do sweetheart"

Happy notices his sister leave, and continues watching as she makes her way across the parking lot, giving Tig the opportunity to sucker punch him. As he was on the floor he sees Elena head into the clubhouse, she was going to be safe which now meant he could continue to beat on Tig. He rises to his feet and makes Tig pay for sucker punching him.

When Elena walks inside the clubhouse it doesn't take her long to locate Opie. He was exactly where she thought he'd be, at the bar. He was surrounded by a few guys Elena wasn't to familiar with but knew that they were friends of the club. She had expected to see a certain blonde with him, but there was no sign. She knew she would see Jax tonight and would eventually have to speak to him even though she had no idea what she was going to say, so she was quite glad that he wasn't there it gave her a bit more time to come up with something.

She walks over to Opie and taps him on the shoulder causing him to turn around. He looks down at her and they both smile at each other before he takes her in his arms and hugs her picking her up off the ground and spinning her around.

"It's good to see you Ope"

"You to Peanut" That was his nickname for her. Just like Jax he had grown up with Elena treating her just like his own little sister. He finally puts her down.

Once her feet were on the ground she cups his bearded face in her hands and pulls him down so that she could kiss him on the cheek.

"God I missed you. You now if I ever see that son of a bitch Kyle, I will kill him, can't believe he did this to you." She states with venom in her voice. Opie laughs at her.

"I know you would. Thanks. I heard about what happened..." Elena raises her hand causing him to stop.

"Ope I don't want to go there, this is a night for celebrating so..."

"Got it. So can I get you a drink?"

"That sounds perfect, I'll have a beer."

"Hap okay with that"

"Ope I'm 21 in a month I think it will be okay, besides what Happy doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Fine but if he asks I didn't get it you okay."

The two of them take a seat and it isn't long before they revert to old times and start discussing the past and the things they used to get up to.

######################

Jax and Rachel pull into Teller/ Morrow, straight away he notices Happy's bike. He knew that meant Elena would be here because he would never leave her alone. When the bike comes to a halt Rachel climbs off, pulling off her helmet and flattening down her Flame red hair, which tonight was curly. Her next move was to readjust the black leather mini she was wearing. Jax pulls off his helmet and slumps off his bike.

"Chirst Jax you ever going to slip out of this mood?" She snaps. Jax doesn't answer.

"Seriously what the fuck is your problem?" She slaps his arm making him look at her.

"Leave it Rach, I'm not talking about this."

"Whatever"

Rachel sees a couple of girls she knows watching the fight, she storms towards them, unable to deal with Jax and his mood. Jax watches her walk away, he was going to follow her but he notices that Happy and Tig were the one's doing the fighting, so he decides to head into the clubhouse.

As he walks in he sees Opie and Elena sitting on the sofa. He stops dead taking in every inch of her, she looked good. He'd forgotten how beautiful her smile was.

Opie tries to stop himself from choking on the beer he was drinking when he sees Jax staring in their direction. He calms down his laughter before he walks over to his best friend and pulls him in for a hug.

"God it's good to see you brother." Opie states as he hugs him tighter.

"Me too" Finally they pull apart from each other, Jax still keeping his hand on his shoulder. "How you doing?"

"Good. Good to be surrounded by family and old friends." Opie replies nodding over to Elena. Jax catches her eyes with his. "Come over were just talking about old times." Jax follows him.

Opie takes a seat while Jax remains standing. Jax and Elena just continue to avoid one another's eyes.

"Hey" Jax finally manges to speak.

"Hey" She whispers back, before taking a very long swig of her drink.

"We were just talking about when Happy caught us teaching Elena how to curse, I thought he was going to kill us... Hey where is your brother anyway?" Opie asks.

"Him and Tig are in the ring." She replies.

"How come your not watching?"

"She never did like watching Happy in the ring." Jax answers for her.

"Forgot how well you know me." She replies blushing slightly as she finally looks at Jax.

Opie looks between the two of them who were just staring at each other, he was staring to get the feeling that he was missing something. Sensing that they needed to talk he makes his excuses and leaves. Once they were left alone Jax takes Opie's former seat.

"So how are..."

"Fine" She mumbles back diverting her eyes to the floor.

"Good." They fall into silence again. But Jax couldn't take it any more he needed to talk to her about what happened between them.

"About that night..." Elena snaps her head back towards him.

"Not here"

She gets up and walks into the small kitchen area. Jax follows. Once they were both standing inside Elena wishes she hadn't picked a room that meant they had to stand in close proximity of each other.

"First of all I want to apologise for ignoring you that wasn't fair."

"I understand you've had a lot to deal with. I don't want to pressure you but ...Ellie I just... I need to know what that night was for you. I mean was it just something you needed like a way of dealing, or was it more?" Elena looks to the floor.

"Honestly."

"Please that's all I want." Elena looks back at him.

"Your right I did need the other night, I needed to feel close to someone, safe. I needed to take control back over my body, so yes I guess you could say that it was my way of dealing." Jax slowly nods his head, his eyes were on the floor.

"Good to know" Elena left it there knowing that this was the answer he was looking for, even though that wasn't how she felt, not entirely anyway.

"I'm mean you agree it was a mistake right. Your with Rachel you love her, and what we did...It was my fault. i made you, made you feel guilty."

"No it wasn't your fault. Last time I checked it takes two. So this is on both of us."

"Jax you mean a lot to me you know that right?" He lifts his head up towards her but avoids looking into her eyes "I don't want to lose you over this, I need you."

She places her hand on his arm, his eyes lock with hers and they gaze at each other, both feeling the same spark they had the night they slept together. Sensing this Elena quickly drops her hand from his.

"I need all the friends I can get right now."

"Don't worry your not going to lose me. I'll always be here for you. Like you say were friends right?" He pulls her into a hug. Elena falls into the embrace.

"Right" They both knew that the other was lying but neither had the courage to say anything.

Breaking away from their embrace they stand in an awkward silence. Elena turns her head out to the bar where she hears one of her favourite songs being played. Careless Whisper cover by Seether.

"Come on"

"What?" Elena asks as he grabs her hand and smiles at her.

"Were gonna dance."

"Dance, what?" She fights against him.

"Come on you like this song right?"

"Yeah"

"Well were going to dance, it what friends do right."

"Right" She smiles at him and finally follows him to the self made dance floor.

#######################

Happy and Tig finally finish their fight, both laughing and joking with each other. Not many people could be that friendly with towards one another after they had just kicked the shit out of the other one, but this was how their friendship was they knew their was no malice behind any of it because if their was, as Clays Sergeant-at-Arms and Killer of the club one of them wouldn't make it alive.

"My sister inside" Happy asks Clay pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Yeah" Happy gives one more hug to Tig before he starts walking over.

As he enters the clubhouse he comes to a stop as he watches Jax and Elena messing around on the dance floor. He watches as Jax spins her underneath his arm, but what made him smile to himself was hearing her laugh, something he hadn't heard for a while. His attention was only taken away from them when Gemma appears at his side.

"What you doing, just standing here." She asks. Happy points over to Jax and Elena. "I see"

"It's good to hear her laugh" Gemma nods at him with a fake smile, before looking back at the two of them.

Gemma was obviously watching a different scene from Happy. Where he saw two friends laughing and joking together she saw something different, she saw forbidden love.

This was something that had always worried Gemma. She knew Elena had always had a crush on him, and she knew that one day when Elena got older and more mature that Jax would take off the blinders and recognise just how beautiful she was. And that's what scared her, as much as she loved Elena she knew that she could tear the club apart so easily.

Gemma knew that if invertible happened and Jax and Elena got together that Happy would never agree with it, and that's what would ruin the club and Gemma would not let that happen. She had worked to hard to get the club where it was and she was not going to let some stupid love affair spoil that.

#################

The evening was in full swing when Clay got the news that Samcro's gun warehouse was on fire. Clay put a quick end to the nights party. Leaving only the Samcro members and family in the clubhouse. Elena watched nervously from the bar as she the guys jump into action.

Jax looked around for Rachel but couldn't see her, so went to go ask Gemma who was standing by Elena.

"Mom where's Rach?"

"She left over an hour ago"

"What. Where did she go?"

"Said that she'd had enough of your shit and was going to meet some girlfriends, oh and she told me to tell you not to wait up." She looks at Elena, her face like stone, before looking back at Jax.

"Maybe if you showed her a little attention instead of someone else, she wouldn't have left." Gemma walks away from them.

Jax and Elena look at one another, both confused by Gemma. But before they could talk. Happy came over.

"Jax"

"Hey"

"Elle I want you to stay here tonight."

"It's alright i'll get a cab home."

"No Elena I want you to spend the night. Don't want you to be home alone we don't know who started the fire or why. So until we know it's safe you're staying here where you can be protected." He saw her open her mouth but stopped her by pointing his index finger at her.

"This is non-negotiable."

"But..."

"He's right Ellie you'll be safe here."

"Well doesn't seem like I have much of a choice."

"Nope" Happy answered smiling at her. He leans over and kisses her on the forehead.

"Be careful okay"

"Always."


	19. Bad Start, Good Ending

**The Return**

**Bad Start, Good Ending**

Elena rolled over onto her side and stared directly at the digital clock across from her. It was 6.15am, way to early to be awake. Closing her eyes she tries to go back to sleep but it was impossible, her mind wouldn't shut off.

Giving in she chucks back the covers and makes her way into bar, hoping she would find someone so that she could get some answers. Entering the bar she looks around and saw that it was empty. She decides to make herself some coffee. Walking into the kitchen she found Gemma already making breakfast. It looked like she to had spent the night, she was wearing a black silk robe.

Elena suddenly felt nervous something that she had never felt before when she was with Gemma. But the way she had looked at her last night it sent chills down her spine.

"Morning sweetheart."

"Morning Gemma"

Gemma notices that Elena doesn't make eye contact with her. She hated herself for that. Hated that she had been harsh towards her but she needs to make sure that nothings going to happen between Elena and Jax. But the last thing she wanted to do was scare her especially after what she had been through. So Gemma decides to try a different approach.

"You want some breakfast?" Gemma asks.

"Nah, I'm good with just coffee."

"Okay Darlin."

"So where is everybody?"

"They came back bout 2am. They held church at 6, their still in there." Gemma watches Elena nod, she knew she was annoyed Happy hadn't woken her.

"Don't worry everyone was okay. Hap came to see you when he got back but you were asleep. He didn't want to wake you." She reassures her as she hands her a cup of coffee.

"Glad everybody's okay." She notices Gemma making 2 plates of scrambled egg.

"Gem I said I was okay with just coffee."

"I know Darlin, this is for Rach."

"Rachel? I thought she was out with friends?" Gemma could feel Elena looking at her.

"She was but Jax went to go and find her so that he could bring her back and keep her safe." Gemma finally turns to face Elena, she could tell that she was slightly put out by this information.

"Right." Gemma watches as Elena's eyes fall to the floor.

"See that's the thing about them two. Sure they fight like cat and dog, but at the end of the day they love the bones of each other. Some how they just seem so right for each other. Don't you agree?" Gemma questions giving Elena a sidewards look.

"I guess."

"Well they are, that's why I make sure all the crow eaters around here lay off Jax. I would hate for one of them or someone to try and come between them. Anyway enough gossiping I better take this to her before it gets cold." Gemma grabs the plated and kisses Elena on her cheek. "See you later darlin"

Elena watches Gemma leave suddenly she felt sick._ "Was she talking about me, did she know" _She thought to herself. Elena suddenly felt very vulnerable. Gemma had always been on her side and the thought of going up against her was frightening.

Elena was thankfully brought out of her thoughts when the Church doors open. Making her way to the doorway she watches as all the guy's start to filter out. Finally she saw the person she was looking for, Happy. She couldn't stop the smile forming on her face.

"Hey" Elena calls out instantly grabbing Happy's attention.

He smiles at her before making his way towards her, she pushes herself from the doorway and meets him halfway. She throws her arm around him pulling him into a hug.

"I'm glad your okay" She whispers into his ear. Happy places a kiss on her temple before pulling away.

"So did you get everything sorted?"

"Pretty much, but we have to go back out tonight, so I want you here okay." Happy's tone was serious. Elena could tell it had been a heavy night for him.

"Hap I'm working a double today."

"Well your going to have to cancel I want you staying here. Why the hell has Jake got you working a double anyway, he knows what's happened he's taking the fucking piss."

"I called him last night told him I was ready to go back. It was me who offered to work a double."

"Why." He could feel himself getting more annoyed by the second.

"Because some guy I know told me I had to snap out of it, and guess what I listened." She toys with him.

"Yeah well maybe he didn't know what he was saying." She smiles at him, before playfully nudging him in his arm.

"Hap I can't bail on Jake again. I promise I will come straight back here."

"Well I still don't like it but I guess I'll have to be."

"Good. But you need to do me a favour."

"Do I."

"Yes"

"What is it then?"

"When you get back from where ever you're going tonight, wake me up." He smiles at her, he loves that she worries about him.

"Deal. But if I'm doing you this favour you need to do me one." He wraps his arm over her shoulders.

"What?"

"Go put some clothes on before I have to kill all my brothers for checking out my baby sister."

Elena looks down and the white t-shirt she was wearing. It was one of Happy's Reaper t-shirts and although it was big on her, it only just covered her ass. She giggles and looks over Happy's shoulder and he was right she was defiantly getting a few looks.

"Deal" Pulling at the hem to make sure that the t-shirt didn't rise to far up. She turns on her heels and heads back to Happy's dorm.

###################

An hour later, after having a very long shower, Elena finally re-emerges from Happy's dorm into the bar. She saw Happy smile at her, he was obviously pleased that she had taken his advice and put some clothes on. Although she kept his t-shirt on she put on her leather look leggings from the night before. She had also tied her hair up into a messy ponytail. She takes the available seat in between Happy and Juice.

Jucie couldn't stop his eyes from roaming all over her. He thought she looked hot when she was just wearing the t-shirt before, but now she looked amazing. Maybe it was the leather pants she had on, but something was defiantly affecting his downstairs brain. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat as she places herself in between himself and Happy.

"Hey Juice"

"Hey" He answers avoiding her gaze. Elena shakes her head not understanding his behaviour. She turns her attentions to her brother.

"What time do you have to be at work."

"Twelve."

"Right in that case I'm gonna put my head for a couple of hours. Then I'll take ya home."

"Okay."

Happy messes up her hair before rising to his feet. She kicks his leg, making him let out a laugh.

"Juice man, you should probably get your head down to."

"Yeah" Juice was now standing to his feet. He walks over to the dorm rooms with Happy.

"You saw something you liked back there?" Happy asks casually.

"What?" He questions, not really understanding what he was talking about.

"My sister" Happy stops walking and placing himself in front of a very nervous Juice.

"What...um...no...I..."

"It's okay, she beautiful I get that. But just so were clear it doesn't go any further than that. You make moves on her, I'll make moves on you. Understand?" Juice nods his head to scared to answer. "Good, now lets get some sleep."

###################

Elena sat in the clubhouse flicking through some Harley magazine she had found. The clubhouse was pretty empty as most of the guys had headed home or to their dorm to get some sleep, it had been a long night for them all.

Her peace was interrupted when Rachel takes a seat next to her. Elena felt a pang of guilt mixed with jealousy when she looked at her and she was wearing Jax's t-shirt.

"Morning"

"Morning." Elena half smiles at her.

"God can you believe last night."

"Yeah it was crazy." The two of them fall into an awkward silence as neither of them knew what to say to each other. Rachel gets to her feet unable to bare the tension that was filling the room.

"Rachel." Rachel stops at looks back at Elena. "Thank you."

"For what." Rachel takes a seat on the coffee table in front of Elena.

"I know you were the one who told the guy's about the cabin in the woods. If you hadn't told them, who..who..knows what..." Elena turns her face away from Rachel when she could feel the tears burning in her eyes. She only looks back when she felt a hand on top of her knee.

"You would have done the same thing. Anyone would have."

"I know but I just wanted to say thanks, sorry it's taken me so long."

"It's okay you've been through alot." Another silence falls between them. But this time Rachel breaks the silence. "What happened to us. We used to be inseparable and now, now we can barley be in the same room without it being awkward."

Elena eyes drop to the floor how was she was supposed to tell her the reason it was awkward, the reason she could barley make eye contact with her was because she had slept with her boyfriend.

Elena couldn't speak couldn't find the lies. So keeping her eyes on her feet she simply shrugs her shoulders.

Rachel watches as Elena squirms uncomfortably with her questioning. She remembered this was the way she used to act when she was nervous, or when she was trying to hide something.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable Elena I just... I don't know I guess I just miss us sometimes. I mean we had some laughs didn't we?"

"Yeah." Elena wipes away the tears that had managed to escape, "Why are you being so nice to me, I've been nothing but a bitch to you."

"Well I didn't exactly roll out the welcome for you either."

"You've done nothing wrong." Elena didn't know how much more she could take, lying to her face it was much.

"Maybe we could start over try and become friends again..."

"Maybe. I'm sorry Rach I have to go I'm gonna be late." Elena jumps to her feet and rushes towards the exit walking straight past Gemma.

"What's her problem." Gemma asks.

"You tell me, because I have no fucking clue." Rachel storms back to Jax's dorm. She was pissed with Elena she tried her hardest to make it up to her, to try make a mends but she had shot her down and Rachel had no clue why.

Elena grabs her cell out of her bag, she calls Megan to come and pick her up. Elena couldn't take it anymore she needed to talk to someone needed to get this off her chest, as she knew that Megan would judge her.

#################

"Well at least that explains why he shot me down." Megan laughs as she starts stacking away the glasses.

"Meg i don't want to talk about this at work."

"Okay...okay sorry, but just can't get my head around it. You and Jax it's just so...so."

"So?"

"So hot." Elena couldn't help but laugh along with Megan.

She was glad that she had told her everything, because just like she had expected she didn't judge her not for one second. And Elena had to admit that sharing her secret made her feel a little lighter.

"What are you two giggling about?" Jake asks as he walks up to the bar.

"Nothing." Elena answers making sure that Megan kept quiet.

"Well whatever ya doing Meg keep it up, good to see dis one smile."

"Well she's going to smile even more now, your boyfriend's here" Meg replies nodding towards the door. Both Elena and Jake look to see who Meg was talking about. It was Danny one of Elena regulars. Megan was convinced he fancied her.

"Shut up." Elens hits Megan with the cloth she had in her hand.

#####################

Elena took over Danny's usual order of a black coffee and Turkey Sandwich. He smiles at her, he had one of them smiles that reached all the way to his eyes. It made her heart warm. She takes a seat at his table.

"Hey Sweet, haven't seen you around in a while" He states taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, had a few things that I had to deal with." Elena answers shifting nervously in her seat.

"Anything to do with the bruise on ya face." Elena automatically raises her hand to the bruise on her face like she was trying to hide it. "Boyfriend?"

"Oh no nothing like that." Elena lied.

"Cupboard door then." It sounded like a joke but neither Danny or Elena was laughing. "You don't have to tell me sweet, just hope that brother of yours is looking out for ya." He takes a bite of his sandwich.

"He is."

"Right" Elena didn't know why but she felt like a little girl being told off, and she also felt the need to defend her brother.

"He is doing..." Elena stops mid sentence when she sees Half Sack walking in, Danny follows her eyeline. "Half Sack what are you doing here?"

"Happy's orders. Wants me to stay with you until the end of your shift. Oh and he wanted me to pass a message onto to you."

"What."

"Don't ever wonder off like this again." Elena smiles to herself, she knew Happy and had probably said a few more harsh words in that statement, but she loved how Half Sack left them out.

"Thanks. Go to the bar and I'll come get you a drink." Elena looks back at Danny, who was smiling like a Cheshire cat. "See told you my brother was looking after me."

"I can see that." He raises his coffee to Elena as she walks back to bar. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself.


	20. Back To Normal

**The Return**

**Back To Normal**

A week had passed and Elena thought things would have calmed down, especially since they had taken revenge on The Mayans and got their guns back. But tension still loomed with Samcro.

Elena had been spending a lot time at the clubhouse lately, not because she wanted to but because Happy had ordered her to. He didn't want to make the same mistake like last time and leave her unguarded, so she could get hurt. This was the only reason Elena agreed.

Being around the clubhouse, wasn't helping her relationship with Gemma. Knowing that Gemma had an idea about her and Jax, Elena decided it might be better if she kept her distance from him.

Happy had told Half Sack to continue to go with Elena to work. She did argue with this, but he put his foot down. As the days rolled on her and kip became closer. At first he was really shy and wary of her, Elena figured that had more to do with Happy being her brother and what he would do to him, if he some how managed to upset her or something, rather than to do with her. When he began to loosen up though they actually found that they had a lot in common considering the were about the same age.

Being close with Kip reminded her of how it used to be before she left for College. College had now become her biggest regret, she wished she had never gone. Sometimes she wonders what her life would be like now if she hadn't left. Would her and Jax be together, would she still have a mother/daughter relationship with Gemma. Would she be Rachel. They were the thoughts that often ran through her mind, but she knew she couldn't focus on the what ifs she had to focus on the here and now.

Gemma had noticed that the kip and Elena had been getting closer and at first she was thrilled, finally thinking that she had understood her warnings. But her happiness soon turned to annoyance when she realised that she wasn't the only to notice the new friendship between Kip and Elena. Jax had also picked up on their friendship and he was far from happy.

#######################

Elena was packing up her things in Happy's room. Now that things were cooling off he agreed there was no need for her to stay at the club house 24/7. She was almost done when she hears a familiar voice.

"You need a hand?"

"Hey Kip. Nah think I've got it." She answers smiling to him over her shoulder. He smiles back at her.

"You working today?"

"Yeah just tonight, then I have the weekend off."

"You need me there tonight?" He asks as he takes a seat on the bed.

"No, should be okay. Hap said things have calmed down. So he's loosening my leech a bit." She sees the disappointed look on his face. "But if you still want to pop in for a drink, you can." He raises from the bed and stands next to her, stepping into her personal space.

"Do you want me to come for a drink?"

Elena hesitates, she knew what he was really asking but what she didn't know was how she really felt about it, him. Yes she liked Kip he was sweet, but then there was Jax. And then there's Gemma. Maybe she should just take a chance with Kip, he was cute and really sweet plus he didn't have a girlfriend nor did he have an over baring mother who hated the fact of her being with him. So she decides to take a leap and say yes, but unfortunately she didn't get the chance to say that.

Both Elena and Half Sack turn to the doorway when they hear someone clearing their throat. Elena looks back to the floor when she sees Jax.

"I interrupting something." He snaps, his eyes lingering on Half Sack, not liking how close he was to Elena.

"No man." He replies, Elena could tell he was slightly intimidated by Jax. He backs away from her, which kind of annoyed her.

"Good."

"Here." Elena hands him the keys to her car. "Will you put my bag in my car." He smiles at her, before leaving the room in record time.

"You going somewhere?" He asks casually, walking further into the room.

"Going home." She answers as she collects a few more of her items, just so she could avoid looking at him.

"Sack taking you?" He asks coldly.

"No" She looks over her shoulder at him, knowing him so well, she knew he was pissed off. "Why would there be a problem if he was?"

"No." He lied

"Good." She goes to walk out the room but he catches her wrist in his.

"What's up?" He asks, Elena could see the worry in his eyes.

"Nothing." She lied. Jax shakes his head.

"You've been avoiding me."

"No I've just been busy."

"Well I could really use a friend right now."

"Where's Rachel?"

"She's gone to visit her Mom for the weekend, but I don't want to talk to her. I need to talk to you. I found something..."

"Look Jax Rachel's your girlfriend you should be talking to her about things not me. I don't want to come between the two of you." She states pulling his hand from her wrist, continuing to head for the door. But he grabs her again, this time pulling her whole body close to him.

"Someone say something to you?" He asks directly, he could tell she wasn't acting her normal self and the words she just spoke weren't that of her own.

"What...why..do..No." Elena tries to stop stuttering, but looking into his piercing blue eyes, and being pinned so close against him, feeling his hot breath tickle her face she lost all sense of words.

"Tell me." She opens her mouth to try and speak but words were still evading her.

"ELENA." Snapping back into reality She looks over her shoulder to where she heard her name, instantly recognising the voice.

"Shit..."

She pushes herself from Jax and goes to head for the door to try and cut Gemma off in the hallway, but as she turns around Gemma was already standing in the doorway, looking pissed. Elena felt like a naughty school girl who had just been caught doing something she shouldn't be. And she quickly tried to worm herself out of trouble.

"Hey Gemma, Jax was just checking I had everything, I'm heading home today. So was just packing up my things. We weren't..."

"Okay I get the picture." Gemma remarks not wanting Elena to finish her sentence, she could already feel Jax looking at her, he would be so angry if he knew that she'd had words with Elena.. "Believe it or not I actually came here for a reason."

"Of course what is it?" Elena questions.

"Well it's Taste of Charming fundraiser this weekend and I was wondering if you could help me and Luann set up."

"Of course. Haven't been to one in ages."

"Good. Be at the school at 10."

"Okay." They all fall silent, each one trying to figure out the other ones game plan.

Gemma wanted to know what she had just interrupted, Elena wanted to know why all of a sudden Gemma wanted her help. And Jax, well he wanted to know what the hell was wrong with Elena and why she was being off around, but most of all he wanted to know if his Mom had anything to do with it.

Half Sack walks back to go and get Elena, but as he makes it to the dorm he quickly realises that he was interrupting something. But taking one look at Elena who was smiling at him, he suddenly forgot about intruding on whatever was going on.

"Hey." Elena greets him excitedly, knowing that this was her ticket out of the horrible tension filled room.

"You ready?"

"Yeap." She walks over to him, and looks at Gemma who was now smiling at her. Obviously she was happy with her reaction to seeing Half Sack.

"Bye Gemma." She leaves the room without even saying goodbye to Jax. This didn't go unnoticed by him.

Gemma watches them walk down the hallway, but she could feel her sons eyes drilling into the back of her head.

"Mom." Gemma goes to walk away "MOM" He shouts making her stop dead in her tracks. She turns on her heels so that she was facing him.

"Yes." She replies casually.

"Have you said something to Elena?" He snaps.

"About what?"

"About me and her."

"And why would I need to have a word with her about that?" She fires back him, causing him to think about what he was going to say next.

"No reason."

"Then we really don't to being having this conversation do we Jackson."

#################

Happy was working on a customer's car, when Elena catches his eye. He watches her walk to her car with Half Sack, studying her he knew straight away that something was up with her even though she had a smile on her face.

He could read his little sister like a book just like she could with him, and right now even with the distance between them he could tell that her smile was forced, and that she seemed agitated, someone had rattled her. He places down his wrench, getting ready to go over to her and check she was okay, and to see who he needed to rattle for upsetting her. But he only managed to get just outside the workshop when Clay calls him back.

"Hey Hap, can I have a quick word?"

"Yeah, in a minute." He wanted to find our what was going on with Elena.

"Now." Clay orders walking back into the empty office.

Happy stands still torn between his baby sister and his President. Of course his sister won hands down, she always came first no matter what. Finding out what was wrong with her was worth the talking down Clay would give him for disobeying him. But he was too late, Elena was already pulling out the parking lot followed by Half Sack. He told himself he'd catch up with her later, but now he better find out what Clay wants.

Clay was about to go and get Happy when finally he enters the office. Clay indicates him to take a seat opposite him. When he was seated Clay starts to talk.

"How's Elena doing?"

"Why do you ask?" Happy as usual wanting to get straight to the point.

"Well there's something I need you to do."

"Okay but what does this have to Elle." Happy was beyond curious right now.

"Because I need you to go on a run, which means you'll have to leave Elena here." Clay states. He knew Happy had always been protective of her but since the whole kidnapping situation, he hadn't let her out of his sight. If he wasn't watching her he made sure one of his brothers was. Clay knew it would be difficult for him to leave her.

"Where?"

"Tacoma."

"How long for?"

"Couple of days, 4 at the most. I understand if you don't want to because of Elena, but I could really use you on this one. I know you and Koz are close he trusts you. And he really needs your kind of help right now." Happy knew what Clay meant by his kind of help, he didn't get his nickname Killah, for nothing.

"I need to speak to Elena" Happy states, if she said she wasn't ready for him to leave, for her to be by herself, Koz could go screw himself. Find another Killer because Elena came first.

"I understand. But know we'll all watch out for her. In fact I've already asked Gemma to ask her to help with the fundraiser this weekend. Thought it would keep her busy and all your brothers will be there, so she'll be looked after."

"Seems like you have everything covered."

He knew that Clay was letting him play out his brotherly role, but he also knew that because Clay had made these arrangements for Elena he would be taking this trip whether he wanted to or not. Clay simply nods his head. Happy gets to his feet.

"I'll go talk to her now." He heads to the exit before looking back at Clay. "If that's okay Prez?" He adds sarcastically. Clay smiles at him.

"Sure."

#######################

"You know I could have carried the bag in myself." She smiles as Half Sack places her beg on the kitchen counter.

"It's my pleasure." He smiles back her. "Right I better get back."

"Do you fancy a drink first?" He looks back at her. "Think of it as a thank you."

"Well I can't refuse then."

"Good." Elena grabs a cold beer from the fridge and a bottle of water for herself. He accepts the drink taking a long swig.

"You not having a beer." He asks before he takes another swig.

"Nah Happy would kill me for drinking his beer." Knowing he was drinking Happy's beer he almost chokes, causing him to splutter and spill the beer onto his t-shirt. Elena bursts into fits of laughter.

"It's not funny."

"It's a little funny." He finally lets a laugh escape from his lips. "Here take off your shirt, i'll get you a clean one."

"No it's okay."

"Kip your soaked through, now come on don't be shy."

"I've got nothing to be shy about." Elena cocks her eyebrow at him.

"Really. You might just have to prove that to me." She replies coyly, her eyes lingering on his.

He slowly removes his cut, discarding it onto the table. Elena steps closer and helps him remove his t-shirt. She takes in his lean body, he was right she thought to herself he had no reason to be shy.

"I'll go and get another one." He simply nods his head, he was to lost in her to find any words to answer.

Slowly backing away from him she disappears upstairs. Half Sack lets a breath he'd been holding in, he rubs his hand over his short blonde hair before taking another, much needed swig of his beer. He takes a seat at the kitchen table waiting for her return, when he hears the front door open. He jumps to feet nervously as he was now face to face with Happy.

Happy finds himself staring at a half naked prospect in his kitchen. He scans the room looking for Elena but he couldn't see her. Watching Happy eyes scan the room he knew exactly who he was looking for.

"She's upstairs." He states quickly before really thinking about what he had just said. Happy snaps his head back to him. Pinning him with his eyes.

"What." He growls. Half Sack finally realises what he had said.

"It's not...i din't...we haven't..."

"You have five seconds to explain what the fuck you are doing in my house half naked with my little sister...ONE"

"...Um.." He stutters

"TWO" Happy takes a step closer to him.

"I swear it's not..."

"THREE"

"We haven't..." He tries to back away with every step he takes towards him.

"FOUR"

"I just spilt..."

"FIVE. Times up prospect."

Happy roughly places his hand on the back of Half Sack neck. Grabbing his arm with his free hand and pinning it behind his back before slamming his face onto the kitchen counter.

"HAP." He turns around to see Elena standing in the kitchen clutching one of his t-shirts. "What the hell." She storms over to him and pulls her brother off Kip.

"I was thinking the same thing." He snaps back in low voice.

"You Okay?" She asks as she checks him for any damage.

"Yeah. I think I better leave." He mutters sheepishly.

"Yeah go why you can still walk." Happy snarls at him, he chest pounding as the adrenaline rushes through his body.

"Hap, for christ sake. He spilt beer on his shirt." She snaps finally turning to face him. "I was just getting him a spare one. This is completely innocent. We weren't doing anything. I think you owe Kip an apology." She stands in front of him crossing her arms across her chest.

"It doesn't matter Elena." Half Sack responds as he grabs his cut and goes to leave.

"Good cos your not getting one. Just think of this as a warning." Happy states as Half Sack leaves the house.

"Jesus, Hap you can't keep doing this." She snaps as she throws the t-shirt at the table.

"What was I suppose to think, he's half naked and then he tells me your upstairs, I just put two and two together."

"Yeah and got five." They both stand there staring at one another, neither one wanting to back down as they both thought they were in the right. Happy as always was the first to cave. He could never bear to see her upset or angry especially if he was the one causing her the hurt.

"Okay I jumped to the wrong idea, i'm sorry. I just..."

"You worry I get that."

"So we good."

"Yeah, but you know your going to have apologise to him."

"No way. He's a prospect I can't show him weakness."

"Fine." Elena knew the rules of the club, and she knew her brother had to save face, he couldn't back down. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Need tot talk to you."

"This sounds serious." She takes a seat figuring she might need one.

"Koz needs my help."

"What's he done now."

"Got him self in a bit of trouble."

"The kind of trouble he needs you to sort out."

"Yeah." He drops his head, he hated that she was fine with what he did for the club, he felt it took away from her innocence.

"So when do you leave."

"Tonight."

"How long for?"

"Three or four day's."

"Well you should go"

"Yeah" He was shocked how calm she was.

"Yeah, it's about time things started to get back to normal around here. Plus I'm going to be way to busy helping Gemma with the fund raiser to spend time with you anyway" She jokes

"Oh Really"

"Yeah"

Happy pulls her into a headlock and starts messing up her hair. She starts laughing uncontrollably and screams for him to let her go. Finally he releases her, she playfully punches him on his arm before she pats down her hair.

"Jerk" She shouts at him trying to stop herself from laughing. Happy however couldn't stop himself from laughing.


	21. Rules and Reality

_Thanks again for all the reviews, I really love reading them. _

_I hope your all still enjoying the story._

**The Return**

**Rules And Reality **

Happy pulls into Teller/Morrow. He and Elena had said their goodbyes earlier that morning. He made sure that he didn't leave before laying down a few ground rules, whether she liked it or not. His rules were very simple.

Rule 1: Keep all doors and windows locked at times.

Rule 2: Always keep her prepaid on her, and charged. And answer every call.

Rule 3: When ever she is out, to make sure she has her gun in her bag. (Since he had trained her, he felt that she was more than comfortable handling the gun)

Rule 4: Under no circumstances was she allowed to travel from a night shift on her own. (Happy had also laid down this ground rule to Clay, before he agreed to go.)

And finally Rule 5: Don't do anything stupid.

Elena reluctantly agreed to all the above, knowing it was the only way he was going to leave. She knew he made these rules because he loved her and wanted to keep her safe, but it annoyed her that he still treated her like a child.

Happy was securing his bag to the back of his bike, when he saw a nervous looking Half Sack walking towards him. Happy couldn't help but laugh to himself, the kid looked like he was about to shit a brick.

Half Sack made his way over to Happy, he was trying hard to keep the fear he was feeling in check. He had met many different bikers during his time as a prospect, tall ones, short ones, fat, strong build, some that he was sure were mentally insane, but out of all the bikers he had met Happy he was definitively the scariest.

And it was all to with his eyes. The dark scary eyes that seem to darken with his mood, the eyes that could bring a grown man to his knees with fear.

Elena shared the same eyes as Happy, her eyes were just as dark as his, but instead of being menacing her eyes were memorising. Her eyes were the first thing Half sack was drawn to when he met her. He couldn't understand how two identical sets of eyes could be so different.

He was now standing just a few feet away from the scariest biker he had ever met and he knew he had to say something, had to show him he wasn't some scared kid. He knew if he wanted a shot with Elena, he would have to go through him, he also knew that Happy's main concern with Elena was for her safety, something that he had to show him he could do show him that he could look after her.

"Hey Hap." He swallows as the deadly dark eyes look up at him. Happy remains silent as he continues to glare at Half Sack.

"About yesterday man, it really was innocent, but..."

"But what?" Happy questions, his face remaining like stone.

"I like her." Half sack admitted. He watched as Happy's shoulders tensed he now knew that he was thin ice. He wasn't sure if he should say anything else or just wait for him to respond.

The silence continued as Happy just stood there. Happy wasn't sure what to make of Half Sack's statement. Sure he was a good kid, he could handle himself when he needed to, but he didn't know if he was right for Elena. In fact Happy wasn't sure if any of his brothers were right for her, she deserved more than them, more than that life. He didn't want her to be sitting at home waiting for a phone call telling her that a deal had gone bad and her man wasn't coming home, she already had enough of that life with him. No he didn't want that for her, she should marry a doctor or lawyer, that's what she deserved a normal life. Although he knew deep down that the chances of her ending up with a Son were quite high because the club has been a big part of her life, but that didn't mean he couldn't do everything within his power to stop it.

"And?" Happy speaks his raspy tones finally breaking the excruciating silence between the two of them.

"I just wanted to tel..."

"Hey what's up?" Jax queries as he arrives next to Happy. Half Sack knew that their conversation was now over.

"Again sorry bout yesterday Hap." Half Sack smiles to Jax. As he walks away, he feels Happy's eyes burning into his back.

"What happened yesterday?" Jax asks as he hands Happy a cigarette.

"Caught **him** half naked in **my** house with **my** sister." Happy takes a long drag on his cigarette, he really needed the nicotine right now.

"You what!" Jax felt the anger burn inside he needed answers. "Were they... What did you do?"

"What do you think?" Happy responds with a devilish smile of his face. "Introduced his face to the kitchen counter." Jax feels his mouth suddenly go dry. Hearing what he had done to Half Sack, made Jax wonder exactly what he would to him if he found out about him sleeping with Elena.

"So" It was the only word Jax could manage to get out.

"So..they both say it was innocent."

"But you don't buy that."

"Kid just told me he likes her."

"You going really going to let the prospect bang your sister?" Jax spat, he was angry, no he was jealous. But looking at Happy's stern face he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Sorry brother, didn't mean..."

"None of my brothers are going to be '_banging'_ my sister as you put it. You got that." He points his index finger in Jax's face.

"Yeah."

Happy discards his cigarette to the floor as he climbs onto his bike. As he fastens his helmet and places on his black shades he turns to Jax.

"Keep an eye Elle." He ordered. Happy didn't wait for a response he knew that Jax would look after her, he didn't need to be told. Jax watched as Happy pulled out of Teller/Morrow, he had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, it was a mixture of jealousy, anger and guilt.

########################

Elena heads to the store, Gemma had called her and asked her to pick up a few things for the fundraiser. When she parked up she notices Donna and the kids opposite her car, Elena decides to go over.

"Hey Donna" Donna turns around slamming the trunk shut as she does.

"Elena, hey. You okay?"

"Yeah you?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks." They fall into silence, until Donna breaks it's by telling the kids to get in the car. Once they were out of ear shot Donna turns back to face Elena.

"So what's this about Elena?" She knew that this little meeting probably had Gemma behind it, she always knew that Elena would become Gemma mark two.

"I just wanted to see how you were, haven't seen you around lately. Haven't seen Ope around the club either."

"We've been busy." Yeah this defiantly had Gemma written all over it.

"Right." Elena knew it was a lie. Donna had clearly been avoiding anything to do with the club. Although Elena could understand why, she didn't like the idea of her keeping Opie away from his family."So you coming to this fundrasier at the school tomorrow?"

"Don't think so."

"Donna I promise you it's not a club thing." Elena adds bluntly. She knew that was the reason Donna was thinking of not coming.

"Oh really! Not a club thing, but I take it all the guys, you and Gemma will all be there?"

"Look, you should bring the kids tomorrow. A family day out, they'll love it."

"I don't..."

"How about I promise to keep Gemma away from you, I know see can be a bit full on." Donna looks at her with a quizzical gaze, something in Elena's eyes told Donna that she had experienced Gemma's bad side.

"You look like your talking from experience. I thought you and Gemma were close."

"We were, but let's just say lately I've met the other side of her."

"I'm sorry." Donna could see the sadness in her eyes as she talked about Gemma. "I'm sure you two will work it out."

"Maybe. So you coming tomorrow?" Elena quickly changes the subject.

"I'll think about it"

"I'll take that." The two of them share a hug, before Elena heads into the store.

#######################

Gemma and Luann were in the middle of setting up the stall.

"I thought you asked Elena to help us?" Luann questions.

"Told her to go and pick up a few things before coming here."

"God I can't remember the last time I seen that kid. Think she was 12 the last I saw her. Bet she's grown up."

"Yeah, that she has." Luann sensed that there was more meaning behind her words, but unfortunately she didn't get to question her as they were interrupted by April Hobbart.

April is the ex wife of Kyle, the guy who was responsible for landing Opie in Jail. He was supposed to be his look out, but when he heard sirens Kyle bolted leaving Opie behind. Kylie was banished from Samcro and Charming straight away, he was banished from anything to do with the club. His wife April stood by the club and divorced him. No one had seen or heard from Kyle in over 5 years, but that was about to change.

"Hey Gemma"

"Hey April"

"Can I have a quick word?" Gemma and Luann exchange looks, before Gemma makes her way from behind the stall.

"So what can I do for ya Darlin"

"My son Charlie, he's playing in his band tomorrow night during the fireworks..."

"And?"

"He wants his Dad to come"

"Kyle? April you know Clay wont allow that"

"Look me and you we know what went down, but my kids, they have no idea. I've asked for nothing, but Charlie really wants his Dad here." Gemma was torn, hearing April say that it was for her kids played on the few heart strings she had.

"I'll mention it to Clay, but I can't promise anything"

"Thanks Gemma."

Gemma walks back over to Luann. Luann could tell that whatever April had wanted it wasn't good by the look that was now on Gemma's face.

"What did she want?"

"She wants me to ask Clay if Kyle can come"

"You serious?"

"Yeap"

"Are you really going to put this to Clay?"

"Suppose I have to. As soon as Elena gets here I go see Clay."

"That will be fun."

"Yeah."

###################

As Jax pulls into School parking he notices Elena struggling to get her shopping out of the trunk of her car. He jogs over to her and grabs two of the bags she was struggling with.

"Thanks" She smiles shyly at him. She still wasn't sure how she was supposed to act around him.

"Well what kind of friend would I be if I let you struggle." He smiles back at her.

Elena closes the trunk as the two of them start to walk towards all the stalls had been set up. The first few yards were walked in silence neither of them knowing what to say.

"So I saw Hap before he left." Jax says breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah. Told me to keep an eye on you." Elena shakes her head, with a smile.

"Doesn't surprise me." She looks up at him for the first time, and that's when she felt it. She felt the electricity run through her body, he was the only person who could make her feel like that. She quickly diverts her eyes.

"You don't have to."

"Have to what." He questions looking down at her, he knew she was avoiding his gaze.

"Look after me. You'll probably be busy with Rachel this weekend, so don't worry about me i'll be fine." Jax stops in his tracks, he piles the bags he was carrying into one arm, so that he could grab her wrist with his other hand. Elena had no choice but to look back into his baby blues.

"Number one. Rachel is away for the weekend, so I am completely free. Number two, even if she wasn't I would still look after you. I care for you Ellie."

"I know."

"No I don't think you do"

"Jax. I care for you to but..."

###################

Luann could help but smile to herself with what she saw before her. Although she hadn't seen the girl in many years, she could tell straight away that the girl she was looking at was Elena LaBrava. She had become even more beautiful over the years, and watching Jax and her together she couldn't help but wonder how beautiful their children would be. Luann had always thought that them two would be great together, even when they were kids and Jax was chasing her around the garage, there was chemistry between, a spark.

"Well isn't that sweet."

"What?" Gemma asks rummaging through some boxes behind Luann.

"Them two." Gemma finally looks over to where Luann was pointing. Gemma was not happy. "Always thought them two would end up in the sack together."

"What?" She questions looking at Luann. "They haven't..."

"Gemma sweetheart, sex is my living. So trust me when I tell you them two have defiantly hooked up." Gemma looks back at the pair. She grabs her bag and starts storming over towards the pair, leaving Luann to wonder what she had said that was so wrong.

"Jackson, Elena. Are they the things I asked you to get me?" Gemma asks looking at Jax's hand on Elena's wrist.

"Yeah" Elena answers pulling her hand from Jax.

"Will you take them to Luann?" Gemma asks bluntly.

"Sure." Elena walks pass Gemma, Jax goes to follow.

"Actually Jax can I have a word"

"Sure." Jax hands Elena the bags he was holding. They both watch Elena leave.

"So what's up?"

"What the hell are you playing at?" She snaps grabbing his arm and pulling him to one side so that no one could see their confrontation.

"What are you tal..."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You and Elena."

"Mom there is nothing going on between me and Elena"

"You know you can't lie to me."

"Mom"

"Whatever is going on it has to stop now. You know as well as I do it will not end well. I thought she was clever enough to put a stop to it but obviously not so now it's up to you."

"What do you mean you thought...Mom please tell me you haven't spouted some shit like this to Elena." Gemma straightens herself up.

"Of course I have, some needs to think about this clearly." Jax shakes his head. He couldn't believe she'd spoken to Elena, no wonder she was pushing him away.

"Jesus Christ, you can't help interfering."

"It's my job. End it Jackson, because it won't be you'll be having this conversation with it will be Happy. And we all know how that will go." Gemma decides she has said enough, and walks away from him leaving him to think about what she had just said and hoping that he would come to senses.

######################

When Gemma arrives at Teller/Morrow she quickly goes to find Clay She wanted to get this over and done with, she was not in a good mood. Finally she locates him in the workshop.

"Hey baby"

"Hey, hows things going for the fundraiser?" Clay asks as he looks up from underneath the hood of the car he was working on. Gemma couldn't help but roll her eye's with the thought of her last conversation.

"Okay, I guess."

"You sure?" Clay questions as he could tell that something was bothering Gemma.

"Well there is something."

"Here we go. What is it?"

"April Hobart came to see me today. What do you think about letting Kyle come tomorrow"

"I don't think about it. Opie went to prison because of that asshole. He's ex-communicated"

"April stayed in Charming when you stripped his patch, divorced him." Gemma tries to plead her case.

"She divorced him because he was nailing everything with two sets of lips. The answer is no" Clay goes back to fixing the car.

"His kids band is playing tomorrow, Kylie's never seen him play. It's for April's kids"

"Jesus Christ Gemma" Clay turns away from her knowing that any second now he was about to give into her demands like always especially if she kept looking at him with them damn puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry it was a bad idea, maybe I was just feeling charitable. Thought maybe you would like the opportunity to do the same."

"Hey I'm very charitable" Clay shouts looking from underneath the hood.

"I know darling"

"Fine I'll put it up for a vote but it won't pass."

"I love you" Gemma places a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah that loves gonna kill me" Clay mumbles. As he looks at her he could tell that something else was bothering her.

"So is that everything or is there something else?"

"Well actually..."

"Here we go."

"Don't worry I don't want anything else, I just think there's something you should be aware of."

"What." Clay was now growing concerned, he knew what she was about to say was not going to be good.

"It's to do with Jax and Elena."


	22. Fireworks

**The Return**

**Fireworks**

"Shit." It was 9 am which meant Elena was running late.

Elena rushes out of bed and quickly jumps in the shower not caring that it was cold. She had to meet Gemma in 30 minutes and considering the school was a 15 minute drive that meant that she had 15 minutes left to get ready.

Elena hadn't slept very well last night, hence why she was running late. There were two reasons for her lack of sleep. This was the first time she had been left alone in the house, and as much as she kept telling Happy that she didn't need to babysat, she actually missed him not being around last night. There was something about knowing he was around that just made her feel safe, and relaxed.

The second reason she couldn't sleep was because she couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. She knew Gemma had seen her and Jax together, and the look on her face told Elena that she was pissed. Elena felt even more uncomfortable when Gemma never returned to the school, which meant she was left alone with Luann.

#################

_Yesterday's conversation with Luann_

"Can't believe how much you've grown up sweetie." Elena smiles sweetly at her. "Got a gorgeous little figure on ya."

If anyone but Luann had said that to Elena she would have felt uncomfortable, but she knew that Luann's job made her have the tact that she did, she was always in business mode.

"Thanks I guess." Elena continues sorting out the cups and plates for tomorrow, but she could feel Luann looking at her. Not being able to ignore it any more she turns around to face her.

"Could use a girl like you. The boys would go mad for the girl next door thing that you have going on." Luann couldn't help but smile at the expression on the young girls face, she looked horrified. "I'm messing with you sweetie, do you really think Happy would let me put his baby sister in front the camera, he'd kill me before I even got one shot of you." Luann was happy when she saw Elena laugh with her.

"Yeah your probably right there." Elena laughs and turns back around.

"Jax probably wouldn't like it either." Elena felt herself stiffen, unfortunately for Elena this didn't go unnoticed by Luann.

"Why would Jax care?" Elena questions casually, keeping her eyes on the job she was doing and away from Luann.

"Don't try and deny it, cos I know what I saw." Elena turns to face Luann, curious by what she meant by her last words.

"What do you mean what you saw, there's nothing to see." Elena could tell that she wasn't very convincing.

"Oh sweetie please. I watch people fake chemistry, fake lust day in day out, but what I just witnessed was raw animal lust. You two want each other and by the look on your face right now, you already have and you're dying to do it again."

Elena stood there completely shocked, everything Luann had said was true, she did sleep with Jax and since that night all she had thought about was how she wanted to repeat it again and again.

"I...we...haven't.." Elena tries to lie but when Luann cocked her left eyebrow and had a look on her face saying '_Don't even bother to lie to me'_ Elena had no choice but to be honest.

"Okay, your right me and Jax have slept together." Elena tried to quieten Luann who was screaming with excitement. "Sssh... Look it only happened once and it is not going to happen again and you **cannot **tell Gemma."

"Why not she'll be thrilled, and huni please please tell me why you are not going to fuck the brains out of that boy again and again. If I were only 10 years younger..." Luann's mind starts to drift with thought of a very naked Jackson Teller.

"Luann...Luann..." Finally Luann snaps out of her day dream. "For one Gemma will not be happy about this, trust me. And two in case you've forgotten Jax is with Rachel."

"Okay I'll keep my mouth shut with Gemma. But Sweetie you have nothing to worry about with Rachel cos Jax belongs to no one but you." Luann looks at Elena who was looking confused.

"Jax belongs to you, like you belong to him. Always have always will. No matter who he might be shoving his dick inside at the moment. Trust me sweetie, he's yours."

And that was where the conversation ended, Luann got a call and quickly makes her excuses and leaves before Elena had a chance to say anything else to her.

######################

Elena didn't have time to continue reliving yesterday she had to focus on the here and now, and right now she had 10 minutes left before she had to leave if she was ever going to meet Gemma on time. Stepping out the shower she quickly dries herself before towel drying her hair. It was so hot outside she her hair wouldn't take long to dry naturally. She grabs a loose navy blue muscle tank top out the draw and a pair of ripped denim short shorts. Slipping a pair of white flats. She quickly applies a bit of bronzer to her cheeks and some lip gloss, Elena grabs her bag and shades and races to her car. She now only had 10 minutes to get to Gemma, she was going to have to do some creative driving.

####################

Over at the Clubhouse everyone was feeling a little unsettled as they were nervous how things were going to play out between Kyle and Opie. Last night at Church Clay did as he promised Gemma and informed the guys that April had asked Gemma if Kyle could come to the fundraiser. Everyone at first objects but Clay reminds them she still supports the club despite everything. Opie was the one to speak up saying that he wanted Kyle to come. Everyone was taken aback by Opie's decision, Clay warned him that this couldn't be about revenge not at the fundraiser. Opie says he won't retaliate because he knows Kyle has lost everything and he figures it would do him some good to see that. Everyone reluctantly agrees to let Kyle attend.

Clay was sitting at the bar, he couldn't stop thinking about what Gemma had told him about Jax and Elena. He wasn't shocked but he was defiantly worried. He needed to talk to Jax, he needs to make him realise that what he was doing was stupid. Unfortunately Clay doesn't get a chance to talk to Jax because he had already left for the fundraiser.

After finding out that Gemma had spoken to Elena Jax needed to speak to her, tell her to ignore Gemma and not to worry. Jax knew that Elena had a lot of respect for Gemma, she looked to her as a Mom, so he knew that his Mom turning on her was going hurt Elena deeply.

##################

Elena pulls into the School parking lot, so she hadn't made it on time but she was only 3 minutes late, so she figured she might be able to get away with it. Plus she was feeling pretty smug with herself, she had drove here doing well over the speed limit and she didn't even get caught so she was feeling quite pleased with herself at that moment.

Grabbing her bag from the passenger side, she heads out the car. Looking over to the school gates she couldn't help but smile to herself as she saw Kip waiting at the School gates. As soon as he noticed here he gave her the biggest smile he could, Elena returned with one of her own. Her attention was only pulled away from Kip when her cell starts ringing. She knew exactly who it was, it was Happy so she knew she had to answer or it or he would be so pissed at her.

She continues to make her way into the School grounds as she rummages through her bag to find her cell. Suddenly she felt herself slam into something solid, causing her to lose her balance and drop her bag causing all the contents to spill out. She was saved the embarrassment of falling to the floor by the person that she had collided with. He had placed his arm around her waist steadying her back onto her feet.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm okay, it was my fault I was completely in a worl..." Elena stops herself as her eyes finally meet the stranger she had collided with, the problem was he wasn't a stranger.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asks again noticing the horrifying look on her face. He places his other hand on her arm. Elena just nods.

Kip had witnessed the whole thing, and was jogging over to her and the strange man that now had his hands on Elena.

Elena removes herself from his grasp and quickly starts throwing her belongings back into her bag. She notices Kip making his way over to her, for that she was thankful. Rising to her feet she starts to walk off, when she felt him lightly grab her arm turning her to face him.

"Don't I at least get to know your name?" He couldn't help himself this girl was hot and he wasn't going to let her slip away that eas

"No, no you don't Kyle" She registers the confused look on his face, by the fact that she knew his name. Elena pulls her arm from his grasp and starts to leave again, but he grabs her arm, this time his grip was more forceful.

"How do you know my name?" He demands

"Hey" Kip was now at her side, he pushes the guy away from Elena. Kyle's eyes immediately notices the cut, the young guy was wearing.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise." Kyle tries to apologise.

"Elena you know this guy?" He questions never letting his stare leave the man standing in front of him.

"Elena...Shit... your Happy's little sister." Kyle states to himself finally realising who she was. "Elena I'm so..."

"HEY" Elena, Kip and Kyle turn to see Jax approaching them. Kyle backs away from Elena.

"What the hell?" Jax knew that something had happened, the way that Half Sack was looking at Kyle but what bothered him more was the fact that Elena was involved. When neither Kyle or Elena answer Jax turns to Half Sack for answers.

"He bumped into her, next thing he's grabbing hold of her." Jax snaps his head back to Kyle.

"It wasn't like that." Klye knew he was in trouble, he turns to Elena. "Elena tell th..."

"You don't talk to her" Jax states. He turns back to Elena "You should head inside me and Kyle are going to have a little chat."

"Come and find me later okay." Elena adds before Half Sack walks her away. Jax nods in agreement.

"I didn't know who she was Jax, I swear I wasn't trying anything" Jax snaps back to face him.

"I think we need to have a talk."

"I no my boundaries man."

"Obviously not" Jax starts walking over to a quieter space so that they could talk, Kyle follows. "This is how this is going to happen, you are going to stay away from everyone."

"I understand Jax, I'm not here to cause trouble" Jax turns to walk away but Kyle calls him back.

"Jax wait. There was something else, I have something for the club." Jax starts to walk back towards him. " I've got this new job and well I've been making money, silly amounts of money funnelling stolen parts."

Jax cuts him off and throws him against the wall behind him. Jax was fuming that Kyle was trying to buy back his membership.

"You really came her thinking you could buy us back, it doesn't work like that. You ratted on Opie"

"I just thought that this could help the club, after what happened to the gun warehouse I figured the club could use the money." Kyle pleads

"We don't need your sort of help" Jax looks around and notices that Gemma was watching them. He realises his grip on Kyle, knowing that now was not the time nor the place.

"I mean it Kyle you stay away from everyone, you watch your kid play and leave. Oh and I f I see you with Elena again..."

"You won't"

"Good."

##############

"So that's Kyle?" Half Sack states he'd heard about that guy but he had never seen him.

"Yeah, but what I want to know is what the hell is he doing here."

"Club vote, think his kid playing in the band tonight."

"So what he just gets a free pass." He could tell that she was angered by this, he places his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She smiles at him. Elena's phone was ringing again and interupts them.

"It's Hap, I better get this, catch you later."

"Yeah." He winks at her before he leaves.

"Hey"

"_Why didn't you answer."_

"You would believe me if I told you."

"_Try me."_

"Kyle's in town."

"_What!"_ Happy was furious, Clay had promised him that he would watch out for Elena, but as soon as his back was turned he invites trouble back into Charming.

"Yeah apparently his kid playing in a band and they voted, seems he got a pass."

"_What the fuck. Look Elena you stay away from okay. He's a piece of shit never did trust the guy."  
_

"You and me both. Look I have to go and help Gemma."

"_Okay, You look after yourself and call me later. If kyle comes anywhere near you..."_

"Don't worry I'll introduce him to my gun." She laughs when she hears him chuckle.

"_Love you."_

"Love you to."

Elena hangs up, she was now 15 minutes late, Gemma was not going to be happy, especially when she knew the reason behind her lateness was Kyle. She had made everyone promise that there was going to be no drama today. And what had Elena done, caused trouble as soon as she walked on the property.

Elena walks behind the stall setting her bag down.

"Your late."

"Yeah sorry Gem alarm didn't go off."

"Doesn't matter Sweetie, your here now that's all that matters." Luann cuts in, Elena smiles at her thanking her for stepping in.

Elena turns her attention to the food in front of her and serves some food to a customer. She saw Kyle across the way at another stall with his kids, Elena couldn't help but shake her head, she couldn't believe that the club had allowed him back.

"You okay Darlin?" Elena looks at Gemma who was now standing right by her.

"Yeah, just can't believe he's back. After what he did. God Ope must be fuming." Elena nods over to Kyle.

"Opie made the final vote, it's because of him that Kyle's here." Elena snaps her head back towards Gemma.

"You serious?"

"I know shocked me to. Think it's something he needs to do though. So think we should all let Opie deal with this how he wants." She knew that Gemma was talking about her.

"You warning me to back off?" Now giving Gemma her full attention. Gemma smiles.

"I know your temper Missy. And I know how much you love Ope."

"Well he's family."

"Your right he is. I know you want to look out for him, but he needs to deal with Kyle his way."

"So basically you're telling me, that I should back off and leave him handle it?"

Elena raises her eyebrows, hoping that Gemma got the gist that she was no longer talking about Opie and Kyle but about Her and Jax. When Gemma lets out a laugh, Elena knew she got the underlining meaning. Elena had to admit that she saw a glint in her eyes that she was impressed and proud of her, for standing her ground.

"Yeah i suppose I am. You think I should take my own advice?"

"On some things." Gemma smiles admiringly before Unser comes over and interrupts them.

#################

Jax and Opie were setting up the fireworks for later, Jax could tell that Opie was distracted by Kyle, so he suggets they take a break, hoping that Opie might open up.

"You okay man?"

"I Guess. I just thought that he would be miserable without Samcro"

"Trust me he is, he's just covering it, he's nothing without the club." Opie hands Jax a cigarette. They both watch as Kyle plays in the egg toss with his little girl.

"Enough of wasting our breath on that piece of shit. What's going on with you and Elena."

"What are you talking about?" Opie had now gained his full attention.

"Well you've been eye balling Sack since he's been over their with Elena." Opie had noticed that Jax hadn't stopped watching the pair of them. He also noticed that when the two got closer or she laughed, Jax tensed up.

"Nothing, Hap just told me to keep an eye on her and that's what i'm doing."

"Right." Opie knew he was lying but he also knew that now wasn't the right time to push his friend.

They go back to sitting silence and watching Kyle in silence. They both laugh when they see Kyle get hit by the egg. But their laughter disappears when Kyle takes off his sweatshirt, and reveals part of his Sons Of Anarchy tattoo. Jax throws his cigarette to the floor, furious that Kyle still had the tattoo. Jax goes towards him, but Opie pulls him back.

"No, this is me"

Opie keeps his eye on Kyle waiting for the right, to catch him alone. Finally Kyle heads into the gym with his son, Opie follows. When Kyle notices that Opie was following them he tells his son Charlie to leave.

Kyle tries to explain that he was sorry for he had done and that he was going to come and visit him in Chino, but Opie cuts him off not wanting to listen to any more of his bullshit. He tells him there is only one way he wants to deal with this and thats the old fashion way, Opie throws the first punch and they start fighting, Opie finally taking his revenge.

Jax finds Opie and Kyle cleaning up after their brawl. Opie appears civil and notes Kyle's doing well for himself. Kyle disagrees and tells them both that he misses the life. Jax asks about some more information about his stolen parts scheme he had tried telling him about earlier. He tells them he would like to split the profits, and find a way to give back to the club for all the wrong he's done. Opie tells him that he and Jax will run it by Clay but it has to be done tonight while he was still in town. Kyle agrees.

########################

Later on Jax takes Kyle back to the clubhouse. Jax had told Opie to stay at the School, so he could do the fireworks and spend some well deserved time with his family and that they would deal with Kyle. When they arrive at the clubhouse, Kyle tries to say hi to Clay, but Clay brushes him off and gets straight down to business. He asks Kyle what the deal is, Kyle starts explaining what he was offering. Clay and the rest of the guys agree that it's a good offer and would like to be involved. To celebrate they start taking shots and laughing and joking with each other. Bobby tells Kyle he got a new bike. When they go to the garage, Kyle notices that there was no new bike. They confront him, and tell Kyle to take his shirt off, Kyle knew what they wanted to see, it was the tattoo on his back. Kyle tells Clay he meant to black it out, but couldn't do it, Clay silences him by asking how he wanted to this fire or knife. Kyle tries to plead, but they don't respond, finally giving in knowing he had no other choice Kyle takes fire. Bobby and Chibs chain him up while Jax pours Whisky over his back and Tig lights a blowtorch.

########################

It was getting late and the fireworks were about to start. Elena was worried, she had been looking around for Half Sack, but she couldn't find him, she quickly realises that all the sons had disappeared, including Kyle. She didn't like the sickening feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach.

Elena felt herself jump slightly when the first bang of the firework was released. As the light from the firework lit up the crowd, Elena notices Gemma run over to April. Elena watches the two of them, when suddenly April runs from Gemma looking upset that was the moment Elena knew that something bad had happened. Elena looks around for someone who might know what the hell was going on, and she notices Opie, he was also watching Gemma and April, but he didn't seem as shocked by April's reaction as she was. Elena makes her way through the crowd to Gemma.

"Gemma what's going on?"

"Nothing Darlin, look you should probably head home."

"Gemma" Gemma doesn't respond, she just walks away from her. "Gemma"

Knowing that she wasn't going to get any answer from Gemma she heads over to Opie.

"Hey Elena" Donna greets her.

"Hey, I don't suppose I could borrow your husband for a second" Elena asks trying to hide her panic.

"Of course." Elena and Opie leave Donna.

"What's up"

"Funny Ope, I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Elena it's best if you just leave this."

"Well tough I'm not dropping this. I know something is going down. Jax and the rest of the guys are missing, I can't see Kyle around, so you might as well tell me what the hell is going on"

"Elena just go home, i promise i will explain everything tomorrow."

"Fine" Elena storms away, she knew they weren't telling her because they were looking out for her, but it really pissed her off.

#######################

Back at the garage Half-Sack cleans up the mess, Jax sits on the roof trying to read more of his father's book, but after the events that had just happened the book and his part in it weren't making any sense to him. Getting up he stares out at the clubhouse and watches Half Sack mop up Kyle's blood. Jax could only focus on one thing right now, the only thing that seem to make sense to him, Elena. With that thought Jax climbs down the building and heads to his dorm. He throws a few things into his duffle bag before heading to his bike. Clay watches Jax drive off. He still hadn't managed to have a word with him and it didn't look like he was about to get the chance now.

########################

Elena stirs when she hears a distant knocking. As the knocking got more clearer she became more awake. Raising from the couch that she was planning on making her bed for the evening, she heads towards the front door, wrapping her robe around her small frame. As she's opens the door she's shocked to see Jax standing in front of her, he looks at her with sad eyes. Without saying a word he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close. Elena was taken aback at first but feeling his grip tighten around her waist she quickly responds by wrapping her arms around his neck. Jax buries his face into her neck as he lifts her off the floor and backs inside the house holding her in his arms. Elena knew that he needed her just like she had needed him that night.


	23. Just The Two Of Us

**The Return**

**Just The Two Of Us **

Elena wakes the next morning, stretching her arms out to find the body lying next to her, only to find an empty space. Wrapping the cover around her Elena sits up, she looks around the room and realises that the clothes that had been discarded the night before were no longer there. She feels a lump rising in her throat, had he really just left her.

Elena's eyes fall upon her bedroom door, as Jax suddenly appears from behind it. Elena breathes a sigh of relief, this obviously didn't go unnoticed by Jax.

"You thought I'd gone, didn't you?" Jax asks smiling at her

"No" She lied, but when Jax throws her a look she had come to recognise as "_I know your lying"_ she gave in. "Okay, maybe, but only for a second" Jax laughs.

"I wouldn't do that to you"

"So"

"So?"

"So if you didn't leave me where did you go?"

"Ah"

Jax holds up his hand signalling her to wait. He steps back outside the room. When he returns he was carrying a tray.

"You brought me breakfast in bed?_" _Elena states as Jax settles the tray on the bed. Elena grabs hold of the rose that was lying across the tray, she had never smelt a rose so beautiful.

"You stole this rose from next door didn't you?" Jax looks at her. "Because I know me and Hap don't do gardening"

"Okay so I stole it but it's the thought that counts right" He answers with a sly smile on his face. She smiles at him, before looking back at the breakfast that was in front of her.

"French toast?" She looks back at his smiling face.

"Yeah."

"What...How.."

"How did I know? Well you were 11 I think, and I was looking after you while Happy was away on club business. You were upset about your Mom, people were giving you a hard time at school."

"Anyway we sat talking for ages, you told me how she always made French Toast for you when you two were alone or when you were upset, it was like your little secret. You told me that them days were good days for you, and how you would give anything just to be able to sit with her and eat French toast"

"You remember that?"

"Yeah I remembered. I know I'm not your Mom, but I figured today is a good day and it needs to be marked with something good."

"And why is today such a good day?" She whispers her voice thick with emotion. Jax moves closer towards her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Because I got to wake up next to you"

Elena closes the remaining gap between them and catches his lips in hers. Jax leans in deepening their kiss, he only stops when he feels Elena pull away.

"What is it?" Jax asks in a worried tone.

"Nothing, it's just you made me this amazing breakfast..."

"Sod the breakfast" Jax places the tray onto the floor "It tastes better when it's cold anyway"

Elena's laughs were silenced as he places his lips upon hers, they fall back against the mattress as they enter their own little world.

#################

"_He's right, today is a good day" _Elena thought to herself as she lays entangled in Jax's arms. She couldn't remember the last time that she felt this happy, this complete. Whenever she was with Jax, nothing else mattered, all the bad things that were going on in her life seem to fade away, he made her feel safe in ways Happy never could. Jax interrupts her thoughts, by leaning over her.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I don't know about you darlin but I've worked up an appetite." Jax picks up the tray and pulls it onto the bed. "Plus I went to all this effort"

As they both sat there picking away at the food, Elena was debating with herself if she should bring up the elephant in the room, or if she should just enjoy the moment. Elena being Elena couldn't ignore it, she had to know, so she interrupts the moment.

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night?" Elena questions causing Jax to stop eating. He knew that he would have to answer this question.

"Kyle"

"I gathered as much, care to elaborate?"

Jax takes a deep and fills her in on the previous nights events. How they tricked Kyle, how he was the one to pour the alcohol over Kyle's back and how he gave the order to light the match. When he finishes the story he watches Elena, trying to figure out what was going through her mind, waiting for her to say something, he didn't care what, all he knew was that her silence was unbearable.

"Okay" Elena finally speaks.

"Okay?" She turns to face him.

"It's not pretty, what you did, but I get it. I understand it."

"You do. Because I sure as hell don't any more"

"Why?" Jax gets out of bed and grabs his bag. He pulls out a book that was bound in brown leather. He hands it to Elena, she runs her fingers over the title. _"The Life and Death of Samcro: How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way" _

"It's my father's journal. His original vision for the club." Elena starts flipping through the pages. "He didn't want to run guns"

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"I guess my Mom. Apart from that only me, and now you."

"Why are you sharing this with me?"

Jax moves a piece of hair out her face. "I want you, every part of you"

"I want the same thing"

"That's why I want you to have this I want you to read it so that we have no secrets. And I'm done, I'm done hiding how I feel about you."

"But ..."

"But nothing, I'm sick of it. I hate that when I'm with Rachel all I can think about is you. I want to be able to kiss you any time I want. But if this is something you don't want then..." Elena throws herself at him, catching him off guard she plants a kiss on his lips, before pulling away and staring into his eyes.

"I want this, I want you."

"Good"

"So you'll finish with Rachel?"

"Yeah, as soon as she gets back. And you'll finish whatever it is you have going with Sack?"

"Me and Sack there's noth..."

"Finish it." Jax demands.

"It's finished."

####################

Jax and Elena spent the rest of the day and the next locked away in her house. The lounged around sharing old memories and secrets. Elena had called in sick at work and Jax had sent a text to Opie saying that he was okay, but not to expect him around for a few days, apart from that and a few regular phone calls to Happy, Jax and Elena had completely cut themselves off from the outside world, and they had to admit they had never felt happier.

They woke up knowing that for now this would be the last time they would wake up in each others arms.

"I'm going to take a shower"

"No 5 more minutes" Jax pleads pulling Elena back to him.

"I have to, unfortunately it's time to get back into reality."

"What if I don't want to. What if I want to stay locked away inside these four walls with you forever"

"I would love that to" She places a soft kiss on his lips, pulling away slightly. "I have to take a shower, but there's no rules saying that you can't join me" A coy smile appears across her face.

"Now that I like the sound of."

Jax jumps out of bed, pressing his naked body against Elena as his one arm wraps around her waist his other hand moves to her thigh hitching her leg towards him, Elena follows his lead and wraps her legs around his waist as they back up towards the bathroom. Their lips never leaving one another.

As they stumble into the bathroom Jax places her upon the small counter next to the sink. He tries to pull away from her so that he could turn on the shower but she doesn't let him get away, she didn't want to lose his lips, she was addicted to them, addicted to how they feel against hers, honestly she was addicted to Jackson Teller.

"I..thought...you...wanted...a shower" Jax questions between the kisses Elena was placing onto his lips.

"Ummm...I did but now I just want you."

"You have me baby." he kisses her one last time before he finally tears himself away, as turns on the shower.

Stepping under the running water Jax looks back at her inviting her with the curl of his index finger. Sliding off the unit, Elena removes his t-shirt that she was wearing. Throwing it behind her she steps into the shower.

She traces her fingers down the spine of his back as he pushes her against tiled wall, closing the reaming gap between them so they were skin against skin. Jax lifts her up, her legs going round his waist again. As they look into one another's eyes, no words were needed they knew how they both felt for one another, and they didn't care how selfish they were being they wanted every inch of each other, no matter the consequences they were going to take it.

Jax slides inside her, causing her breath to hitch as she moans in pleasure. As he quickens his thrusts, her breath heightens with the pleasure he was giving her, the pleasure only he could. Elena had only been with a few men, but no one touched her like Jax did, no one had reached as deep as he did physically, or emotionally.

Jax couldn't believe how right it felt being inside her being so close. Everything about it felt right, felt like it was meant to be. He didn't care what his Mom said, didn't care what Happy would do to him he wasn't letting her go. He couldn't even if he wanted to, the last couple of days, spending 24/7 with her had done something inside of him. She'd made him feel whole, complete, she had been what he had been missing all these years, and he sure as hell was not giving her up for no one.

With one final thrust the came together, Elena melting against his body. Jax could feel her panted breath in the crease of his neck. Placing her feet back onto the ground he moves a stray piece of wet hair from her face. His finger running down her cheek before he glides his finger across her swollen lips. He lightly replaces his finger with his lips.

###########

Finally the time came for them to say their goodbyes, neither one of them really wanting to leave each other, but Elena told Jax that she couldn't let Jake down again. They kiss each other goodbye before Jax turns and exits through the front door. Elena stood there for a second, memories of the past couple of days overtaking her mind. Clouded by her thoughts she runs bare footed through the door Jax had just exited.

#####################

Happy was pulling up to the junction, he waits for the oncoming traffic to pass. He was excited to be home early and couldn't wait to surprise Elena. Looking down the street to check the traffic he notices Jax leaving his house, he didn't think much of it in fact he was happy that Jax was following his request and was looking out for Elena.

Happy was about to pull out the junction when he spots Elena running after Jax. As he continues to watch he sees her throw her arms around his so called best friends neck and kisses him passionately.

Happy feels the fire in the pit of his stomach as Jax wraps his arms around her pulling her close against his body, lifting her slightly off the ground. Happy's good mood was now a distant memory, he was mad no he was beyond that he was furious.

######################

"You just can't keep away" Jax teases as they finally part from each others lips.

"What can say, you're just to irresistible Jackson Teller"

"So we do this as soon as Happy's home, come clean."

"Well Happy probably won't get back home till later, so we'll have to do it tomorrow" Jax frowns at her.

"I'm not trying to stall. It's just I know Hap and trust me if we are going to tell him about us, about how his best mate is banging his little sister then we have to make sure he's in the right mood, and after travelling for 16hours, tonight will not be the right time."

"Your probably right."

"I'm always right baby, it will probably be better for you if you understand that now."

"You can be right as many times as you want Elena LaBrava. Because as long I get you, I don't care if I'm always wrong."

"Good answer."

They share one last longing kiss, unaware that they were being watched.


	24. I Know Part 1

**The Return**

**I Know Part 1**

Jax makes his way inside the clubhouse. Bobby, Chibs and Tig were all gathered at the bar, all turning to face Jax as her enters the room, questionable looks on their faces. Tig walks over to him. He walks around Jax doing a full circle before stopping in front of him.

"What?" Jax questions him.

"You got laid" Tig states.

"What?" Jax asks shocked.

"Chibs look at that smile on his face, you tell me that ain't a smile of someone who's just got lucky. And if i'm not mistaken I smell Fruity shampoo, Raspberry I think." Jax smacks his hand away from his hair.

"It's Rachel's I ran out." Jax lies although he could tell no one was convinced.

"Aye Jackie Boy, Rachel's? Don't worry you know the rules what happens when the little lady is away stays hidden."

Both Chibs and Tig were laughing, Jax was trying desperately hard to wipe the smile of his face, but he couldn't he was too happy. Jax's silence spoke volumes, Tig gets Jax into a playfully head lock, messing up his hair.

"You dirty dog" He states. Everyone starts laughing.

"Get of me Tig" He jokes finally setting himself free from Tig.

"So who's the girl? Bobby questions.

"There is no girl"

"Is she hot, does she taste good, maybe now your done with her you can pass her over to a real man" Tig jokes, Jax turns to face him, his face like stone.

"Don't talk like that" Jax snaps pointing his finger in his direction.

"Oh god there's defiantly a girl and she's more than a piece of tail." Chibs states.

"Okay can we just drop it" Jax pleads, taking a seat on the bar stool next to Bobby.

"What's going on?" Clay asks as he enters the room, having heard all the laughing and shouting.

"Your boy's been getting his end away all weekend, but won't tell us who the doll is." Tig Informs Clay.

Clay looks at Jax who's smile suddenly fades with the look on his step fathers face, he looked pissed. Clay and Gemma had their suspicions on where Jax had disappeared to. Gemma had wanted to go around to Elena's and catch them in the act and give them both a Gemma style kick down hoping they would realise that what they were doing was stupid. Thankfully Clay had managed to talk her out of it, it wasn't an easy task but he did, he told her that he would deal with this.

"Well i'm glad that your still alive, for now" Clay hopes Jax gets what he's trying to get at, that he knew who the mystery girl was.

########################

Happy parks up, clocking Jax's bike. He felt his blood boil even more.

_"How could he do this, how could he sleep with my baby sister after everything she has been through, how could he treat her like this. Taking advantage of her while I was away and she was vulnerable, he's no better than the asshole who raped her. He's dead." _Happy thinks to himself as he dismounts his bike.

Walking into the clubhouse, he notices Jax laughing and joking with the other guys. Shaking his head he storms over towards Jax.

"Hey Killah" Tig greets him, but Happy doesn't reply.

Without word or warning he throws a right hook that directly makes contact with Jax's jaw, the impact and shock of the hit sends Jax flying off the bar stool to the ground.

Happy throws himself on top of him throwing punch after punch he didn't care where he hit him just as long as he inflicted as much pain as he could. Jax tries to defend himself, he even manages to get in a couple of punches but it didn't seem to make much difference, Happy was like a man possessed, his punches only seem to spear Happy on.

Tig, Bobby and Chibs all go to help their VP from their own brother, but Clay stops them. All three of them were shocked by this, wondering why Clay was okay with what was happening in front of them. Clay knew there would only ever be one reason for Happy to attack Jax and that reason was Elena. Clay knew if they were ever going to move pass this, then Happy needed to get this out of his system.

"What you doing Clay?"Chibs queries.

"Just give them a sec."

After a couple more minutes, after being sure that Happy had given Jax enough punishment for his crime, Clay finally directs the guys to break it up.

Tig tries to pull Happy off but he easily shrugs him off, his body was pumping with adrenalin. The next time Chibs helps Tig and finally they manage to pull him off Jax. Bobby goes to check on Jax he was in a bad way. His face was covered in blood and cuts, and as Bobby tries to help him to his feet he feels Jax wobble, sighing in pain as he grabs hold off his ribs. When Bobby asks him if he was okay Jax doesn't respond instead he tries to plead with Happy.

"Hap it's..."

"I TOLD YOU TO WATCH OUT FOR HER." Happy shouts as he tries to struggle free from Chibs and Tig hold.

"It's not what you think."

Jax pleads before spitting out some blood. He knew exactly what Happy was going on about even if no one else did. Happy tries to go for him again, but Clay places his hand against Happy's chest.

"ENOUGH" Clay shouts.

"What the hell is going?" Everyone turns to face the new voice that came from behind them, it was Rachel.

As she walks closer her eyes fall onto to Jax. She places her hand over her mouth as she lets out a gasp of horror. She couldn't believe the man she was staring at was her boyfriend. His face was covered in so much blood he was barely recognisable.

"Oh my god Jax what happened?"

When he bows his head and doesn't answer she looks around the other guys hoping that they could answer her. And that's when notices that Happy was breathing heavily and his grey t-shirt was covered in blood. She also saw that Chibs and Tig were restraining him. It suddenly became very clear to her that Happy was the one that had done that to Jax.

"What's going on?" She questions in a shaky voice.

"Rach you should go home." Jax whispers, hating that she was here he didn't want her to find out like this.

"NO. TELL ME. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" She screams a tear running down her face.

"Go on, tell her." Happy adds his eyes still pinned on Jax. Everyone else remains silent as they watch the interaction between the three of them.

"Hap, don't do this, not like this." Jax pleads, but it fell on deaf ears.

"What you don't want her to find out. Don't want her to know how you've been screwing my sister behind her back, behind my back." Clay rolls his eyes, this is exactly what Gemma had warned them about, and as always Gemma was right.

"What did you just say?" Rachel asks as she turns to face Happy.

"He's been messing with Elena."

Jax looks to the side of him as he could feel Bobby staring at him. Looking into his eyes Jax was expecting to see disappointment but he was shocked when he saw a look of pity.

"Look at me, LOOK AT ME" Rachel shouts as tears continue to roll down her face. Jax slowly turns his bloodied face towards her. Seeing the pain in her eyes hurt him worst than any other pain he was feeling.

"Is it true?"

"Yes."

"You bastard" Rachel runs out the room crying.

"You asshole. Why did you have to tell her Hap. She didn't need to find out that way." Jax shouts.

"Really, your really calling me an asshole."

"Yeah." Happy goes to lunge at Jax again. But this time Clay steps between them.

"Enough of this shit. You." He turns and points to Jax, "Go and get cleaned up, and you" He turns back and points to Happy. "Go cool off."

"Don't worry i'm outta her." Happy snaps shrugging his brothers off him as he storms out the clubhouse.

"Tig find Elena, give her a heads up about this shit."

"Sure."

"She'll be at the bar." Jax informs him before sloping off to his dorm.

###################

"Hey Jake." Elena greets the man standing behind the bar.

"Ah, see your feeling better."

"Much" Elena replies with the biggest smile spreading across her face, Jake looks at her with a sideways glance.

"So what was a matter with you again?"

"Stomach bug. 24 hour thing. It's okay wasn't it, I got Meg to cover my shift." She could tell he wasn't buying her story.

"Right. Anyway been trying to call you love." Elena pulls a face before searching in her bag for her cell.

"Shit, must have left it at home. Why what's up?"

"Want ya to lock up tonight." Jake notices her bite on her lower lip. "What?"

"Well I would but I kind of left my keys at home."

"Fine, go home and get them."

"You sure."

"Go on"

"Your the best"

"Be quick." He shouts as Elena disappears through the door.

20 minutes later Jake hears the door open to the bar, when he turns around expecting to see Elena, he was taken aback when instead he saw Tig walking into the bar. He knew the sons liked to keep an Elena but they rarely came into the bar during her afternoon shift.

"What..."

"Elena, where is she?" Tig snaps cutting Jake off.

"She's not here."

"Where is she?" Tig was starting to lose his patience. Jake could see that he answers he was giving were making Tig angrier by the second.

"Sent her home to pick up her keys."

"Shit" Tig roars slamming his fist against the bar, causing not only Jake but the other nearby customers to jump.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing to do with." Tig goes to walk to the door, but he stops halfway and turns back to Jake. "Oh if I were you i'd call in some cover Elena won't be back today."

"What...why..." Jakes questions went unanswered as Tig stormed out the bar. "Fuck sake."

Jake throws his rag against the bar in anger. He was pissed, pissed that Tig had told him what to do but he was even more pissed at the fact that something was obviously happening with Elena and he had no idea what.

######################

Elena pulls her car into the driveway, her mind was so preoccupied with the last couple of days that she had spent with Jax that she didn't even notice Happy's bike parked at the side of the house.

Smiling to herself she goes to unlock the front door only to find that it was already open. Elena's smile fades and her feeling of happiness quickly turned to fear.

Reaching her hand into her bag, her hand starts searching for her gun. As her fingers finally trace the cold mental, her grip tightens around the handle of the gun.

Quietly and slowly pushing the door open she steps into the hallway raising her gun. Placing one foot in front of the other she hesitantly walks further into the house.

"Hello" She shouts out with a shaky voice. "Hell..." Elena screams as a hand grabs onto her outstretched arm that was carrying the gun. Looking to her side she saw who was responsible.

"Jesus Hap you scared the shit out of me." She places her free hand against her chest, feeling her heart beating so fast that she though it might burst out.

Happy doesn't answer her, he takes the gun out of her hand and puts the safety back on before he places it on the kitchen counter. Elena rolls her eyes behind his back, she figured the trip hadn't gone well and she didn't have time to tip toe around his mood. So without another word she runs up to her to grab her Cell and keys.

Happy clutches the sink with both his hands, he couldn't look at her he was still to angry, and unlike with Jax he had to control his anger with her.

When Elena makes it back downstairs, Happy was sitting at the table picking at the label on the beer he was holding. Elena stops on the last step silently watching her brother. Whatever had happened on the run wasn't good and Elena promises herself that when she finishes work, she was going to take some time out with her brother and help through whatever was bugging him, just like he always did with her.

"Right i'm off." She places a quick kiss on top of his shaved head "Glad your back. Catch up later okay." She heads to the door but Happy stops her.

"How long?" He questions his voice low. As Elena looks back at him, she notices that he wasn't looking at her.

"How long what?"

"You and Jax how long?" Elena's mouth suddenly went dry, was he really asking her that, did he really know.

"Me and Jax I don't..." Happy throws his bottle against the kitchen wall as he stands up. Elena jumps on the spot at her brothers out burst.

"Don't..." He points his index finger at her, warning her. "Don't you lie to me, I saw you this morning. So I'll ask again how long?"

Elena drops her bag to the side of her and wraps her arms around herself. She couldn't believe that this was how it was all going to come out. She knew he would be pissed when they told her, but finding out like this, knowing that she been lying to him didn't help the situation. So she knew if she continued to lie, it would get her nowhere, so she tells him the truth.

"We slept together about a month ago, but it was a one off I swear. But this weekend he came over he was confused about what had gone down with Kyle. One thing lead to another and...well you know the rest."

"A month ago, when?" Elena couldn't continue to look at her brother. Her eyes fall to the floor.

"After the cabin." She whispered.

"What after Dean..." Elena nods her head. Happy grip on his chair tightens, turning his knuckles white, he was shaking his head. "I knew he liked to use women but I never thought he'd be stupid enough to use you."

"It wasn't like that. I was the one who initiated it, I kissed him first, I was the one who started this."

"He took advantage of you. He sleeps with you after what had just happened at the cabin. Then he waits till i'm away and he comes here to my house and takes advantage of my sister again ." He pushes himself from the chair turning his back on her, as he rubs his hand over the back of his shaved head.

"Happy he never took advantage of me, I'm not a child any more. I wanted this, I wanted him."

"I should have killed him."

"It's not jus...wait what...what do you mean you should have killed him?" Happy doesn't answer her. Elena walks over to him and that's when her eyes notice the bruises and cuts on his knuckles.

"Please tell me didn't Hap?" She asks as she takes hold of his hand. "Happy."

"He deserved it." He states pulling his hand out of her hand. Elena shakes her head before running upstairs to her room making sure to slam the door behind her.

She returns 10 minutes later duffel bag in hand, she grabs her handbag and heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He questions hurrying around the table that was blocking him from Elena.

"Well i'm not staying here with you."

"Don't you dare walk out that door." He shouts down the hall. Elena spins around, dropping her bags to the floor before storming back over to Happy who was now standing at the top of the hall.

"Why what are you going to do, hit me?" She snaps bitterly at him.

"What." Happy literally takes a step back shocked by her words.

"Violence. Isn't that your answer to everything?" Elena steps closer to him so that they were now toe to toe. "You know something?..." She huffs "Your just like Dad."

Happy watches her walk back over to her bags, he couldn't believe that she had just said that to him. He could feel the rage burning inside him, everything he had done was for her, and now she was throwing it back in his face. He had never been so enraged with her, and before he could think words started to fall out of his mouth.

"You think your the only one, think your special. Your not, not to him, your not the first girl Jax has cheated on Rachel with." He snaps, causing her to turn back and face him again.

"I'm not that naïve Hap, I know what happens when your on runs, so don't try and throw that in my face."

"I'm not talking about runs, I'm talking about right here in Charming." At this Elena freezes on the spot.

"Three times he's been behind her back and they weren't all croweaters."

Elena turns to face him tears forming in her dark eyes. As Happy looks at her he wanted to kill himself, how could he hurt her like that, angry or not she didn't deserve that.

"Elen..."

"Screw you." She screams before scurrying out of the front door.

Hearing the tire's of her car screech away from the house, Happy grabs the closet thing to hand, which happened to be a lamp on the side table at the top of the hallway, throwing it across the room in temper. His coming back early to surprise her was supposed to be a good thing, but some how it turned out to be one of the worst things he'd done.


	25. I Know Part 2

**The Return**

**I Know Part 2**

As soon as Rachel closes the front door behind her she fell against it crumbling to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She was hurt, hurt that her once best friend has been lying to her, hurt because the man she loves with all of her heart has betrayed her, but most of all she was annoyed with herself.

She was annoyed because she had seen this coming. She saw how they stared at one another when they thought no one was looking, saw the way that he smiled at her, a soft heart warming smile a smile he'd never shown her. She'd also seen the way Elena reacted when he would get close to her or when he touched her, she saw the blushes, the deep breaths she took as if to calm herself.

And that's why she was annoyed with herself, she had seen all the warning signs but instead of facing up to the problem she buried it. She was ready lose him, she still isn't ready.

########################

As Clay walks into Jax's room his eyes fall onto the broken state that was his stepson, his VP. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head hung low as he tries to stop the bleeding with a white towel that was quickly turning red. His other hand was resting on his ribs. Hearing his door creak open Jax raises his head, only to see Clay staring back at him with an unreadable expression.

"Did you get hold of Elena?"

"No." Clay shakes he head as he walks further into the room. "Jake said she had gone home, so my guess is she's with Hap. So I think it's best that we leave the two of them to sort it out."

"Yeah."

"We need to talk about this..."

"Clay I don't need to hear that me and Elena are wrong..." Clay raises his hand cutting him off.

"Hey I wasn't going to say that. I actually don't think the idea of you and Elena is a bad one, she knows the club, know the life she's old lady material. But..."

"But."

"But you should have talked Hap, told him straight. Sneaking behind his back with sister not a smart move."

"It just happened."

"Doesn't it always."

Their conversation was cut short when Gemma walks into the room carrying a first aid box.

"Chirst sake." She's shocked at the state of her son and quickly moves to his side.

"I'll leave you two alone." Clay knew Gemma was going to kick off, and he already had enough shit to deal with, he didn't need hers as well.

"Chirst he's really done a number on you. I knew this would happen."

She takes out another piece of cloth and starts cleaning the cuts on his face, but stops when Jax pushes her hand away, and gets up from the bed putting some distance between them.

"I don't need the 'I told you so' speech right now."

"Tough." Gemma was now on her feet. "I tried to warn you both that this would happen but you just wouldn't listen. Once again you let your dick rule rather than your head."

"I get it Mom you hate Elena and that's why you don't want us to get together, but you can't keep trying to control me."

"Look at you Jax, look at the state your in, that's what I was trying to prevent, trying to protect you from, trying to protect Elena from. I didn't try and push her away from you because I hate her it was the opposite. I love that girl"

She shouts back in the same harsh tone Jax had used with her. But as she sees the confusion take over his face, Gemma felt sorry for him, he really didn't understand. She takes a seat back on the bed resting her head in her hands. She only looks up when she feels the mattress dip next to her. She looks at her beaten son.

"Mom. You don't need to protect me."

"Your my son I love you, my job is to protect you, do understand that."

"Yeah."

"Well for Happy his job is to protect Elena. Everything he does is for her, his life is Elena, and it's the same for her. And especially after everything she has been through with her attack, she needs him."

"I know."

"No you don't. You think when she finds out about what Happy has done to you still will stand for it. She loves you always has since she was a kid, she finds out he's hurt you and she'll pick you. I wasn't trying prevent you and Elena just because I knew Happy would flip, I tried to stop it because it would tear the two of them apart and they need each other."

"So what are you saying?" Jax was confused by his Mom's reasoning.

"You and Rachel, that's what's right."

"But I..."

"You love Elena." Jax nods his head "Then do the right thing, let her go."

"I Can't."

The two of them fall into silence, Gemma was unable to answer him because she knew that her son was stubborn and no matter what she said or how she tried to reason with him, he was never going to understand. He was going to do what he wanted no matter the consequences.

As if on cue, their attention was drawn towards the door as they hear a light knocking on the door. They see Elena standing in the doorway her eyes red and puffy, it was obvious to anyone she had been crying. Gemma stands to her feet and looks back at Jax, giving him an '_I told you so'_ look. As she walks towards the door she doesn't say anything to Elena instead she hadns her the cloth she had been using to clean up Jax's cuts. Elena sheepishly accepts the cloth, and was thankful that she wasn't getting a Gemma style kick down.

As Elena focuses her full attention back towards Jax, she felt her breath catch in her throat as she takes in the full extent of Happys work, and she was shocked. His eye was swollen and he had cuts scattered all over his face and she could see the bruising starting to form. She chokes back her tears as she throws her bag to the ground and rushes over to him, dropping to her knees and gently cupping his battered face in her hands.

"Oh my god, look at you I'm so sorry." Fresh tears escape down her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He reassures her as he runs his hand over her hair, placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

She starts crying harder and Jax knew that her tears weren't just for him. Ignoring the searing pain in his ribs her places one hand around her waist and pulls her so she was now resting across his lap. She automatically wraps her arms around his neck burying her head into crook of his neck. He held her tight as her body shuddered underneath him, he thinks about what his Mom had just told him, about her reason for trying to stop them. Hearing hers sobs, he thought maybe his Mom was right.

Finally gaining a little bit of self control, Elena finally calms herself and stops crying. She lifts her head, and is met by the worrying look in his eyes.

"You okay?" He asks wiping away some remaining tears. Elena shakes her head.

"Me and Hap got into this huge fight." Her eyes leave him and fall onto her duffle bag. Jax eyes follow hers.

"I grabbed my stuff and walked out, I couldn't stay." As her eyes remain on her bag Jax looks back at her and could tell that she was fighting back more tears.

"It's okay, once you both cool down you will sort this out." She shakes her head as she gets to her feet and starts pacing the room.

"I said some horrible things, he said some horrible things. I don't know if..."

"Hey you and Hap will sort it out." He grabs hold of her hand in his and turns her back to face him. "But right now me and you that's all that matters."

"As much as I'd love to believe that, we both know that isn't true. I mean we still have to tell Rachel."

"Hap didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Rachel was here, he blurted out about me and you in front of her."

"Oh my god." Elena pulls away from his touch, her hand covering her mouth. "This is all my fault."

"Hey come on" Jax pulls her back towards him, Elena doesn't fight him.

"This isn't all on you. We can deal with this as long as were together." He pulls her back and places a gentle kiss onto her lips. But when she pulls away, he couldn't help but be taken back.

"And we are in this together right. Me and you it's real, it's not just..."

"Just what Elena?"

"Your serious about us?"

"Has someone said something to you?" Jax was growing more annoyed by her questioning.

"Hap said...he said...you know what it's nothing." She kisses him but this time it was his turn to pull away.

"What did he say?" He demands, Elena could tell he was getting angry and she regretted opening her mouth.

"He said...It's nothing he probably just said it out of spite...I'm not even..."

"ELENA." Jax snaps, he was starting to lose his cool.

"He said that I wasn't the first girl that you had cheated on Rachel with. But he was just lying." Jax drops his gaze from hers. Elena notices this.

"He was lying right?" When Jax continues to look at the floor instead of her she knew that Happy hadn't been lying.

"Oh my god how could I have been so stupid." She pushes past him and walks over to her bag.

"It's not what you think."

"What you're telling me Happy was lying and you never cheated on Rachel, right here in Charming."

"No, I did but..."

"But nothing Jax. I should have known, this is what you do always have ever since Tara left. You treat every woman like a sweetbutt. I don't know why I thought I'd be any different." She storms towards the door but Jax grabs her arm.

"DON'T...don't touch me." Jax drops his hold of her.

"I thought you would be different...I never thought you'd hurt me." Her voice was shaky but she held her head high as she looked back at him.

"Elena, I l..."

"What was I. Did you just screw me, so you could say that you screwed Happy's sister."

"NO. I would never treat you like that."

Elena couldn't take any more, her head was hurting her heart was aching she just couldn't deal with any more, she just wanted to get away from every one and everything, she needed space to think.

She turns away from him and hurries down the hallway, only stopping when she reaches the bar. Clay and Gemma were standing at the bar. The three of them share an awkward gaze. Elena continues her march through the bar, not giving them a chance to find the nerve to say anything to her.

As she pushes the door open she thought she was home free until she slams into something solid. Stumbling back slightly she looks up to see Kip standing in front of her.

"You okay?" He asks noticing the state she was in. Elena shakes her head.

"I need to get out of here." She sobs.

"Uh...sure where..."

"My car is over there."

She hands him the keys and walks past him. He follows her to her car. She slides into the passenger side as he settles into the drivers seat. He looks at her, he could see her shaking, he didn't know what had happened but she was upset and all he wanted to do was make it better.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere, anywhere but here or home." She states as she rests her head against the window.

"I have a house on the Charming border."

"Fine."

Half Sack starts the engine and pulls out of the lot and heads towards his Mom's old house. As he drove, his eyes kept leaving the road and landing on Elena who's head was resting against the window her eyes glued to the passing scenery. He knew that he should probably turn the car around and take her straight back to Happy but something inside him, told him to keep driving so he did.


	26. Avoiding

**The Return**

**Avoiding**

The entire journey Elena said nothing, she just gazed out of the window, her mind going over her arguments with Happy and Jax. Half Sack didn't try to break the awkward silence that filled the car, and for that Elena was grateful.

Half Sack watched as she walked around the living room looking at the photos scattered throughout the room, but he could tell that she wasn't really taking in what she was seeing. He hated seeing her like this, seeing her so distant and sad it wasn't the Elena he had come to know.

So far he hadn't questioned her, or even spoke but he knew he had to break the silence. Placing her bag down that he had carried in, he made his way to her. Clearing his throat so he could gain her attention without scaring her, he waits for her to acknowledge him.

When she turned to face him, he swore he saw more tears forming, threatening to fall but again he didn't question. He tells her that he has to go back to the workshop. Tells her to help herself to anything she wanted, and informed her that there were fresh towels in the cupboard beside the bathroom if she wanted a bath or a shower.

As he slowly explained all this to her he could tell that she wasn't taking any of it in. It wasn't till he was at the door that she finally spoke.

Elena barley heard what he had said to her, but when she saw him heading for the door it registered that he was leaving. She struggled to form her sentences together, but when she finally managed to, she asked him how he was going to get back considering that they had driven to the house in her car. She wanted to know this for two reasons, reason one was she didn't want to have to take him back, she didn't want to be anywhere near the Clubhouse and secondly she didn't want him to take her car, not because she didn't trust him but because if someone saw him driving her car they would want answers and they would come looking for her. Thankfully he told her that he would get a cab, and would come back later, but it was his last words that eased her, '_I won't tell anyone your here.'_

###########################

Half Sack asked the cab driver to pull up just up the street from the Clubhouse, he thought it would raise a few eyebrows if he pulled into the parking lot in a cab.

He returns to his work. No one questioned where he had been which he was glad about. But as he carried out the work on the car he was fixing he silently observed the people across the parking lot from him.

He watched as Clay and Gemma stood buy the formation of bikes. Their conversation looked strained. Gemma seemed to be doing most of the talking, as Clay stood there with rubbing his hand across his forehead as if he was trying to rub away an oncoming headache. Half Sack tried to advert his gaze not wanting to intrude on their private argument, even if they were having it in the middle of the parking lot, but he couldn't he was intrigued and something was telling him that their little argument had something to do with Elena.

Half Sack was relieved when 5.30pm rolled around, his shift was over and he was free to go home. He just hoped he was not needed for prospect duties.

He walks into the office to say goodbye to Gemma, but instead of finding her he was met with Clay.

"Clay it okay if I head out?" He asks timidly he could tell by the look on Clay's hard face his was in a '_don't fuck with me'_ mood.

"What."

"Is there anything else you want me to do. It's just that I kinda want to head out."

"GO."

Half sack was out the door, before Clay could change his mind. He jogged to his bike, he wanted to get back to Elena as quickly as he could.

Clay was mulling over the days events. When his attention was forced onto something else. Half Sack was standing in the doorway, he was asking if he could go home. Any other day Clay would have come back with some sly comeback, but today he wasn't in the mood. But as he saw the prospect running to his bike, Clay got a strange feeling something wasn't right. Raising from the chair he had settled himself into a little over an hour ago, he walks to the door leaning against the wooden frame, his eyes focused on the prospect, the guilty looking prospect.

Half Sack felt Clays eyes boring into him, and he knew that when he looked at the president he looked guilty, and he was. He knew that shit had gone down today, wasn't sure what, but he could tell it wasn't good, and that some how it involved Elena. He knew he was being selfish hiding her from everyone but he couldn't help himself, this could be his chance to show her that could be the guy for her, that she could depend on him, trust him.

###################

A smile sneaks onto his face as he returned to his Mothers house. Her car was still parked in the drive way where he had left it, which meant she was still inside.

He makes his way inside. Walking further into the house it didn't take him long to locate her.

She was curled up on the couch, fast asleep. Moving towards her, he stops when his kicks something. Looking down at the floor he saw an empty bottle of wine. Picking up the bottle he places it on the coffee table in front of the couch where another half empty bottle of wine sat. He takes a seat on the coffee table and observes the girl in front of him.

She was out cold probably from the wine. Her eyes looked puffy and her cheeks were flushed and tear stained, it was obvious she had cried herself to sleep. Seeing her in this state was saddening to him, she always seemed so strong but right now she seemed broken.

He pushed himself off the coffee table and takes the old blanket his Mom had made off the back of the couch, placing it gently over her. He backs up and takes a seat in the recliner next to the couch where he could keep a watchful eye on her.

#######################

Happy woke the next morning, as his eyes open and he lifts his head he was met with a pounding in his skull. Pulling himself up, so that his feet were now on the ground, his elbows resting on his knees, he cradled his head in the palm of his hands.

He felt rough, there were no other ways to explain it. The bottle Jack he'd drained, the bottle that helped ease his fury last night was now taking it's revenge. His head was pounding, his mouth dry as sand, he could still taste the Whisky and his body ached. He was sore from his fight with Jax, he put everything behind the blows he'd thrown, and now his arms were paying the price, plus spending the night on an old lumpy couch didn't really help.

Rubbing his hands over his tired face he got to his feet. Stretching his arms over his head he lets out a yawn. He needed a shower, yes that was defiantly the answer.

Arriving at the top of his stairs his eyes fall onto Elena's bedroom door. He hadn't heard her come in last night, but then again he was wasted and she could have sneaked in. He debated with himself whether he should go inside see if she would talk to him, but when he gets another shooting pain in his skull his mind was made up. He needed a shower needed to clear his head before he talked to her.

After his shower he dries himself off and walks into his room. Changing into a pair of blue baggy jeans and a white t-shirt he goes to her room. He knocks on the door but receives nothing, he wasn't surprised, if she was still pissed at him she would certainly be giving him the silent treatment. He opens the door and walks inside, only to be met with an empty room. Her bed still made from the day before, she really hadn't come home. Backing out of her room he storms downstairs, grabs his leather cut off the back of the sofa and storms out the house. Straddling his Harley he places on his helmet and shades and pulls away, to the one place he knew Elena would be, the Clubhouse.

########################

Dismounting his Harley, he stalks towards the clubhouse. Walking inside he was greeted by, Clay, Opie, Bobby, Tig and Juice. They were spread out around the leather sofas. Happy didn't fail to notice how they all fell silent upon his entrance, no doubt in his mind that they had been discussing his action yesterday and that kind of irritated him, he didn't like people talking about his business.

Tig was the first to acknowledge him, by nodding his head in his direction. Happy returns the gesture. But it was Clay who made the first move towards him. Clay moves from his seat and places himself in Happy's path.

"Hey."

"Where is he?" Happy questions, Clay didn't need to ask who he was talking about.

Clay answers by tilting his head towards the dorms. Happy goes to move around him but Clay steps back into his path. Happy lifts his dark eyes to meet his presidents cautious gaze. They stand staring at one another. The rest of guys silently watch the stand off.

"Look." Clay spoke breaking the silence. "I understand the shit that went down yesterday. But that's it."

"Not here to go another round with him."

"Good." Clay steps out of his path as Happy vanishes down the hall. Clay looks back at the other guys, letting out a sigh of relief. He was glad his little warning to Happy had gone well.

Happy bangs his fist hard against Jax's door. He waited for him to answer but he was taking to long so he bangs his fist on the door again.

Jax was flat on his back lying on his bed. He had tried sleeping last night but it just kept evading him. He couldn't stop thinking about Elena and Rachel. He hated how everything had gone down yesterday. Hated the fact that Rachel had found out the way she had, she didn't deserve that no one deserved that. He knew he would have to go and see her today, and apologise, well that's if she would let him. And then there was Elena. When his eyes closed all he could was the hurt in her eyes, hurt that had been caused by him, by his past.

As he lay there mulling over what he was going to do and how he was going to fix all of it, he heard a bang on his door. His eyes linger on the wooden door, but he didn't attempt to get up he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, but with a second bang on his door, a harder more urgent bang he figures the person wasn't going to give in so he drags himself off his bed and heads for the door.

When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Happy standing in front of him. His face was expressionless but his eyes were cold and dark and they were zeroed in on him.

Jax didn't cower away from the death stare, in fact he straightens up rising to his full height.

Happy saw Jax's jaw clench when he opened the door when he saw him standing on the other side. Happy couldn't help but take in his appearance, his eye and lower lip were swollen, he had various bruises covering his face. Happy had really done a number on the kid, but he deserved it.

"Elena here?" Happy questions his deeper than normal.

"No, I thought she was with." Happy saw the worry take over Jax expression.

"NO. She packed her stuff, came here. She didn't come home I thought she was here." He to was now starting to worry.

"She was but she left."

"What did you say to her." Happy voice raising in volume.

"Me, I never said shit, it was you."

"What."

"Your the one who told her about the other girls, your the one who made her think that she was just another lay. Your the one who made her feel like she wasn't special." Jax ranted.

Happy wanted to punch the guy, how dare he speak to him like that. But as he listened to Jax's words, he realised that his was kind of making sense this was his fault and he knew the moment the words spilled from his mouth, Elena was hurt.

"Then where the fuck is she?"

######################

Elena woke the next morning, she shot up realising that she was in a weird place, but as he eyes fell onto Half Sack who was sleeping soundly in the recliner that was facing her she realised where she was and instantly relaxed.

Pulling the blanket, that he had obviously placed over her last night, she steps up from the sofa. She returns the favour and places the patch work blanket over Half Sack. She smiles to herself as she looked over his sleeping form, he looked so damn cute.

She needed a shower, but before she did that she had to clean up the mess she had made. Grabbing the one empty bottle of wine and the other half empty one with one hand she grabbed the glass with the other. She felt bad, rude even that she had helped herself to the wine, but she was in dire need of it.

Stepping out the shower she felt more refreshed more human. Towel drying her hair she changes into a pair of dark ripped skinny jeans that were so tight they were like a second layer of skin. She teams her jeans with a grey t-shirt with the reaper logo across the chest, it was one of Happy's.

Making her way downstairs she was met the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, it was like heaven. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Half Sack standing in the kitchen, a big grin forming on his face when he noticed her.

"Morning."

"Morning." Elena rests against the kitchen counter, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked at him.

"Thanks Kip."

"What for?"

"Letting me crash here last night, and for not telling anyone that I'm here. But most of all thanks for not hassling me, making me talk."

"It's okay, the house was empty, Mom's on holiday. And as for questioning you figured if you wanted to talk, you would." I smile sweetly at him, god he was just so lovely.

"So what are your plans for the day?"

"I have to work later, but until then I have no plans."

"Well I was thinking, if your hungry there's this little deli down the street, we could maybe grab some breakfast...but only if you..."

"I'd love to."

#############################

Happy storms back inside the Clubhouse, everyone's eyes falling onto to him.

"Anything?" Tig asks his brother.

"Nah, Jake said he hasn't seen her since yesterday."

"Believe him?"

"Would you lie to me?"

"Fair point." Tig lip curled with the thought of Jake squirming under Happy's questioning.

Jax was the next person to come crashing through the clubhouse door.

"Anything." Jax shakes his head to answer Happy, who obviously didn't like the answer because he suddenly kicked the chair he had been leaning on, sending it flying across the Clubhouse.

"Where the fuck is she." Happy seethed.

######################

Walking back to his Mom's house, Elena couldn't stop laughing and smiling. During their breakfast that was all they had done. She felt at ease with, he was so easy to talk to, talking to him, laughing with him was finally taking her mind off her current drama.

Half Sack was glad to see her smile and loved hearing her laugh, she had the sweetest laugh, it was so honest nothing fake about it all. And he was happy that he was the one to make her smile, make her laugh. But as they got closer to his Mom's house he noticed her de-meaner change, she was starting to clam up again.

"So, what else do you fancy doing today?"

"Well as much as I would love to continue hiding out here, with you I think it's time I went home."

"You know you can stay here as long as you want."

"Your a great guy Kip."

He felt himself blush, her comment had caught him off guard.

"Come on I'll follow you back." He throws his arm over her shoulder as they walk up to the house.

####################

Happy was pacing the wooden floor beneath him. He slams his cell shut, he had been calling Elena since he got back and all he got was her voicemail. God when he found her he was going to shake that girl to death.

Most of the guys were giving him a wide birth, everyone except Jax. Clay thought that Elena going missing would add fuel to the fire, that they'd be at each others throats, both of them blaming the other, but it was the complete opposite their feud was pushed aside as they found some common ground, finding Elena.

Elena pulled her car into Teller/Morrow Half Sack right behind her. Stepping out of her car, she saw Happy's bike, her assumptions were right he was exactly where she thought he would be.

"You ready?" She jumps slightly, she had been so involved in her own thoughts that she hadn't even heard Half Sack come up behind her.

"As I'll ever be."

She slowly walks towards the door to the Clubhouse, she knew he was going to mad, but the question was on a scale of 1-10 where would he fall.

As she walks in and his eyes fall onto her, she saw the darkness in his eyes, his shoulders hunched and the his jaw clenched as he looked over her shoulder at Half Sack. He was defiantly 10 on the scale.

His head immediately fell to the door. It was Elena finally. He let out the breath that he had been holding in since he found out she was gone. He gave her a once over his eyes doing a quick scan, she was okay no injures, that was good because now he was going to tear her a new one for being so stupid and making him worry like hell. He was slightly confused however when he saw Half Sack standing behind her.

Jax comes from the kitchen, he stops dead when he sees Elena standing in front of him. Their eyes lock, but she didn't keep the contact for long before her eyes fell to the floor. It killed hi that she couldn't look at him.

The Clubhouse was deadly silent, the only conversations were silent ones. Peoples eyes meeting one another, furrowing brows, half smiles, small shakes and tilts of the heads, but no one spoke. This was Happy business, so everyone was waiting for him to make the first move, let him deal with it how he saw fit and he didn't disappoint.

"You and me need to talk NOW." He points to Elena.

Hearing the dominant tone in his voice she knew not argue with him, so she follows him into the Chapel where he had stormed into.

Making her way to her brother, she felt everyone eyes lingering on her but she kept hers glued to the floor, even when she passed Jax she didn't look at him, couldn't she wasn't ready. Entering the Chapel she closes the doors behind her. It was time for round two.


	27. Round Two

**The Return**

**Round Two**

Elena stood silently watching her brother as he leaned heavily on the chair at the head of the table. He was just looking at her, not saying a word, his face like stone. She wanted to say something, anything to break the excruciating silence, but she didn't. She wanted to wait for him, wanted to see what way he was going to handle this.

If he was going to come at her all guns blazing, she wanted to fight back, he may be pissed at her but she was pissed at him as well. But if he was going to give in and apologise then, she would do the same. She didn't want to draw this out any longer than she had to, she hated arguing with him, plus she knew Jax would want to talk to her and if she was honest she didn't think she had it in her to go toe to toe with both of them, not again.

Happy knew she was waiting for him, waiting to see his reaction before she showed her hand. Her facial expression was unreadable, she always did have a good poker face when she wanted, normally he would be impressed but right now it was pissing him off. She needed to give him something, some sort of clue as to how she was feeling, what she was thinking. And then he saw her tell. Whether she did it on purpose or subconsciously, she was pulling at the dry skin around her nails, which meant one thing she was pissed.

"You know running away like that was stupid right?" He starts slowly, keeping his temper in check and his tone calm.

She was shocked by his calmness, she really did think that he was going lay into her, so she does the same, sort of, she found it hard to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"I didn't runaway."

"Right." He quips, rubbing his hand over the back of his shaved head. Hearing her tone he knew that this was going to turn into an argument.

"I didn't. I stayed out for one night. I really don't see what the big deal is." His snaps his head back in her direction.

"_Shit now he was really pissed." _She thought to herself.

"Fuck sake Elena. The big deal is you." He points his index finger at her, like a father telling off his child. "Walked out of here not telling anyone where you were going. No one knew where you were, I couldn't get hold on you because your cell was off."

"My battery died." She shouts interrupting him, but Happy ignores her and carries on with his rant.

"You can't keep doing this, running away from shit. You say your a grown up but these stupid stunts you keep pulling, you're acting like a kid." He was shouting by this point.

"Screw you." She shouts back.

"Excuse me."

He walks closer towards her stopping just a few inches away. Taking advantage of his height he looks down on her with scolding eyes. He didn't like her attitude, not one bit.

Feeling him towering over her, Elena was intimidated but at the same time she didn't back down, she needed to say what she was feeling, needed for him to hear it.

"You stand there blaming me, saying this is all my fault, but your the one who caused all this."

"My fault!" He lets out a humourless laugh. "Go on, I'd love to hear why this is on me?" He leans back against the chair behind him, crossing his arm across his chest.

"You couldn't let it lie could you, you just had to twist the knife because for once in my life I was doing something that **I** wanted and you hate that. Well I'm sorry Hap, sorry that I disappointed you but this is my life not yours."

She turns her back on him and goes to exit, but Happy wasn't done. As she opens the door, he comes up behind her stretching his arm over her head and banging his palm against the wooden door slamming it shut. He places himself between her and the door, making sure she couldn't try to leave again.

"Move out my way"

"No."

"Now."

"NO"

"I'm not playing Hap, MOVE." Her eyes finally return to his and that's when he saw her tears. She wasn't sobbing but a few stray tears were rolling down her face, he knew they were tears of frustration.

"I'm not moving until you tell what you mean."

She turns her back on him, hands on her hips as she paces the floor beneath her.

"Elena, what did you mean." He grabs her arm, not aggressively, but applying enough force to turn her around so that she was facing him.

"My whole life, I've done everything I can to be a good sister to you. When I was a kid I kept myself out of trouble, worked hard in school, respected your wishes when it came to boys. I always supported you with the club never said anything even when I found your clothes covered in blood, I just kept quiet. I've always done what ever you've asked of me Hap. But now, now I choose to do one thing for me, you can't stand it. I really like Jax and deep down you know that, but you couldn't help yourself, you just had to tell me that he's cheated on Rachel before. I mean you were right, but it still hurt like hell that you sunk that low. I never want to disappoint you, let you down but sometimes you just make so hard." She pushes him away from her.

Happy stumbled backwards, he was stunned by his sisters outburst and he couldn't help but feel guilty, she looked deflated and it was all on him. He had caused her to feel this way.

He'd never really thought about how she dealt with everything. Being involved in the club, losing her Mom when she was so young, never knowing her own Dad, although to Happy that wasn't such a bad thing.

She had always been a good kid, so in some ways he knew he probably took that for granted. He hated the fact that she thought she had disappointed him, no matter what shit she pulled he could never be disappointed in her, angry and annoyed yes but never disappointed. She was his everything.

He closes the distance she had created between. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her against him. Pulling her close to his chest, his arms wrap around her shoulders as he hugs her tightly. He could feel her hesitating, not knowing if she wanted this closeness, but after about 30 seconds of debating she finally gave in, throwing her arms around his waist squeezing him tightly.

"I'm sorry." He places a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I never meant to make you feel like that. Your right I should have never said those things about Jax. It's just...It's just...I want to protect all the time. I don't want you to get hurt...but in the end I end up hurting you anyway."

"I know, I know you act the way you do because you love me. I love that you always want to take care of me, but sometimes you just need to give me some room let me make my own mistakes, even if it does mean I get hurt."

"Your right Elle." She pulls away from so that she could look at him.

"I am." He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Yeah. I may not like it but yeah your right. I suppose I do have to let you make your own decisions. I mean your a woman now, not my little snot nose kid sister, it's just hard to get my head around."

"I'm sorry." Elena apologises as she breaks away from his hug.

"What do you have to be sorry for."

"Saying you were like Dad."

"Don't worry bout it." Elena saw the smile fade from his face. His reaction just confirmed to her that her comments had hurt him, even if he wasn't admitting it.

"No it was unfair of me. I didn't even know the man. But I do know that you would never raise a hand to me, and comparing you to a man that used to beat on Mom wasn't right."

"Apology accepted. Now are we done here because all this mushy shit is giving me a headache."

"Yeah were done." Elena laughs, as she walks back to him.

Happy's hand was on the door handle, ready to open it but suddenly he stops, and looks back at his sister. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do this, but she was right he couldn't keep her under lock and key, he had to let her make some of her own mistakes.

"What is it?" She quires as Happy comes to a halt.

"God can't believe I'm going to say this." He mumbled to himself.

"I think you do mean more to him than even I thought." 

"Who?"

"Jax."

"No you were right, I was just another notch on his bed post." Happy pulled a face not wanting the image of his baby sister and Jax together, in his head.

"This morning when I realised that you weren't here I wasn't the only one who panicked. Jax was just as worried as I was. When I said I was going to see Jake, to see if you were there, he insisted that he came with me. I said no of course, didn't want him anywhere near you. The kid stood his ground, went toe to toe with me told me if I didn't want him to come that was fine but he wasn't going to sit around and do nothing."

"So."

"So considering the beating I'd already given him, he stood up to me. So either he's stupid and has a death wish, or he really does care for you."

"So what you're giving us you're blessing." Happy shakes his head.

"Wouldn't go that far, but lets just say I'm giving you a chance to make your own mistakes."

"I don't know Hap."

"Well whatever you decide I'll be here. Nowcome on." This time Elena grabs him, making him stop.

"Since your in such a giving mood."

"What."

"Don't lay into Kip he was just being a friend, helping me out."

"Sorry Elle can't do that he needs learn, but I will promise not to beat him to pulp."

"Hap.."

"Sorry Elle this one's non negotiable."

##############################

Rachel sat on the old cream sofa, her knees pulled up against her, her heavy head resting on top. She had been there all night, she tried to sleep but she couldn't.

She had been so excited about coming home early and surprising Jax, but she was the one who ended up surprised. She heard the shouting from outside the clubhouse, she thought twice about entering, not wanting to step into the middle of club business. But when she heard Jax's voice she couldn't help herself she had to see what was going on.

Wiping away more tears with the cuff of Jax's hooded jumper she was wearing, she caught a smell of his scent that lingered on the jumper, the smell of him made more tears escape.

However just as she was starting to fall into another episode of wallowing in her own self pity, there was a knock at the front door.

Rachel's mind instantly thought Jax, but as she stood to her feet she realised that of course it wouldn't be Jax, why would he knock on the door, when he owned the house.

Drying her tears, she makes her way to the front door. When she opened the door, she did a double take, she couldn't believe that she was standing in front of her.

"Kelly."

"Hey babe."

She walked straight over the threshold and pulled Rachel into a bear hug, shocking Rachel even more. Pulling away she cupped Rachel's face in her hands, lifting her head towards hers.

"You okay baby."

"Kel what are you doing here?"

"What did you think I was going to do when my little sister calls me telling me that her ass of a boyfriend has cheated on her, stay at home watch a little T.V.?"

"I just...I just..." Rachel couldn't hold back her tears any more, she fell into her sister arms, sobbing. "I'm glad you here Kel."

Having finally managed to calm Rachel down, Kelly poured her some coffee. She knew her sister better than anyone so she knew that Rachel would have been up all night going over and over everything, and no doubt blaming herself.

Kelly was annoyed when she received Rachel's call, not because she didn't care but annoyed that Jax had done this to her again. But Kelly knew that this was probably hurting Rachel more than any of the other girls, because this wasn't some random chick or a sweetbutt this was Elena.

"Here." Kelly placed a the coffee in front of Rachel, before taking a seat at the kitchen table next to her sister.

Rachel took a sip of the steaming hot coffee her sister had given her. She saw Kelly staring at her from the corner of her eye, and she didn't miss the disapproving look that was written all over Kelly's face.

She knew her sisters feeling;s about Jax, she had made them quite clear the first time he had cheated on her with some tart. But she knew that this situation would piss her sister off even more. Kelly had never really liked Elena, she wasn't nasty to her by any means but for some reason she just didn't like her. According to Kelly she found Elena spoilt. But Rachel knew that wasn't the only reason why Kelly felt animosity towards Elena.

"So what are you going to do this time?" Kelly questions taking a sip of her own coffee.

"What do you mean?"

"Jax. How long are you going to make him beg for your forgiveness before you fold?" Rachel shook her head.

"You don't understand Kel, this is different. When he's done it before he always came home, but last night he didn't. He's made his choice and he's chosen Elena." Rachel stares into her coffee cup with that thought of Jax and Elena, her heart breaking.

"God sake Rach." Rachel looked up at her sister as she smacked her hand on the table. "Do you or do you not want to be with Jax.?"

"It's not that..."

"Answer the question, it's a simple yes or no answer."

"Yes of course I want to be with him, I love him." 

"Then why are you sitting here, feeling sorry for yourself. You need to get out there and fight for your man." She grabs hold of Rachel hand. "You do whatever it takes to get him back."

"But..."

"But nothing. Now get your ass in the shower, put on the sexist outfit you own and go and get your man." 

"Your right."

"Of course I am, I'm always right." She teased taking another sip of her coffee.

Rachel gets to her feet and places a kiss on top of Kelly silky blonde locks before heading to the bathroom.

Kelly went to place her belongings in the spare room. Walking back towards the kitchen she came to halt when she saw Gemma standing in front of her. She was shocked to see her, but not surprised that she had let herself in. Judging by the look on Gemma's face she could tell that she was just as shocked to see her. Kelly couldn't help but snigger to herself.

Kelly and Gemma also had a strange relationship. They didn't hate each other, but they didn't love one another either they kind of just tolerated each other, just like Kelly and Elena did. Kelly understood that Gemma was the Queen within the club and within Charming, people respected her. So Kelly always tried to hold her tongue show her respect, but Kelly found that very hard sometimes.

"Gemma, nice to see you." Kelly speaks, breaking the deafening silence that hung between them.

"Surprised to see you here Kelly."

"Rach called me."

"So you jumped in your car and drove 6 hours just because she called you?" Gemma questioned as she looked around for Rachel.

"She's in the shower. And yes when my sister is sobbing uncontrollably down the phone to me, breaking her heart because her boyfriend, your son has cheated on her yet again, of course I'm going to come and make sure she's okay. She's my baby sister."

Gemma smirks at the girl, she still had the same arrogance as ever. She takes a few steps towards Kelly.

"First of all you watch your mouth and remember who you're talking to sweetheart." Kelly straightens herself up, she knew she was taking a risk bad mouthing her son, even if it was the truth.

"And secondly do you really expect me to believe that you only came here to comfort Rachel?"

"Yes."

"Bullshit. I bet as soon as you heard Elena's name you couldn't wait to get here, stir shit up."

"Gemma, I really don't know what you're talking about." Kelly lied, she had to admit that Elena did have something to do with her choice of coming to Charming.

"Your good sweetheart, but not that good. I know your lying." Gemma walks even closer to Kelly, so that they were right in front of one another.

"Gem..."

"No you listen to me. Now I'm not saying I agree with what Elena has done, and I know that Rachel will have to have her say, but that is up to Rachel not you. So keep your nose out of their shit. No matter what Elena has done she is still like a daughter to me. I've given you a pass all these years because your Rachel's sister, but if you start screwing with Elena..." 

"I'm not going to."

"Good." Gemma turns on her heels walking towards the door. But before she disappeared down the hallway, she turned back to look at Kelly who at that point was rolling her eyes.

"Oh and that means you stay away from Happy." She saw Kelly's face tense up.

"He's a grown man, he can make his own decisions." Kelly snapped back folding her arms defensively across her chest.

"Yeah he can, but men don't always see sense when they have cheap pussy handed to them on a plate."

"I may be many thing Gemma but cheap ain't one of them."

"Right." Gemma responds sarcastically. "Tell Rachel I called by." With that Gemma left leaving a very pissed off Kelly inside.

########################

Happy walked over to the workshop where he knew Half Sack would be. He needed to have a word with make it clear that he shouldn't have done what he had, but at the same time he had promised Elena that he wouldn't cause him too much damage.

Elena was glad when her and Happy came out of the Chapel, she half expected Jax to be sitting there, waiting for her but he wasn't. She wasn't ready to talk to him, not just yet anyway. When she pulled out of Teller/Morrow parking lot she saw Happy heading over to Half Sack in her rear-view mirror, she felt guilty for having put him that position, and she prayed that Happy would go easy on him.

Half Sack saw Happy heading towards him, he knew he was going to get a scolding and maybe a good right hook or two, but he didn't care he did what he thought was right, and if he had to do it again he would.

Half Sack didn't need to look around to know that Happy was now standing behind him, because he could feel the heat radiating from him. Placing down the wrench he was using, he swallowed the lump in his throat before turning around to face his punishment.

"Happy, I know you..." Happy raised his hand cutting him dead.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. Now I'm only going to say this once so listen up. Elena is **my** sister which means her problems are **my **problems and no one else's. If she comes to you, fine but **you** do not, under any circumstances hide that from me. You tell me and I will deal with her. She is not your problem." Happy took a second to look at Half Sack.

"You understand me."

"Yeah."

"Good, now I don't want to have this conversation with you again, because next time I won't play so nicely." Half Sack nodded his head.

##########################

Elena couldn't wait to get inside, just so she cut off the outside world and all the shit that came with it at the moment, but as she got closer to her house she saw a familiar bike pulled up outside. The bike she recognised belonged to one Jackson Teller. "_Great"_ She thought to herself.

Pulling her Beetle into the driveway she saw Jax sitting on the stoop, smoking a cigarette, his eyes landing on her as she pulled up. His eyes sending a familiar shiver down her, a sensation she had come a custom to whenever he looked at her. 

She grabbed her bag and walked over to him. He stood to his feet, and Elena quickly realised that she had stepped to close to him because when he stood up his body was practically against hers. She inhales a shaky breath at the closeness.

"I think me and you need to talk." He spoke as his eyes lingered on hers.


	28. It's Always Been You

_Hello, just a quick thank you for all your _

_wonderful reviews, and for the_

_adds and favourites._

_This chapter is written to the song_

_The Reason by Hoobastank_

_Hope you enjoy xxxx_

**The Return**

**It's Always Been You**

_**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know **_

Elena walked into her house, Jax following closely behind here. Elena dropped her bag onto the kitchen table, and chucked her keys onto the kitchen counter. She kept her back to Jax, to keep herself busy so she didn't have to look at him, she moved toward the fridge and grabbed herself a bottle of water. She waited but Jax remained silent, so she decided to start him off.

"So you wanted to talk, talk." She spoke, but still kept her back to him, this time she was now putting away some left over dishes that were on the drainer.

"I need you to know that I only cheated only Rachel twice, and they were both a one night thing. I regretted it straight away." His statement was met with a humorous laugh from Elena.

"And that makes it okay."

"No. I just want you to know that they meant nothing to me, but the way I feel about you it's...It's different."

"Yeah right."

Jax was getting annoyed that she wouldn't look at him. He needed to see her face, so he could tell what she was really thinking. He moved over to where she was. Placing his hands either side of her, he trapped her. Lingering for a second making sure she felt his presence. He wrapped his arm around her waist, forcing her to turn around.

Even though she was now facing him she didn't want to look at him. They had been in this situation before, this exact situation. Him trapping her between himself and the counter and her wanting him just like she wanted him now. But she didn't want to give into him. Jax tilted her head towards his using his index finger forcing her to look at him, forcing her into look into his sad baby blues.

"You don't get it do you?"

"Explain it to me then." She snapped visously.

"When you left, it was weird. You had always just been there and then one day you weren't."

"And." 

"I missed you. But I didn't realise how much until you came back. When I saw you that night at the Clubhouse, I felt something, something I hadn't felt since you left."

"Oh yeah and what was that?" Elena questioned, still unimpressed.

"Complete."

"What?" Jax ran his hand over his beard.

"What I'm trying to say Ellie is it's you. It's always been you."

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**  
_

Without a second thought he lowered his lips onto hers. His touch was gentle but when he felt her respond he deepened their kiss. Placing his hand on the small of her back he pulled her close. Elena's arms wrapped around his neck as her hands moved to the back of his head making sure he didn't break away from her just yet.

Although Elena was enjoying their high school make out session, she had to make one thing clear before they went any further. Enjoying a few more seconds of his lips Elena pulled away, she was met by a confused look on Jax's face.

"What is it?"

"If we do this, we do it properly. I get the whole rules about what happens on runs, but if you cheat on me here in Charming were done, I will not stand for it."

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear**_

"I don't want anyone else. I want you, all of you."

"You've got me."

Elena leaned into him, his lips crashing against hers. Their kiss more passionate more needed. They had wanted each other for so long and now finally had one another.

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You  
**_

Cupping his hands underneath her butt he lifted her up, as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He headed for the stairs. When he managed to carry her upstairs, Jax staggered sending them crashing against the wall in front of them, Elena felt a shooting pain in her back but she ignored it, she didn't care, she wanted him and nothing was going to stop her.

She unwrapped herself from around his waist, never breaking the connection with his lips. Without looking she turned the handle and opened her bedroom door. Grabbing the scruff of his cut in her hands, she dragged him inside.

Tugging at his cut, she slipped it off his shoulders and discarded it to the floor. Jax followed her lead. Lifting up his arms he grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, removing the it over his head, Elena mirrored the action with her own t-shirt.

Between urgent kisses, Jax pushed her backwards. Elena staggered back until she felt something bump against her calves, she lowered herself onto her bed, pulling Jax with her. He manoeuvred his body over hers as she unbuttoned her jeans.

Jax saw she was struggling. He laughed into her kiss, before he grabbed the waist of her jeans peeling them from her legs.

He looked down at her semi naked body, it was perfect, she was perfect in his eyes, and she was all his. She watched as removed his own jeans, her heart rate increasing as his eyes travelled over every inch of her body.

_**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you  
**_

He ran his hands up her legs, he watched as her back arched as his hand made his way under the hem of her cream laced panties. He trailed kisses up her flat stomach, over her breasts and up her neck until she pulled him back towards her lips, her fingers entwined in his messy blonde hair.

Things moved pretty quickly, both eager to feel the other inside of them. Now completely naked after the quick removal of underwear, Jax steadied himself over her. Their eyes lingered and with one gentle thrust her was inside of her. Elena's back arched, pushing herself against him, he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

He drove himself further inside her, all the while pushing muffled moans into her mouth. He felt her gasping for breath as her body reacted to each thrust.

Elena sunk her nails into his back, trying to draw him deeper inside. She was hungry for him, needed him.

Jax increased the pace, he could feel her getting close, as well as himself. Thrusting inside her once last time she groaned pleasure as she gasped for breaths, her body shuddering underneath him as she climaxed. Jax released himself inside her, before his body collapsed on to hers.

Feeling the weight and heat radiating from his body as he lay on top of her, Elena had never felt so happy, so complete. Everything about this felt so right to her, that the thought of not having him killed her.

Jax rolled onto his side taking his weight on his right arm. He smiled to himself as Elena quickly wrapped herself back around him, she obviously wasn't ready to let go of him and he didn't mind not one bit. Moving his hand to the small of her back he pulled against him, and placed a kiss on her head.

"You okay?" He whispered softly before he kissed her again.

"Perfect."

"Good."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He moved away so he could catch her lips in his. "I have you."

**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_  
**


	29. Daddy?

**The Return**

**Daddy?**

Jax leaned against the doorway as he watched Elena apply her makeup. It always baffled him as to why she wore the stuff, she really didn't need to she was beautiful as she was.

"Stop watching me you're putting me off." Elena told him as she applied black eye liner to the edge of her eyelids.

"Sorry."

He replied as he shifted his body from the doorway, and walked further into the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her body back against his, as his lips found their way to the back of her neck.

"You know that doesn't exactly help either." She laughed as her head tilted to the side giving him more access.

"Yeah.." _Kiss "_But it's.." _Kiss "_More fun." He stated in between kisses.

"Can't argue with that."

She turned herself around in his arms so that she was now facing him. Standing in front of him she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips tenderly onto his.

"But." She spoke as she pulled away.

"No butts." Jax caught her lips again. But Elena pulled away again.

"I have work Jax."

"Quit." He attacked her neck with kisses.

"Hmmm...god as much as I would love to I can't just quit."

"You sure?"

"Yeap." Jax finally pulled himself away from her.

"Fine." He took up his former position of leaning in the doorway, watching her.

"So what are you going to do with the rest of your day?" Elena questioned as she applied her blush. She saw Jax fidget uncomfortably.

"Your going to see Rachel aren't you."

"Yeah, I have to Ellie."

"I know, I just feel so guilty."

"Don't. We were over a long time ago."

Elena finished her makeup and walked over to him, she ran her hand over his hair before letting her hand rest on his cheek.

"Come pick me up after work, okay."

"That's if I make it out alive." He joked before he kissed her once again. He was finding it very hard not to kiss her all the time.

#####################

"Now that's what I'm talking about, lil sis."

"You think."

"Hell yeah, if Jax doesn't beg you to come back to him then your better off without him."

Rachel was wearing a dark denim mini skirt, a low cut fitted white tank top, a killer pair of red heels that matched the colour of her hair.

"I don't know Kel."

"Well to late babe. He's just pulled up." Kelly looked out of the kitchen window where she had hear a low rumble of a Harley.

Jax walked into the house only to be met by Kelly in the hallway. He was shocked to see her, and hoped that it was a quick visit because where that girl was concerned there was always trouble.

"Kelly?"

"Jax."

"What are..."

"What am I doing here? You cheated on my sister, remember."

"Kel it's non..."

"Don't worry your Mom has already given me the '_I don't want any trouble speech'_ so you can save your breath. Rach is in the kitchen." Kelly headed out of the door.

Jax walked in the kitchen where Rachel was leaning against the sink waiting for him. He took in her appearance and he was surprised, she looked good very good and if he was honest he hadn't expected that.

"Hey." Rachel spoke nervously.

"Hey." Jax walked over to the opposite counter and leaned against it as they fell into an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry.."  
"I need to..."

They spoke in unison, they smiled at one another.

"I'm really sorry Rach."

"For what cheating on me or getting caught?"

"Both."

"I didn't deserve to find out the way I did. You should have told me."

"I know." Jax moved in front of her. "Your right you do deserve better."

"So your home, does that mean your back?" Rachel questioned nervously, for some reason she felt nervous having him that close to her.

"I'm not home."

"Oh."

"Come on Rach you know as well as I do that things haven't been working between us for a while."

"But I love you." She placed her hand against his chest. Jax took a deep breath before he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Rach come on..."

"I know things haven't been great but we can work through it. Were good for one another, you can't deny that. And I know you love me." She grabbed onto his hand harder.

"I do love you, probably a part me always will but I'm not in love with." Rachel drooped her hand from his. "Your a great girl..."

"But I'm not Elena."

"This has nothing to do with her."

"This has everything to do with her." Rachel shouted finally losing her temper.

"I'll come back another time and get my things. You can stay here until you get yourself sorted." Jax turned to leave the kitchen, he didn't want to get into an argument with her.

"Wait Jax you can't leave me, not now."

"Don't do this."

He turned around and saw tears forming in her eyes. He hated that once again he was making her cry. But he had to leave because if he stayed they would get into it and things would be said, things she wouldn't want to hear.

Rachel watched him walk away from her, she felt her heart breaking, she wasn't reading to lose him. Seeing him disappear, Rachel knew she had to do something, say something or she was going to lose him. Rachel ran to the hallway.

"I'M PREGNANT." Rachel watched as Jax froze. She waited for what felt like a lifetime but finally Jax turned to face her.

"Your what?"

"I'm pregnant."

####################

"So you and Jax are properly together now."

Meg questioned as she poured a glass of rose wine for her and Elena. The bar had been pretty quiet so Meg took advantage of Jake's absence and closed the bar 15 minutes early. Plus she really wanted to catch up on the gossip.

"Yeap."

"You lucky cow he's so frickin hot."

"Yeap."

"Okay can you please be a little less smug about it."

"So I'm happy sue me." Elena joked taking a sip of her wine.

"Talking of happy, how is that hot, tattooed biker brother of yours."

"Still of limits." Meg laughed.

"Any of them that aren't off limits."

"Trust me Meg their more hassle than their worth."

"Maybe, but the whole biker thing is sooooooo sexy. And I bet their all pretty good in the sack."

"Is that all you think about."

"Pretty much."

They finished off the bottle of wine when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Elena jumped off her seat when she saw it was Jax. Having opened the door she threw her arms around him and slammed her lips against his.

"Hey." She spoke into his lips.

"Hey"

Jax pulled her away, Elena looked a little confused but when she heard Meg clearing her throat, Elena guessed that Jax didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. She grabbed his hand and lead him into the bar.

"Hey Jax." Meg greeted him.

"Meg."

"Right well I think this is my cue to leave." Meg grabbed her bag and jacket from behind the bar.

"I'll see you tomorrow Meg."

"Yeah." Her and Elena kiss goodbye on the cheek. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Meg shouted as she left the bar.

"She's crazy." Elena shook her head as she cleared away their glasses.

"Yeah."

Elena looked back at Jax, he looked terrible and not just from the bruises he looked like he was tired and then she remembered that he had been to visit Rachel. She walked back to his side and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Take it things didn't go to well with Rachel."

Jax grabbed her hand and removing her arm from around his waist. He cupped her cheek in his other hand. He could see confusion in her eyes he could tell she was nervous, nervous by his behaviour. Jax could physically kill himself for what he was about to do to her.

"What is it?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This...us.."

"What...I...What..." Elena placed her hand on top of his that was resting on her cheek. She felt him shaking.

"Me and Rachel are back together."

He blurted out. Elena was stunned into silence. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She removed his hand from her face and backed away from him.

"Why...Why are you doing this? I don't understand." Elena fought back the tears she could feel forming in her eyes.

"I love her."

"You said you loved me."

"I thought there was no chance of us getting back together but..."

"But now she has were done. You bastard Happy was right about you. You were just using me."

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like because this morning you were in my bed sleeping with me and now your telling me your in love with Rachel."

When Jax saw her tears starting to fall, he started to wavier. He couldn't do this to her, he hated that she was breaking in front of him. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her he was lying and she was the only one he wanted. But as Rachel words '_I'm pregnant.'_ rang through his head he remembered why he was doing this. But he still found himself advancing towards her.

Elena was looking at the floor, her mind doing over time 5 minutes ago she was telling Meg how happy she was, and how Jax was responsible for that. But now she was standing in front of the man she loved and he was breaking her heart. She only looked up when she felt his hand in her arm. She shrugged him off her.

"Don't...don't touch me..." She screamed.

"Elena..." He advanced towards her again, grabbing her arm.

"I said don't..." Tears were streaming down her face.

Elena tried to remove his hand but everytime she managed to remove his hand he just grabbed her again. Elena didn't want him anywhere near her, the thought of him touching made her want to be sick.

"Jax...Don't..." She screamed as she slapped him across the face.

"Elena..."

"GET OUT... GET OUT."

Jax knew that this was over, they were over. He walked toward the door,taking one last look at the girl he loved, the girl who's heart he had just broken before he left.

Elena watched him leave trying as hard as she could to keep herself composed, but when she heard him drive off she finally let herself break down. She couldn't believe he had done this to her, she felt like a fool, how had she been so wrong about him.


	30. Were Done

Thanks again for all the reviews I hope your all still

enjoying the story xxxxx

**The Return**

**Were Done**

Elena checked herself in the rear-view mirror of her beetle. She wiped away any left over tears that were staining her face because she didn't want Happy to suspect a thing.

Walking inside she was relieved that the house was full of darkness, it meant that Happy was either asleep or out. Either way she was glad because it meant that she wouldn't be interrogated.

She walked into the kitchen where she would normally make herself a coffee after she finished a shift, but tonight was different, tonight she needed something stronger. She went to the cupboard next to the sink and pulled out Happy's bottle of Jack Daniels. She poured herself a small glass. As the liquid made it's way down her throat she felt the burn, but instead of pulling a face she downed the rest she knew that as disgusting as the taste was it would help her, help numb her pain.

After another couple of shots she made her way upstairs, she was intending to go straight into her bed and cry herself to sleep. But as she reached the top of the stairs she saw that Happy's bedroom door was open slightly. Without any thought she went towards his room. Walking inside she quietly took off her shoes, she noticed there was a pair of his sweat pants hanging on the back of his chair, so she took off her jeans and pulled in his sweat pants. As quietly as she could she slid into his bed snuggling herself against him. Even though he was asleep Elena felt secure and safe next to him, like everything was going to be okay because she knew that he was always there for her.

_######################_

Happy woke the next morning to find Elena in his bed. It didn't bother because this wasn't the first time she had slept in his bed, but as he looked down at her he could tell the she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and red. Happy felt himself clench because he knew that her sadness was probably caused by Jax. As much as he wanted to climb out of bed and drive straight to his house and kill him for making her cry, he knew he had to get the full story.

As he watched her sleep he couldn't help but see the 10 year old kid he practically raised. His purpose in life had been to protect Elena but lately he was failing because all she ever seemed to be was hurt, so Happy made a promise to himself that from that point onwards he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her again.

Happy continued watching her, when finally she started to stir. Happy was leaning against the headboard when he felt her move, he looked down at her as she opened her eyes.

"Morning."

"Morning." She replied as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"You okay?"

Elena didn't answer instead she nodded her head. Happy knew she wasn't ready to go into detail.

"You hungry?"

"Not really."

"I think you should have some anyway, what's that shit you always tell me about breakfast."

"It's the most important meal of the day."

"There you go then you need breakfast."

"Fine, I'll have some toast."

"Okay I'll go and make some." He placed a kiss upon her head before he got out of bed and exited the room.

Elena watched him leave. She knew he would ask her about Jax, but at the moment she was still confused about what she was going to say to him. As much as she wanted to tell him the truth she knew he would flip and she didn't want him to risk his place within the club. The club was his life and she didn't want him to lose that.

"Here."

Happy returned five minutes later with her toast and a steaming hot cup of coffee. Sitting herself up she rested against the headboard before accepting the food and drink Happy was holding in front of her.

"Thanks." Happy took a seat in the chair opposite the bed. She knew he was looking at her, watching her every move carefully looking for some sort of sign about what was going on.

"So you alright?"

"Yeap." He pulled a '_Don't lie to me' _face and she knew she had to tell him something. "Okay I'm not alright but I will be."

"What did he do." He demanded.

"He hasn't done anything. We talked and I came to the decision that were not right together."

"So your not together."

"Nope. He's back with Rachel."

"But you practically begged me to be okay with you and him. Told me you in not so many words that you really like the guy, and you just expect me to believe that you changed your mind." He shook his head as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "I'm not buying it something happened last night, he did something."

"He didn't."

"Then why have you been crying? Why was my bottle of Jack sitting on the counter?"

"Because I needed a drink. It's been a rough couple of days."

"I'm not buying it, tell me what he did." He shouted as he rose to his feet.

"He didn't do anything.** I **just realised that it wasn't worth all the shit. And if I'm honest I don't want to be with a guy who thinks okay to cheat on his girlfriend." Elena looked down at her toast before taking a bite, she didn't want to look at him because she knew he would know that she was lying.

Happy watched her and wondered if she was telling him the truth, and his gut feeling was telling him that she was hiding something from him, but she was stubborn and if she didn't want to tell him she wouldn't, not yet anyway.

"Fine. But you sure your okay?"

"Yeap." She lied again of course she wasn't okay her heart was in pieces.

########################

Rachel walked into the living room to find Kelly snuggled up on the couch watching some crap on the T.V. Rachel took a seat next to her.

She felt so tired she had barley slept a wink last night. Jax arrived home a little after 1 am. She knew where he had been, and what he had done. When he came in he was silent, Rachel watched him and could tell that he was upset, hurt by what he had just done, and as much as she wanted to say something to try and make everything alright she couldn't find any words. So the two of them lay next to one another in complete silence, neither one able to sleep.

"Well considering your sitting next me and I can hear the shower running I guess you got your man back."

"Yeah." Kelly hit her sister on her arm.

"Well you could look a little more excited about it." Rachel couldn't help it, as turned to face her sister her tears started to fall. Kelly moved closer wrapping her arm around her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Kel, I've screwed up."

"Hey it can't be that bad."

"No it is." Rachel looked over to the bathroom door, checking that she could still hear the shower running, when she did she continued. "I told him I was pregnant." She sobbed.

"You what."

"He was leaving me, and I remembered what you said, that I should do everything I could to get him back."

"I didn't mean that."

"I know, but the words were out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying. What am I going to do Kel, I have to tell him."

"NO." Kelly practically shouted.

"What, Kel I'm not pregnant."

"If you tell that you've lied you will lose him for good, and not just him the whole club will turn on you." Rachel's hand covered her mouth as she gasped in horror.

"Oh my god I didn't even think about that."

"Look you have two options. One you have as much sex with your man as you can and hopefully you'll get pregnant. And if you fall pregnant pretty quickly then no one should be able to figure out the dates."

"What's option two." Rachel knew that option one was probably not going to happen, he could barley look at her last night.

"You say you miscarried."

"I can't."

"What other choice do you have. Now go and clean yourself up before Jax comes out and figures something is up."

#######################

As much as Elena didn't want to go into work today she knew she had to. If she curled up in bed listening to sad songs all day Happy would defiantly know she was lying.

"Want me to pick you up after work." Happy asked as Elena walked down the stairs.

"Nah it's okay."

"Well come by the club anyway." She knew that Happy was testing her, seeing how she would react.

"Okay, I finish at 4 so I'll be there just after." She wasn't going to give anything away.

"Good."

#####################

Jake couldn't help but notice that Elena had been quiet. She seemed to be auto pilot plodding along with her jobs but only speaking when she had to. As she took a few dirty dishes into the kitchen, Denny one of her regular customers came over to Jake, it seemed that he to had noticed something was wrong.

"She's not very talkative today." Jake looked back at the man and started to refill his glass with coke.

"Not just me who's noticed then."

"What's up with her."

"Nothing, I'm fine." Elena snapped interrupting the two of them. They both looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"We were just worried about you love."

"Can't a girl have one bad day, I can't be smiles all the time Jake."

"You've had a couple of bad days lately." Denny added.

Elena snapped her head in his direction, she couldn't believe he had just said that to her, he didn't even know her yet here he was commenting on her life.

"I'm sorry but my moods are none of your business."

"I didn't mean cause any offence."

"You didn't. Jake it's pretty dead is alright if I get off a little earlier, said I'd meet Hap."

"Sure thing Love."

"Thanks."

Without another word Elena grabbed her stuff and headed out. She was annoyed that she had caught Jake and Denny talking about her, if there was one thing she detested more than anything was people talking about her, if they had something to say they should just say it to her face.

Before Elena realised it she was pulling into Tell/Morrow. Parking up she saw that the workshop was pretty empty, which meant Happy must be in the clubhouse. Pausing as she stood outside the clubhouse door she tried to prepare herself for what or more who might be waiting for her inside.

"You going in or not?" Elena spun round to see Gemma standing behind her. "He isn't in there."

"Who." Gemma smiled at the young girl, she knew she was playing dumb.

"Jax."

"I'm not bothered if he is." Elena shrugged trying to show she didn't care.

"I know what happened. I know that he's back with Rachel."

"Yeap. You got what you wanted." Elena snapped.

"Now you listen to me." Gemma moved closer to Elena. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Jax. I didn't try and prevent you and him from getting together because I hate you or I favour Rachel. I did it because I love you. I did for you and Happy."

"Me and Happy."

"Yes. I knew this would come between you two and after recent events you know I was right to be worried. You might not be willing to admit it but you need him, especially after everything that's happened to you over the past months. What you don't need is all the bullshit that this thing with Jax has caused."

"You know what Gemma, your absolutely right I don't need the shit. Me and Jax are done whatever was there it's gone." Gemma saw the sadness in her eyes and in that moment she knew that there was probably a little more going on than Elena or Jax were telling her.

"Well I'm glad to hear it, not sure I believe it..."

"Trust me were done. I probably should have listened to you from the start, could have saved myself a lot of arguments." Gemma laughed.

"Yeah well your as stubborn as I was when I was your age. I probably shouldn't have wasted my breath, because I wouldn't have listened to me either."

"Were as bad as one another then."

"Two peas in a pod darlin. Now come lets get inside before I melt in this heat." She wrapped her arm around Elena's shoulders.

Happy was sitting at the bar with Bobby and Chibs when he saw Elena walk inside hooked under Gemma's arm. He couldn't help but smile he was glad to see them so close.

"Hey."

"Hey beautiful." Chibs greeted her. Bobby gave her a wink, while Happy just smiled at her.

"Your early." Happy noted.

"Yeah, we were quiet so I asked Jake if I could leave early."

"Sweet. You got it?" Elena was confused but she realised that he wasn't talking to her he was talking to Gemma.

"Yeap, it's in my car. I'll go and get it."

"Thanks Gem."

"What that about?" Elena asked intrigued.

"Well." Happy downed the rest of his beer. "Clay needs me to go to Tacoma for a few days. So I thought maybe you would like to come with me."

"I can't I've got work."

"Sorted. Called Jake before said it wasn't a problem."

"He never said anything."

"Told him not to, I can be very persuasive when I want to." Bobby and Chibs laughed along with Happy. They all knew how persuasive he could be.

"I'll have to go back home and..." Happy shook his head and pointed to the door where Gemma re-entered carrying a duffel bag.

"Already done."

Elena couldn't hide her smile. She really did have the best brother in the world and Gemma was right she did need him, needed him more than anyone.

"So I guess were going to Tacoma then."

"Yeap, come on."

They said their goodbye to the guys and Gemma. Happy grabbed her bag and they walked outside. Elena was so happy but her happiness soon disappeared when she saw Jax walking across the parking lot. She could tell Happy noticed him aswell because she felt him tense up next to her.

"Here." She grabbed her bag from Happy. "You go start up your bike, I'll go to my car."

Happy didn't want to leave her alone, didn't want Jax to try and talk his way out of whatever he had done. But remembering the conversation he had with her the other day about letting her make her own mistakes, he knew he had to let her handle this her way. She knew he was there if she needed him.

Elena pulled her bag onto her shoulder. As she walked towards her car she kept her head down secretly hoping that she could avoid the confrontation she knew was coming.

She managed to make it to her car, she was almost home free but Jax caught up to her.

"You going somewhere?"

"Me and Hap are going away for a few days." Elena answered as she placed her bag in the trunk.

"Elena I nee..."

"Don't." She snapped cutting him off and turning to face him. "I don't want to hear any more. You've said enough, now it's my turn. I'm done, done with us. I'll be civil to you when I'm at the club because it wouldn't be fair on the other guys but that's it, as far as I'm concerned were done."

Jax hated hearing her talk to him like that, not that he could blame her she was hurting and it was his fault he deserved everything she threw at him, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt like hell.

And when her saw the hatred in her eyes he wanted to confess everything to her, tell her that he didn't choose Rachel over her, Elena was the one wanted always had done and he knew he always would. But Jax couldn't abandon Rachel not now, she was carrying his child and he couldn't just walk away from that. However Jax didn't want Elena to leave like this, didn't want her to leave Charming mad at him. He grabbed her arm in his hand pulling her back to face him.

" Elena wait..." He saw her eyes fall onto his hand that was wrapped around her arm.

"You really think that is a good idea."

Elena nodded over his shoulder. Jax turned around and saw Happy staring at the two of him, like he was ready to strike. Jax turned back around when he felt her remove his hand.

"Does he know."

"What that you tricked his little sister in to bed one last time before you went running back to your girlfriend. If I told him that then you wouldn't be breathing."

"It wasn't like that Elena." Jax said as his eyes fell to the floor.

"Save it Jax, like I said before I'm done, were done."

Elena was shocked when Jax looked back at her, he looked hurt, and suddenly she realised the harshness of her words. Yes they may have gotten physically closer over the past few months, but they had been a part of one another's life since forever so her words were not just ending a relationship, it was ending a life long friendship.

"I'm sorry Elena. I know I've hurt you but I just want you to know that was never my intention. Whether you believe me or not I love you, always will. Whatever happens between us, that will never change."

Elena didn't answer she just nodded her head and went to the drivers side door. Sliding inside she placed her shaky hands on the wheel. She could feel her emotions threatening to overtake her. She needed to get out of there. Starting the ignition she reserved out of the parking bay. She took one last look at Jax before she drove out of the parking lot, Happy right on her tail.


	31. Back Home

**The Return**

**Back Home**

Elena started packing her things back into her duffel bag, she couldn't believe her and Happy were already heading back to Charming. Four days they had been in Tacoma and Elena had enjoyed every second of it. No one knew about the shit that had gone down between herself and Jax and if they did they never mentioned it which she was grateful for. Even Happy hadn't mentioned Jax. Obviously when they stopped for gas on the way he asked about what had happened at Teller/Morrow but after she explained that she was just making it clear to Jax that things were over, Happy dropped the conversation. She could tell he wasn't pleased or satisfied with her answer but he planned this trip so she could forget about things, so he didn't mention it again.

"Hey Peanut you almost done." Elena smiled to herself.

"You know Koz your the only person that still calls me that. It's embarrassing." She told him as she continued packing.

"Nah it's cute." Elena looked back at him rolling her eyes, before returning to her packing.

Happy used to go to Tacoma a lot on club business when Elena was younger. Not wanting to be away form her for long periods of time he would often take her with him. So Elena got to know the Sons of Tacoma charter quite well. Although she hadn't visited them since she was about 15 they still welcomed her with open arms. It was like she'd never been away and she loved that.

"So what time are we leaving?"

"In about an hour. Don't want to get back to Charming to late."

"Great."

Kozik knew Elena well enough to know when she was being sarcastic, which she was right now. Happy had filled him in on what had happened between Elena and Jax, and he wasn't to pleased. He may not have seen Elena in a few years but he still thought of her as a little sister, maybe an older, curvier more good looking sister but still a sister and he hated the thought of her being hurt. He walked up behind her, pulling her around to face him.

"I know your probably worrying..." Elena shook her head before cutting him off.

"Koz we've gone four days without his name being mentioned please don't spoil it."

"Okay." He backed down. "But I do just want to say one thing."

"Go on then."

"You know that your more than welcome to stay here right, if things ever get too much for you."

"I know, but be careful, I might hold you to that, which would mean you might lose your dorm room forever."

"On seconds thoughts then."

Elena playfully hit him on his chest, he retaliated by messing up her hair. He backed away from her laughing, he knew she was pissed.

"Oh that is. Your dead."

Elena turned around and grabbed a pillow off the bed and with one perfect throw she hit him straight in the face. This time she was the one who was laughing and he was the one standing there in shock.

"You've done it now peanut."

Kozik lunged for as she tried to dodge him. He grabbed her around her waist hauling her off the ground, Elena screamed in between her laughs. He threw her over his shoulder.

"Koz...don't...put me down." She squealed.

"Oh no. You've been naughty and you remember what happened when you used to be naughty." Elena stopped wriggling around for a second.

"No...No...not the dunking barrel."

"Go it in one."

Elena tried to struggle free, but he was holding her to tightly, probably so she didn't fall. She screamed and laughed as Koz walked through the clubhouse. Even though she was hanging upside down she could tell that the guys in the clubhouse were looking at the two of them in confusion. Koz walked outside and headed to the workshop.

Happy was inside the workshop office talking to Al the Tacoma president, their conversation however was interrupted when they heard screams coming from outside.

"What the hell?"

Al questioned as he got from his seat and walked towards the door to see who was responsible for the noise. Happy on the other hand knew exactly who the screams and shouting belonged to, they belonged to his little sister. Happy went to the door and stood next to Al.

"What the hell you doing with my sister Koz?" Happy asked from the doorway as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Well your sister's been a little naughty so I'm puttin her in the barrel." He shouted back.

"Hap...Help me." Elena begged.

"No can do Elle. You know the rules." Happy laughed.

Kozik stopped when he was in front of the barrel at the side of the workshop. The barrel was and old steel drum and it was full of water. The guys used to either clean their hands or mechanical parts, anything really. But when Elena was a kid and she was playing up or messing around just like she was now the guys would always threaten to dunk her inside, she actually only ended up in the water once or twice, but she got threatened many of times.

"You ready." Koz teased her.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I."

Elena started to struggle even more and hit him repeatedly on his back, Koz wasn't really going to dunk her but she when she started fidgeting his lost his grip on her and she fell into the water. She screamed from the shock and coldness of the water. He didn't want to laugh but he couldn't help himself, it was too funny.

"Water cold?"

"You son of a bitch." She screamed as she wiped her hair out off her face.

"What your the one who started fidgeting."

Happy and Al were now standing beside Kozik, both of them trying to hide their laughter.

"Well is someone going to get me out of here?"

Kozik stepped forward, just like Elena hoped he would. She put her hand under the water and waited until he was literally in front of the barrel and that's when she splashed water all over him. This time Happy and Al didn't hide their laughter.

"Funny" Koz said as he wiped the water from his face.

"Paybacks a bitch."

Happy said as he walked over to the barrel. He lifted Elena out, not caring that he got wet himself. When they got back inside Elena went to change her clothes while Kozik and Happy took a seat at the bar.

"I swear to god man she better not get a cold, because you can deal with her whining if she does." Happy stated taking a sip of the coffee the prospect had placed in front of him.

"Sorry man, I wasn't actually gonna dunk her, but she's a little fighter and well she kind of dunked herself." Kozik explained.

"It's alright, good to hear her laugh. Haven't heard it in a while."

"You think she'll be okay going back?"

"If he keeps away from her."

"Must be difficult not to kill him. But I suppose him being the V.P, Clay's stepson, makes it kind of hard."

"Nope don't give a shit about that." Koz looked at Happy with a look of confusion.

"Well if that doesn't bother you then why is he still breathing?"

"Elena. I know she's angry with him right now, but I think she loves him. If I kill him she'll never forgive me. Don't get me wrong though if he does anything to make her cry again I will put a beating on him."

Kozik didn't really know how to respond to that, so instead he turned back and started to drink his own cup of coffee.

Within the hour everybody was ready to leave for Charming. Happy and Elena were going to be joined by Kozik, Al, Donut and Lux on the way back, because Clay was having a big birthday bash. Gemma insisted on having one every year, Clay wasn't keen but did for Gemma. Various Sons, from various charters would turn up to celebrate the birthday of the President of the Mother Charter.

As Elena drove in between the formation of bikes, she had to admit she was dreading going back to Charming, because she didn't want to see him or Rachel but with it being Clay's birthday she knew that was going to be impossible.

####################

"So did you get lucky last night."

Kelly asked her sister as she walked into her bedroom, where Rachel was getting dressed. Kelly had gone out last night so that Rachel could try and seduce Jax. Rachel needed to get pregnant and it needed to happen fast.

"Well you defiantly look like you did." Rachel noticed that her sister was still wearing the same clothes that she'd left in last night.

"What I can say, you and Jax needed space, I needed a bed for the night. He was cute, I think."

Rachel shook her head and walked passed her sister as she headed for the kitchen.

"Do you remember his name at least?"

"Nick, or was it Nathan...not sure but I know it defiantly started with an N." She smiled cheekily at Rachel before she grabbed a bottle of water out the fridge.

"And where did you meet this mystery man?"

"Hannigan's." Kelly answered before taking a drink from her bottle of water.

"Kelly, what the hell. I told you to say away from there."

"Calm down, don't get your knickers in a twist Elena wasn't there. According to the extremely hot bar tender she's out-of-town."

"Just stay away from there okay." Rachel warned.

"Um excuse me incase you've forgot she slept with your boyfriend, she deserves whatever she's got coming to her." Kelly snapped.

"Leave her alone Kel. I'll deal with her my way okay."

"Whatever." Kelly rolled her eyes, as she took a seat on the kitchen counter. "So you never answered my question did you and Jax end up the sack or what?" 

Rachel did really know what to say. Yes her and Jax did end up in bed and they did have sex but it was different. There was no passion, it seemed like Jax was just going through the motions. His head was somewhere else, and it killed her because she knew exactly where his head was.

"Yeah."

"Well that's good isn't it. Maybe we should go to the store and get a test."

"I don't know. We've only slept together once"

"Once can be all it takes sometimes."

"Kelly I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"You don't have a choice. Do you want everyone to hate you. Jax to never speak to you again."

"No"

"Then stop feeling sorry for yourself and do what you have to do, before this all blow backs in your face."

Although Rachel wanted to smack her sister right now she knew that she was right. She had gotten herself into this mess it was up to her to get herself out of it.

########################## 

The next morning Elena, Happy and the guys from Tacoma arrived in Charming. They decided not to drive through the night, instead they decided stop over at a motel. Elena jumped at the opportunity anything to delay their arrival to Charming was good in her books.

Elena decided to head straight home while the others went over to the Clubhouse because they had to talk business with Clay, Elena didn't ask to many questions she just agreed to meet Happy later.

As she pulled into the driveway of her and Happy's house she saw Half Sack waiting for her.

"Hey Kip what are you doing here?" She asked as she got out of her car, grabbing her bag out of the trunk.

"Gemma told me to bring you and Happy breakfast." He looked over her shoulder and realised there was no Happy. "Where's Happy."

"Clubhouse." Elena walked passed him and unlocked the door.

"Oh." He looked down at the box of food he was carrying.

"Well I am starving but I don't think I can manage all that."

"Well you can take what you want and bin the rest I guess."

"Or maybe you could help me." He looked at her confused. She smiled to herself. "Kip would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"Sure." He answered with the biggest grin on his face.

He followed her into the kitchen. He placed the box on the table while Elena grabbed two plates from the cupboard before she joined him at the kitchen table. She started rummaging through the contents.

"Hmmmm, pancakes my favourite." Elena emptied the Styrofoam container of pancakes on to her plate.

"Yeah I was given strict instructions on what to get. There's some French toast in there somewhere." He replied before shovelling some bacon into his mouth.

"French toast. Did Gemma tell you to get that?" Half Sack shook his head. Swallowing his food before he spoke.

"No Jax was in the office at the time, he told me what to get."

When he saw her smile fade he knew he had said the wrong thing. He had heard rumours over the past couple of days about Jax and Elena. And so far what he'd heard he didn't like it.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"No its okay you haven't." She looked at Half Sack and noticed the disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kip."

"What are you sorry for I'm the one who put my foot in it...as usual."

"Not about that. I was grateful when you let me stay at yours and I was glad when you didn't bombard me with questions. But now I realise that was unfair of me I should have told you the reason I wanted to get away."

"You don't have to explain anything to me."

"Yes I do. I'll spare you the gory details but you have a right to know. " Elena took a sip of her coffee. "Me and Jax slept together, it was just a one night thing but when all that shit went down with Kyle he came over to my house and we ended up together again."

"The weekend he MIA."

"Yeah he was here, We decided that we were going to be together. We were going to Happy and Rachel that night, but Happy came home early and flipped out."

"That's how Jax got the bruises on his face." Elena nodded.

"When I found out I went to find Jax. Unfortunately that didn't go very well either. I found out a few nasty truths about his past. I left the Clubhouse and that's when I bumped into you."

"I knew it must have been to do with Jax but I didn't realise it was anything like that. So what's going on with you two now. Are you together?"

"No..noway. He tried to make things up with me and the fool I am, I fell for it. I thought that was it, that we were actually going to be a couple but when he came to pick me up from work that night he told me he'd changed his mind and that he was back with Rachel."

"You're shitting me."

"I wish I was."

"We'll if you ask me he's an idiot."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I mean Rachel's alright but if it was a choice between you and Rachel there's no contest." He smiled sweetly.

"I know I've said this before, but you really are a great guy Kip Epps." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. As she sat back down she saw him blush, it made her smile.

They sat and ate the rest of the breakfast. Their conversation was as relaxed as it had been when they were at his Mom's. He stayed and helped her clean up even though she insisted he didn't have to. In the middle of cleaning up Half Sack got a call from Gemma demanding to know where he was because she needed his help back at the clubhouse, it was then that they realised that he had been at her house for nearly two hours.

"I think you better go before Gemma tears you a new one." Elena laughed she had heard Gemma shouting at him down the phone.

"Yeah I think your right."

Elena walked him out. She watched from the doorway as he mounted his bike.

"Thanks for breakfast Kip."

"No problem. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"I'd love to."

"Good. You are coming to Clay's birthday bash tonight right?"

"I don't know. Rachel and Jax will probably be there." Elena shrugged.

"And. Clay is like a dad to you, you shouldn't have to miss out on his party because of them two.

"I don't know."

"Well what about if I promise to make sure you have a good time." He flashed her his sweet smile again the reached all the way to his eyes.

"How could I resist." 


	32. Celebrations And Revelations

_Okay so the last Chapter was a bit of a filler_

_but this chapter has lots going on and is a set up _

_for many things to come. I hope it's not to long for _

_you and you don't get bored. _

_Once again thanks for all the reviews _

_and adds. I really enjoy reading every _

_review I receive they inspire me to keep writing._

_Hope you enjoy and once again thanks xxxxxxxx_

**The Return**

**Celebrations and Revelations**

Elena was putting the finishing touches to her outfit. She wore her favourite pair of skin tight blue skinny jeans and a simple white layered cami top. She went for her faithful pair of navy blue suede platform shoes, they maybe about 5 inches high but they were so comfortable. She decided to curl her hair but instead of leaving it down she pinned it messily at the back. Applying a little bit more make-up than she normally wore in the day, she applied her lip gloss she was ready to for the party.

She was just getting into her car when she received a text from Gemma asking her to pick more paper plates from the store. Elena chuckled to herself, she knew Gemma would be panicking right now. She was stickler for detail, everything had to be perfect.

Elena pulled up at the store, as she pulled into a parking space out front she saw Denny coming out of Hannigan's across the street. She felt a pang of guilt when she looked at him. She felt bad that she had snapped at him the other day, he was only concerned about her and she threw back in his face it was unfair. She hurried out the car so she could go and apologise before he drove away.

"Denny." Elena called out to him, she was glad when he turned to look at her. She jogged across the road to him.

"Elena, you okay?" Elena smiled when she heard the concern his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to come and apologise for the other day when I snapped at you, I know that..." She stopped mid sentence when Denny raised his one hand.

"Already forgotten, no need to apologise."

"But you..."

"But nothing, seriously its forgotten." He smiled at her.

"Okay."

"Well you look very pretty, you off somewhere nice?"

"Just a birthday party."

"Well then what are you doing here talking, you should get to that party."

"Don't worrying I'm planning to but first Gemma has sent me to get paper plates, she's freaking out that she won't have enough. Bless her."

"Gemma?" He questioned, Elena noticed that he looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah the party I'm going to it's for her husband. Talking of her freaking out I better get going before she comes looking for me."

"Well don't let me stop you."

"I'm back at work tomorrow, you coming in?"

"Might do."

"Okay. See ya."

##################

Elena wasn't the only person Gemma had sent out on errands, Clay had also been roped in. His job was to get some more Ice. Normally he would have argued and told her to send the prospect or something, but the Clubhouse was hectic and he was glad of an excuse to get of there.

Having paid for the ice Clay headed back out Gemma's car. As got closer he saw Elena across the street talking to someone, but he couldn't really make out who it was. He put the Ice in the trunk and decided to wait around, so he could keep an eye on her make sure she was okay.

It wasn't until she turned around and started to make her way back across the road that Clay managed to get a look at the person she had been talking to, he had to a double take when he did.

"Hey Clay what are you doing here? Don't tell me Gemma has roped the birthday boy into running errands." When he didn't answer she realised that he obviously hadn't heard her. "Hello anyone there." She asked waving her hand in front of face. Finally she got his attention.

"Huh...What.."

"You were in a world of your own there, hope it was somewhere nice."

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" Clay asked seriously.

"Who Denny. He's a regular at the bar, why do you no him?"

"No... just reminded me of someone I used to know. Anyway what are you doing here?"

"Gemma. Paper plates. You?"

"Ice." They both laughed. "So how are you doing anyway sweetheart?" Elena knew he was asking her about and Jax.

"You know, best I can given the circumstances."

"I just want you to know I never had an issue with you two."

"Thanks, not that it matters now." He rubbed his hand down her arm trying to comfort her.

"Just remember one thing."

"What?"

"You two have been friends for a long time. You never left his side when you were little."

"And your point is?"

"My point is don't let all this shit ruin that. You tried the relationship thing and didn't work but the friendship thing you two were pretty damn good at."

"I don't know if we can get passed this."

"Might seem that way now, but something tells you two will get through it and come out the other end smiling."

"Wow that's very doctor Phil of you Clay."

"I have my moments just don't tell anyone." He pulled her into a hug. "Now go get them plates before Gemma comes looking for us."

########################

Elena followed Clay back to Teller/Morrow. The parking lot was pretty much full, with bikes, cars and party goers.

"I think were late." Clay stated as he got out of Gemma's car.

"Yeah well she can't shout at the birthday boy." Elena replied but when Clay frowned she knew full well that Gemma would. "Okay maybe she could."

"Come on at least if were going down we can go down together."

"Deal."

As they walked over everybody they passed greeted Clay, wishing him a happy birthday with a hug, shake of hand or pat on the back. Elena saw by the way everyone greeted him that he was so well respected by them and she could understand why. They may respect him as a leader but she respected him as father figure. After her own father bailed, and John dying Clay really stepped up to the plate.

"Your Late." Gemma snapped, gaining both their attention.

"Hey sorry sweetheart, but I figured the party wouldn't really get started until the birthday boy was here anyway."

"Just take them inside, and quickly before we have water instead of ice." Elena could tell she wasn't amused at all. As she walked passed Gemma she smiled at her nervously hoping that she wasn't going to get told as well, thankfully she didn't.

Clay got dragged into another bunch of hugs and hand shakes from his fellow brothers. All vying for his attention. She decided to leave him to it and try and find that brother of hers. Looking around it didn't take her long to find him, she just followed the trail of blonde sweetbutts. She shook her head laughing to herself, she was going to go over an interrupt him but stopped when she heard her named being called. Turning around she saw Kip heading in her direction.

"You made it then?" He said with the biggest grin on his face. He pulled her into a hug, Elena could tell he had already had a couple to drink.

"Yeah." Elena answered pulling from the hug.

"Well I'm going to keep my promise, you are going to have a good time."

"Well so far so good."

"Peanut." Kozik shouted from behind her. She turned around to see Kozik and Happy glaring at her, but something told her they were probably glaring at Halfsack rather than her.

"Yes."

"He bothering you?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"No. This is Kip the prospect here, you know that Koz."

He stood in front of her but instead of looking at her he was staring at Half Sack. Kozik grabbed the plates out of Elena's hand and shoved them towards Half Sack.

"Here you go Prospect, make yourself useful instead of just standing here drooling over something you can't have."

Elena didn't like the tone he was using with Half Sack, but at the same she knew the rules of hierarchy with the club. Half Sack was a prospect which meant he had to tolerate any shit the full patch members through at him.

Looking behind Kozik she saw Happy standing there taking it all as he drank his beer. She raised her eyebrows at him, letting her face tell him she wasn't amused by the situation. When she saw him push himself from the wall she knew he got the message.

"Hey come on brother." Happy slapped his hand on Kozik's shoulder. He looked back at Happy.

"Yeah. You coming?" The last bit he aimed at Elena.

"Yeah." She turned back to Half Sack. "Catch you later."

"Yeah." He replied sheepishly.

Kozik wrapped his arm around her and walked her over to where himself and Happy had been sitting. Elena looked back at Half sack who was watching her, she mouthed to him that she was sorry, she was glad when he smiled back at her.

Kozik led her to the table that him, Happy and a couple of sweetbutts had been occupying before Kozik decided to create the little scene with Half Sack.

Happy motioned the remaining sweetbutts out-of-the-way. The three of them sat at the table.

"That was a dick move Koz." Elena spat now that there was no prying ears around.

"Come on, you and the prospect really. You can do better than that sweetheart."

"What like a V.P." She snapped back causing the two of them to squirm in their seats. "I'm gonna get a drink."

"Mines a beer peanut."

"Don't remember asking." Elena sassed.

"You can't help winding her up can you?"

"Hap, come on the prospect! You know she can do better."

"Agreed but they get on, and she needs something good right now. If he makes here smile that's fine by me. Plus he knows where the line is trust me." Happy downed the rest of his beer as he eyes wondered over to Elena and that's when he saw the inevitable happen. "Shit." He slammed his empty bottle down on the table.

"What?" Kozik questioned, confused by Happy's sudden change in demeanour. He looked over to were Happy's eyes were glued. "Fuck."

As she made her way over to the bar Elena kept going over what Kozik had to said to Half sack, she was so annoyed. But her annoyance towards Kozik was subsided when she literally ran straight into Jax and Rachel.

Elena didn't know where to look, they must have felt the same because they both avoided eye contact with her. Elena prepared herself for Rachel to say something to her. This had been the first time the two of them had seen each other since the truth came out about herself and Jax, and Elena knew she deserved what was coming to her she had slept with her boyfriend for Christ sake. But to Elena's surprise Rachel actually started to walk away from her.

Under normal circumstances Rachel would have made Elena pay for having slept with her boyfriend, just like she had in the past, but this time she didn't want the confrontation. And the reason for that was because she felt guilty. She knew full well that if she hadn't lied to Jax about being pregnant he and Elena would be together. As much as she hated to admit it to herself she knew Jax was in love with her always had been. She saw it when they he looked at her it was a way he never looked at her.

When he looked at her there was a light in his eye. A light that only Elena could bring out of him. Despite knowing all that Rachel still couldn't let him go, as much as he loved Elena she loved him, and that's why she walked away from her she knew shouting at Elena would only create more distance between herself and Jax, but as she turned away she felt somebody lightly grab her.

"Rachel wait." Elena looked at Jax who looked shocked by her advance on Rachel but she ignored it and looked back at Rachel.

"I want to apologise to you. I know it won't make up for what I did to you but I just need you to know how sorry I am. If I could turn back time so that it never happened I would." Elena let her eyes fall back onto Jax for a split second before she continued. "It meant nothing, it was just a stupid mistake and I hate myself for doing it."

As Rachel listened to what Elena had to say she soon realised that her little speech wasn't aimed at her it was aimed at Jax. And when she looked over to Jax who was standing next to her it seemed he realised that to.

"Anyway I'm really sorry for any hurt I've caused you."

Feeling that she had got her point across she turned on her heels to leave only to see Happy and Kozik standing a few feet away from her. They had obviously been watching the whole thing.

"I'm fine." She stated before the two of them even had a chance to ask.

The truth was, she wasn't fine. She needed to get away from him but at the same time she didn't want to cause a scene. She knew if she ran out the doors crying Happy would follow her, or go after Jax. Either way a drama would be caused and that was the last thing she wanted, this was Clay's birthday and he deserved to have a good night. So Elena settled for the bathroom. She knew or rather hoped no one would follow her there.

Jax watched as she walked away, he wondered if she really meant what she had said. He only stopped watching her when he felt Happy and Kozik glaring at him. He moved away from Rachel.

"I need a drink."

Jax walked over to the bar ordering himself a shot. He rubbed his hand over his face, he had really fucked up. Although the guys were trying to act as normally as they could around him, Jax knew they were pissed with him for what he had done and he couldn't blame them he was pissed at himself.

##################

Elena bolted the door behind her. She grabbed hold of the sink in front of her steadying herself. Once she caught her breath she splashed some cold water onto the back of her neck. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she could see tears forming in her eyes, she looked away and shook her head, she wasn't going to let herself cry. Not any more.

Once she felt composed enough Elena left the bathroom only to run into Half Sack.

"Do hang outside bathrooms a lot?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"What...no...no. I saw you talking with Jax and Rachel I just wanted to check you were okay."

"I think so, I'm determined not to let him get to me." She noticed him shake his head. "What?"

"Nothing. Come on there's a drink out there with your name on it."

As they re-entered the bar, Elena was glad when she saw that Jax and Rachel had joined Opie and Chibs at their table which meant the bar was clear.

Her and Half Sack sat at the bar. Elena made sure she sat with her back to Jax and Rachel.

"What you havin darl?" The girl behind the bar asked.

"Ummm..." Elena thought about it. She really wanted to order a shot, no make that a bottle of vodka, but she knew that Happy would be watching her like a hawk now that Jaw was around.

"Get her a vodka." Elena turned around to look at her brother.

"Hap what..."

"Think you need a drink." She didn't argue "You doing okay?"

"Yeap."

Elena took the drink the girl had place on the bar. Happy watched her take a sip of her drink, normally he didn't like her drinking but tonight he knew she needed it. He pressed his lips against her temple, and whispered to her that everything was going to be alright. Pulling away he shot a look to Half Sack.

"I'm trusting to make sure she's okay. DON'T let me down." He warned.

"I won't."

Happy turned away to go back to the table he had been occupying. As he turned around he noticed that Jax promptly diverted his eyes from Elena. Happy couldn't wipe the smirk from his face he knew that Half Sack and Elena sitting together would be driving him crazy.

#################

An hour or so later and the party was in full swing. The music had gotten louder, the party goers were drunker and the sweetbutts had gotten dirtier.

Elena and Half Sack however seemed oblivious to all of this. They had become so engrossed in their own little conversation that she didn't even notice when Kelly walked into the bar. Kelly on the other hand had spotted her right away.

Kelly arrived late because she had been at Hannigan's. Although her sister had banned her from going there she couldn't help herself. She went under the illusion that Elena would be working, she thought she might be to chicken to go to Clay's party but she was wrong. She stayed for some drinks before heading over to the clubhouse. When she entered her eyes immediately found Elena. Kelly shook her head, she couldn't believe that Elena was sitting there bold as brass, flirting with some guy. Kelly knew her game she knew she was only doing it to make Jax jealous. Not caring that her sister had warned her to leave Elena alone, Kelly headed towards her but stopped when she saw someone else. A cocky smile crept onto her face.

On her way over to him she adjusted her top, pulling it lower to show more cleavage and ruffling her fingers through her hair to give it some volume. As she arrived at the table he was sitting at she placed her hand down on the table. She waited for him to pull himself away from the blonde sweetbutt that was hanging all over him. When that didn't seem to work she decided to get his attention.

"Still you still have a thing for blondes then." This time she got his attention aswell as the girl.

"Excuse me sweetheart he's kinda busy." The sweetbutt snapped. Kelly laughed, so did Happy.

"Long time." Happy stated.

"Yeah." Kelly replied.

Happy pushed the girl off him and got up from his seat and stood in front of Kelly. He let his eyes roam over her body, she hadn't changed a bit, he was glad about that. He was never a guy for settling down, didn't want to didn't need to. He had women throwing themselves at him from every angle including the woman standing in front of him. The only difference with Kelly was he had actually hooked up with on many occasions, another thing he rarely did. When she used to live around here they hooked up a lot and some people might want to call what he had with Kelly a relationship, but he'd be damned if let anyone put a label like that on them. She was an easy lay, a very good lay but an easy lay.

"What are you doing here?" He asked finally.

"Visiting Rach. She needed her big sister. Jax is being a dick yet again."

"Yeah."

He ran his hand down her arm, his eyes still glued to hers. He saw the excitement in her eyes, as his fingers made it to her hand, he let his fingers trace around her wrist before he roughly took her wrist in his hand pulling her closer to him. He saw tat she was surprised by his actions, but he didn't care. Tilting his head to the side he whispered into her ear.

"You better not be here to fuck with Elena, because trust me that won't end well."

"I'm...I'm not." She replied with a shaky voice. Happy let go of her. Kelly immediately took her wrist in her other hand rubbing where he had just grabbed her.

"Good. Go get us a drink." Kelly went to the bar.

Elena had just excused herself, she really needed the bathroom. As she got off her stool she stumbled and found herself falling into someone before she could stop herself.

"Fuck sake." Kelly pushed Elena back.

"Kelly?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Even though Happy had just given her a warning, she couldn't help herself. She hated this girl and now she had finally given her a reason to vent some of her anger.

"What...What.."

"What am I doing here. You screwed my sisters boyfriend in case you forgot."

"Kel what the hell are you doing, I told you to leave it." Kelly turned her head to look at her sister who was now standing behind her. Rachel had seen Elena falling into Kelly and knew that trouble was going to follow.

"What, she needs telling and you may to afraid to do it but I'm not. She's a little tart who nee..."

"What did you call me?" Kelly turned back to face a very pissed off Elena.

"A tart, because that's exactly what you are."

That was it, Elena saw red. Elena knew what she had done was wrong, but who the hell was she to call her a tart. Maybe it was the vodka or maybe it was Happy influence all these years, but Elena found herself pushing Kelly. Kelly stumbled back, but instead of just standing there she came back at Elena and pushed her. Half Sack caught her before she fell to the floor, he tried to tell to calm down but Elena didn't listen. She went for Kelly again this time she put everything she could behind it. Kelly fell back taking time Rachel with her as they both fell to the floor.

Unbeknown to the two girls, their little scuffle had gained some attention. Kozik saw Elena push Kelly, but when Kelly pushed her back he went to get Happy. Jax was on his way from the bathroom when he saw Rachel fall to the ground. He ran over to her.

"You okay?" He asked, his hands automatically went to her stomach.

"Yeah i'm fine." She answered pushing his hand away. He looked up at Elena.

"What the hell you doing Ellie?" Jax shouted over the music.

"She started it." Elena pointed to Kelly who was now back on her feet. Jax shook his head as he helped Rachel up.

"Fuck sake." He shouted as he got to his feet.

"Jax I'm fine, just leave it." Rachel begged.

"No it's not fine. She pushed you she could have hurt you." Hearing Jax say that Elena decided to defend herself.

"Actually I pushed Kelly, and Kelly fell into Rachel so technically I didn't touch her."

Jax let go of Rachel and went to close the gap between himself and Elena, but he was stopped by Happy.

"I don't think so. That's close enough. Now what the fuck is this about?"

"She pushed Rachel."

"And."

Elena couldn't believe how he was defending her. She was raging. She pushed her way past Happy.

"I didn't push her." She shouted. " Anyway she's got glass she won't break so what's your fucking problem."

"SHE'S PREGNANT."


	33. Letting Go

**The Return**

**Letting Go**

Elena stood there stunned by what she had just heard. She knew she should be upset but she wasn't. Everything had suddenly become very clear to her and for the first time since Jax dumped her everything made sense. He hadn't picked Rachel, he chose her because he had no choice Jax was not the type of man to walk out on his responsibilities.

Elena looked around and realised that everybody was looking at her and she knew they were waiting to see her reaction. Elena knew that she could handle this situation two ways, freak out or, take it gracefully she decided on the latter.

"Congratulations." She looked back to Happy "I think it's time I went home."

Elena walked towards the door of the clubhouse ignoring all the looks and whispers she had generated. She was happy to breathe in the cool night air. She was more than ready to get out of this place. Turning around she saw Happy and Kozik following her, but the smile that had formed on her face faded quickly when he saw Jax following behind them.

###########################

Rachel was shocked to the core that Jax had announced to the whole room that she was pregnant. She didn't know what to do, she looked to her sister for some guidance but from the look on Kelly's face she seemed just as shocked. Overwhelmed by the eyes that were now focused on her Rachel made her excuses to leave for the bathroom.

As much as she hoped that Jax would follow her he didn't. Instead Rachel watched as he fled out of the room after Elena. Her heart sank.

###############################

As Happy got closer to his sister he saw her smile fade, and that's when he heard another set of footsteps following himself and Kozik. He was about to turn around to see who the footsteps belonged but he didn't have to because Jax came running past him. Happy knew he was going after Elena, so he grabbed him roughly by his upper arm.

"That's close enough." He growled.

"I need to talk to her."

"No you don't. You've said enough."

"Just go back inside man." Kozik added.

"No"

"You must be out of your fucking mind if you think I'm letting you anywhere near her."

"Hap wait." They all turned to look at Elena. "I want to hear what he has to say."

"You're kidding me right."

"Hap please."

Happy debated with himself. Every instinct in his body was telling him not to let him anywhere near her, he didn't want to give him the chance to do any more damage to her. But at the same if this is what she wanted, what she needed then who was he to stop her.

"Fine." Before he let go of Jax he pulled him closer. "I swear to god you hurt her..."

"I won't." Happy dropped his hold and watched as Jax slowly approached Elena.

"Elena i'm..."

"Not here I'm sick of everybody knowing my shit." Elena looked over to the workshop office. "Come on."

Jax followed her. They walked in complete silence. Once inside Elena leaned herself against the desk. Jax stood in front of her.

"Elena I'm sor..."

"Why didn't you just tell me she was pregnant Jax?"

"She didn't want anybody to know about the pregnancy."

"I'm not just anyone Jax. You know if you told me that night at the bar you could have us both some heartache. You broke my heart that night."

"I know and it kills me every time I think about it." By looking into his eyes, Elena knew he was telling the truth. He was hurting just as much as she was.

"When did it get so complicated."

"I have no idea." Jax took a seat in the chair in front of Elena. "Sometimes I wish I could go back to when we younger, everything was easier between us then." He looked up at Elena when he heard her chuckle. "What?"

"I had a major crush on you when I was younger."

"You did." Elena nodded.

"So I guess for me it's always been a bit complicated when it comes to you."

"Can't believe you had a crush on me all that time and I didn't even notice."

"That's because I was 16 and you were hitting anything in a skirt."

"True." He chuckled.

"I used to be so jealous when I saw you with all them girls. I remember wishing, hoping that one day you would notice me."

"Well you got your wish."

"I sure did." The two of them fell into silence as their eyes locked. "Do you think we could ever go back to how it used to be?" She questioned.

"As much as I want to tell you yes I can't." Jax stood up and moved so that he was standing just inches away from her. He heard her catch her breath.

"Clay seems to think we can." 

"You talked to Clay about this?" Jax asked as he smiled at her.

"I know shocking right. But he really does think we can get through this. '_Come out the other end smiling' _were his exact words."

"He said that?"

"Yeah. But you don't think we can."

"No." His hand found it's way to her cheek. "I can't go back to being just your friend not with the feelings I have for you. I love you, and it's fucked up that we can't be together because I want you."

Elena pulled his hand from her face. Jax kept her hand in his.

"Jax." Elena now stood to her feet, leaving only a centimetres' gap between them. Her eyes fell to the floor. Jax lifted her chin with his finger.

"I know I shouldn't say it."

"Then why have you, what good do you think this is going to do."

"I needed you to know. I need you to know that you meant something to me." 

"Why. Do you think it's going to make it easier for me to see you play happy families with Rachel."

"I'm gonna try my hardest to keep that shit away from you." He moved a stray piece of hair out of her face.

Elena knew that Jax was never going to be able to keep Rachel and all that drama away from her, it would be impossible. Rachel was carrying his child, Gemma and Clay's grandchild there was noway in hell that he would be able keep Rachel from the club. There was only one way she could make sure that she didn't see any of that and it was something that only she could do.

"I should go."

"Elena."

"No Jax. You shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here. I can't keep doing this with you. I don't blame for standing by Rachel. But this." She motions between herself and Jax. "This has to stop. Your with Rachel now. You have to let me move on."

"Move on, what with Half sack." She could see the jealously burning in his eyes. Elena shook her head.

She was about to reply but the office door came flying open and Gemma was standing in the doorway. She looked from Elena back to Jax. She could feel the tension in the room. But she didn't have time to deal with this shit right now she just found she was going to become a grandmother, and she needed to talk to her son.

"Gemma." Elena greeted as she passed by the woman. Gemma gave her a soft smile. Once she had left Gemma turned back to Jax.

"She okay?"

"No, but you know Elena, she's putting a brave face on it."

"You really have fucked this one up."

"What am I going to do Mom."

"Be a man. Rachel is carrying your child, you understand that you have to be there for her and the baby no matter what."

"But.."

"But nothing. That baby should be your only priority. You know it, I know and I'm pretty sure even Elena knows it."

"Yeah, she told me I have to let her move on."

"And she's right and if you love as much as say, you will let go." Jax shrugged. "Oh and by the way I don't appreciate finding out that I'm going to be a god damn grandmother along with everyone else. You should have told me." 

"She didn't want to tell anybody, not till she was three months."

"How far along is she?"

"She thinks she's about six or seven weeks."

"She thinks, you mean you haven't taken her to get checked by a doctor?"

"No."

"I'll make an appointment for you tomorrow, with Doctor James. He's been our family doctor for years he'll make sure she's okay."

"Okay." Jax went to go for the door.

"Jackson." He turned back to face Gemma. "You're doing the right thing. Standing by Rachel."

"Am I, because right now it doesn't feel like it."


	34. Decisions Made

Thanks again for all the reviews I love to read what you all think.

I'm actually going to try and wrap this story up in the next few

chapters. Think I need to take a little break from it for a while.

But depending on what everybody thinks I might

return to it at some point.

Thanks again xxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Return**

**Decision's Made**

Elena sat at the kitchen table, a strong black coffee in her hand. It was 7 am and Elena had exactly three hours sleep. She kept going over things in her head. And finally things were now starting to become clear for her and for the first time in months she knew what she had to do.

Pouring away what was left of her coffee she went upstairs to shower and get ready, she had a busy day ahead of her.

Once her hair and make-up was done she got dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a simple loose white t-shirt. Digging out a pair of flats from the bottom of her wardrobe she headed downstairs.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw Happy leaning against the counter munching on a bowl of cereal.

"Your up early." He spoke in-between spooning the cereal into his mouth. Looking at the clock Elena saw that it was now 8.20 am. If happy thought this was early for her had no idea.

"Yeah got a lot to do today."

"Like what?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Your not going to see him are you?"

When Elena returned from her talk with Jax, Happy barely looked at her and she knew he was pissed that she had gone to talk to him. Elena could understand why but at the same she just had to hear what Jax had to say.

Happy arranged for someone to take her back home because she had drunk too much to drive herself. Happy didn't go with her, he decided to stay at the clubhouse. She didn't argue this point with him, in fact she was glad that she would be able to have some time on her own.

"No. Surprised to see you here this morning, thought you stayed at the clubhouse."

"I did, got back when you were in the shower."

"Right."

Happy could see in her eyes that she was curious and he knew why. He knew she would be dying to know if he had spent the night with Kelly. But he wasn't going to tell her anything unless she asked.

"You working today?"

"Yeah."

"You need me to pick you up or anything."

"No, but I need to go and get my car so if you can drop me off at the clubhouse I'd be grateful."

"Sure. Just let me have a shower and I'll take you." Happy placed his empty bowl in the sink and walked over to Elena.

"I know your pissed at me. It was a dick move not coming back here with you last night."

"Don't worry about it, I actually enjoyed the silence gave me a chance to think."

"Well whatever you did last night worked, you're taking this pretty well. I thought you would be..." Happy tried to think of the right words.

"What a blubbering mess."

"Yeah." He scoffed.

"She's pregnant, there's nothing I can do about it. So I'm not going to dwell on it, I'm moving on. Plus I don't think I have any more tears left in me."

Happy wrapped his one arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. The hug didn't last for long before Elena pushed him away.

"Jesus Hap. You know I can smell her on you."

Happy frowned at his little sister, he knew she was talking about Kelly but what he was unsure of was how she knew that the perfume belonged to Kelly.

"The cheap perfume, i'd know it anywhere. Smelt it last night when she was up in my face. But you obviously forgot about that."

"I know you don't like the girl but I'm 31 Elena. I can see who I want to."

"But her of all people."

"It's nothing for you to worry about, it was just a one night thing."

"Whatever Hap, just remember she got her claws into once before."

"No she didn't and this conversation is over." Happy stormed up the stairs.

########################

Rachel walked out of the bathroom and into her and Jax's bedroom, where Jax was getting dressed.

"You going somewhere?" Jax turned to face Rachel who was leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Clay called wants me in."

"Oh right."

As Rachel pushed herself from the door frame Jax noticed that she pulled a face, she was obviously still is some pain from her tumble last night. Jax walked over to her, catching her elbow in his hand.

"You still hurtin?"

"I'm fine." She answered looking over her shoulder at him, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"You sure?" He laid his hand on her stomach. "Because your not just looking after yourself now. You have this little one to worry about as well."

Rachel tried to avoid looking at him in the eyes. She was sure that if he looked at her right now he would defiantly be able to tell she was lying.

"I said I'm fine Jax, stop worrying."

"I can't help it." He kissed the side of her head. "I better go."

Jax was halfway through the door when he stopped and turned back to Rachel.

"Oh yeah almost forgot. Moms made an appointment for you today to see Dr James. Said she'd pick you up at one. I should be able to make it but depends what Clay has to say. I'll call you later." Without another word he left.

Rachel was stunned, she felt sick to her stomach. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this one.

#########################

The drive to the Clubhouse was a pretty quiet one, neither Happy or Elena were willing to make small talk. Kelly was an issue they were never going to see eye to eye on so there was no point arguing about, he knew her feelings on the matter.

As they arrived Elena followed Happy into the clubhouse. They both stopped however when they saw Jax sitting with Opie and Juice on the leather sofas. They all exchanged looks, but before anyone could say anything Clay walked through the clubhouse door.

"Good, your already here saves me a phone call. Hap, Jax we need to have a little chat go into Church I'll join in a minute."

Happy and Jax did as they were told and both headed into church. Clay turned to Elena. Placing his arm around her shoulder.

"How you doing after last."

"I'm good." He cocked his eyebrow. "Seriously Clay I'm fine."

"You your still a big part of this family right? Nothing will ever change this."

Elena wanted to believe him but she couldn't. This baby would change everything even though people might not want to believe it.

"You better get in there before they kill on another." Elena stated pointing towards the church doors.

"Yeah your probably right."

Elena decided to take advantage of the fact that Happy was preoccupied, and went in search of the man she was looking for. Noticing that he wasn't in the bar she asked the guys.

"Hey Ope."

"Hey, you okay?"

"Fine thanks. I was just wondering if Koz was still hanging around here."

"Yeah he's in the dorm room, third one on the left."

"Thanks."

Elena walked towards the hall. Arriving outside his door she was just going to walk straight in but then her brain kicked in. What if he wasn't alone, and with that thought she decided to knock.

"Hey." She spoke as he opened the door. Noticing that he was shirtless Elena quickly diverted her eyes to the floor.

"Peanut, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you, it's important."

#######################

After her conversation with Kozik, Elena headed to her car. On her way over she saw Half Sack in the workshop so headed over to him instead.

"Morning Kip." He greeted her with a familiar smile.

"Hey. Didn't expect to see you round here this morning."

"Had to speak to Koz."

"Oh."

"Thanks for last night by the way. I had a really good time." Elena saw the shocked look on his face. "Well before the little announcement anyway."

"I had a good time to."

"I have to go to work, but can we meet up later."

"Yeah sure what time?"

"I'll text you later."

"Alright. You sure your okay?" He didn't know why but he was getting a funny vibe from Elena, and it worried him.

"Yeah." She answered looking over her shoulder while walking back to her car.

#######################

Elena pulled up outside Hannigans. Walking in she looked aorund for Jake but souldn't see him. Walking further into the bar she saw Jake appear from the kitchen, taking a deep breath she walked over to him.

"Hey Jake."

"Your keen love, your shift don't start for another two hours."

"I need to talk to you." Jake could tell by looking at her that this was serious.

"Sure, come on." She followed to the ally way outback.

Once Elena started she couldn't stop. She told him everything. She wanted him to understand her decision. Finally stopping for breath, she realised that he was just staring at her. Not saying a word he lit up his cigarette and took a long drag. Elena waited for him to say something she was glad when he finally did.

"You sure about this?"

"100%. I'm just sorry that I'm dropping you in it."

"Nah don't be." She gave the Irish man a hug.

"Thank you so much you've been so good to me."

"No problem love. You sure your okay with this afternoon?"

"Yeah I'm just gonna go home get ready and I'll back here for my shift."

"Good, because you can tell Meg." They both laughed with the thought of that. Elena and Meg had grown quite close, which was something no one ever thought would happen.

########################

Clay lit his cigar, his eyes falling back and forth between the two men. He knew that they weren't going to be able just kiss and make up, Jax had caused too much damage to someone, probably the only person Happy truly loved.

"I know a lot has gone on between you two, but I need you both to get over this shit. I can't have an in house war between brothers. Your suppose to have eachothers back."

"I still have his back." Jax spoke looking directly at Happy who just laughed at him.

"Hap?"

"Yeah, I'll still watch his back." Happy took a drag of his cigarette "But you need to stay the fuck away from my sister, because I swear to god I don't give a shit about your V.P badge. Next time you make her cry I'll make sure you can never do it again."

"Jax think you manage that."

"Yeah."

"So does anyone have anything else to say on the matter? Because this it, you better get it out now."

Clay looked at the two men, they both shook their heads, telling Clay they were done. Clay was unconvinced, but he just hoped that this little talk would make them remember that they were brothers and no matter what shit was going on between them, they had to focus on the club.

"Okay, your free to go." Both Jax and Happy got to their feet. "Hap can you hang back a minute." Happy sat back down.

Clay waited until Jax was out of the room before he looked back at Happy. Clay tried to figure out the best way to tell him. He had just calmed down one fire and now he was about to start another.

########################

Rachel was pacing around the house, she was trying to figure out what to do. It was 12 o'clock and she knew Gemma would be round any time. Rachel heard the front door open and her heart sank, Gemma was here. Her heart started pounding in her chest but as she walked towards the hallway to inspect who the visitor was, she was glad to see Kelly walking towards her.

"Jesus Rach you okay, you look like shit." Kelly asked noticing how pale her sister was.

"Where have been? I've been trying to call you all morning."

"I've been sleeping. I forgot how energetic Happy was." She saw the disgusted look on Rachel's face. "Don't even think about lecturing me. Because it was Happy who came to me, Happy who made the first..."

"I don't give a shit right now...I'm fucked Kel." Rachel screamed at Kelly.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked throwing her bag onto the sofa.

"Well after last nights little revelation Gemma is coming here to take me to the doctor." Rachel replied in a panicked voice as she went back to pacing around the front room.

"Well your gonna have to cancel or something."

"I can't this is Gemma were talking about. She won't give in that easily, she'll just book another appointment, Christ she'll probably get the doctor round here. What am I going to do?" Rachel dropped onto the sofa, burying her head in her hands.

"Okay...um..." Kelly bit on her finger nail as she tried to think of a way out of this.

"Kel.."

"Shut up I'm trying to think." Another moment of silence passed before Kelly spoke again. "She doesn't have to go in with you."

"What?"

"When you go to the hospital. You could say that you want to speak to him alone, make her wait outside."

"And the what do I do?"

"Tell the doctor the situation, he won't be able to tell her anything you say. Patient confidently and all the crap."

"And then what Kel?" Rachel was shouting again.

"I told you, you can get pregnant or you fake a miscarriage."

"I should never have listened to you I should have just told him straight out."

"Your really going to blame this one me, I'm not the one who lied in the first place so don't try and blame this shit on me." Kelly screamed back.

"I should have just told him."

"Told, who what?"

Both girls froze when they heard a voice behind them. Rachel stood up when she saw Gemma propped up against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Told who what?" Gemma asked again. Rachel looked back at Kelly for some help but she seemed just as terrified by Gemma's presence.

"Um..nothing..it's nothing." Kelly tried to lie.

"Didn't sound like nothing I could hear you two shouting from the driveway. And judging by the guilty looks on both your faces, I think this is defiantly something. So start talking."

Rachel dropped her head, there was no way out of this one, Gemma wasn't stupid. Rachel couldn't stop her tears from falling because she knew that she was about to lose everything.


	35. The Truth Is Out

**The Return**

**The Truth Is Out**

"Kelly can give me and Gemma some space please." Rachel asked as she wiped away her tears.

"No I'm not going to leave you." Kelly whispered as she closed the gap between herself and her sister.

"I made my bed now I have to lie in it."

"But..."

"Please go Kel I'll be fine. I'll call you later."

Gemma stood watching the exchange between the two sisters. Although they were talking in hushed tones, Gemma caught tail ends of their conversation and none of it sounded good, or made any sense.

Kelly unwilling followed Rachel's request. She grabbed her bag off the sofa and walked out of the house. She felt terrible leaving her sister to deal with this on her own, so instead of leaving she decided to wait outside, she knew her sister was going to need her after this.

"Well I'm waiting." Gemma walked further into the room taking a seat in the chair next to the sofa. Rachel looked at Gemma before taking a seat on the sofa.

"I...I.."

"Just spit it out." Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew what she had to say but she just couldn't find the words.

"I..I'm not." Rachel wiped away more tears.

"Your not what Rach?" Gemma was really starting to annoyed by her.

"I'm not pregnant."

Rachel blurted out almost shouted it. The room fell into silence. It was so quiet you could here a pin drop. Rachel kept her eyes on her feet. She didn't dare look at Gemma.

It took a second for Gemma to digest what she had just heard. She thought maybe Rachel was confessing that she lost the baby but when she realised that she wasn't looking at her Gemma knew she was ashamed, which meant only one thing.

"You were never pregnant were you?"

Rachel didn't answer instead she just started to sob harder. Gemma repeated her last words but again Rachel said nothing. Gemma needed to hear her say the words, and if she wasn't going to tell her willingly then she was going to have to make her. Rising from her seat Gemma stormed over to Rachel and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to look at her.

"Say it."

"Gemma I'm sorry." Gemma pulled her to her feet.

"Fuck the I'm sorry bullshit. Say it. I want to her you say that you lied."

"I was going to lose him." Rachel pleaded.

"Say it."

"I lied okay. I made it all up."

Gemma's anger took over and before she could talk herself out of it. Gemma raised her free hand and slapped Rachel across the face. Rachel's hand instantly went to her burning cheek, the stinging sensation making more tears fall.

"I stuck up for you. Fought your corner. Told Jax that you were the one he should be with. How wrong was I, your nothing but a lying little bitch."

"I did mean to say it just came out."

"I don't give a fucking shit." Gemma went over to her bag and pulled out her cell phone. Rachel watched in horror as Gemma started to dialing.

"Who are you calling?"

"Who do you think."

"No please Gemma I'm begging you."

"Beg all you want sweetheart. I'm calling him." Rachel ran over to Gemma grabbing her hand she was holding her cell in.

#########################

Kelly started to pace the floor beneath her. She could hear the shouting and the cries from her sister. She wanted to run in and was about to, but when she heard the low rumble of a motor bike she stopped. Kelly turned around and saw Jax approaching. Kelly felt the bile rise in her throat, she didn't think things could get any worse, but as he pulled into the driveway she knew it was about to.

As he dismounted his bike, he saw Kelly hovering outside the front door. Hanging his helmet on the handle bar of his bike he walked over to her.

"What's up you okay?"

"Yeah...I.." Her stutters were over shadowed by the cries coming from inside. Kelly saw his eyes fall past her and land on the front door.

"What the fuc.." As he went to walk inside he was stopped by Kelly who pushed him back.

"You don't want to go in there."

"Why?" He asked looking down at Kelly.

She squirmed under his gaze. Jax waited for her to answer him but she didn't and when he heard more shouting coming from inside he shoved past her and entered the house.

Jax was more than taken aback at the scene that greeted him. Rachel was a sobbing mess and she was clinging onto Gemma's arm. Gemma on the other hand look like she was about to kill someone. Jax tried to remember the last time he had seen her so angry.

Jax watched the scene for a split second until he stepped in to action when he saw his Mom push Rachel off him. He was by Rachels side in seconds.

"What the hell?" He shouted at Gemma, before turning back to Rachel. "You okay?" Rachel simply nodded she was unable to speak.

Gemma stood there and watched in disgust as Rachel seemed to be lapping up the attention Jax was showing her. She wacthed how he cupped her tear stained face in his hands and how he kissed her. Gemma couldn't watch any more.

"Jackson." Gemma spoke softly. Jax looked at her, his face portraying just how angry he was.

"What the fuck is going on here, she's pregnant and you're pushing her around. What the hell are you doing Mom?"

Gemma looked past her son and focused in on Rachel.

"I let you explain this one."

Gemma grabbed her bag. Before she left she placed a kiss on his cheek. Although he was angry Jax didn't push her away, there was something about her behaviour that was unnerving him.

#########################

As Gemma walked out side she saw Kelly. Gemma knew that she had to have some sort of part in this little lie. This plan had her slyness written all over it.

"You have a hand in this?" Kelly didn't answer. "I take that I as a yes."

Gemma walked closer to her, grabbing her arm. Kelly was shocked by this and she let out a whimper.

"Your free pass has just ran out. So if I were you darlin, I'd pack up your shit and get the hell out of Charming, making sure you take that lying bitch of a sister with you."

"She was scared. She didn't..."

"I don't give a shit. I want you two out of Charming by the end of the day."

######################

Jax watched his mother walk away before turning back around to Rachel. She looked terrbile her eyes were puffy and red, and she was shaking like a leaf. He had a terrible thing that what she was about to tell him was not going to be good.

"Hey.." He walked over to her pulling her close to him. "Ssshhh what's this all this about?" He asked softly as he ran his hand over her red hair.

Rachel couldn't help herself, she knew this was probably going to be the last time he touched her in this way. So she hugged him tighter making sure she took in every inch of him that she could. If this was going to be her last contact with him then she was going to saviour every bit of it.

Jax felt her cling to him tighter, now he had no doubt in his mind that something was wrong. He allowed their embrace to last a few more moments than he intended because he could tell she needed it.

Gently pulling her away from his body he tried to look in her eyes but she wouldn't look at him. Taking one hand from her arm he cupped her cheek tilting her head back, forcing her to look at him. Jax cleared his throat trying to compose himself as he asked a question he hoped he would never have to.

"Has..is it the baby has...has something happened?"

Rachel could hear the concern in his voice, and it killed her. She had made him believe that she was carrying his child and now she was making him think that something had happened to that same child. She backed out of his grasp, as she wiped away her tears.

"Rach, your really starting to freak me out here, you've got to give me something." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry."

"What for, if something happened..." Rachel ran her fingers through her hair she couldn't take him being nice to her, it was too much.

"I LIED." She screamed.

"Lied about what?" Jax asked confused.

"The baby. There is no baby, never was."

"But you said you..."

"I lied Jax." She saw the devastation wash over him.

"You lied?" Rachel felt a shiver run down her spine with the coldness of his voice. "Why?"

"I..um..I..." Jax charged at her grabbing her with both hands. He shook her roughly, he needed her to explain her actions because he couldn't think of any reason why someone would do this.

"Jax you're hurting me."

"WHY?"

"Jax..."

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE OF ELENA."

Jax let go of her when he heard Elena's name. He hadn't even thought about her until now. He rested his hands on the back of his head as he turned away from Rachel. All he could think about right now was how he had given up the girl he loved for his child a child he was now finding out never existed.

"I was going to lose you. I knew I couldn't compete with her so..."

"So what you lied?"

"I was going to lose you."

"Well I've got news for you, you've just lost me." Jax shouted to her as he walked away.

"Jax wait where are you going?"

He didn't answer. Rachel watched as he disappeared into their bedroom. Rachel waitied for a minute to see if he would return but when she heard banging coming from their room she had to see what he was doing.

As she made it to the doorway, she noticed that her draws were open and that Jax was throwing her belongings into her holdall.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like. I'm packing up your shit."

Rachel ran over to him, taking his arm in her hands, more tears streaming down her face.

"Jax we can talk about this... it doesn't have to be the end." She pleaded. He just shook his head at her in disbelief.

Rage over took him. He overpowered her and pushed her back against the dresser behind her. He heard her sigh in pain but he didn't care.

"I don't want you. I want you out of this house, out of my life."

"But I love you." She sobbed.

"Well I don't love you. Haven't for long time."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." He spoke with malice.

"You love me I know you do or at least you did." She argued.

"I never did. The girl I love, you made me drive away."

Jax shoved her against the dresser, before he released her. He turned back around and put the last of her things into her bag. Turning around he took her by her elbow. Ignoring her reluctance he dragged her down the hallway towards the front door.

"Jax please...Please don't..."

He opened the door and saw that Kelly was still standing there. He pushed Rachel out of the doorway straight into Kelly..

"Rach oh my god are you okay." Rachel shook her head. Kelly looked back at Jax who had just thrown a bag at their feet.

"Jax what the hell have..."

"Did you know about this?" When she doesn't answer he asks her again this time raising his voice. "DID YOU KNOW?"

"She did what she had to do. You cheated on her, you broke her heart." She spat. Rachel may have lied, but he wasn't completely innocent in all of this.

"So that gives her the right to lie about being pregnant?" He countered.

Jax turned back around and headed to the spare room. He saw Kelly's duffel bag in the corner of the room. He was glad that she hadn't unpacked it saved him a job. Returning to the front door he threw her bag to floor just like he had with Rachel's.

"I want you two gone."

"But I haven't got anywhere to go."

"Honestly Rach, I don't give a shit."

Jax slammed the front door shut. He walked into the kitchen and went straight for the cupboard above the sink. He pulled out the bottle of Vodka and a glass. Sitting at kitchen table he poured himself a glass. Once he necked that one he poured another. He repeated this action several times.

Finally he heard Kelly's car pull out of the driveway. He took another drink. As Jax stood he wobbled, the vodka had obviously gone straight to his head. He picked up the bottle and realised that he had drunk over half the contents in about 10 minutes.

"Fuck." He shouted to himself.

He knew that he was now in no fit state to drive which pissed him off, because he needed to see Elena. Needed her to hear the truth about what Rachel had done so hopefully she would understand and they could move pass this and finally be together.

He took another drink, he was already to drunk to drive so he might as well continue to try and numb the pain. Fumbling around in his back pocket he finally located his phone.

Dialling the number he knew so well he lifted the phone to his and waited for her to pick up. Unfortunately she never answered, her phone went straight to voice mail. Normally he wouldn't leave a message but he wasn't thinking clearly at the moment, all he knew was that he needed her to know the truth. So when he heard the beep he left his message.

"_Ellie it's me, Jax. I really need to talk to you. Your not gonna believe this. Rachel...she lied...lied about the baby. She was never pregnant. Said she did because of you...because she knew I would have chosen you."_

He took another drink from the bottle before he continued.

"_She was right I would have picked you. I love you...I really love you always have. __I don't want to let you go. __I don't want to lose you, I just can't. You mean..."_

That was all he got to say as the machine cut off. Hearing the dial tone he chucked his phone onto the table. He stared at the phone wondering how long it would be until he got a reply.


	36. Family Reunion And Goodbyes

_Hello. Well I've made a few changes to this story_

_now that I've decided to wrap it up earlier than I had planned._

_In previous chapters I've set some things up which might_

_have gone unnoticed, but I can't finish this _

_story without answering them, so I hope this _

_chapter makes sense to you. Thanks again _

_for all the amazing reviews you know_

_by now that I love reading what you think. _

_Enjoy xxxxxx_

**The Return**

**Family Reunion And Goodbyes**

Happy sat in silence for a while after hearing what Clay had to tell him. Rubbing his hand over the subtle on his chin, he tried to get his head around it all. His attention was brought back to Clay when he saw a piece of paper appear in front of him.

"I got Juice to find his address."

Happy picked up the piece of paper, and looked down at the address.

"This address is in Lodi."

"I know." Happy shook his head. "This up to you. You handle this how shit how you want."

Happy pushed back his chair and stood to his feet. Grabbing the piece of paper off the table before he left the room, he headed straight for his bike. Clay followed him outside and watched as he pulled out of the lot as fast as he could.

Clay went to go back inside but stopped when her saw his wife's car speeding into the parking lot. Instantly sensing that something was wrong he made his way over to her.

"What is it?"

"Was that Happy leaving?"

"Yeah, got some business to take care of."

"Well you need to get him back here because he has some shit to deal with at home."

"Elena okay?"

"She's fine, but your not going to believe the shit I've just found out."

#########################

Happy pulled out the house. The old man hadn't done badly for himself. The house looked like it had to have at least 4-5 bedrooms. The house was located on a nice bit of land, and Happy saw some stables located to the rear of the house. _"He really has done well for himself, it's a shame I'm about to ruin his perfect little set up."_ he thought to himself, as he drove down the long driveway.

Happy knocked on the large oak door. Impatiently he waited for him to answer the door. When he saw the door open he was shocked but not surprised to see a young Puerto Rican. She must have about the same age as Happy, she had long black hair and she was stunning, there was no other way to describe her. He couldn't help but laugh at how cliché this all was.

"Denny here?"

Staring at the woman he could tell that she was feeling intimidated. And why wouldn't she he was a pretty intimidating man. Bald head, tattooed from head to toe, a killer stare and of course his leather cut, it was a scary image.

"It's a simple question sweetheart." Happy asked as he continued staring down at her.

"I..um..."

"Gabrielle who is..." Denny stopped dead when he saw Happy standing in the doorway. "Gaby..um why don't you go into town and do that shopping you wanted."

"Denny, I don't..."

"Gabrielle go."

The woman didn't try to argue again. She grabbed her jacket and her car keys, she went over to Denny and kissed whispering in his ear to be safe, before she did as she was told.

Happy watched as she passed him. His eyes following her ass. Once he was sure she was out of the way he turned his attention back to Denny.

"Well aren't you going to let me?" Happy asked. He didn't care what his answer was going to be, he walked into the house anyway.

His eyes scanned over the various rooms that came off the hallway. Stopping only when he arrived in front of Denny.

"Think we need a little chat."

"Yeah."

Happy followed him into the kitchen. Denny went straight to the fridge for a bottle of water.

"You want one?"

"I won't be here that long."

"No didn't think you would be."

"Stay away from her." Happy stated getting straight to the point.

"I'm sorry I can't do that David."

"I wasn't asking, I'm telling you to stay the fuck away from her." Happy pointed a threatening finger at the older man. But he didn't seem intimated.

"You have no right to dictate to me. I'm the parent here." Happy shook his head letting out a humourers laugh.

"Your no parent. Your a pathetic old man who used to beat on his wife, and then bailed on his kids."

"I made a mistake. I was in a bad place." Denny spoke trying to plead his case.

"And now your not?"

"Six years sober."

"Is that suppose to impress me. I don't give a shit, just stay away from her."

"She's my daughter." Happy felt his blood boil.

"NO SHE'S NOT." Happy grabbed Denny by the scruff of his shirt.

"You bailed on her when she was a few months old. You've been visiting her for months, and she has no idea who you are, she doesn't want to know." Denny pushed Happy of him.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, if there's one thing I know it's my baby sister. You know all these years she never asked about you, never tried looking for you. Even when you tried contacting her in college she didn't want to know. She doesn't need you, never has."

"She told you about that."

"Yeah, we don't keep secrets."

"Really. So she knows all about Evelyn then?" Denny questioned cockily. Happy's eyes narrowed in on him.

"Does she know that her mother was a whack job and that the reason the lorry hit her was because she was trying to kill herself by driving on the wrong side of the road."

That was it, Happy snapped, and he reacted by punching Denny in the face. Denny dropped to the floor, but that didn't stop him. Happy hunched over him and continued to pound away. Delivering a mixture of kicks and punches to any part of the body he could. He only stopped when he felt Denny's body going limp.

Straightening himself up, Happy looked down at the bloody man on the floor, the man who was supposed to be father.

Denny felt his whole body ache from the beating his son had just delivered to him. Trying to prop himself against the cupboard next to him, his hand instantly went to his ribs. Finally after ignoring every screaming pain in his body, he managed to prop himself up against the cupboard. He looked up at Happy.

"I guess I deserved that." Happy didn't answer. He turned away from the man as he tried to catch his breath. The truth was Happy thought he deserved more he deserved to be six feet under for what he had done to his Mom.

"Mom was only like that because of you." Happy now turned back to face the poor excuse of a man.

"She blamed herself for you leaving, hated herself because she thought it was her fault that Elena would grow up without a father. The reason she went mad was because you drove her to it, and there is no way in hell that I'm going to let you do that to Elena. She has a lot of shit going on in her life and she doesn't need you adding to that."

" But..."

"But nothing. You lost any claim you had on her when you walked out." Happy knelt sown beside him. "If I find out you've been anywhere near her or Hannigans I will come back and next time I promise you that I won't be so polite."

Happy got to his feet and walked out the house, hoping that he would never have to return.

##################

Elena felt nervous, there was only an hour left of her shift which meant she only had an hour left until she was leaving Charming. She had packed all her stuff and put it in her car before she started work. She knew that she should probably tell Happy face to face that she was leaving but she couldn't because she knew she wouldn't be able to leave him if he asked her not to, which he defiantly would. So that's why she left him a note explaining everything.

Elena felt even more nervous when she saw Half Sack approaching her. She had text him to come and see her at work. Although Elena didn't want anyone to know she was leaving, she felt like Half Sack deserved to know. He had been so good to her, in so many ways.

"So I'm here, what do you want to talk about. Sounded pretty urgent in the text."

"Hey Jake is it alright if I take a minute." Jake looked up and saw Half sack standing on the other side of the bar.

"Sure." Elena smiled at him before looking back at Half Sack.

"Come on." Elena led him outside to the alleyway.

"So what's going on?"

"Well first all I just want you to know that your the only person that I'm telling this to so please don't say anything."

"I won't but your really starting to freak me out so..."

"I'm leaving." She could tell that he was shocked.

"Is this because of Jax?"

"Partly. It's just so much crap has happened that I need a break. I need to get away, clear my head."

"When?"

"After my shift."

"Where?"

"I'd rather not say. It's not because I don't trust you because I do."

"It's okay you don't have to tell me." He reassured her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "So I guess this is goodbye?"

"Yeah, I'm really going to miss you."

"Me to."

They stared at one another before something took over him and suddenly his heart over ruled his head. Moving closer to her, he bent down and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her hesitate at first but after a second or two, she stepped closer and started to kiss him back.

The kiss was soft and tender, everything he had imagined it to be. But unfortunately, as quickly as it had occurred, the kiss ended.

Elena was shocked by his advances at first, but after a second or two she let herself relax and she responded to his kiss. As much as tried to enjoy his lips on hers she couldn't because all she could think about was a certain blue eyed man.

He knew instantly the reason that had made her pull away from him and it was because of Jax.

"Your still in love with him aren't you?" Elena felt so guilty as she looked into his eyes.

"See this is why I need to get away. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Just promise me one thing."

"What."

"When or if you get over him..."

"You'll be the first person I call Kip Epps." He smiled at her. She was really going to miss that smile.

#####################

This was it her shift was over and it was time for her to leave. She said goodbye to Jake, Meg and the rest of the girls before she headed to her car. She had agreed to meet Koz by the 'Welcome to Charming' sign.

She pulled out her cell so that she could tell Koz she was leaving. As she looked at her phone she saw that she had a voice mail. She debated with herself whether she should listen to it or not. Curiosity got the better of her and she started to listen to the voice mail. She only got so far as hearing Jax say his name before she hung up and deleted the message. She didn't care what he had to say, her mind was made she was leaving.

She pulled up onto the side of the road just before the sign. Koz was leaning against his bike waiting for her. As soon as she shut off the engine he made his way towards her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Once she was out of the car she hugged him tightly.

"You still sure about this?"

"Yeah." They parted from the hug.

"Did you see Hap before you left?"

"No. I left him a note telling him I was leaving."

"Did you happen to tell him where you were going?" Elena shook her head. "You know his going to have my head on a stick when he finds out."

"Don't worry I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Besides I am going to tell him I just need few weeks to completely clear my head." He pulled her into another hug.

"You're going to be the death of me Peanut."

"I'm worth it." She joked.

"Yeah. Right come on then lets put Charming behind us."

Elena took on last look behind her before she got into her car and drove away.

_Well I hope the start of this chapter answered some questions you may have had._

_Happy's slip of the tongue in chapter 17 was referring to how his Mom blamed herself for Denny leaving. Seeing how his Mom went mad and killed herself he was worried the same might happen to Elena._

_And I hope you noticed how I only ever had Denny in the bar in the day and not at night because he knew that Happy or a fellow brother would all ways pick her up after a night shift. And how he always ordered a coke._

_In chapter 13 when Clay was telling Happy to get back in the van, and he thought he saw something. It was nothing to do with Dean, he saw Denny leaving the bar, but he thought it was just him imaging it and never thought any more about it._

_But I do have a confession make. My poor proof reading meant that in Chapter 13, 19 I called him Danny instead of Denny my bad. Sorry._

_Ps: This isn't the last Chapter I think I might have one or maybe two left to write._


	37. The Note That Changed Everything

**The Return**

**The Note That Changed Everything**

Jax woke to find himself stretched out on the sofa, the Vodka had taken it's toll and knocked him out. The room was now in darkness, and Jax knew it was late. He pulled himself up and grabbed his cell off the coffee table. It was now 10 pm but want caught his attention more was that his phone was clean. No missed no calls, no messages.

He couldn't wait any longer he had to see her. Deciding that he was ready to drive he grabbed the keys to his bike and headed over to Hannigan's hoping that she would be there.

#####################

Happy pulled up outside his house, he checked the time on his cell, it was 10.15pm. That meant that Elena would still be at work which was good because he'd realised that he had their fathers blood smeared over his t-shirt.

Walking inside, he saw an envelope resting on the kitchen table, as he got closer he noticed that his name was written on the front in very familiar handwriting. Tearing open the envelope he pulled out the paper and started to read it.

_Happy,_

_By the time you read this I will have already left Charming. I'm sorry that I'm telling you this through a letter rather than face to face, but I know that if I had you would have convinced me not to go and I really can't stay. I need to clear my head and I just can't do that in Charming._

_I know that you will probably be pissed at me for bolting without telling you and for not telling you where I am, but right now I just really need to be alone._

_I'm so sorry for doing this, but I hope you can understand why. I will call you as soon as I arrive to let you know that I'm okay._

_Remember that I love you. _

_Elle xxxxxxxxxxxx_

He had to re-read the letter a couple of times just to make sure that he understood what he was reading. His baby sister had runaway and from reading this letter he had no idea where.

She was right to think that he would be pissed, because that's exactly how he felt. But he wasn't pissed off with her he was pissed off with himself. He knew his little hook up with Kelly probably had something to do with her leaving, it may not be the main cause that was on Jax, but his behaviour defiantly hadn't helped.

He went to go to the fridge to get beer, but stopped when he heard a knock on the front door. When he answered the door he saw an agitated Jax standing in front of him.

"Where's Elena? And don't tell me she's not here because I've been to the bar and she's not there." The fact that he was shouting really pissed Happy off even more, which wasn't a good thing because he was already in a bad mood.

"What the fuck, don't come round here shouting the odds at me."

"Whatever man, is she here or not?" 

That was it Happy lost it. It was all too much. This day had been one of the worst, first of all he finds out that his Dad is back and not only that, he'd been going to Elena's place of work trying to worm his way in with her. And then after a confrontation with him he comes home to find out that Elena had runaway and now on top of everything the guy who was the cause of his sister heart break was standing in front of him giving him attitude. Enough was enough, he had refrained from giving Jax the beating he deserved, because he knew Elena wouldn't want him to but now she's not here Happy couldn't think of a reason to stop himself.

He threw himself forward tackling Jax to the floor. Jax wasn't shocked by this in fact he had expected Happy to give him a beating a long time ago, he knew he deserved it. But tonight Happy had picked the wrong night. He was in no mood to sit back and take the beating, he had too much anger bubbling inside of him, this was a perfect way to release it.

The two wrestled around on the grass, both throwing punches hoping to make contact with the other. Although they were fighting one another, really they were both fighting themselves. Both of them knew they had done wrong by Elena and they hated themselves for that. The fight lasted for about 10 minutes, before Jax finally gave in.

"Okay...Okay...I'm done you win...you win."

Happy halted mid punch when he heard Jax's pleads. As he looked down at him, Happy saw it. For the first time Happy saw the despair in his eyes, and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that Jax was hurting just as much as he was.

Letting go of him Happy stood to his feet. He saw the shock in Jax's eyes when he stretched out his hand to help up. He could tell he was hesitating, wondering if this was a trap.

"Come on get up." Happy ordered.

Jax finally accepted his help. Once Jax was on his feet Happy headed back into the house nodding his head for Jax to follow, which he did. Once they were inside Jax leant against the kitchen counter as Happy went to the freezer. He pulled out an ice pack and threw it to Jax.

"Thanks." Jax applied it to the left side of his face where he could feel the swelling already starting. Happy just nodded as he got himself an ice pack as well as two beers from the fridge. Jax takes the drink.

"Rachel lied about the baby, made it all up." Jax blurted out. Happy didn't answer but Jax knew he how had his full attention.

"Her and Kelly planned the whole thing..."

"Kelly was in on this?"

"Yeah." Happy shook his head in disbelief.

"Fucking bitches. They still around?"

"Nah kicked them both out, told them to get out of Charming."

"Good because if I got my hands on them two.."

He couldn't finish his sentence, couldn't find the words to explain what he would to them. This lie they had created had torn his sister in two. They would have to pay for that.

"That's why I need to speak to Elena. I left her a message telling her but I haven't heard anything. I know I'm asking a lot but if you could just tell me where she is I promise I'll make this right."

Happy had known Jax long enough to know when he was telling the truth. Happy knew now that all this bullshit was out of the way with Rachel that Jax really would do everything he could to do right by Elena, but the only problem with that was that Elena had gone, It's was too late.

Happy grabbed the note off the table and handed it to Jax. He watched as Jax read the note. Happy could see the hurt in his eyes, he knew that Jax finally realised he had screwed up big time.

"But I left her the message. She knows about Rachel and the baby. Why would she leave?" Happy knew that he wasn't really expecting an answer to that question but Happy was goning to try and give him one.

"Maybe it wasn't enough." Jax looked back at Happy. "She's been through a lot. Had a lot of people she loved shit on her, including me. I don't blame her for leaving."

"But I thought..."

"If this is what she needs, then we need to let her have it. We've both done wrong by her it's about time we actually started listening to want she wants."

"So your not going to try and find her?" Jax had to admit he was a little taken aback by Happy's attitude.

"She said she would ring me when she gets settled. She's a smart kid, she's not going to do anything stupid. Plus as much as I may not like it, I owe her this, we both do."

"I really don't think I can let her go."

"You have no choice, this is what she wants." 

A silence took over the room with Happy's last words. Jax knew Happy was right. Even knowing about Rachel and the fake pregnancy, she had still decided to leave, which meant she didn't want him and after everything he had put her through he didn't blame her. As hard as it was Jax knew he had to let her go.


	38. Six Months Later

_This Chapter is written along with the song _

_Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne._

**The Return**

**Six Months Later**

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all  


Elena had been living in Tacoma for six months, and she had to admit everything was going good, which was a nice change from her life back in Charming.

Her and Kozik had got a nice little apartment together, and had turned into an old married couple, which Elena had to admit she kind of liked, it made her feel secure. She had got herself a nice job at a smart little restaurant in town, and was even looking into college courses.

She finally made the call to Happy about three weeks after she got to Tacoma, just in time for her 21st birthday. He came and spent a few days with her. He was annoyed with Kozik and his other brothers for keeping this from him, but when he saw how happy she was he couldn't stay mad for long.

During his visit Elena had not asked about Jax or anyone for that matter it, and it was obvious to him that she was trying to put Charming behind her, so he respected her choice and he didn't mention anything about the goings on in Charming, something his brothers had also agreed upon.

#####################

Elena was halfway through her morning shift when Kozik came into the restaurant. She smiled at him at first, knowing that he probably came to see if he could get some free breakfast. But as she got closer to him her smile faded when she took in the distressing look that was on his face.

"What's wrong?." 

"First of all I don't want you to freak out because..."

"Koz..." Elena snapped.

"It's Happy he's been stabbed, but he's okay." Elena covers her mouth with her hand. Kozik placed his hand on her arm, for comfort and support because she looked like she was about to drop to the floor.

"It's okay."

"He's been stabbed Koz, how is that okay?"

Elena pulled herself from his grasp and disappeared into the back of the restaurant. She reappeared five minutes later, with her jacket on and her bag in her hand.

"Right let's go."

Kozik stepped in front of her. He ran his hand over her hair, letting his hand curve round so it rested on her cheek.

"It's going to be okay you know., Hap's going to be okay."

"Yeah."

Elena knew that she didn't sound convincing, maybe that was because she wasn't. She didn't have to think twice about going back to Charming, Happy was hurt and he needed her, but at the same she still felt a slightly uneasy about returning home, and seeing Jax.

###############################

Elena, Kozik and Donut arrived at St. Thomas early hours the following morning. Kozik and Donut tried to make Elena stay at a motel for the night so they didn't have to drive straight through, but she put her foot. She convinced them that she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway so what would be the point in stopping. Knowing they weren't going to win this one they gave up.

Elena nervously approached the reception area. A young girl, probably about the same age as Elena stood behind the desk.

"Hello, I'm here to see Hap...David LaBrava."

"Are you a relation?" She asked looking up from her computer screen.

"I'm his sister."

"Okay, he's in room 3a."

"Can I see him?"

"It's past visiting hours."

"Come on can't you bend the rules, she travelled all through the night to get here." Kozik spoke using his pretty boy looks to try and get his way. The girl hesitated for a second.

"Okay, but only for 5 minutes and only his sister."

"Thanks sweetheart."

Elena, Kozik and Donut made their way towards Happy's room. As they approached his room, Elena slowed her steps when she saw Jax along with Bobby and Chibs sitting outside his room.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you  
_

When Jax heard footsteps approaching he turned to look at who they belonged to. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. He knew she would come to Charming and although he convinced himself that he would be okay when he saw her, the reality was he wasn't okay.

He caught her eyes with his, they both just stared at one another. Even when everyone else started greeting one another their eyes never lost contact with one another's. Their connection was only broke when Chibs stepped in front of Elena, blocking Jax's site of her.

"How ya doing Beautiful."

"I'm good. How's our guy doing?" 

"Go in and see for yourself."

Elena gave Bobby a hug before she went inside. She knew it was obvious to everyone that she hadn't spoke to Jax, but right now she didn't really care Happy was her number one priority right now.

Elena was relieved when she saw Happy. For some reason she was expecting a worse sight, she expected him to have wires attached to his body. Bu there was nothing like that, instead he looked peaceful, and she couldn't see any sign of his stabbing. She took a seat in the chair next to his bed and sat silently watching him.

"I told them not to call you, didn't want you worrying." Elena looked up when she heard the raspy tones of her brother. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his to the side so he could at her.

"Well thank god they didn't listen to you." Elena stood up and moved closer to his bed. "How you doing?" She asked taking his hand in hers.

"Good, you know it would take more than a knife to put me down." He answered with a smile on his face.

"This is serious Hap. Your lucky to be alive." He couldn't tell she wasn't impressed by his attempt to be funny.

"Look I'm fine. Doc's just keeping me for observation, standard shit. I should be out tomorrow. So you see there really wasn't any point in you coming down here."

"Wasn't any point. Hap what If I was the one lying in the hospital bed with a stab wound and told you not to bother coming, would you listen."

"No." 

"Well there you go. Your my brother and your hurt, of course I'm going to come and see you."

"Fine, but you don't need to hang around, I know it's going to be awkward for you wit..."

"Your more important than my shit with Jax."

Happy pulled her onto the bed with him. She cuddled up next to him. Even though she would try and put a brave face on, he knew it was going to be hard for her being back.

########################

The next morning more of the guys arrived at the hospital, because Happy was right he was being discharged that morning. Although she never said anything she noticed that Jax was missing. Almost everyone was here but him, but Elena couldn't help but think that maybe it was a good thing.

Elena helped Happy into her car. His injury now becoming clear, as he tried to get into the passenger seat. He was clutching his lower abdomen and his face that normally remained emotionless was now showing signs of pain.

Once they were inside the house, Elena gave Happy some pain killers that the Doctor had prescribed. With 40 minutes of taking them Happy felt drowsy and went upstairs to his room where he crashed out.

Elena was sitting in the front room watching some crap reality show on the T.V. She wasn't really paying much attention to what was going on, she was tired and she was drifting in and out of sleep. She was about to nod off when she heard a knock on the front door.

Elena opened the door to see Gemma standing in front of her. Elena looked at her for a second wondering what she was doing here, wondering if she was here to say something about her leaving.

"Heard you came back." Gemma watched as Elena stood there saying nothing. "So you going to invite me or what?"

"Sorry of course come in." Elena moved aside so Gemma could get passed. She followed her into the kitchen.

"Got you some food. Figured Hap probably didn't have anything in and I know you haven't had the time to go to the store." Gemma placed the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks, how much do I owe..."

"Were seriously just about to ask me how much do you owe?"

"Well I thought..."

"Your still family sweetheart, even if you have abandoned us for Tacoma."

"Thanks." Elena started to put away the shopping while Gemma lit up a cigarette. She could feel Gemma watching her.

"You seen Jax since you've been back?" Elena knew she would have to bring him up.

"Briefly at the Hospital."

_You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms  
_

"You going to see him while your here?" Elena turned round to face Gemma, who was eyeing her curiously.

"Gemma he has his own family now. One that I can't be apart of."

"What are you talking about?" Gemma asked frowning at her.

"Him and Rachel..."

"Woah, you don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"We all thought you knew..."

"Gemma you're losing me here."

"I think you and me need to have a little talk."

###########################

Happy woke up and headed downstairs, he needed more pain meds and he needed them now. As he went downstairs he was surprised to see Gemma standing in front of the stove cooking something that smelled delicious.

"Take a seat, food will be ready in a second." Gemma ordered as she looked back at Happy.

Happy did as he was told. He let his eyes scan the surrounding rooms, someone was missing.

"Where's Elle?"

"Exactly where she's meant to be."

###########################

Elena waited outside Jax's house, she really hoped that he had been home, but now that she was here she wasn't just going to leave so she waited.

Jax pulled his bike into the driveway of his house. Shutting off the engine he removed his helmet, and it was then that he saw her. As he walked closer he saw her rise to her feet. Elena was the last person he expected to find on his doorstep.

_Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything_

"Hey." She spoke softly.

"Hey."

While Elena had been waiting for him she had gone over what she was going to say, had a whole speech prepared but standing in front of him she couldn't think of single thing to say. So she was glad when he started talking.

"How's Hap?"

"He's doing okay."

"Good." Jax couldn't stop looking at her and he realised that she was staring back at him. "You wanna come in?" Elena nodded.

Jax walked inside throwing his keys onto the coffee table in the front room. He turned round and saw that Elena was lingering in the hallway, she looked uncomfortable.

"So what's this about?" He questioned.

"I've just spoke to your Mom."

"And?"

"And I know about Rachel, I know she lied about the baby."

"I told you that in the message I left before you left."

"I didn't listen to your message."

Jax couldn't believe it, all this time he thought she had heard the message and had decided to leave him anyway but she hadn't. Jax walked over to her. Now that she knew about Rachel he had to know what she wanted, if this changed anything.

He took her hand in his and pulled her closer. Although her eyes fell to the floor she didn't object to him pulling her near, in fact she came towards him willingly. Her body was now firmly pressed up against his.

"Look at me." Elena looked up into his eyes. "Does this change things." 

"Jax..."

"Elena, does this change things?"

"I've been gone for six months." Elena started to explain. "And in six months I've been trying so hard to get over you."

Hearing her words Jax took step back from her, as well as loosening his grip on her hand. But he was shocked when he felt her take hold of his hand again.

"But seeing you last night at the Hospital I realised something."

"What?" He asked as she took a step closer to him.

"I don't want to get over you."

Before He had a chance to answer, her lips were on his, her free hand finding it's way to the back of his head where she pulled him closer as she deepened the kiss. Jax wrapped his arm around her waist pulling up against his body.

"I love you." He spoke into her mouth.

"I love you to."

_I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you _

_**Okay, so that's it everyone that's the end of Jax and Elena's story. I know some of you may think that it's a bit corny that I ended it with them being together, but even though Jax has put her through some shit, his feeling for never changed. Elena has always loved him since she was 16 and when Jax realised his true feeling for her there was no way they weren't going to end up together. Their meant to be.**_

_**I want to say a HUGE HUGE HUGE thankyou to everyone who took the time to review this story. And to everybody who added this story to their favourites and alerts.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
